Changing Seasons
by JErosion
Summary: After a few awkward moments after school Shinji Ikari begins reevaluate himself. And looks to the possiblity that he can have more than just Eva in his life. SxH... mostly
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit work of fan fiction based on the anime and manga Neon Genesis Evangelion by Hideaki Anno and Yoshiyuki Sadamoto and Studio Gainax. Winner winner chicken dinner.

**Changing Seasons**

**by: JErosion**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 01**

The seasons never really change. They are still obsevered, but only as irrelevant dates on calanders. In some of the school's textbooks there are pictures of what the seasons use to be like. Photographs of winter scenery was offent the subject of much fascination, particularly for those who had never known the sight of snow. Autumn was equally as captivating. There was an undenialable magic to that season. Trees would burst into a brillant array of warm colors. There would be sunny yellows, vibrant oranges and deep reds. But it wasn't that way anymore. In a way trees were alot like people. They seem to be lost, mostly keeping to a cycle similar to that of evergreens. Their leaves just occasionally turning brown and falling off, with new growth sometimes taking weeks or even months to replace. It's the same across the world. The seasons were no loner, things more or less continue until they tire out. Most of the time. There was always the occasional anomaly. A few trees here or there would choose to defy the perpetual summer and suddenly continue like they did before second impact. It was not limited any particular species, or genius, it was just perhaps one tree out of every one hundred thousand. The reason that these few trees break away from there brethern was a complete mystery to botanists. There was alot of theories on the matter. One was the idea that the world was finally healing it's self. Another was that they could only hold off the natural cycle for so long. But maybe it was simply out of nostalga.

And with a hard slap, the Third Child was pulled from his reverie.

"Off yer ass Shinji!"

Shinji staggered forward a little, immediatly rubbing the back of his head. Looking behind him, Touji was giving him a scowl, holding an old dustpan in a treatening manner. School had already let out and both of them along with some other classmates had cleanup duty that day.

"You didn't have to hit me."

"Yeah I did. Caus' if yer are off daydreamin'. We..." A smile replaced his angry face as his voice dropped to a whisper "We won't be able to get in a good peep."

"um , A good peep?"

"Yeah, it's all part of da plan. Why else would I volunteer to do da stairs."

He still didn't know what his friend was talking about. 'The Plan' only fully dawned on Shinji as he watched Touji not only kneel down and begin scrub a part of the floor that he was fairly sure that had already been cleaned before, but also used it as an opprortunity glace up the skirt of a girl that had just past them.

"Touji, I'm not like that."

"Shhhh! Keep yer voice down," he said looking around, "An besides I know you wanna look too, we can trade off."

Sighing he turned away from him, casting one more look out the neaby window and to the trees that decorated the school's courtyard. It wasn't like he didn't think about things like that. Sure he wanted to have a girlfriend, and expore the nicer and gentler side of the opposite sex. But it just wasn't a possiblity. In his mind there was always the morbid notion that one day he would get into his Evangelion and never come out again. And on some level girls scared him, living with Misato and Asuka didn't help either. He already had to deal with he 'frustrations' of living with those two women, he didn't need anymore. And the manner in which Touji was going about just seemed...

"Common, Shinji." Touji call out, still trying to convence him, "Its real easy all ya gots to do is just sit here an' pretent to wash da floor an' when they pass by ya just till yer head an..."

The jock's sudden silence got Shinji's attention. Following Touji's line of sight he understood why, at the top of the stairs stood Hikari Horaki, the class representative. And she wore an expression that looked absolutely murderous, especially since Touji's didn't bother to lower his voice during his last little explaination of 'The Plan.'

"SU...ZU...HA...RA!" The class rep was shaking with anger, delievering each syllable with vemon.

"Damn! Dem's da last panties I wanted ta see!" cried Touji, as he jumped backwards from his position on the floor.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

The enraged Horaki girl began immediate pursuit of the retreating boy, making the distance from the top of the stairs to the landing in a single step. She landed gracfully in front of him with a clenched and ready fist. The whole thing in Shinji's opinon was comical, or at least it would have been had Touji not slamed right into him as he tried to get away.

The two of them, along with the mop and a bucket of cleaning supplies went tumbling down the rest of the stairs, landing in a tangled heap on the first floor.

Above them Hikari gasped.

"Um, " She began, her voice turning from anger to concern "a-Are you guys ok?"

It took a second or two for the boys to right themselves.

"Geez, ya didn't haff to attack me." Touji mumbled, while rubbing his shoulder. He was looking rather sheepish at the moment.

"Well what exactly do you call what you... were..."

Shinji suddenly felt uncomfortable as Hikari broke off of her tirade brough her focus entirely on him.

"Ikari your bleeding!"

Shinji blinked a bit and looked down at himself discovering that he indeed was bleeding, with a line of dark red running down his left arm.

"You need to go to the Infirmary."

"Oh, no it's nothing really."

"No, no, We really need to get that disinfected."

"But you don't have to." But it was too late, the Class Rep was already ushering him towards the Nurses's Office.

"Hey I'm kinda busted up too."

"YOU clean up this mess, or I show you BUSTED UP!" She yelled at the cowering jock from over her shoulder.

Shinji had never been to the school's infirmary before. It was long room with beds and the windows along one wall and rows of cabinets on the other. At the opposite side of the room was the nurse's desk. Hikari guided him in pasted the beds and the privacy curtains, only to discover that the room was abandon. The school's nurse had long since left for the evening. So duty bound, Hikari set Shinji down on a stool before retrieving a first aid kit from one of the nearby cabinets to do the work herself.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault." said with a sigh.

Shinji looked at her in wonder, as she gingerly applied hydrogen peroxide to the cut. It was easy to see how she became friends with Asuka. She had just as wide of an emotional range as the redhead, and could as just as easily traverse those feelings at a moments notice. One moment she was an avenging girl and next the gental big sister. A small smile slowly formed on his face as she worked.

"It's alright, it was just an accident."

She didn't respond immediatly, being lost in her own thoughts.

"So. Why are you friends with such a goofball?"

"huh?"

"Touji. I mean... well... both of them actually. um, Suzuhara and Aida. They're both preverts and they are constantly getting in trouble." She blushed at the mention of Touji.

"Yeah, they do. I think they both like the attention that they get, but they're not that bad. And if it wasn't for them..." he paused, looking for the right words, "I probably wouldn't have any friends here."

Hikari looked up at him, only to see that he ment what he said, or at least he truely believed it. But then again how could he not, being a pilot and doing what he did was more likely to attract the selfish sort of people that only want to be friends with him in order to improve their own social standing. If it wasn't for Asuka living in such close proximity with him, he would probably have girls swarming all over him, wanting him as some sort of trophy. Granted there were a few that admired him on some level and had some real affection for the boy, but they were just a small minority that was offen too shy to even speak with any boy, let alone him.

She returned to her work applying the mild aseptic to the wound. She was tempted to ask Shinji more about Touji, she really wanted to, but it was too embrassing to bring up the boy that she had been developing a crush on. Especially after what he did on the stairs. She liked Touji, but he could be so infuriating at times. And on some level what the jock had said somehow hurt. '_Dem's da last panties I wanted ta see_.' She sighed mentally. Not that she would mind being the subject of an appreciative eye. But getting such an unsolicited look at her panties just wasn't allowed. But then again it wasn't her panties he wanted to see. It would be nice if he would just notice her. Just like it would be nice if he didn't ogle every girl that had a short skirt or had breasts bigger than his head. She sighed mentally again, this time at her own inadequacies. Sure she wasn't flat, a very full A or small B depending on manufacturer, but damn it, that shouldn't matter. Just why couldn't he look at her?

It was even more discouraging for her since she had caught him on more than once occasion looking at Asuka, despite their supposed hatred of one another. Maybe they actually liked each other, their bickering just being an outlet for feelings they're unwilling to express openly. Maybe it would be better not to try to get involved with him. Just why couldn't Touji be more like... like... Shinji. She had to stop and think about him. She always considered him kind of cute, not handsome, but certainly not bad looking. In class he was always kind and considerate. And since his arrivial had never been involved in any of his friend's more questionable activities. Was he the prevert Asuka claimed he was? No, she couldn't bring herself to believe that. The only thing really bad about him was his doleful nature, which made him a little hard to approach. She ventured a quick look up, but quickly brought her vision back down when she made eye contact him.

As far a Shinji was concerned, he could have just washed off the blood at the sink in the bathroom. But the longer he sat there, the more he felt like there was something wrong with the girl that was tending his arm. She was just acting weird. At first when she started she got this odd unfocused look in her eyes. Her eyebrows knitted in what was either worry or contemplation. Then she started to make these quick glances up at him, her cheeks turning a little more pink each time their eyes met. Further more if she kept cleaning his arm, she'd just reopen the cut.

"um, Ms. Horaki is there something wrong?"

Her cheeks flushed red this time. She had this odd little mental evaluation of both Touji and Shinji running though her head. With each second Shinji was pulling ahead in points. But no matter how hard she tried to put them out of her mind, Touji's words wouldn't leave her.

"um, You didn't see did you?"

"ah, See what?"

"On the stairs..." She stopped tending to him and folded her hands together in her lap. She lowered her face until it was obscured by her bangs.

Not being the quickest, it took him a moment or two to figure out what she was asking. Only being helped along by her fingers, which fidgeted with hem of her uniform. He could have given into peer pressure and gained a view of her underwear. But no he wasn't like that, at least he didn't want to be.

"ah, No I didn't." he answered honestly.

That was a small comfort to her, and it was another point in Shinji's favor. But still Touji's words still bitterly repeated themselves in her head.

"I don't think anyone wants to." she muttered, thinking out loud. It was a depressing line of thought, that she could be just be undesirable. Touji wasn't the first to catch her interest. There had been two others before him, but in the end one just ignored her and other flat out rejected her in favor of another girl.

Though her voice was low, Shinji still heard her. But what could he say? Or would it even be appropiate to say anything at all. This was usually the point where awkward silence prevailed. Somebody says something out of context or something embrassing and all dialogue ceases. It was something he was all too familar with that. Really it was in essence, the story of his life. Awkward moments and stillborn conversations. Just being a crying child left behind at train station.

Shinj couldn't begin to imagine what was bothering Hikari. He had enough trouble sorting out his own feelings, let alone a girl's. But someone who went thru class so chipper, it distrubed him to see her in such a state. He couldn't say why it affected him that way, it just did. If Asuka was here, she'd know what to do and to say to her friend. He tried to put some thought into how the red-head might react, but could only come up with her calling him '_Baka_' and telling him to '_Mind his own damn business'_. Yet he couldn't just let it go, something deep in his phyche wouldn't permit it. It would be so much easier to ignor it. However on another level he was tired of running away from things, always backing off when he should take a stand.

_ 'Shinji, you've got to stand on your own two feet, and learn to walk on your own.' _Those where the last true words spoken to him by his father, when he was abandoned by him. Metaphors aside, it was true. He needed to. Even if it was in small steps. If he couldn't reach out to a girl, how could stand against those who would just use him? How could he ever face his father? He took a deep breath.

"um, well I'm sure there are... ah, well... You are pretty...ah..." His voice trailed off. That went well. He was now convinced that he would have done better not to try and have said anything at all. And hoping the next time he wanted to take a stab at self improvement, he'd remember to just shut up and try to disappear. His face was burning the same shade of red as the Class Rep. He glanced over to a clock that hung high on the wall. Yep, the conversation was pronounced dead at 4:48pm, due to complications with stupidity.

She said nothing, although she was almost certain he could hear her heart beat. She had never been told she was pretty before, not by anyone. She couldn't even recall her mother telling her that. She had never been '_pretty_' or '_beautiful_', such terms were deservingly placed with Kodama. Her outgoing personality and well developed figure, garnered much attention. Maybe once long ago she had been 'cute', but even that monicker was no longer hers, it had been past on to Nozomi. Being the middle child, she was resigned to such terms as '_the reliable one_' or '_the good girl_'. Those were the labels of her relatives, labels that she had secretly come to despise. But hearing '_you are pretty_' was... unexpected. Especially from Shinji. And to hear it wasn't just uplifting, it also implied attraction. Suddenly the Osaka boy was fading from her mind, and Shinji stood in his place. Shinji Ikari, a boy that lived an uncertain life. The pilot of a giant robot. A person who risked his life selflessly. The first person in her life to say she was pretty.

"Did you want to see?" She instantly clamped her hands over her mouth. Completely in shock of herself. Where the hell did that come from? I sound like such a slut. The look on Shinji's face easily mirrored her own. She waved her hands in denial. "No, no just kidding, I didn't mean it!"

Even with the denial Shinji was still holding an expression worthy of the proverbiable deer in headlights. This was the class representative a person who was held to a much higher standard than other students and with certain expectations of responsiblity and morality. Something like that wasn't suppost to come out of her mouth. And to hear her saying such a thing, and slipping up in the most freudian of ways, made him realize something rather important. That she wasn't just some low level authority figure in school, she was a girl. And was she pretty like he said? Shinji had to say yes. Her eyes were an odd shade that shifted so much in tone, he had to say they were hazel. Save for a few freckles on her cheeks, her skin was flawless. Her hair was almost black and had a silken quality, which helped to frame her face nicely. She had long eye-catching legs, complete with a slim athletic figure. Her neck was long and slender as well, a trait he personally found alluring. If it wasn't for her quick denial and her sputtering attempts to change the subject, he may had been temped to answered her question with a shaky nod and a nearly breathless '_Yes_.'

With as much embarassment as she could tolerate, Hikari quickly finished Shinji's arm by haphazardly setting a bandage over the cut. Trying to place as much distance between them as possible she almost tripped taking the first aid kit back to it's cabinet. Shinji's eyes followed her, guility taking advantage of her back being turned to him. Taking in the smooth skin of her calves and and the shape her backside. His view was still traveling up her figure when suddenly he found her reflection in the the glass of the cabinet's door. He was caught looking, there was no way to deny it. Shinji tried to will his mouth to move, to try to issue some apology. But his mouth wasn't listening to him, neither was his rest of his body, as he couldn't turn away.

Hikari could see him in the glass, it wasn't an intentional thing. She just closed the door and there was his mirror image, still on the stool were she placed him ealier. Her heart was still pounding. Even more so as it became clear that he was looking at her. She was confused. Just minutes ago she was pining over the disinterest of Touji, and now she was getting flustered over another boy. Was she so desperate that she would fall for a guy who said something nice and was checking her out? But why would he even be checking you out, said that little voice of doubt in her head. Maybe he was just being nice. Calling her '_pretty_' just because it was a nice thing to say to her. She all too aware of her own desires. It was just what she wanted. While she would always have the love of her sisters and father, she needed more than that. To find someone that was attracted to her, somebody who would love her. But she couldn't just delude herself, on account of a lie. She was never '_pretty_', that voice reminded her again. But, oh how she wanted to be. She had to know of if he was being genuine. She had to be sure.

She took a deep breath, to try and calm the knot that was rising in her chest and throat. She couldn't turn and ask him, it would be too difficult. Hikari blinked a few times to beat back the blurriness in her eyes, she to at least she how his reflection reacted.

"I know I'm guilty of saying things that I shouldn't... but you know... you shouldn't just say things like that to a girl either... you shouldn't just call them 'pretty' ... if you don't mean it."

It was now his turn to feel confused. That didn't make any sense at all to him. He had just given what was probably the boldest complement he had ever made to a girl, and somehow he managed to offended her. There was no mistaking the hitch in her voice. A tiny push and she'd be in tears. That wasn't anything he'd ever wish to see.

Was there some secret rule that specified not to call a girl pretty? When did that happen? Why hadn't anybody pulled him aside and told him. What should he say? What should he do? He broke away, lowering his eyes to the floor. He couldn't leave it like this, he had already gone too far. What was it that Kaji said? '_Shinji my boy, when it comes to women just remember to be honest and be yourself_.' Of coarse right after wards the man then laughed and said '_Now if i can only remember to follow my own advice I wouldn't be in so much trouble myself._' But ultimately what could he do with such advice. '_Being himself_' was no good and '_being honest_' had different risks. He could just end up offending her further and then... Ah, Fuck It!

_'Shinji, you've got to stand on your own two feet, and learn to walk on your own.' _

"right." he whispered in response to the memory. He stood up from the stool. "I'm sorry," he started, he then looked straight ahead at her reflection. "I didn't mean to offend you but... regardless of what you might think... you ARE pretty." There he said it. He made his peace and would accept what ever came. He couldn't keep second guessing everyone, including himself.

Hikari, brought her arms up across her chest and hugged herself. She was pretty. Not only did he say it, but he said it so confidently, with just a touch of anger. Like how could she possibly doubt that she was. How could she ever question herself.

Shinj was left speechless as she turned around to face him. With the first glow of sunset coming thru the window it gave her a cinematic look. Her hair fluttered up, a soft glow of pink adorn her cheeks. Her eye's, which just a moments before was breaming with tears, sparkled. And most of all her smile was brillant in a way he had rarely seen before.

"Thank you,... Shinji."

His cheeks colored with the use of his first name.

"y-Your welcome, Hikari."

"You can go ahead and go home now,... I'll just make sure Suzuhara has finished putting things away." she slowly walked out of the room, only pausing briefly at the entry way to make a one last look back. That smile never leaving her face.

She was happy, happier than she had ever felt before. She was practically skipping down the hall. He called her pretty, and now she felt that way. She stopped and looked back towards the Infirmary. But what now? She leaned herself up against the wall and placed her hand over her heart. She didn't want to give up this feeling. She'd fight for it, that was certain. But as to how far was she willing go for it, she wasn't sure. She had no intention to offer her body to Shinji. But she did want to talk to him, and spend time with the Third Child. She wanted to know what he thought of her. She wanted to hear him call her '_pretty_' again. And then in time maybe we would... she blushed. It was too early for such thoughts. She turned and continued on her way, looking forward to the next time they would meet.

Still in the Nurse's office slowly walk over to the window. Looking briefly at the trees that swayed in the early evening breeze. Maybe it was too premature to discount the idea of making a stand on certain things in his life. It was ironic that the worse day in his life was could become largest source of strength. And way in which Hikari was acting, was... he smiled. Suddenly he felt as though something new was coming, something good.

* * *

**Author's note: **This is pretty much my first piece of fan fiction. Just a little something i wrote while waiting around for downloads to complete. My goal is to try and write a slow Hikari/Shinji romance. I should note that future chapters may cross into lime and lemon territory, but that won't be for a while. The next chapter will be out when it's out. And I would also like to thank the kind folks over at Tales from Apartment 402 for their encouragement. Thanks guys! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit work of fan fiction based on the anime and manga Neon Genesis Evangelion by Hideaki Anno and Yoshiyuki Sadamoto and Studio Gainax. Congratulations you pasted the last temptation of the broodwich.

* * *

**Changing Seasons**

**by: JErosion**

**Chapter 02**

"Ah!" He sat up abruptly, being completely startled. He felt very disoriented, literally being shanken from his slumber. He was at his desk in school. And off to his side, standing there with a hand hovering just above his right shoulder was Hikari Horaki.

For some reason the sight of her made him blush. Maybe it was because she woke him. Or maybe it was because of the fading images of the dream he was having.

"Um Hi."

She giggled.

"I knew you went to sleep during last period, but I didn't think you'd still be here." She stepped back and sat down on top of a desk adjacent to his. She carefully folded her skirt beneath her.

He looked embarassed. Maybe because we are alone. She smiled a little at that thought. But if anyone should feel embarassed, it was her. She had walked back into their class to retrive a notebook, when she found him. It was a bit of a shock to find him still asleep in the darken class room. But that was nearly half an hour ago. She had spent that time just examining him. Kodama said you can find out alot about a guy by watching him sleep. She didn't know what she was suppost to be looking for, the only thing she was able to confirm was the idea that she found him to be cute. Honestly she couldn't image why nobody had bothered to wake him. Then again kids could be mean, and left him there not because he was tired, but because they would find it funny for him to be at school all night. Still it's odd he didn't even hear the final bell ring. But then again Asuka looked like the walking dead today. She kept nodding off in class. Still she was glad to find him here.

"Yeah, neither did I." he replied as he tried rub away the red mark on the side of his face that he slept on. He took a quick glance away from her and to the windows. It had gotten late, given the shift of color in the sky. He looked back to Hikari, she wore a soft smile, and was blushing bright enough that it was still visable in the orange light of the setting sun.

He noticed that she did that alot lately. Blushing almost every time they came near each other. It had been almost a week since the two of them where in the school's infirmary. The bandage had since come off. However despite his own desire to, he hadn't really had the chance to speak with her to any real degree. He had been limited to the usual greatings and pleasantries that society expected. But also he found he didn't want to try to talk to her when Asuka was near. Nor did he want to try when Touji and Kensuke was around. I seemed like it would be better if it was just them.

"They must work you hard."

Shinji could only offer a dark chuckle. Doctor Akagi had drawn a rather brutal schedule for the week. She had been kind enough not to interupt school, but having an ten hour Sync Test after an eight hour school day for three days in a row, was taking it's toll. If he didn't know better, he would say that she was testing them on endurance and sleep depravation. He didn't know how they could benifit from their piloting crew being too tired to fight an angel.

"Yeah they do"

"Yeah?"

"You know, Asuka was falling asleep in class too."

"Was she?"

"You think she made it home ok?"

"I'm sure she did."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

They both fell into silence. Hikari looked off to the side. Her face a was a bit unreadable. Shinji was just as distracted.

He kept hearing her say '_Did you want to see?'_ in his head. And it was slowly messing him up. Worming it's way into vairous fanatsies and his dreams. Causing Doctor Akagi yell at him, because thinking about it was screwing up his ability to concentrate during the synch tests.

He was just a couple of months shy of being fifteen years old. And only recently in his life had he gained any real experiance concerning the intricacies the opposite sex. The trial and error conditions of living with two rather volatile women had taught him quite a bit. He had a good idea about what to expect on from the physical side of them, having caught more than enough glimpses of the two. Most of the occurances being by accident, however he couldn't deny the few occasions when his own curiosities became too much to ignor. But it wasn't something he had actively tried to do. It was usually the sort of thing when shifting a little to the side would give him a better 'view' or when he was passing by a door that wasn't properly shut .

That was the differance between him and Touji and Kensuke. He never tried to actively peep on his roomates. He wasn't seeking 'up-skirts' on the stairs or try to take photographs of the girls thru the locker room windows. He felt bad enough seeing what he did see, and not just when he got caught. During the most recent incident he was treated to the brief flash of pink and a flare of copper-red hair. He suffered for that trespass. The bruises he received was proof of that.

But the naked female form was one thing, but to trying and comprehend their emotions was another. Or their motivations for that matter. Surely being asked if he wanted to get a look at her panties was not a normal occurance. But he was trying his best to figure it out. He knew enough that there was something developing between them. He took a glance her way. Or would had, if he could get past the hem of her uniform and to the exposed part of her legs, which where swinging back and forth.

Great. I'm getting hung up on her panties,... again. Shinji sighed in disgust of himself. He knew he wasn't making this any easier. He was never any good at interacting with others. He still had trouble when he was around Touji and Kensuke. It was rare for him to start a conversation. Honestly he just liked to sit back and listen. But this wasn't about them, this was about her. And for her, he was willing to try harder.

"So um,... why are you still here?"

"Oh?" she snapped back to him. "um, There was a student council meeting."

"Oh,... ah How did that go?"

She just shrugged. "They are debating weither or not to cancel the Student Art Festival."

"Oh?"

"Some are saying that we should have it to bring some normalcy back to the school, but with over half the school being gone now there's too many logistical problems. Since most of the clubs have shut down, there's not enough students left to staff such an event.

"I see."

They lasped into silence again.

Hikari frowned, this small talk was going nowhere. This was her chance. She wanted to try and get to know Shinji better, but if this continued she wouldn't be any better off than she was a week ago.

"So can I... um, ask you a question? Well I'm not sure if you can answer it, or if you would want to."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Well I asked Asuka a while back, and I just wanted to know what you would say. What is it..." she paused not knowing if it was really ok or not. But when he nodded she continued "I wanted to know what it is like to pilot your robot?"

Of all the things to ask. Shinji sighed with disappointment. Why bring up Eva. He hated it. He hated to have to fight in it. And she wanted to talk about it. She was looking expectant at him. He tried to smile for her .But why did it have to be Eva? But again what was there in his life that he could talk about. He had no real hobbies to speak of. His life revolved around Eva. There was no escaping it.

Hikari was worried for a second. Maybe it wasn't the best thing to ask him after all. Asuka was always so proud of what she did. Was it that different for him? But the steady frown on his face, made it obivous of what he thought of it. Did he hate it? Would he even answer?

"It's..." he sighed, god what am I doing? It would be easier just to say it was classified and he couldn't talk about it. But then what? "Well the Evangelion...well it isn't really a robot. It's more biological. When it gets damaged you feel it. It's like underneath all that armor it has it's own nerves and bones. And if they break, you feel your bones break too."

Hikari raised her eyebrows. Apparently Asuka had left out a few things.

"When we pilot, we have to use our minds to do it. It's weird. We still have controls that regulate power consumption and weapon systems. But it's like... have you ever been in a tunnel? Where when you talk or make a noise it echos out. " He paused long enough to see her nod her head in affirmation. "Well, it's like that, but it's in your mind. It's like your at one end of the tunnel and at the other is the Eva. And your thoughts go out, and it sort of echoes, just like you voice would in a tunnel. And the higher you sync with it, the closer you are to that other end." He saw her give him a confused look, "Oh, our sync is sorta like a way they measure our connection with the Eva. The higher it is the stronger the Eva becomes, but also the higher it goes the more it hurts if the Eva gets injured. And if our Sync ratio is high enough not only do we feel the injuries but it can also manifest them on our bodies.

"Wow." she said in a sort of awe, "You know that sounds really scary."

"Yeah it really is. But sometimes..." he trailed off, shaking his head.

"hmm? What is it?" She asked, her curiousity peaked.

"Well it's... I've thought about asking my superiors... but it's just crazy." he shook his head.

"What is?"

"Well there are suppost to be safeguards, that limit our sync ratio and also are suppost to prevent feed back from the Eva. But I wonder if that's a lie. Because sometimes... um... Well you know how i said that you are at one end of the tunnel and the Eva is at the other. And your thoughts echo out to it, well sometimes... it's like... it thinks back at you. Sometimes you just get this feeling or impression of..." He leaned forward and placed his face into his hands. Thinking about it, was giving him a head ache.

"Hey, what is it?" Hikari slid off of the desk she was on and knelt in front of him.

"It. The Eva. It's like sometimes you just get this feeling of anger. And even worse it feels... it feels something that's like... hunger." His voice was a hollow whisper. Asuka never said anything like this. She could see why he didn't want to talk about it. She reach forward but paused. Was this ok?

"Hey, "she whispered back, he looked like he was in pain "It will be alright." Her extended hand finally brushed against his forehead. He jumped at the contact. And in his quick movement her finger tips slid from the top of his head down to his cheek and lips. And for a moment they were frozen in place.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Hikari snatched her hand away so fast she fell backwards onto her rear. Her face was absolutely burning from the contact. She was in such shock she couldn't get up, all she could do was sit there and gawked at her hand, as if it were some disobedient child that was in need of scolding. All she intended to do was maybe touch his shoulder. She never intended to touch him like that. At least she didn't think she did.

Shinji stared at her, nearly as suprised as she was. He brought his own hand to to his mouth, and moved it along the side that she made contact with. It was just a little thing really, her fingers just happened to brush across his lips that's all, it wasn't like she had kissed him or anything. But no matter how you looked at it, it was still an intimate touch. Even if it was accidental, it still made his heart flutter. She still sat there on the floor, looking at her own hand in disbelief. She was so distracted, she failed to notice that her skirt had ridden up enough to expose a generous portion of her right thigh.

Shinji quickly looked away, blushing heavily. While he would never consider himself a 'Leg Man', as Kensuke would call it, he could see the appeal they had. Especially as his mind churned out a few thoughts that bordered at being highly inappropiate. He couldn't help it though, ever since that day in the School Infirmary he kept having these little 'What if' scenarios pop in his head. He hated to think of her that way. She had treated him well. And in his opinion was a very pretty girl, who deserved better than a staring role of some lewd fantasy of his. She really deserved better.

"It's... um,... it's ok." he stood up from his desk and reached out to offer her a hand up, trying his best not to look at her exposed leg.

Hikari looked at the extended hand with some trepidation. If she took it that would that count as holding hands? What would his hand feel like? She had never held a boy's hand before. Would it be... She stopped with a sigh. God, your such a girl Hikari. Your putting way too much thought into this. He was simply extenting a hand to help her up. Slow reached up and took his offered limb.

With very little effort he hoisted her up, and inadvertently pulled her very close to his person. Shinji swallowed, and tried to take a step back, but couldn't without tripping over his chair. Even though she was up and on her own feet, she didn't let go of his hand. He could only stand there nevously, with his choices being stuck between the class representative or tumbling backwards.

The first thing she noticed was that his grip was strong, but his hand also felt... soft. She frowned, suddenly being struck by a slightly troubling notion. His hand is softer than mine. How the hell does that happen? Boys are suppost to be tough and rugged. But she couldn't deny that his hand was just felt softer than her own. Her thumb slid across his palm. It was like touching silk. There was not one callus or a rough spot. It wasn't like was a lumberjack, or a blacksmith. But surely his hands shouldn't be that soft. How? What did he do with them to get them that way? She blushed, maybe she shouldn't go there. As it was, when she was around him, her mind kept coming up with all sorts of ideas that could be described as a bit risqué. Maybe that was a little of Kodama's influence rubbing off on her.

"ah, h-Hikari?"

She looked up at him. Her mouth parted slighty in wonder. She had never noticed before. Even back in the infirmary that day. His eye's were blue. Not the bright and brillant shades that made so many foreign actors popular amoungst teenage girls. It was a deeper color. Stormy even. Like some of the colors amoungst Kodoma's watercolor paints. The ones marked with strangely poetic names such as Indigo, Payne's Gray, and Prussian Blue. It was color that combined with the already present sadness in his eyes. It cried out with a certain loneness, that reached out in despartation. Reaching out for her. Her blush only deepened and her heart pounded in her chest. She licked her lips as those '_risqué_' thoughts of hers danced though her head.

"um, Hikari...Can I... um..." he panicked, and tugged his hand a bit to try and convey how uncomfortable he was feeling at the moment.

She blinked a few times, her eyes dropping down and quickly came back up. It took a second for her brain to compile the little details of how close they were standing to each other and his hand still being held in hers. She let out a small squeak, and flew back, bumbing into the desk she had sat on earlier.

They both stood there in silence. Shinji sighed, he didn't like this jumping back and forth thing. One second they were fine, having little bits of conversation, the next they standing like a statues staring at floor as if it had something interesting to offer. He tried to think of what to do or say at this point, but was drawing a blank. He had to face the facts, he wasn't very good when it came to girls. Or people in general. On some level he wanted to blame his father for this inability to interact with others. Another part of him wanted to blame the relatives that his father dumped him with. But that wouldn't do any good. Misplaced anger never got you any where.

And this girl. What was she thinking? What was she doing to him? He found that his attention in class was wavering because of her. He did find her attractive. And with the way she was acting around him it was hard not to notice her. But he wasn't the only one that seemed distracted. He quickly discovered that when he looked her way, more often than not she was also looking at him. Catching each other was like some odd little game that existed just between them. Nobody else seemed to notice. But how long could that go one for. To Shinji the very idea that she could be interested in him seemed ludicrous. Yet just moments ago she looked like she was ready to kiss him.

It was too strange to have someone suddenly giving you attention. To him it always meant somebody just wanted something from him. But was Hikari any different? Honestly he couldn't see that she had anything to gain from it. Outside of her role in class, she wasn't in a position of power over him. For the most part, his novelty as a pilot had worn off. Those girls who put love letters in his locker, or who tried more direct means, by asking him if he was seeing anyone, had stopped long ago.

But Hikari was never apart of that, in those early days she treated him just the same as the others in class. And he was thankful for it. For too long he lived with people who looked at him differantly because of who he was. People who only wanted him around if he could be useful to them. People who would otherwise neglect him and look at him as nothing more than an inconvenience. But in a way that sort of treatment was a type of neglect, only being kept around because you served a purpose. That was something he was far too familar with. And something he didn't want anymore.

Aside from Touji and Kensuke, she was the only one to really treat him as an equal. If she truely liked him, he wouldn't reject any of her affections. He would accepted them greedily. In truth, he probably wanted their relationship to work out more than she did. You can have all the friends and family in the world, but still be lonely. Really what he desired that intimate connection that existed between those who would call themselves lovers. He was already sure that he liked Hikari. How much he wasn't sure yet. Maybe with more time, he'd know.

Now onto the other delima, how to break the ice and get back to the '_having little bits of conversation_' thing because when you came down to it, the floor was pretty boring. There were all those things Kaji talked about, but they were useless for someone like him. There was that thing his father told him years ago, but the more he thought about it the less he wanted it to have anything do with his relationship with Hikari. It was still sound advice. But the truth was his father told him to rely on himself and not others. So if he was going to do that, he'd have to put both his father's and Kaji's words behind him and find his own voice.

One thing was certain, they couldn't stay at school all night. Reaching down he pulled up his portfolio bag from under his desk.

Hikari finally breaking from her trance, she followed his example and picked up her things.

"So,..." Shinji began, as they walked out of the class room. "How did Asuka answer your question?"

"Oh, her... She got really techincal. After a while it got too confusing for me to follow what she was saying."

"That sounds like something she'd do"

They walked on a little further.

"So," Shinji began again, "How do you get home?"

"Oh, um,... I usually take the train."

Shinji nodded, "Yeah, me and Asuka do the same."

"y-You know I live out in the same area as you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Your apartment is about fifteen minutes from my house."

"Oh." He filed that little piece of information away for the time being. Then again that was sort of obvious, since Asuka had went to stay the night there on several occasions, without asking for a ride. The red-head often thought public transportation was beneath her.

The two of them exited the school together. Shinji notice immediatly a change in the air.

"It feels cool out here." Indeed it did. Typically if it was hot during the day it was hot during the evening as well. And the air this evening didn't even come close to matching the lunch time weather.

"Oh, you wouldn't know. A front blew in from the mainland. It went through at the end of last period."

"I haven't had the time to watch the news."

It was a really odd change in the weather. But then again could the weather be considered odd in Tokyo-3. This was a city were giant robots rose up from the ground, and giant alien creatures attacked. So a cool breeze is rather small in comparison.

"um."

Shinji paused to look at her. Her face was red again.

Hikari looked at him, although this evening was awkward, it was nice. She smiled. But maybe it doesn't have to end right away.

"Well, I was wondering... um, if... you'd..." she sighed. She was getting nowhere. How could Kodama be so calm when she did this? She never had any troubles getting a guy. "um, well there is this coffee place by the station... and... would you..." This was difficult. Here she was asking a guy out. She had never tried being the aggressor before. But what if he's turn off by that? What if he doesn't like the idea of a girl taking the lead like that. A feeling of panic rose in her. What if that kill their relationship before it ever really got started? What if...

"ah, Sure."

Hikari stopped berating herself, and looked at him. Did she hear right? "What?"

"uh, I said...uh... yes, I'd like that."

"Alright..."

She looked away and then ran ahead to the school'ss front gate, before twirling around to face him again. She was smiling for him. It was a much like that brillant smile she gave him a week ago. Her skirt and hair fluttered up in the motion. Shinji started to blush as well. This was the sort of thing you expected from a movie or a book. Scenes like this didn't happen in real life. At least not in his life. Still at that moment he had but a single thought. She is beautiful.

She waved at him join her.

Shinji couldn't help but smile. And dashed forward to catch up with her.

* * *

The door creeked open as she walked into the threshold of the home that she shared with her sisters and father. That had gone well. Much better than she thought it would. They each had a cup of coffee. And talked a little. It was just comparing tastes in music and movies. Nothing special happened. No physical contact involved. Just nice conversation. A smile played at her lips. He had asked her if she'd like to do it again. Yes, it was definitely nice.

"I'm home!" she called out, as she slipped out of her shoes. She deposited them in their usual spot between Kodama's and Nozomi's. Her father's, as she noticed, where still missing. He hadn't been home much lately. He had started stay the night at work when the angels started to attack. And since the blackout he hadn't really been home at all. He called now and then to check up on them but that was it. Kodama always joked that he prefered work because there was too much estrogen in this house. Maybe, but it would still be nice to see him once in a while.

"Hey." a voice from down the hall greeted her.

She turned to see Kodama standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Dinner is almost ready," the older girl said, while taking off her apron. Hikari frowned, that girl never wore a bra. The thin t-shirt she wore did little to hide anything. Even with the smudges of paint that dotted the fabric like camoflage, it would be difficult for any man not to notice. After all it was hard for a splash of red or blue to compete with that sort of thing. Especially hers. She suddenly felt the urge to cross her arms, to hide what she did have. Oddly enough this was one of the bad things about having Asuka as a friend. Though she would never voice this to the german girl, gym class was a source of depression because of her, as the gaijin was a constant reminder of her lack of growth. At her rate the red-head would mostly likely surpass Kodama in size within a year. Though for a second she was struck by a pleasing and somewhat dark thought. That while the german girl was guaranteed a large bust by heritage alone, she would not be able to stay the hand of gravity completely. She was already showing the signs of it with with the light crease that ran along the underside of hers. It would only increase in definition as they got larger and heavier. And _saggier_ she added with a small smile. She liked Asuka and all but sometimes...

The thing about Kodama was that she didn't wear them because she didn't need the support they provided. She took a moment to chant '_Please stay perky_' over and over again in her head. Hikari couldn't complain about sister's choices. Since it was often just them at home, they sort of had this '_undergarments are optional_' policy in effect. But then again when it came to Kodama she pretty much didn't wear them outside of the house either. At least she didn't wear skirts often.

Still, Hikari envied her. She was so beautiful. She could only hope she got the same treatment genetically that her sister did. Kodama looked so much like mom. She had seen some of the pictures of her mother before she married their dad. She was absolutly gorgeous. So pretty that she was able to do some work in modeling. How she wished she could be like that. The both of them.

Kodama was such a free-spirt, always doing her own thing. Turning her back to mainstream academics and favoring the arts. She had talent not only for theatre, but she also skill on the canvas. That was another way she was like mom. Not only did she have her figure but she also inheritied their mother's artistic talent. Many of times she wished she could draw as well as Kodama could, given that her own ability was severely limited to stick figures. Aside from her looks and her talents, the one way Hikari wished she could be like her, was in terms of her confidence. Kodama had absolutely no troubles with guys, then again her sister was a little more promiscuous than she could redly approve of. But at least she stayed with the guys she slept with for a while.

She had to wonder if she was the target of some cosmic joke. She was surrounded by such beautiful people. She stopped for a second. What about Shinji? He worked and lived with several beautiful women. Not only was there Asuka. But he was also living and working under that Katsuragi woman. How she didn't just snap in half from the size of her breasts was a miracle. And then there was that blond doctor that was at their apartment when she had stopped by to see Asuka the other day. With all of them around him, she couldn't see how he could be interested in her. She sighed.

"Are you ok?" Kodama asked.

"oh, ah, yeah, I'm alright."

"Your rather late today." Kodama stood aside to let her younger sister past by.

"oh, I had some stuff at the school today."

'_Interesting_', Kodama thought as she watched Hikari's eyes shift away. She continued to follow her actions as she began to rummage around in the refrigerator. Something about her body language and the way she answered, set gears in motion. Maybe it was her own instincts, or maybe it was the empathy they shared as sisters. But like a shark, she could smell the blood in the water.

"'S_tuff_' didn't involve a boy, now did it?"

Hikari almost dropped her soda. "uh, n-No of coarse not."

Bingo. That's what it was. She smiled. Hikari has a new crush. Now it was time to do a little recon.

"You know you can't lie to me."

"n-No I'm not." She knew it was futile. Kodama would have seen it eventually. She always did. Just like those times when she was rejected by those other boys. Kodama picked up on it immediatly. She just wished she could have kept it secret just a little longer.

Kodama shook her head not buying the half hearted denial. "What's his name?"

"He's just a friend. It's nothing really."

"What's his name?"

"He is just a friend!"

"Yes, but does your friend have a name?"

"Kodama, please stop it!" She just didn't want to deal with this right now.

"Just tell me and I'll quit."

"No you won't! You'll just keep being nosey!" Hikari slowly being backed into a corner of the kitchen.

For Kodama this wasn't just prying. She was well aware of her failures with boys in the past. And how easy it would to dupe a girl in that position. Hikari had always been strong when in came to emotional upheavals, but when it came to love she was very vulnerable. It was good to see her get so worked up over a boy. But still this was _her_ sister and she'll be damned if she'd let some guy take advantage of her. From experiance she felt like Hikari was a little too uptight for someone her age. And the poor girl spent way too much time comparing herself to other people. Always feeling inadequate when she shouldn't be. The girl had strengths that most people would never have. Yes, it was good that she was showing interest in a guy again. Truth be told she could really benefit from a good lay. She laughed a little at that. thought. Still the question was, what kind of boy was he?

"Just tell me."

"NO!"

"If you don't, I'll make you regret it."

Hikari's eyes narrowed, and she crossed her arms. She wasn't backing down. And there was nothing Kodama could do or say to change that.

"Fine." Kodama whispered as she backed away from the stone-walling girl. She took a deep breath and shouted, "Nozomi! Hikaris' got a BOYFRIEND!"

Hikari paled. Of all the things she could to do, that was by far the lowest. She could already hear the sound of rushed footsteps speeding across the floor above them. She looked straight at Kodama and mouthed, "You bitch."

Kodama smiled wickedly, "You wouldn't tell me."

Not a second later Nozomi came sliding into kitchen. Her head whipped around before asking, "Where is he?"

Kodama knelt down to Nozomi's level. "That's just the thing Nozomi,"she started in a melodramatic manner. "Hikari is ashamed of us and she won't bring him over." She completed the look by making a pouty face.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"See that Nozomi! She wanted to keep her new boyfriend a secret from us." The youngest child looked from the older girl to Hikari with a questionable look on her face.

"Hikari? Is that true?"

The middle child shook her head. Kodama was one thing. Nozomi was another, her sweet demeanor, and her innocent face could melt the coldest heart. The only problem was, that she really wasn't that sweet or innocent. She was deceptive in a way. So deveptive that one look at those soft gray eyes of hers' and you would forget just how evil the little brat was. You couldn't let your guard down. She was always quick to pickup things. She could easily decipher people's body language and the tones of their voice, to figure out and exploit any weaknesses when necessary. She could also lie to you, and look you straight in the eye and not show even the slightest traces of being false. It made her a formable opponent. It also made her scary. Pity the person who would allow her in a card game in which money was involved.

"No. I don't have a boyfriend!"

"She came home late because she'd rather spend time with her new boyfriend." Kodama said to youngest, ingoring Hikari's last denial completely.

"Kodama! I told you he's not my boyfriend!"

"And you know what..." Kodama continued as before,"...they do all sorts of naughty things together. She doesn't even object when he touches her..." Kodama voice dropped to the faintest of whispers that only the little girl beside her could hear. Nozomi's eye's doubled in size and she quickly brought her hands up to her mouth to keep in the gasp that wanted to escape. However, as Kodama was well aware, Hikari could reading lips. As a result her face turned a blistering red.

"Shinji has never done that!" Shit! She suddenly realized her mistake. She played right into it. Nozomi provided just enough of a distraction, to give Kodama an opening for an attack. Both of her sister's broke from their stance. Kodama's face was lit up in a look of triumph, and the brat took on a dreamy expression of a cat who had caught itself a mouse. This sort of thing was fun to her.

"So Shinji is his name?" Score! She got up and moved away from the grinning eleven-year-old. She moved towards Hikari with a predatory smile.

"Damn it. Why can't you just leave me alone."

"Because I'm your sister."

"No your just a snooping, hypocritical SLUT!" she was a little more than angry at the moment. Maybe that was a little too harsh. Maybe. But she shouldn't do this to her. Not with the way she carried on. Kodama wasn't shy about her sex life. It was worse when she brought them home. She wasn't exactly discrete about what they did in her room.

"Hey!" Kodama backed away, her smile disappearing at the remark. "There's no need for that. I'm just trying to watch out for you."

Watching out for one's siblings. That wasn't a rule but an obligation. A duty to be carried out to it's fullest. The eldest was suppost to protect and guild those that came after them. That was just the way it was.

"Sorry." Hikari said, looking off to the side, "It's just that... I'm not a kid anymore. I can do some things on my own."

"Hmmmp, Well you ought to be sorry. And I know you've grown up and all, but..." her voice turned soft, "...I just want to make sure you don't make the same mistakes I have."

Hikari nodded, her eyes falling to the floor, feeling a bit of shame at the moment. She knew the story, they all did. A long time ago Kodama used to be a bookworm. She studied hard, and had the top marks for her year. She did every thing a person in that position was expected to do. But when mom died, things changed. Just like things at home did. Father dealt with her loss by buring himself at work. Nozomi took it really hard, Hikari could remember the nights she spent holding her as she cried. Kodama on the other hand tried to fill to void inside of her by turning to a boy she had been tutoring. Then she had been very shy when it came to boys, especially him. Thru their sessions she had a developed a crush on the boy. Had he been a good guy he would have helped her during that time. But he wasn't. The only he did was to help himself to her virginity. He led her on for a while, their relationship never moving beyond sex. It went on for a while before he dumped her. She then lost her position as class representative, after her grades and her attendance at school dropped. It took her a long time to recover from that betrayal. But when she did, she had reinvented herself. She distanced herself from the people she knew, and took up new classes. She made new friends, and started to do new things. She became Kodama the Artist. And she blossomed because of it.

Hikari had to admit there where alot of paralles to the way she was and to herself. Any anger she still felt, dissipated.

"So, this Shinji guy. What is he like?"

Hikari perked up a moment. Her cheeks grew warm. 'He's... nice. A little sad at times... but he's nice."

Kodama nodded, "Just do me a favor and be careful."

"I will."

"And try to swallow, it's rude to spit."

"Kodama!"

The older one giggled and turned back towards the simmering pots on the stove. She paused briefly and looked at the red faced Hikari from over her shoulder.

"Oh and just for you information I am not a hypocrite"

Hikari frowded "Yeah, but your still a slut."

They both smiled at each other and then chuckled. This was what it was like to be sisters. They depended on each other because there was nobody else who would help them. No matter what, they'd take the good and the bad. And they's see it thru it together.

"um, Hikari" The addressed girl blinked and turn toward Nozomi, who had been forgotten in the previous exchange.

"um, Yes?"

"Did your boyfriend really pop your cherry?"

Hikari blinking. Nozomi just stood there innocently, with an expectant look. She looked over to Kodama, who had proped herself against the kitchen counter, since she was shaking so badly. She turned back to the little one, and then back to Kodama. Before she finally exploded.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN TEACHING HER!" She yelled, pointed her finger angerly at Kodama.

Kodama on the other hand was no longer had the ability to talk. As she was struggling to keep herself upright, because she was laughing so hard.

"Hikari?"

Hikari's eyes narrowed. What now? "Yes, Nozomi?"

The little one step forward. Her lips formed an 'O', and she brought a hand against her own check. With a flick of her fingers he made a loud popping sound. A gleeful sparkle took her eyes.

Hikari's faced tuned red and one of her eyebrows twitched severely.

"Come here you!" She lunged at young girl, who in turned dodged her and ran out of the room giggling loudly. Hikari gave chase after her.

Finally composing herself, Kodama turned back to finishing off their supper. She smiled listening to them running around. Nozomi was screaming and laughing. Hikari was holding back, running just fast enough not to catch her. She wished her luck. Not in catching Nozomi, but in her love life. Maybe this Shinji will treat her right. Hikari might have a genuine have a good relationship with him. She watched as her two younger sisters came speeding into the kitchen. This time Hikari grabbed Nozomi by the torso. The youngest squealed in laughter, as she tried to wiggle out of Hikari's grip. She was very ticklish, almost at a debilitating level. She shook her head watching the two. Everything was as it sould be.

* * *

**Author's note: **This chapter is a monster. I have this plan that each chapter be broken up into at least two parts to allow for developement. And after a week of writing i suddenly realized that the first half of the chapter was longer than the first chapter was all together. Anyway, I was supprised how well the first chapter was recieved. I have some reservations about this one but i don't think i can write anymore on it. Now for future chapters I have the next two planned out. Actually i'm looking forward to writing the first half of chapter 4. But until then... 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit work of fan fiction based on the anime and manga Neon Genesis Evangelion by Hideaki Anno and Yoshiyuki Sadamoto and Studio Gainax. John Sparten? Is that you? Damn, they'll let anybody into this century.

**Changing Seasons**

**by: JErosion**

**Chapter 03**

**

* * *

**

For most students the day was progressing at an wretchedly inert pace. Especially since the old man gotten into reminiscing about life directly preceding Second Impact. If you were to watch the wall clock long enough you could actually see the second hand click backwards for a second or two before continuing onto it's normal direction. Not that Mr. Nobuyuki's experiences weren't interesting, it was just when you had heard them ten or more times, without the benefit of any real change or variation, it could get dull. But to the great fortune and relief of the students of class A-2 of Tokyo-3 Municipal High School, the lunch bell rang. Not only sounding the start of a much needed break, but also signifying the halfway mark for a rather dreary day.

The teacher looked at his watch through his thick bottle glasses. As if he wasn't sure which bell had rung or he had doubts of that it had come at the right time. But after confirming the time and just waved his hand lazily, as if to say 'shoo', and then said "Dismissed."

"Stand! Bow! Sit!" Hikari called out. Class wasn't truely over until that ritual had been completed.

A good number of Hikari's classmates instantly began their exodus from their class to join the throng of students in the hall. Personally she liked to wait a little while, to let the crowd outside thin out a bit. Not that she had trouble with being in the presence of alot of people, it was just a matter of personal comfort. Particularly today since it had been raining for most of the morning. The Humidity inside the building was not far from that of the outside. Combine that with the two dozen or so bodies and the classroom felt slightly uncomfortable. Out in the hall it would only be stilfing.

"Hey Hikari!"

The class representative turned to her friend. "Yes Asuka?"

"Can you come over here for a second?" She was standing by the door. That was odd. Normally she waited too. But also there was an odd, almost sickly sweet tone to her voice. It was the kind of voice a girl might use on a guy, when she begged him to buy her something or to do them a favor.

"um, Alright!" As she stood up from her desk, she cast a look over at Shinji. Because of the weather she thought she might had been able to eat with him today. But convincing Asuka to have lunch with Shinji would be a waste of time, since the Idiot Duo was already hanging around him. With Asuka being the way she was and Touji and Kensuke being the morons that they were, the probability of having an enjoyable lunch was slim, if not impossible. Oh well, it was a nice thought. She collected her things and went to the red head.

"So were did yo-"

Asuka grabbed her by the arm and immediately dragged her out of the room in a hurried pace.

"a-Asuka!"

With the red-head in the lead, they snaked through the horde of students. Eventually breaking free of the crowds and traveled down the hallway to a more deserted portion of the school. Out here there was darkened and unused classrooms.

"w-Where are you taking me?"

But german didn't answer. At this point, Hikari was starting to get scared.

She at least got an answer to her, as Asuka hauled her into a bathroom.

There weren't alone, there was two girls at the sink. Their conversation ceased as the sight of Asuka kicking open the door and dragging another girl by the arm. The redhead let go of Hikari and turned on her newly captured audience. She crossed her arms and stared at them.

The two of them cowarded back a bit under Asuka's sapphire glare. They briefly looked at each other, and then back at the Eva pilot. And through what was an exchange of telephathy or maybe what was the usual order between the two, the girl with the light sandy hair stepped forward as their spokesperson. Her companion, a mousy looking brunette, hid behind her.

"c-Can I... um, we... ah, help you?"

"Get out." Asuka's voice was flat and even.

"p-Pardon?"

"I said, GET OUT!" she yelled, pointing at the door. Asuka wasn't one to be polite about anything.

Both of the girls jumped at the command. Not wasting any time they quickly gathered their belongings and fled out the door like they were leaving a burning building.

Being a class representative Hikari was tempted to scold Asuka and demand to know what exactly she was doing by bringing her here. Then again she was also tempted to try and slip out with the other girls. But she already knew that was a bad idea, and the odds of escaping were slim at best. And there was few things scarier than Asuka when she was angry.

She watched the german check each of the stalls for other girls. But Hikari knew she would most likely not find anyone. The only reasons students might come all this way to these restrooms, was to find some privacy or to find a place to smoke. And without the lingering scent of tobacco in the air it was safe to assume that it was just them. Few people came to this bathroom anyway.

Tokyo-3 had but one high school, and it's halls had, and probably never will be filled. Even before the Angels began to attack, nearly half the school wasn't used. Even less was used now as concerned parents sent their children away. The construction that took place after the disaster, was meant to shelter and provide for the next generation. But the one thing that no one foresaw was the collapse of birthrates worldwide. It was probably the saddest fact of the post Second Impact world. They think that when the comet, or asteriod, or whatever it was had hit, it had brought some kind of radiation or some sort of poison with it. And it caused sterility in a large portion of the world's remaining population. At least that was the main thought on the subject. It was just an another mystery that science failed to solve.

Hikari could remember watching some science journal, that was talking about it on television one night. Doctors that were researching the subject, kept meeting up with dead ends. Under labratory conditions they could successfully fertilize an egg, only to watch in dismay as the necessary processes of cell division would suddenly fail. It was more distrubing when this occured in with samples of egg and sperm collected before the impact. The same program went on to suggest that when that Devil struck our planet, it not only did it take the lives of half of it's populace but it stole something from mankind that was necessary for that creation of new life. The whole thing went on and on, turning into alot of metaphysical babble. Ultimately Hikari was forced to change the channel in favor for something less likely to cause her to fall asleep on the couch.

But such clashes of philosophy and science were of little interest to a fifteen year old girl. No, the only trials that existed for her were those of the heart and those of friendship. And with the way Asuka was behaving, she had worries about the friendship part.

Asuka, satisfied that they were alone, turned on Hikari, and stared at her for what seemed like an eternity.

"Ok. Which one is it?" Her voice turned flat again.

"um, What do you me-"

"Don't play dumb with me! Which one of them is it!" She interrupted her, her patience was already fragile.

Hikari's heart skipped a beat. She knows!

"I... ah,... don't... kn-"

"Hikari!" the redhead closed her eyes, her anger and frustration building in her voice. "It's not that hard. All I want to know is, which one of those Stoogies is it?"

Damn it. Hikari bit her lip. This wasn't good. She couldn't lie to Asuka. The girl could see past lies as well as Nozomi could. And lying could damage their friendship. Asuka had issues with trust. And as out going as she was, Asuka was also a closed door. There were some subjects you just couldn't bring up with her. Things that she would not talk about to anyone. So she was resigned to tell the truth, because in the end what choice did she have?

"um,... It's s-Shinji."

"I thought so," she whispered, her eye's shifting to the side.

What was that? The building anger in her voice disappeared. instead it was replaced by something else. But what was? Was that jealously? No, not from her. Asuka wasn't one to show envy for anything or anyone. And if she wanted Shinji, she would had staked her claim a long time ago. Right? And why wouldn't she. Shinji was a really nice guy. But what was that tone in her voice? Was it... disappointment?

"um, Asuka?"

"Well," she turned back to Hikari, "At least it's not four-eyes. If it was, I'd have to disown you."

"Um..."

"I guess it would have to be him. After all monkey-boy doesn't have much to offer either."

"um, Asuka?"

The red-head kept talking. But somehow this wasn't like her, she was talking like she was holding something back.

"Granted he's the most datable one from the group. But seriously I think you could do better than Baka-Shinji."

Hikari just stood there, with her cheeks flushed. She wasn't sure what she could say at that moment. She didn't want to lose Asuka's friendship. But she didn't want to give up on the idea of pursuing Shinji.

"uh, a-Asuka?" she started, her voice shaking "Is it ok with you?"

"You can do what ever you want." She turned around and walked towards the far wall, moving away from Hikari.

The bathroom was filled with the faint sound of rain striking the small windows that ran along the top of the far wall. Hikari wasn't sure about her friend. She sort of said she could go out with him. But was it really ok?

"um, Asuka do you like him?"

"What!" The red turned around, her face was pink. "Like I ever date him! Not when I've got a real man like Kaji."

She pushed past Hikari and headed for the exit. As she opened the door she looked at Hikari with an unreadable expression.

"You can shouldn't worry about me, I have absolutely no interest in him. What you should worry about is that doll."

And with that she was gone. Leaving her confused. She couldn't help but think that Asuka was lying, not only to her, but also to herself. And was the blush on her face because she did like him or was it because she was angry that she just implied that she did? And what was that last thing? I should worry about that doll? Who? Her eyes widened as she realized that she had completely forgot about Rei Ayanami.

That strange blue haired girl in class. She was always an odd ball, never really fitting in. She was absent all the time, and when she did come to class she never paid attention. Still she got perfect scores on every test she bothered to show up for. She never tried to talk to anyone. No, that's not true, she talked to Shinji. Granted that they were both Eva pilots, but it still it filled her with worry.

Rei Ayanami was beautiful. Her features were classical for a Japanese woman. Yet her eyes and hair were unusual striking in color. And her skin. How she wished she could have skin like that. Her skin was truely like alabaster, being so flawless and white. There were times when the blue haired girl glowed, like she was illuminated from within. It made her exotic, and consequently desired. She was the kind of girl men wanted. And damn it, how was she suppost to compete with that sort of thing!

She would spend the rest of the day thinking about it, while half listening to the pitter-patter of the rain against the windows. She thought of the possiblity that Asuka really like him. And of the strange and mysteriously Rei Ayanami. The idea that both girls wanted him, weighed heavily on her. Because it reminded Hikari that Shinji wasn't spoken for. Either girl could easily take him away. She had no doubt about that. Would Asuka make a move and betray her? It could happen, she's seen it before. Girls who had pledged undying love to each other, would also betray one another over a guy. And what of Rei Ayanami? That girl had no friendship with her to lose. Hikari felt a tightness grow in her chest. She was resolved not to let either happen.

* * *

"Hey!"

Shinji's head whipped around. And found Hikari approaching him.

"oh, ah Hi."

He was standing undernearth a large tree in the school's courtyard. He saw something of interest and had to take a closer look. Even at the risk of being pelted by heavy droplets water that had collected on the leaves above him. It had stopped raining earlier that afternoon. But dark clouds still pasted overhead.

"So, were you looking at?"

Shinji gave her a small smile and pointed up at the tree.

It took her a few seconds to find what he was pointing at. Above them was a cluster of leaves that was spotted with yellow. Hikari smiled.

"Do you think it's turning?"

"I don't know," he shook his head. "it's just on that one branch."

They both stood there in silence, watching the leaves rustle and shake off more water. Such a thing as a tree's leaves changing it's color was a rare sight. If it did, it was always considered to be a good omen. Hikari looked at Shinji profile for a second. They had something together, and she was determine more than ever to make sure there was.

"So, what are you doing here so late?"

Shinji broke way from the tree and looked at her. He looked slightly shocked, like either he did understand the question or didn't have an answer.

"You weren't... waiting just for me? Were you?"

Shinji's face turned red, and ran his hand though his hair. He tried to talk, he really did. But could only issue a jumble of unintelligible sounds. Was he waiting for her? He didn't even have to think about it. He knew the answer well before she even found him out here. But he couldn't just stand there. He swallowed, this was a question he felt he had to answer. So very slowly he nodded.

"y-Yeah I was."

She blushed at the affirmation. That was a good sign for her.

"I wanted to ask you... if you would like to go back... to that place again?"

Her blush deepened. He was asking her out this time. Maybe she had a chance after all. A small smile formed on her lips.

"I'd like that."

He smiled.

They walked side by side towards the school's main gate. taking a path that wasn't unlike the one made earlier that week. Hikari looked carefully at him. Was now the right time? But if she didn't take action, someone else surely would.

"um, Shinji?"

He turned to look at her.

"I've noticed," her confidence began to waver. "that we keep meeting up together... and... I thought... that maybe... we could... um just ... start dating."

She bit her lip. Ok, that was a lot harder than what she thought it was going to be. But she still said it. Though the look on Shinji's face was a point of worry. He wore a frown and his brow furrowed.

Start dating? Dating as in being boyfriend and girlfriend? That was something he had wanted for a long time. Could he really do it? What of his obligations? What of Eva?

"Hikari. " he spoke softly, "I know that there is something developing between us... But the thing is,... that when I go out there and fight,... there is a chance... that I will not make it back. I could... die out there... "

Her eyes sunk to the ground, as he trailed off. Her heart dropped in her chest. He wasn't suppost to say that. During the rest of school she started coming up with all these little scenarios in her head, but in all of them he never responded in that way. In each one she would ask him out and he would say yes. Then together they would do all those things that people who were going out were suppost to do. And there would be no red-head or strange girl stealing his affections. Because then he would be hers and hers alone. And more importantly she would belong to him.

But this wasn't a 'yes'. To Hikari it was the same as being rejected.

"I... um... I..."

She couldn't say anything, not even a rebuttal. Because what he said was true. She couldn't deny it. Most of his absences from school was due to time spent in hospitals. It was just a matter of time before his luck would fail him and everything that could go wrong actually did. And then were would she be? Could she handle sudden and violent lose of a boyfriend. She shook her head, she couldn't think about this right now. And she couldn't be here either. She needed to get away from him as quickly as possible, because if she didn't she knew she would cry.

And she tried. But running away had quickly proven itself a difficult venture. Her arm was anchored in place. She could feel it. His hand wrapped securely around the entire circumference of her left wrist. She tired to pull herself free. Yet Shinji's grip was soild. She pulled harder, but it was still no use. She could no more free herself and she could sever her own hand. Desperate she tried one last time, throwing her entire body weight into the effort. But she only managed to lose her footing and slip on the wet grass.

But she didn't fall. She could feel his presence right behind her. He had rushed forward and broke her fall by placing his other arm around her waist. And then last thing she wanted to do in front of him appened. Her tears poured freely from her eyes, she couldn't hold them back any more.

"Please,... let me go." her voice cracked.

Great Shinji. The one thing he didn't want to do, was make her cry. And here she was in his arms doing just that. The only thing that was keep her off the ground was him. He sighed. He was angry at himself, for allowing her to get that way. He needed to do better. He had to be a man.

"Hikari." he spoke again his voice carrying the same low pitch as before "Listen. I want to. I really do... I'd like to have a... g-girlfriend... But if I were to die... I just couldn't leave you that way. It wouldn't be fair for you. You shouldn't have to go though something like that."

Hikari's eyes fluttered shut, as he spoke. A pleasant shiver ran down her spine as she felt his breath grace her ear and neck. She wasn't lost to what he had said. He did want her. And he didn't want her to suffer, should the worst happen. But that was the thing, even if they weren't together she would still have nothing. So it came down to risk. Was she willing to accept such at thing. She stopped crying, because in her heart the answer was yes.

"Then..." her voice hitched for a moment, "Then don't die!"

Shinji blinked. That was the most ridiculous thing anyone had ever said to him since he came to this city. Like he wasn't already trying not to do just that. But by saying that, was she telling him that she was willing to chance such a thing?

"You know the risk... And if you still want to... I will... Hikari will you be my... girlfriend?"

She said nothing. But slowly, she began to move on her own and regained her footing. But he did get his answer when she placed her free hand over the one he used to catch her with. She squeezed his hand lightly, and that told him all he needed to kow.

That afternoon there was no trip to the little café by the train station. They just rode the rails home. Both of them sitting close enough to allow their little fingers to touch. It was a start. And after the release of emotions that took place, this was more than enough. Because tomorrow was another day.

* * *

**Author's note: **In many ways this chapter was just as hard as the last one. I spent many hours just looking a a black screen before hitting the back space and retyping a single sentence. But it's moments like this that help you become a better writter and thats what I'm shooting for. But now that they have establish their relationship, I can start moving along a little more quickly. Maybe

On another note I noticed a reviewer said (paraphasing) that he could see why i gave this a Mature rating to that I must say. You haven't seen nothing yet. Chapter 4 will earn that 'M' rating for sure, and there will be some lime-ish scenes in a chapter or two from now.

Also I'm kinda curious to what any female readers might think of Hikari and the relationship I set up here. It's hard to tell from reviewer name alone, and being male I'm not privy to the emotional states of the fairer sex.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit work of fan fiction based on the anime and manga Neon Genesis Evangelion by Hideaki Anno and Yoshiyuki Sadamoto and Studio Gainax. Akeem? What happened to the rose bearers?

**Changing Seasons**

**by: JErosion**

**Chapter 04**

* * *

"So you an' da Class Rep, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Ain't that sumthin'"

Touji wore a loose smile, as he leaned back against the tree they sat under. He just scratched his head as he took in the news. Kensuke on the other had seemed to be in the middle of having some sort of seizure since he heard the news.

"Yeah. I think so." Shinji smiled with a blush. It was a new experiance for him. And with the way things started he wasn't sure if things would work out or not, but he did have a good feeling about it.

"Well she ain't hard on da eyes or anythin', maybe a little more dangerous than what i'd go for."

Shinji smiled remembering the tumble they took while on the stairs that one day. But then again that was were both he and Hikari started. So maybe he owed Touji a thank you, for being an idiot.

But that was one of the reasons why he had decided that it would be best to tell his friends about it. With all they been though together, he couldn't keep it a secret. And it would be only a matter of time before some one from their class, would see Hikari and him together. And the rumors would start to fly everywhere. After all when it came down to it. He was a Pilot and she was a Class Representative and it was sure to be a center of interest. And it would be far better for them to hear it from him now, than to hear it later from somebody else later. If that were to happen, he would most likely...

"Shinji! How long has it been running around behind our backs!"

...be meet with wild accusations.

"huh?" Shinji turned to look over at his bespeckled friend. Kensuke it had seemed, had finally come out of his stupor.

"You've been out, hooking up with chicks and you didn't include us!"

"What?"

"Easy Ken. Deres no need ta yell."

Shinji looked on in a bit of shock. What happened between him and Hikari could barely be callled 'hooking up'. And on another level he wasn't too comfortable with the idea of calling Hikari a "chick' either. When he decided to tell Touji and Kensuke about Hikari and himself he kinda knew this would happen. He was pretty sure Touji would take the news in stride, but was completely unsure how Kensuke would take it. Although in hindsight he should have expected this sort of thing.

"But Touji! He's gone..."

"Shhhh! Quiet down, folks are lookin' dis way."

Kensuke voiced died in his thoat. Shinji took a moment to look out across the schoolyard. It turned out that Kensuke's yelling and frantic hand movements had gained the attention of students from other nearby groups. Shinji looked back to Kensuke, who's ears had turned red. He looked like he was trying very hard not to say anymore that he already had.

Touji chuckled.

"It's kinda surprisin' though. I always thought dat ya be chasin' afta Ayanami's skirt."

For reason he couldn't explain Shinji found himself blushing. Maybe part of him thought of the same thing. Since the moment he first saw the blue hair girl, he felt drawn to her. It wasn't just because she was beautiful. Shinji just had this odd sense of déjà vu when he was around her. Maybe there could have been something between them. If there could have been, it probably would have already happened. At least Shinji thought it would be like that. He was suprised with himself that he had made it as far as he did with Hikari. Then again she wasn't Rei. Part of the reason why they got together was because Hikari took that steps towards making a relationship. That was something he seriously doubted he could have done on his own. Although with her, he was finding himself looking forward to just being in the same room as she was. And with the thing on the train the other day, when they sat together. He ran his thumb against the tips of his little and ring fingers as he thought of the moment. How was it that such a little thing can occupy ones thought, he didn't know. But still it made him want more.

"But since ya went off an' got yourself a girlfriend, I guess she's free." Touji then leaned forward and said, "Caus' I hear dem quiet ones are real freaks."

Touji was laughing at his own joke. Shinji on the other hand didn't quite understand what he was talking about.

"Da firs' guy she lays, will probably get ridden inta da dirt."

The third child blushed a brillant shade at the clarification. He had been closer to that position that they ever would be. His left hand twitched unconsciously. The memory of what happened with her in that apartment, would stay with him forever. It was strange though. He couldn't really tell you what else happened that day. But he could remember every little detail of the event. From the scent of the shampoo and soaps she used while in the shower to the sensation of her hard little nipple against his palm. Yes that little event would be a secret that he will carry into his grave.

"Well Shinji?"

The third child blinked and turned back towards Kensuke.

"hmmm?"

"Have you kissed her? Are you already doing 'H' stuff?"

Shinji looked back at him in utter-shock. Hikari and him just started going out, why would anyone even think that they were doing those things.

"Naw man, you shouldn't ask stuff like dat."

Shinji gave Touji a grateful look. It was nice to have somebody defend you. But that was the way their friendship was. The way Touji acted towards him was very different than the way that Kensuke treated him. The differance was probably a matter of perspective. Kensuke loved all things military. After every angel attack he would bombard him with questions about what happened. And he would continue to do so until Touji smacked him upside the head and told him to shut up about it. Because if Kensuke had one dream was to be an Eva Pilot. At least once a week Shinji would have to listen to him go on and on about how much he wished they would pick him. He had no idea what it would involve. Even with his experiance inside the Eva that one time. He didn't feel the angel's tentacles pierce his body. He hasn't felt the physical and psychological pain of going it. No, Kensuke was lured to the glamor and the power of being a pilot. As much as Shinji hated to get into that entry plug, he didn't think he could live with himself if a friend were to take his place. And the idea of Kensuke being at the controls of an Eva absolutely turned his stomach. Psychologically he was the wrong person for such a thing. He would most like get himself or others killed.

Touji had first hand experiance when it came to war. His sister was proof of that. He wasn't one to back down from a fight, but unlike Kensuke he shared Shinji's veiw of Evangelion with absolute bitterness. He would sooner give up his legs, than become an Eva Pilot. And further Touji was the kind of person that would only accept fame and glory if he could earn it, not if it was given to him. That was the reason why he was so active in sports. If he couldn't get it on his own he just didn't want it.

"Ya just got ta take it easy an' ya keep gettin' so wound up ya'll be liable get a heart attack before ya get out of high school."

"Man! Shinji gets all the chicks!"

Touji just shook his head.

"I wish I had a girlfriend!" Kensuke cried out to no one in particular, he turned his attention towards a group of girls that were sitting under another tree.

Shinji was broken from his own thoughts as Touji bumped an elbow into Shinji's ribs. He looked over to the jock as that was usually a sign that he needed to pay attention to something. Nomally when the Osaka boy did that, he would then point out something involving a girl. Usually something along the lines of a girl showing off a little more than she should. But no, Touji was staring at Kensuke with a wiry smile, that could only be interpreted as malicious.

"I dunno Ken, ya might not be able to fin' da kinda girl yer interested in."

"w-What is that suppost to mean!"

Kensuke whirled around to Touji with a insulted expression. Shinji had to raise an eyebrow himself.

"Shinji, our boy Kensuke over dere won't settle fer just any girl..." He put an arm around Shinji shoulders like he was telling him some big secret. Though he wasn't doing anything to mask his voice.

"Nope, da one he picks has got ta have hugh tits, a nice round ass, an' a great big cock."

"WHAAAAATTTT!" Kensuke's voice trailed off into a strangle cry. Once again attracting the attention of the other students His mouth was left hanging open in shock.

"Ya see at home he's got dis hard drive just filled wit nuthin' but pictures of girls wit penises!"

"TOUJI! Why the hell are you bringing that up now!"

"Hey I told ya anybody gives Shinji a hard time they'll, I'd have sumethin' ta say about it. An' I'm a man of my word." Touji was now laughing so hard his face was red.

"I though you said you would beat the crap out of them."

"I would, but I can't just hit you. Besides yer glasses would tear up my knuckles."

"Oh that's just great."

"Um?" They both turned to Shinji who had been quite during the argument. His face was red, "uh, girls with penises?"

Kensuke's face turned red, Touji started to laugh.

"That's it I'm cutting both of you off! No more porn!"

Touji still laughed. Shinji's face turned more red.

"Sorry. I just don't get what ya see in dat stuff. I'd shit myself if some girl came at me with a _chub_."

"If you even have to ask, you don't get it and you never will." grumbled Kensuke,"And just because I look at that stuff doesn't mean I want to be with a girl that has a..." he dropped his voice, "dick!"

"I still don't understand why ya look at it." The jock shook his head,

This was one of the things Shinji liked about these guys. Conversations like this was always a source of humor and they happened quite often.

"Besides I don't see you chasing after anybody!"

Touji just shrugged.

"Nope, not now. Sure I'll look an' all. But I already got enough on my plate as is. Wit all da time I spend here at school and the time I spend vistin' my sister, I wouldn't have da time for another girl."

They fell into silence after that. Shinji studied Touji for a moment. With his father always away at work, it was up to him to watch out for his sister. He had quit the track team so he could have time to see her. Shinji supposed it was the duty of a brother. Not that he would know. Both he and Kensuke were only-childs. Shinji thought about for a second. Maybe he would have had a little brother or sister, if his mother was killed in that accident. Or murdered depending on who you asked. After ten years it was all speculation at this point. It was something the gaurdians that took care of him didn't talk about. At least when he was present.

Eventually Kensuke stood up and brushed himself off.

"Well..." he started, not really looking at either of his companions. "I got to check on some stuff I have running in the computer lab."

"See ya Ken." Touji acknowledged. Kensuke just raised his briefly as he walked away.

Once Kensuke had disappeared into the Touji looked over at his remaining friend and asked a question that had been plaguing his mind since Kensuke had asked.

"So have ya kissed her yet?"

Shinji just chuckled, somehow Touji asking was ok.

"No we haven't."

"So, no 'H' stuff den?"

"No Touji." Shinji said, shaking his head.

The jock then made a sound that could have been either disappointment or amusement Shinji didn't really know. But they stayed like that for what remained of lunch, only exchanging sort quips and their usual nonsensical humor.

* * *

She was laughing. In all honesty Shinji never considered himself funny. So to have someone laugh at something he said, felt a little odd. Especially since the joke was technically at his expense.

He was simply relating the story of when he first met Pen Pen. From her few visits to his apartment, Hikari showed a keen interest in the wayward avian. And the Penguin, being good judge of character, took an immediate liking to the dark haired girl. So all in all, it made a good story to break the ice and get a conversation started between them.

"So he really knows how to fill the bathtub on his own."

"Yeah. He'd probably lock the door too, if he could only reach it."

She laughed again.

Shinji chuckled lightly, he wasn't really laughing at the humor involved in his story, but he was laughing at their situation. A month ago the idea of walking a girl home and holding a conversations with her was entirely improbable. Though he did do this with Asuka. But when it came to Asuka, it was just different. As long as he had known her she always seemed... He wanted to say that 'she looked down on him' but that wasn't it.It was something else. He wasn't sure how to describe it. She was diificult at times. Yet again for all the trouble she had caused him he hadn't once lost his temper with her. Maybe it was those brief moments were she was something other than an Eva pilot. There was those brief moments were she slipped, and the mask she wore revealed a distant sadness well up in her eyes. Then in an instant it would disappear, being spirted away to some recess of her mind.

"Is something wrong?"

"Huh."

"You look troubled."

"Oh, It's nothing really. I just thought about Asuka..."

There was a breif change Hikari's face at the mention of the red head. It was subtile and quick, if he hadn't been looking directly at her he would have missed it. He could see the error that he made by mentioning the second child. They hadn't been together for a week yet so everything between them was tenative at best.

"oh..."

"Yeah... um, She seems to be avoiding me lately." He said quickly. He suddenly felt very uncomfortable. He had just lied. Well partically. Asuka did seem to be going out of her way to stay as far away from him as possible. That was a considerable task given the layout and the sometimes cramp quarters of Misato's apartment.

"Oh? Yeah. She's kinda been that way to me since that day..."

"When?"

"Uh, that day it was raining all day. At lunch,... I asked her if it would be ok, if I went out with you."

"Oh."

"Yeah, she said she didn't care, but um,... Did you... Do you..."

Her voice trailed off. This was a fear that played at her heart. It was so early in there relationship. And in truth maybe they rushed into this. She hated feeling this way, almost everyday she could feel it growing. It was an emotion that she couldn't quite name. It was like an awareness,... no that wasn't right. A sadness? A fear prehaps? Maybe it was just living in this city, where you didn't know if you would wake up tomorrow. Maybe that's why she asked him like that.

She looked over at him carefully. There was so much she didn't know about him. If she had only took the time to get to know him earlier, when he first arrived started to go to this school. But would they be any closer? She took a deep breath.

"Do you like her?"

Shinji blinked. Her voice was strained, like she forced her self to speak. Yet her question had an immediate effect, he could feel the heat rise in his face. It wasn't the sort of question he was expecting, or more precisely it wasn't a question he really wanted to think about either. But that didn't change the fact that this was something he would have to address eventually. His eyes darted away from her, landing closer to were the sidewalk met the street.

"I don't know..."

He tried to think of the time he did spend with her trying to find the moments where he had made a genuine connection to her. She could be pleasant and playful. Then she could also be cold and almost malicous. Ultimately it felt like she kept him at arms length. She really didn't tell him anything about herself. And she made no efforts to ask about his. Not that he tried much either.

There were times when he wondered if there could be something between them. The first such thoughts entered his mind the moment he saw her on the deck of that aircraft carrier. She looked radiant in the noontime sun. Smiling and talking happily with Misato, the sea breeze making her hair flow out. It would be difficult not to think that. Of coarse the wind picking up, and giving him, and everyone that was paying attention, a flash of her panties didn't help either. Of coarse there had been other times as well. The time they spend at that hot springs, and that night before they fought the twin angels. When she flopped herself down next to him. Even in her sleep she looked sexy, and coincidently she never looked so vulerable. Maybe if he was a stronger man or at least a better person he would wrapped an arm around her and held her as she cried in her sleep. But he wasn't that man. The fact was that he doubted that anything would come between him and Asuka unless she took the steps towards it.

Shinji slowly turned back to Hikari. Sometime after she asked her question they had stopped walking. It took a great deal will power to bring himself to look her in the eye. But even then he only saw her profile. She was staring off at nothing in particular. Her wore a blank expression. No. There was something there. Just under the surface. He grimaced. So Hikari wears masks too. But this wasn't the fine one crafted by the german girl. Unlike her, Hikari couldn't keep it hidden all away. It was right there, in her eyes. She can act like it didn't bother her, but the truth was more that obvious.

"h-Hikari."

Slowly she turn towarded him. He was very much reminded of that night next to Asuka. She didn't look like she was going to cry or anything, but the hurt was still there. He tried to say something. Tried to. The most he could do was move his lips in inaudiable syllables. What the hell is wrong me. He sudden felt disgusted at himself. Last time they were that close to one another, he had no problem rushing forward and holding her. Then again he really didn't think about it. He just acted. That was probably the only reason why he came out of combat alive, was because he didn't think about it. He just acted on instinct. But could he do the same right now? Could he reach out and embrace the girl in front of him?

He took a half-step forward. It was all he could manage as his feet an legs turned to lead. He tried to bring his arms up, but they too seemed unable to make that distance. The fell back to his sides, his right hand clenching and unfurling in a heart beat like pattern. He lowered gaze. Maybe Asuka was right after all, he really was a weakling. He couldn't say anything to set her at ease. He couldn't reach out and hold her.

"Shinji?"

He looked back up at her. Her faced was flushed, probably as red as his own. But the look she gave him was an odd one. She had an almost pleading look in her eyes. What was he suppost to do? Slowly his right hand came up. If he couldn't hug her, maybe he could...

But suddenly the moment was broken. His finger were just inches from her face when his cell phone rang. The pleadign look in Hikari's eyes was suddenly replaced with fear. Automatically his hand retreated, went to his pouch on his bookbag. He didn't take his eyes off Hikari. She didn't take her eyes off him. Even as brough the infernal contraption to his ear.

"Ikari...yes... are they sending a car?... oh, ok... I understand."

He lowered the phone away from his ear. He couldn't look away from her. When ever he got the call he stopped everything he was doing and immediatly ran off to Nerv. But it was different now. They were envolved. Now, there was her safety to consider. Not that he ever thought of his own.

The blush which had covered her face had vanished. In fact she paled so much she looked as though she was about to faint.

"Is it?" she asked.

Shinji nodded.

"y-You should go home. They won't make the civilain alerts for another thirty minutes. I've got to go to Nerv."

He made no effort to move. Neither did she. He brough his hand forward again. He didn't reach for her face, nor did he try to pull her into a hug. Even he wasn't quite ready for something like that. Especially on a sidewalk, out in public. But she reciprocated his actions and reached out and took hold of his hand with both of hers.

"You... please..." she paused looking for the right words, "...just be safe." she said finally with a soft smile.

Shinji nodded again and smiled back at her.

"Yeah, I will."

* * *

**Author's note: **

I've been out of it for a long time. In the two and a half months since my last update. My computer died, just one week out of warranty. I got hooked up and broke up with a girl. I had the flu. Plus I had to deal with the hell of the holidays at one of the few retail places that stay open on christmas and thanksgiving. I'm trying to get back in the swing of writing, But my PSP requires plenty of attention. So I'll do my best. And as for the story, the lime content is being pushed back, I think it's just too soon, so I'm sqeezing in some stuff for Chapter 5. And I probably need a prereader too. Until then see ya later.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit work of fan fiction based on the anime and manga Neon Genesis Evangelion by Hideaki Anno and Yoshiyuki Sadamoto and Studio Gainax. hmmm, Billy Witch-doctor feel more comfortable with chicken

**Changing Seasons**

**by: JErosion**

**

* * *

Chapter 05**

He quietly observed her reflection. Though the subject of his observations was completely unaware of this, as she was currently too absorbed with the machine in front of her to even notice. Her expression was one that could have been mistaken for anger. But if you knew Hikari Horaki to any degree, you would recognize it not as any form of indignation but rather as one of careful concentration. However Shinji found that he couldn't just look at her face. Maybe it was just the male part of him that demanded that he allow to let his eyes wander. After all, they were going out. So he was expected to look from time to time. It was only natural.

His gaze left her droppelganger, to examine her profile in detail. His eyes paused briefly on the tiny freckles that dotted her checks, he couldn't help but wonder how her skin felt. He wasn't able to bring himself to touch her there the other day. And lately he had become more and more curious about it. In retrospect what physical contact they had shared sent his heart racing. It made him look forward to the next time they would do so. His eyes shifted further towards her ear and down her neck. He sighed internally. There was just something about necks that he liked. He couldn't explain why.

As he stood right behind her, he noticed the scent of a light perfume. _Was she wearing that earlier?_ He couldn't recall smelling it earlier at school. So maybe she put it on before they left the campus. He leaned forward a little, closed his eyes and slowly took in a deep breath. It was a very nice fragrance, very clean smelling, almost aquatic in nature. It set a flutter in his chest. Reopening his eyes he found himself staring at the soft and temping lines of her neck. He leaned forward just a little more.

Shinji instantly snapped back. _Just what the hell am I doing? _If he had gone any further, he would have... He couldn't complete his thought. Hikari suddenly turned his way. There was no way that she could miss the massive blush that had formed on his face. He started to panic as her left hand whipped up. But instead of backhanding him, as he expected. She brought it back down to tap a flashing button on the console in front of her. He was so fixated on her, that he almost forgot what they were doing here in the first place. And fortunately she was so caught up with the machine in front of her, that she completely missed his movements. Then again, she had spent the better part of the last minute carefully nudging the controller in front of her, honing her aim. And from the looks of things, her time was spent as the chrome grapple inside the machine descended upon and successfully puck out a stuffed panda, from the menagerie of prizes. This happened to be her first try.

"um, Your pretty good at that."

Pulling her prize from the drop bin, she turn back to him his way with a soft smile.

"Yeah, I can get almost anything if it's in the right position. But a majority of the prizes are impossible to get. The trick is to know which ones you can grab and which ones you can't."

"Oh, and how do you learn that?"

"I spent alot of yen one summer."

Shinji chuckled.

"I'm not sure if I could stick with something like that long enough to learn how."

"Good. We all have our special skills. And I want to keep a monopoly on this one."

Shinji laughed again. Special skills. She can snatch prizes out of an arcade game, he could command a gaint biomechanical robot to catch thousand ton aliens falling from the sky.

"So what do you do with your winnings?" He had this picture forming in his head, of her room being covered floor to ceiling with stuff animals.

"I give most of them away, but the really good ones I save for Nozomi."

They resumed their walking. Slowing heading towards their respective homes. The seismic activity cause by the last angel caused a good deal of damage to the city's rail lines. As a result they had rerouted much of the rail traffic in order to meet the needs of Tokyo-3's many commuters. While the train could take them home quicker, it would be a very crowded and uncomfortable. It was inconventinet, but understandable. Luckily it was nice out today. And it also was a good excuse for the both of them to spend time together.

He looked over to the panda she was holding, and then quickly moved his vision elsewhere since she was holding it to her chest.

"You know I'm going to have to meet sisters someday." he brought up, hoping she didn't catch him looking at anything she might consider inappropriate. Even though they were going out, he wasn't sure how she would take it. Maybe he was so used to the way things were at his apartment, he expected Hikari to react the same way. There it didn't matter how innocent a glance was, if you were found out, you would be the recipient of either a great amount of teasing or a fist to the side of your head.

Hikari never saw where he just happen to be looking. She was distracted by a small shop up ahead. But when he asked his question she tightened her hold she had on the stuffed animal.

"Yeah... they want to meet you too."

_But I don't think I ready for you to_. She a loved her sisters. But she wanted to keep Shinji for herself, if just for a little while longer. It wasn't though they would do anything to him. _Well, Nozomi would just do her best to try to embarass the hell out of me._ Kodama was another story, chances are if left alone with him long enough she might do or say something perverted. She was very uninhibited. She couldn't count the number of times she had come home to find that she had brought some boy up to her room. Usually found out she while on her way to her own room, while passing her door you would suddenly hear the whispers of a male voice. The worst part was that she never whispered back. Did she have any idea how embarassing it was to her hear giggle '_Oh? You want to do it back there?' _

Hikari shuddered. She really didn't want to think about what her sister did or where she put 'it'. She sighed, it wasn't like Kodama would try to have sex with Shinji. She didn't date guys younger than her. She'd probably just say some of her perverted stuff. She gave the panda a tighter hug before allowing her right arm to return to her side. But that was the thing. Kodama's lack of restraint, reminded her that both she a Shinji hadn't shared a real hug or even a kiss yet. She would like to. But she was so unsure on how to go about to do such things. _And weren't guys were suppost to be the aggressor in those situations?_

She could ask Kodama. But she was pretty sure that any advice Kodama gave her, would probably contain 'too much information' and would also be the worst thing to do. She'd probably tell her to jump him. And she wasn't like that. And really neither was Shinji. There were times when he acted as though physical contact might hurt him. It lead her to question if something had happened to him. While they had talked about alot of things, but there were just some subjects they had completely danced around. She noticed that he became uncomfortable when it came to talking about his family. She had talked about her father and her sisters, minus their more infuriating personality quirks. But when it came to Shinji it was almost like he was an orphan. He had no connections to what relatives he had. He mentioned having stayed with an aunt and uncle before coming to Tokyo 3. But other than telling her that he was a teacher and she was a housewife, he didn't say anything else about them. And it seemed that Shinji had even less to say about his father. She knew more about him though Asuka, who wouldn't hesitate to complain about him playing favorites with both Ayanami and Shinji. However if he was really 'playing favorites' as she said, wouldn't Shinji be more open when it came to talking about him. But she noticed that Shinji wouldn't talk about was his mother at all. Which was entirely fine by her. She really didn't want to talk hers either.

It was still a bit of a sore subject in the Horaki household, even though it had been almost four years now. Between helping dad around the house and being an archor for Nozomi, she never truely got the chance to grieve for her. Even when things got better and she didn't have to send all night holding Nozomi, she still didn't cry. Sometimes she wondered if dad did. Knowing him, it was doubtful that he even allowed himself to. He had never been quite the same since she died. Well,... since both of them died.

It was then that Hikari noticed that her fingers were no longer alone. Was she so distracted she failed to noticed Shinji taking hold of her hand? As is he was looking at her. But she knew why._Damn it, why did I have to think about them? _She could feel the emotions stirring inside her, pushing unwanted tears to the surface. Thinking about mom and what happened did that sometimes. Usually it was spontaneous, a familiar smell or nostalgic thought would trigger tears. Maybe this was some divine punishment for not crying during the funeral. Or maybe it was because of Shinji. She had already cried more times in his presence twice than she had for the rest of the year.

"um, Hikari? Are you alright?"

She smiled at him, and squeezed his hand. She didn't say a word, she just moved into him. Resting her head on his shoulder. She felt a need to be closer to him. To try and do something before she started bawling like an idiot. She didn't know how he would take it. He seemed so skittish about these things. Yet to her suprise and delight, he reacted in spectacular fashion, by moving his free arm to encircled her waist and pulled her closer. Her arms and the panda were squashed between them.

To Shinji, this sort of intimacy felt strange. His only reference to such a situation, was a vague memory involving his mother. He released her hand and wrap his other arm around her. She only seemed to sink further into the embrace, almost snuggling against him. Drying her eyes with his shirt.

"Hikari?" he asked again. His voice didn't rise above a whisper, it didn't have to since he was so close to her ear. "It's alright... um, ... come on... uh,... pretty girls shouldn't cry." Shinji found himself rolling his own eyes at what he just said. _God, that was lame._

At that moment Hikari couldn't share her boyfriend's opinion. Actually the only words going though her mind was, _'Oh'. _The moment his breath and words touched her ear, a tremor ran down her spine and settled deep within her abdomen. It made her legs and thighs tremble together. And then he said she was pretty again. The first time he said it, it made her heart soar. Hearing him whisper it into her ear, made her want to... Her eye's snapped open. _Did I actually just think that?_ _Since when did I become such a prevert_. That was something Kodama would do with a guy while dancing in a club. Of coarse the way she danced was just a few layers of clothing away from sex anyway. She was her sister so maybe this sort of thing was genetic. But she never had these sort of thoughts about a guy before. Honestly, Shinji wasn't the hottest looking guy at school, but there was just something about him that made her think that way. She was suddenly filled all sorts of new sensations and desires, that both scared and excited her. Part of her wanted to push herself away from him, and another part of her wanted to drag Shinji off to some private place to dry-hump him. She took a deep breath. But she wasn't really ready for that sort of thing.

She slowly extracted herself from him. She didn't want to, but a little distance was need to try to quell the rising heat in her body. Actually she would have to do that again sometime. She found his chest to be quite comfortable. But she couldn't risk him talking to her ear anymore. Even thinking about him doing it again made her face turn redder than it already was. She took his hand again and gave him a small, yet grateful smile. The memories that nearly made her cry were very far away now.

"Thanks."

Shinji blushed. Not because of her thanking him, but because of the look in her eyes. There was something there that made his heart beat faster. He couldn't explain what it was, but it had a pull on him. Actually he felt an urge to kiss her. Yet again he had no reference for this sort of thing. Besides Japan had certain rules when it came to such display's of affection. It was something you just didn't do in public. As it were they seemed to gathered an audience with some of the nearby pedestrians. This wasn't lost on Hikari either, as she turned her head in the directon of a group of girls from their school coming out of a nearby bakery.

With just a glance at each other both of them restarted their walking with haste. A few of those girls watched them as they pasted. They always knew they wouldn't be able to keep there relationship a secret forever. It would have been nice. But there was nothign they could do. It was just something they would have to deal with later. But for now it would just be the two of them. And really nothing else truelly mattered.

* * *

Honestly both of them looked dead on their feet. Then again crossing twelve time zones and an equator will do that. But with the angel attack and the recovery of the lance, there was just some things that couldn't wait. At least they were meeting in the small office. If anything it was the exact opposite of the one Gendo kept upstairs. It was cramped and disorganized. Paper work layed scattered across a small oak desk. One wall had a heavy bookcase that was cramed with everything from operational manuals to religious texts. The opposite wall was occupied by a large brown sofa. It served as a bed on days when going home was too much trouble. But most of all Ritsuko liked that this office because it reflected a warmth that it's owner rarely showed.

She smiled lightly looking at the man in front of her. He was leaning forwarded in his chair. His head was proped up on one arm, reading the documents infront of him. An audio file was sent from Nerv's first branch in Massachusetts. Ritsuko had already listened to it when it had arrived earlier that day. It was in english, the reports that came with it were just transcripts writen in Japanese. They weren't necessary for her, since she had a firm grasp of the english language. In a chair at the other side of the office was the Sub-Commander, he was occupying himself with other documents. His was good enough that he could speak it without the slightest traces of an accent. The written report was more for Gendo's benifit than theirs. Foreign languages were never his strong point. He knew enough to get by, but he would offent need a person to repeat themselves or to talk slower. But watching him she could tell that he really wasn't reading along. He just stared at the paper with unmoving and unfocused eyes.

She had been looking forward to seeing him again. With the expedition and the recovery of the lance, they hadn't been intimate in some time. A little over three weeks by her count. It wasn't like she needed it all of the time. But even she had certain limits. Sure she could take care of herself if need be. But that was but a pale substitution for him. When it came to emotional support he was rather lacking, if not negligent. But in the bedroom he did not disappoint. Gendo Ikari some serious talent. He didn't just make her to her climax, he made her cum. Even seeing him after a short absence, just reminded her of how badly she wanted him.

But sex wasn't the only reason why she wanted to see him. No there was something else, something that filled her with dread. Honestly she wasn't sure yet. Hell she was too scared to test herself. But the thing that frightened her the most was how he might react if it was true. But she couldn't say anything until she knew for sure. She couldn't just walk up to him and tell him she was late.

She had the pill. But with the angels, and the repairs dragging on Unit-Two, she just simply forgot to take it. It's wasn't because she didn't want to, it was just that when you fall out of a routine it's hard to get back into it. It was like that book she started two years ago and never finished or that trip to go see her grandmother she kept putting off. But what now? She could keep telling herself she wasn't pregnant, and try to convice herself that the nausea that she felt in the past few mornings were the product of bad coffee and stress. But even then the lies were sounding hollow.

And if she was pregnant, then what? What of their relationship? She knew that she had fallen in love with him. But she also knew that his heart truely belonged to another. And how could anyone, pregnant or not, compete with the dead? Fond memories and grief can blind someone to the way someone truely was. And few people are ever willing to speak ill of the deceased. As a memory, a person could always remain beautiful, and pure. Ritsuko was sure that is what Yui Ikari was to him. Cherished and flawless, in such a way he would never see her as. Gendo Ikari was chasing after a ghost.

"Doctor, are you alright?"

"ah, Yes." she coughed, snapping back to attention.

Damnit. She had let her mind wander for too long. The recording had come to a stop, and she was asked a question. Both Ikari and the professor were looking at her with expectant eyes. She missed what she had been asked.

"I'm s-sorry, it's rather... late."

"I asked what your opinion of Unit Three was?" Gendo repeated. He removed his glasses and began to rub the bridge of his nose.

"w-Well the operational data the Americans sent is highly promising. If assigned a pilot with training and skill comparable to that of the second child, it could easily flatten it's predecessors in hand-to-hand combat."

"It's not surprising, considering they have based both of their units on Unit-01's design." the commander spoke, not bothing to open his eyes.

Ritsuko felt a little unsure if she should feel resentment for his stament. Not so much of what he said but how he said it. There was a note of pride for his late wife's work. Then again she used different materials as a base. And Ritsuko always considered it a smart move to omit certain organs out of Unit-00. Seriously who would want to build a monster the size of a skyscraper with a fully functioning digestive track?

"Even though it has been completed, it is doubtful they will be willing to release Unit-03 to us, until the fourth is comp..." The professor's voice died off.

"Is something wrong sensei?" Gendo sat up in his chair. It wasn't oftend that his old teacher failed to complete his sentences.

It took a moment for Fuyutsuki to respond "Oh no, not at all... it's just a little suprising that's all. It seems that your son has found himself a girlfriend." His face took on a vague and reminiscent smile.

Ritsuko watched with some interest as Gendo fished out Shinji's Section 2 file. Normally the only one he ever bothered to really look at was the First Child's. In the end it was only her that really mattered. He was staking the future of the world on her. Or at least his vision of the world, whatever that might be. In all regards Rei came first, before her and before his own son. She wasn't blind she knew the face the first child had. And the favoritism he showed her, nurtured a budding hate for the blue haired girl. Every time he smilied at her, or made some sort physical contact with the First in her presence, her jealousy grew. She was just the reflection of that ghost.

There were times that she wished death on the girl. And with her position in Nerv, she could make it happen. It would be really easy for her to do it. She could kill Rei and then destroy all of her backups in less than five minutes. There would be no way she would be able to get away with something like it. _He would probably execute me on the spot._ _No, that wouldn't do me much good_. Subconsciously her thumb began to rub her lower belly. Yet she had to wonder if that little marionette would fight her if she did try.

"Horaki?" the commander asked, after a pause.

"Yes, she is one of the daughters of one of our engineers in Section 3. I believe his name is Yoshino."

"He headed the team that put the positron canon together for the Major's Operation Yashima" Ritsuko added, returning her focus back to him.

"Has there been any recent changes in his Sync Ratio?"

Ritsuko shook her head.

"No, his numbers are still increasing, according to Magi projections."

Silence once again took hold of the office, to Ritsuko it looked as though he debating something in his head. He turned to old man. "I want Section-2 to start monitoring the girl. And... notify the father." He turned back in Ritsuko. "I want you to watch his sync ratio more closely. Note any anomalies with his numbers and compare them with the Section-2's logs. There is currently no need to interfere, but he will need to know that if this relationship has a negitive impact on his piloting, there will be certain repercussions."

"Should I speak with him?" the sub-commander asked, he was looking a little more haggared that usual.

To both there suprise, they saw him shake his head.

"No, I'll do it. It may do some good to remind him that he is a pilot, and that he has certain responsiblities. I have no need for children right now. And if having someone outside of Nerv, gives him the will and focus to fight, I will not oppose it."

"My, My. You almost sounded fatherly."

Gendo smirked at the older man.

"I suppose, I should act like one at least once every decade."

The old man shook his head as he stood up, his back popping in the process. Despite the jovial tones in their voice, there was no humor in either's eyes. The words exchanged was merely another way of saying. 'Gendo Ikari, you are a failure as a father', and 'I know.' He had tried many of times to encourage the man to make some sort of reconciliation with his son. Gendo was a man of strange contradictions. He could stand before and spit in the very eye of god. Yet he ran away from the duty of being a parent. He sighed. "Well as interesting as this may be, there is nothing left that can't wait until tomorrow." He was about to make another comment that was along the lines of 'Don't stay up too late kids.' When the doctor stood up with him.

Her heart was beating rapidly. Despite her sexual needs, she had to get out of the room. What he had said struck too close to her fears. He had no need of children. And with the way her brain was working, that translated into him not having a need for her.

"I agree...uh... there is... um, are tests I must see to."

Kozu Fuyutsuki raised an eyebrow. He was well aware of their after hours activites. It was unlike her to want to leave so quickly. Honestly he half expected her to try and arrange a 'meeting' before this one. And as much as it was suprise to him that she would do this, he could tell it suprised Ikari as well. But after a moments hesitation he nodded, and she quickly left the room. Gendo's eye's followed her all the way until the door closed. The professor was left trying to figure out if the look on his face was disappointed. Ritsuko Akagi was an intelligent and attractive woman. Though her smoking habits were a little unbecoming. Yet with his goals and Seele's growing closer, he had to wonder how much his former student would allow himself to care for the woman.

It was a sad state of the world, and if anything it was highly ironic. The Human Completion project was meant to bring the whole of mankind together. And the people who were at the helm of this endeavor were all men who thaa spent a majority of their lives distancing themselves from others. _These men are nothing but fools. _He then thought of the photograph in the folder, the one Shinji and the girl. In his opinion that would always be true completion. And that was the hope mankind needed.

* * *

**Author's note: **It's been a while. No excuse really. I've been under the spell of writers block. This is the first time I've deviated from the Hikari/Shinji formula. It's just an Idea I've been kicking around. As for the last chapter. Kensuke being into futunari doesn't really seem so odd, I know a few girls that are into that stuff. And as for Touji and his accent, its going to stay. I have too much fun writing his dialogue. They will be back in like a couple of chapters. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit work of fan fiction based on the anime and manga Neon Genesis Evangelion by Hideaki Anno and Yoshiyuki Sadamoto and Studio Gainax. Akeem? What happened to the rosebearers?

**Changing Seasons**

**by: JErosion**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 06**

It could be noted, that the world is ruled by a complicated ballet, known as 'Cause and Effect'. Some would also refer to this as the Chaos Theory. But to keep things simple, let's just say that a strong cold front moving off of the Korean Pennisula had collided with a warm air mass from the pacific. The result of which, has led to torrential downpours for much of Japan. Hence cause and effect. Another example of this phenomenon is when a gaint life form known as an "Angel" drops from the sky and explodes with the force of a nuclear weapon. This event by itself lead to major ground shifts, and had resulted in the closing of several vital rail lines that crisscross the City of Tokyo-3. Working together both of these examples have conspired to make life uncomfortable for the denizens of the fortress city. Particularly for a young couple that just manage to shove their way on to an already over-crowded train car.

They had some hopes that this train wouldn't have been so crowded. However it seemed that they were sorely mistaken.

"um, Thanks."

Shinji nodded to the reflection in the door window. He had, in an effort to give the girl in front of him more room he had pushed against the crowd by bracing himself against the door and a nearby hand rail. It was only enough to provide the girl a small triangle of space. This also served to give her some protection against the other passengers. The train hadn't even pulled out of the station, when a girl further down the car screamed out 'prevert' and began swating at everything with a Y-Chromosome within her range. When you have this many people crammed into the same spot, things where bound to happen. And when everyone was packed together like this can you really tell the differance between an accidental touch and one that was intentional? If you were out to do such a thing, this would be the perfect opportunity for that sort of thing. He felt disgust for men who would do that intentionally. Yet some reason a picture of Kensuke and Touji popped into his head.

However the commotion that girl started, reminded him that there was only about an inch of space between him and Hikari. He was thankful for every bit of it, since he didn't quite know how his body would react if they were touching. They had already made steps towards a more physical relationship. A few days ago they started holding hands, and also there was that hug out on the streets. And today after they finished their lunches, she sat down right next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. _But what comes next? When was the right time to go further?_

Unknown to Shinji, much of Hikari's thoughts were along a similar line. What comes next? When they boarded the train she had chosen to face away from him. To her it just seemed like it would be a little too intimate, especially in the presence of so many people. And with the way his arms were positioned, they were just a step away from another embrace. And the idea of repeating last week's little public display of affection made her blush. Then again so did the thought of hugging him in private did as well. Hell just being this close to him made her blush. So opting to face away was really the only option she really had right now. And besides watching the city pass by would help her clear her thoughts, or at least it would if she could see out the window. Due to the combination of heat and humidity all the windows on the train were fogged up. Actually the inside the train car smelt and felt alot like a locker room. She was thankful for the perfume Kodama got her.

The older girl always had a talent for picking out things like that. She was the person to go to if you needed to find the right dress for a certain occasion. Or was looking for a new way to get your hair styled.

Her perfume wasn't lost on Shinji either. Considering how he was standing right behind her. It was the same pleasnant fragrance that had caught his attention from the other day. It was absolutely lovely compared to all the other smells aboard the train. Considering that behind him was this rather large, and oily looking man. He also seemed had no shame whatsoever, as he was openly reading what looked to be a porn manga. Off to his left was another passenger that made him feel just as uncomfortable as the fat guy did. She was a freakishly tall woman, or at least she thought it was a woman. The glass panel his right hand was on had more curves than she did. And the idea than she was really a he, was given more credence by the amount of stubble around her face.

Shinji shook his head. Normally he wasn't this cynical about people. But at the moment he was trying to distract himself as much as possible from the girl in front of him. And he was losing the battle, because no matter where he looked or how far away he sent his eyes, sooner of later his eyes would drift back to her neck. One day he was going to have to sit with and have a conversation about this. But how do you explain to something like that without sounding like some sort of freak? He was fairly certain that if he did, he probably wouldn't have to worry about having her standing next to him like this with her hair in her ponytails again.

Yet despite all of his apprehensions about revealing that aspect of himself to her. Another part of his brain was busy churning out little 'preverted' scenarios involving their situation and that portion of her anatomy. Like what if she was wearing something different than her uniform. Like maybe something that had a spaghetti-strap top. Then he'd have full access to her shoulders as well. And then she could turned her head slightly his way and leaned back. He'd then have this perfect line running from her ear to her collar bone. And then... He sighed. _Oh, that's just great Shinji. Congradulations, your well on your way to getting the shit kicked out of you. _Again he was finding himself thankful for that little bit of space between them. With his thoughts being what they were, his brain was already firing all the signals necessary to shift the flow of blood throughout his body.

While Shinji started to berated himself. Hikari had gone from the quite admiration of her sister's sense of style, to wishing the train to move faster. And as much as she tried to ignore it. Every time he breathed it went straight to the back of her neck. It was like her skin had suddenly taken on a hyper sensitivity. Whenever he exhalted, it wasn't just puff of air, it was almost like an electrical caress against her skin. Her hands were rolled into fisted so tight her knuckled had turned white. _OH! _She wobbled a little as he sighed. _Damn it! What's happening to me? _

This was almost as bad as their encounter in the street, when he spoke into her ear. Though if he started breathing into her ear like that, she would probably pass out. It didn't have as great of an effect on her as the other did, but it was filling her head with things that she shouldn't be thinking about. She had asked Kodama about it the other day. She was the one with all the experiance in this sort of thing. All these feelings were still fairly new to her, so she had no idea if it was normal to have them. Kodama however, was more than happy to lend advice.

_'I dunno,' she said. 'I get like that sometimes, but it kinda depends on the guy. Like there was this one time I had to stayed after class so i could finish-up a painting before my deadline... You that red one I did that went from the floor to the ceiling... Anyway, this guy that I hung out with in class stayed up there with me. After a couple of hours we decided to take a break. And we stated talking and then we started flirting back and forth. Well, we were the only ones left up in the art studio. So our conversation started to get a little dirty. And after I was about to go back to painting when he just came up behind me and started to kissing me right here.' She tapped the side of her neck just below her left ear. 'He hadn't shaved in a couple of days, so he had this scruffy little beard that kinda tickled a little. And then he slipped his hands under my shirt and started to rub my tits.' She brought her hands up and cupped her breast to emphasize his actions. 'After a couple of minutes of him just touching me and his lips on my neck... I actually came! And it was so intense, it took me longer to recover from it than it did for him to get me there. Aftewards I slamed him on the ground and I started... um, Hikari? Is something wrong?' She finally took notice that her sister, had slumped foward in her chair and dropped her head into her hands. _

_Without bothing to raise her head Hikari just replied by reminding her older sister what she asked her in the first place. 'It was just a yes or no question I didn't need to know that other stuff.'_

Hikari's eyebrow twitched, that was one of the main reasons why she didn't go to her for advice. Kodama was just too casual about sex. And was too willing to tell you a story or two about the guys she had screwed. The worst part was, that she also told her stories to Nozomi. But it wasn't like she had anyone else to talk to. She couldn't ask her father, '_Daddy, when my boyfriend whispers into my ear, I kinda get turned by it, is that normal? _' It wasn't like he was ever home anyway. But at least Kodama eventually answered her question, albeit in a around about way. At least she that sort of reaction was normal, and she was perfectly ok.

Hikari's breath left her, as her entire body trembled. No, she wasn't ok. He did it again. She was sure he wasn't doing it on purpose. But why did it have to be right now. She pretty sure this sort of stimulation bordered on criminal. And she could see how much of a mistake she made by choosing to face away from him. Embarrassment was preferable to this. She shived again. She couldn't take this anymore. His slightest movements seemed shift every molecule of air between then to a tactility registerable level. Her heart felt as though it was going to explode. She needed to get away from Shinji. She needed get out of this hot house of a train. She needed to get some space to calm down. Because if this continued any longer she was going to need a change of underwear.

But sadly the fears and discomfort of two teenagers, were never factor in the universe. You see an several interesting things occur when giant otherworldly creature explode at ground level. The same explosion that caused the closing of several rail lines though out city, also caused some instabilities in the tracks of the ones that remained open. It was nothing severe enough to cause the train to derail. But it was enough to cause the trains to have to operate at slower than normal speeds, and also caused the ride to less than smooth.

Hikari was already swaying with every little bump the train made. So when the car they were riding in suddenly jolted, she fell backwards into her boyfriend. Shinji had been doing best not to think of Hikari in a sexual way. It was all in an effort to will a certain wayward appendage into a completely flaccid state. But her proximity and scent was was undermining his efforts. But he completely lost the battle when she fell against him. He tighten his grip on the handle rail and quickly brought his other hand around to try to brace her.

It was as though time had stopped. Her backside was pressed squarely against him. He was so focused on this little fact that he didn't notice that when he brought his hand up to catch her, his hand landed high on her stomach. High enough, that his thumb brushed the underside of her left breast. Oddly enough Hikari was so distracted by where his fingers had touched that she didn't even register the state of his phallus. But as quickly as it had happened, it was over.

"SORRY!" they cried out in such a way that their voices were nearly indistinguishable from each other. They both moved to reestablished the little bit of space between them. Much to Shinji's agony, Hikari pushed herself off of him, by rocking her hips forward. And despite the horror he felt, for having violated her in that manner, there was another part of him that took the time to acknowledge how nice it felt.

She had brought her arms up to her chest in shock of being touched there by a boy for the first time in her life. Even though it wasn't a direct touch, to her it may as well have been. Even though it was just a thumb, and there were two layers of clothing, plus a bra in the way. Any idea that it really wasn't a big deal never entered her mind. Then again neither did logical thinking. Like why did she apologize when he was the one who touched her. But she had never had been in a relationship with someone before. And this, at least in her mind, was playing into her wishes to progress their relationship. It wasn't exactly the kind of progress she was thinking of, but she was still happy to have it. Hikari Horaki, age fifteen, just got felt up, sort of, by her boyfriend. _Hoorah_.

Kodama's story had suddenly became relevant to current events. She couldn't help but imagine herself in her sister's position, and how easy it would be for Shinji to mimic the actions of her older sister's ex-boyfr... her lov... no, her classma... or whatever the hell he was. She bet he could slip his hands in under her arms and into her seifuku without anybody being any wiser. Beneath the blue-green fabric he could undo the buttons of her blouse. And slide his fingers across her skin. _Damn it I'm turning into my sister. What **is **happening to me?_

Having an active imagination was dangerous, especially when you had sex on the brain. But what troubled her was why she had 'sex on the brain' to begin with. She could put all of the blame on Shinji, he was the one that had to do all that breathing. She was the 'good' child, she wasn't suppost to think these things. No, she was responsible and she never did anything wrong. So why was this happening? Could it be that deep down inside she was every bit of the sex fiend that Kodama was. With the way her mind had been working it was looking more and more of a possiblity.

But still there was one thing missing. A kiss. Something beyond the simple peck on the cheek. But like so many things, she didn't know how to initiate one. _This sucks._

Now Shinji had been preparing himself for some sort of retaliation from the girl, but none came. And then it happened a scream of 'Prevert.' But it wasn't from Hikari. No, it came from the same direction as the scream from earlier. It seemed that Hikari wasn't the only one to lose her balance, there were other passengers making apologies to those close to them. But they were drowned out by the irrate shrieking of that girl from earlier. Shinji strained his head to look over the crowd. He was just in time to catch her kick an old man in the face, an amazing feat in this crowd. But more over, he was relieved to see that the girl in question wasn't Asuka. Her hair was short and black, and she was too... um 'small'... chested to be the German. Even if it was Asuka in disguise there was no way she could compact her features into a package that slim.

He turned back to Hikari, she was looking too. But the moment he turned her way, she looked over at him. And when their eyes met, she immediatly turned away and he shifted his gaze to the advertisements, that ran along the top of the train car. Yet this reaction to each other only caused them to be totally unprepared, as another jolt took hold of the train. Once again Hikari fell backwards into him.

With her head filled with ideas of closeness, she didn't try to push herself off of him. But unlike the last time she fell against him, she did noticed something that wasn't there the time before. Or prehaps it was and she didn't allow herself to stay in the previous position long enough to feel it. However due to combination of being new to whole physical intimacy thing and a bit of youthful innocence, it didn't occure to her what exactly she felt against her backside. And without thinking she wiggled a bit. Shinji brought a shaky hand up to her hip. And in a trembling whisper he called her name in a questioning manner. Her eye's widened as childish naivety left her. It was that! His thing! His edifice. His euphemism. _And I just rubbed my butt against it!_

But despite the revelation, she still did not move away. Nor did she try answer his questioning call. Instead a strange impulse took over. And she did it again. But it was no longer a curious wiggle. She moved in a slow and deliberate manner, which only served to accentuate the contours of their anatomy to each other. She then moved again, this time adopting an up and down motion. It was like when he breathed on her neck or whispered into her ear. But far more direct, and in a way dangerously playful. And the feeling of him against her buttocks was filling her with a tingling warmth. She found the sensations to be absolutely addicting. It was becoming difficult not to change her motions to one with a faster tempo.

What she was feeling did make her realize one thing This was why Kodama did it. All those times she had called Kodama a slut, she never made an attempt to deny it. The older girl liked sex and this was why.

"w-w-What.. are you doing?" his hand squeezed her hip, as he asked.

She didn't answer him. She was so lost in the moment, that she did not even want to. So she ground into him again.

"h-Hikari! We have to stop!" He whispered, desperately trying to pushed her away.

She knew he was right. This had long ago crossed a line of what was appropriate. She conceded and moved away from him. But instead of continuing to stand the way she was. She twisted and turned, causing a little bit more bumping and a little more rubbing. And she didn't stop until they were looking at each other in the eye. His face was red. She was pretty sure that she was matching him in color. But right now all she could think about was kissing him right now. Everyone on the train seemed distracted by the kung fu antics of that one girl. Well almost everybody. There was this greasy looking otaku standing behind Shinji, and he was looking at her with what could be described as a 'dumb shit' smile. Ok, that was really killing the mood.

But it didn't matter if it didn't happen right then. She knew it would eventually happen. Sometimes to get what you want you have to take a step back. Especially when you took a leap forward like she did.

* * *

He closed the apartment door as quietly as he could. Even though it was considered rude, he chose not to announce his arrival. The apartment was dark anyway. There was something he had to take care of. With stealthy movements he shead his wet shoes and socks at the door and proceeded to tip-toe though the apartment. His goal was to slip into the bathroom unnoticed and work off some of the frustrations that had built up on the ride home. He didn't know what was going though Hikari's head right then. But whatever it was, it was just... Wow! He never thought she would ever do anything like that, especially on a crowded train. 

However recounting her movements against him just reminded him of the particular strain he was under right now. Since they disembarked from the train he had developed a dull ache down there. Oddly enough his current predicament made him think of a video clip Kensuke had showed both him and Touji at school. It was an old pro-abstinence sex-ed film. He wanted to laugh just thinking of the doctor in that film saying. 'In your pants, is a ticking time bomb'. Right now he couldn't agree more.

At least they were able to leave the station. The rain had slowed to a tolerable level. Though it was still misting outside. They had walked side by side in silence. They let the rain cool their minds and libidos. It wasn't until they had reached Hikari's street that they really exchanged any words. Both of them were soaked. However the weather had a striking effect on Hikari. It seemed to turn her skin paler, and her hair darker as it clung to her face. But her lips retained a touch of pink that made her look incredibly sexy. And so did the way the rain turned her blouse translucent. He could see the white of her bra, where her uniform split.

But aside from exchanging hesitant goodbyes, they didn't even try to make their farewell physical in anyway. After what they just did, Shinji wasn't sure if could just hug her. He was tempted to try to kiss her. But fear got the better of him. Which was probably for the best. He was pretty sure he could settle for just a kiss, either. Right now his desires were getting the best of him. He just had his first taste of sex, or prehaps he could call it 'Not-Sex'. And it left him wanting more.

He slid around a corner and found his goal. The door was slightly ajar and the light was also off. He smiled at his good fortune. He had a free ride now. He paused a moment, and wondered if Hikari was thinking about doing the same. He found the idea to be a little hot. Not that he needed to think about her doing that sort of thing to take care of himself. Though it wouldn't hurt either. Actually just the image of her drenched in rain, was enough to do the job. He smiled as he was less than a meter from his goal, and about a couple of seconds away from, as Touji would say, 'wankin' it till it screams.'

"Oh, Shinj!..."

He froze. The voice came from the kitchen.

"...Could you come in here a second."

_FUCK!_

Shinji coughed. Slowly and painfully he turned, towards to source of the voice. Before crossing into the kitchen, he took a couple of deep breaths so he could compose himself.

Misato was sitting at the kitchen table. The only light in the room was a fluorescent lamp that was above the stove. She must have been waiting a long time for him to come home. And Shinji was just too preoccupied, to realize he was walking into an ambush. He didn't bother to check who else was home when he took off his shoes. And neither Misato nor Asuka even went to bed this early. But there she was sitting in there in the dark with a beer raised to her mouth. Shinji flipped on the light.

She quickly raised her beer to sheild her eyes. She was wearing some of her off-duty clothes, which was a pair of tiny shorts and a loose t-shirt. As she recovered from the change in lighting she motioned him toward the chair opposite of her. Small boxes of take-out littered the table. Recently he had been coming to home from school late. So he hadn't been cooking as often as he used to. Which meant she was slowly returning to a diet of take-out and ramen cups.

"Your soaked," she said after a long silence. She reached behind her, stretching until she could grab a roll of paper towels that was on the kitchen counter. She tossed them to him. "I picked up some of that pork fried rice that you liked."

"Oh... um... Thanks."

She took another long gulp, Not taking her eyes off her ward. She was starting to make him feel more uncomfortable than he already was.

"You know, I saw something interesting today. Can you guess what that was."

Shinji swallowed. And slowly shook him head. As he patted his hair dry.

"Well. It was some pictures, of you."

"...uh, ...r-Really?"

Misato nodded, but a smile was starting to blossum on her face.

"So when did you two start going out?"

Shinji felt a wave of relief wash over him. For a moment he thought she may have some how found out about what both he and Hikari had done, despite how unlikely it would be for her to have photographs of the incident.

"Oh, that? We've been... um, together... for just a few weeks."

"hmmm, What do you mean by 'oh that'?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "Is there something I should know about?"

"Oh, n-No, nothing at all!" He adamantly denied

"Do I have to give you the... talk?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, only to burst into laughter when his face turned completely red. She then reached across the table to ruffle his hair. "It's good to know your still so easy to tease.

"But I've got to say that I am proud of you. You've changed alot from when you first came here. And it's nice to see that you found yourself somebody. To tell you the truth,... I was kinda suprised when I found out."

Shinji frowned. _What is that suppost to mean?_

"um, How did you find out? Did Asuka tell you?"

Misato just shook her head.

"I got a report from Section-2, they have to tell me about any noticable changes in you behavior. And I asked Asuka about it when I got home, but she didn't seem to want to talk about it. Actually I think I sort of pissed her off when I did. But don't worry about it. Actually I think that you and Hikari look cute together. I thought she was a nice girl, and she's was so polite and well behaved compared to those other two you hang out with."

Shinji smiled slightly. _Well behaved, uh? _

"Well do you have anything you like to ask me? You know... dating advice?" She giggled watching his face redden. Honestly she didn't think he would ask anything, but she waited a moment anyway. But as the silence stretched into a minute she got up to leave. "Well if not I guess I'll be going to bed."

She had almost left when she heard a tiny voice come from behind her.

"What was that?"

Shinji head was lowered and his face was bright red. But Shinji only repeated what he said in just a low mumble.

She walked back over to him and bent down closer to him. Making him fidget a bit in his seat and insuring her that she would hear what he had said. She was a bit of a suprised that he took up her offer. Especially since it wasn't in his nature to go to others for help. He spent so many years trying to be self-sufficient. So when he first came here he wouldn't have asked for help with anything. So when he did make requests she learned to pay attention.

She stood up immediatly, after Shinji repeated his question. A mild blush graced her cheeks. _So, you really have changed_. She moved and sat down on the corner of the table near him. He backed up a little, his chair sweaked on the floor.

"My, my Shinji, aren't you becoming bold. Well the first thing I can tell you is not to rush anything. Just take your time. When you kiss a girl...," her voice dropped and took a sultry quality that she often reserved for when she wanted to motivate a man to do something fot her, "... you don't want to just shove your tongue in her mouth and start flailing it everywhere." She reached out and placed her index finger on the edge of his lower lips. "Try to use just the tip of you tounge. And lightly make contact wit hers." She moved her finger lightely, moving it up and down and then across his lips. "You may want to try to change things a bit, like kissing just one part of her mouth, like maybe her lower lip and then going back to something deeper. After you two get more comfortable, you can try things like sliding your fingers though her hair,... girls like that sort of thing." She stood back up on her feet. She looked down at him once more, before bending down in such a way that he would see clear down her shirt. "And when you two get really comfortable you can slide your fingers elsewhere."

She stood up, with a laugh. He was so easy to tease. She left for her room, being pretty sure she couldn't do anymore damage to him than she already had.

It probably wasn't until she had closed her bedroom door, that he released the breath he was holding. He brought his hand up to his mouth tracing the path her finger took. He really didn't need that. The advice was good and all, but the delivery only reminded him of what he was planning to do when he had snuck into the apartment in the first place.

He reached for the one unopened carton of food that was left on the table. It was only slightly warm. He stood up and moved gingerly towards the microwave and placed the box inside. While he was hungry, his mind was focused on other needs. After setting his dinner to cook he moved though the darkened apartment, towards the bathroom. He was starting to think that a warm shower would be good also. This day had been particularly rough for him. And he wasn't talking about the weather or the number of people that were on the train. It was Hikari and Misato. Though Misato was more out of playful teasing. His real concern was placed with Hikari, and what exactly possessed her to do what she did. Shinji shook his head. _These women are going to kill me._

He slid open the bathroom door, when he suddenly found himself bathed in light. He wasn't paying attention when he returned to the hallway. Nor did it occur to him that the door was open and not closed earlier. All he knew at that very moment and time, was that he was a dead man. It was like watching a train wreck happen, only right now he was the poor smuck, who couldn't get his car off the track. _She must have slipped in, when i was talking to Misato. _

She too stood there eye's wide, looking as just as suprised as he was. Although her facial expressions where the furthest from his mind. She must have been getting ready for a bath. Because she was just in her underwear. For the last couple of weeks he had been cooking less, but he still did a majority of the laundry. The only thing he didn't wash was Asuka's underwear. She always took care of that. Claiming that she didn't want him doing perverted things with them. If he was really into that sort of thing, he could have stolen Misato's panties any time he wanted. But despite all of Asuka's claims, he was always hestitant in handling Misato's unmentionables. It felt scandalous to be in the same room as them. Some of her underwear was so skimpy, they looked more like eye-patches.

Asuka, from the few times he had seem them, was much more conservative in what she wore than their guardian. Or at least she wore things that had more fabric to them. But she didn't just limit herself to the plain white cotten garments that one would more commonly associate with girl her age. She had also picked from a wide variety of colors and syles. Like right now, she was wearing a matching set of black and lacy underwear. They stood in high contrast against her pale european skin. It was then that he felt a bit of guilt. He was with someone and despite that he was gawking at another girl. It wasn't right for him to do so. Especially after what happened on the train.

But he couldn't help but look. When Asuka walked into a room, guys took notice. She stood out so much compared to the other girls in his class. Her copper-red hair wasn't a common sight. And Japanese girls just weren't built like that. Her tits were just huge. They weren't like Misato big, but they were getting there. Her stomach was flat and toned. And her legs looked so incredibly smooth. At this point embarassment and chivalry would have forced him to look away and apologize. If anything he should look away for Hikari's sake. But he couldn't move from his spot. He was frozen by some strange dark magic. Because not only was she in her underwear, she was in the process of getting out of her undergarments. Both of her hands were behind her back, and with the loose way the garment hung on her body it was safe to say that she had just unhooked her bra.

Slowly she lowered her arms and moved them back to her sides. But while Shinji was held in place by whatever spell her body had cast, she had overcome the initial shock of him walking in on her. But unlike what he had expected her to do, she didn't scream, and she didn't rush forward and punch him. Her brow had furrowed slightly, but otherwise her face remained neutral. She didn't try to fix her dress either. What she did next scared the shit out of him, and if he capable of movement, he probably would have left the apartment and ran back out into the rain.

She slowly took a step towards him. Shinji's heart started to pound. With every step she took, the straps of her bra fell a little. By the time she reached the door, her top had fallen enough so that he could see the top of her hot pink areolas. Her right hand came forward, but she only grabbed the handle of the door. Her blue eyes sparked in a mischievously way he had never seen before amd she then took on a dangerous sort of grin. With the same slowness, she mouthed a single word. Taking her time to exaggerate every syllable. _Per- vert! _And she then pivoted on her heels, sliding the door shut at the same time. Her motion caused her bra to finish it's descent. Giving him a brief and completely unobstructed view of her nipples. The door shut and it's lock clicked over. He was left in the dark again.

He stood there for several more minutes. _What the hell was that? _

He returned to the kitchen, sat down and layed his forehead on the table. He didn't know what the hell was going on. First his girlfriend spent a good part of the train ride home, rubbing herself ass into his crotch. Then his thirty year old guardian decided to molest his lips. Granted he was asking her for advice but she didn't have to do it the way she did. And then Asuka... was she trying to seduce him? In all the months he had know her she never did anything like that. There was that one time when they all went to the pool at Nerv. But he chalked that up to teasing and her just making fun of him. Did that mean she was interested in him. Why would she do that now? This day couldn't get any weirder.

It was then his phone rang. His mind was such a mess it didn't, occure to him that the only people who had his cell number where people at Nerv. And aside from Asuka or Misato need him for something the only other people who called him where from Nerv.

"Hello?"

He brought the phone to his ear without even bothering to lift his head up.

"um, Hello?"

"Ikari."

His head shot up. There was only one person he knew that talked like that. A voice that was as light as a whisper and was as eerie and as strangely beautiful as it's owner. But why? She rarely talked to him for anything.

"um, a-Ayanami?"

* * *

**Author's note: **This was a longish chapter. For some reason I felt like serving up a couple of spoonfuls of sexual tension. And i hope i didn't leave any glaring grammar errors. Umm the next chapter will probably take a while, and it will probably be in three parts. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit work of fan fiction based on the anime and manga Neon Genesis Evangelion by Hideaki Anno and Yoshiyuki Sadamoto and Studio Gainax. Oohhhh right! Gigitty-gigitty-gigitty goo.

* * *

**Changing Seasons**

**by: JErosion**

**Chapter 07**

A look of disgust darkened her features. It was the sort of face one might use, while looking at a disobedient child. She sighed. She had to face the truth, and the little '+' that appeared on the plastic stick she held. She could always accuse it of lying to her. But then that would just mean she was lying to hearself, but you could only lie to yourself about this for so long. And accusing an inanimate object of being dishonest was a step towards insanity. Then again, Nerv was at the very heart of madness.

Besides the test itself was too simple to allow for errors. And the instructions on the box were too straight forward as well. 'Plus' your pregnant, 'Minus' your not. Nice, simple and easy. And the little shit wasn't giving her the answer she wanted to see. She flicked the loathsome device into the small waste bin, letting it join another pregancy test that she was sure that was giving her a false reading. Two different tests, from two different manufacturers, telling her the same thing. _Pregnacy Test-2, Akagi-0. Shit_.

Her hands were shaking. She didn't need this. She couldn't be a mother. Hell her mother was barely one, and even her grandmother did a questionable job. She came from a long line of half-assed parents, who placed their their personal lives and goals aboved their offspring. How could she ever be a competent mother? She didn't know the first thing about rearing a child. The closest thing she had to it was Rei. And she didn't count because she spent most of that time wishing great harm on her. She rested her head on one of her hands, the world could literally end at any second. What right did she have to bring a life into it. She froze. Her other hand had taken upon itself to slink it's way into her pocket and draw out her pack of cigarettes from her pocket. It only occured to her that it had done that when she had taken one into her mouth. She was under way too much stress. Between the angels, the evangelions, dodging her assistant, and dodging her lover, it was a wonder she hadn't gone mad. And now all she could think about was how bad she wanted one of those lovely-lovely cancer sticks. It was like she was in highschool all over again. Sneaking off to the bathrooms between classes for a quick smoke.

She rolled her lighter in her palm. The confirmation of what she feared, was pretty much the last straw. Yet she couldn't bring herself to light it. Here she was with a cigerette dangling from her mouth and her body demanding it's daily allotment of nicotine. Any other moment she would not have hesitated. Any other moment, she would have lit her cigarette in the cancer ward of a hospital if the urge hit her just right. But before today she wasn't pregnant.

Everything changes now. Habits, diet, the places you go and the things you do. Morning sickness, hormonal changes, weight gain, stretch marks, and breast swelling. Well that last one wasn't so bad. She wouldn't mind going up a cup size. But the stretch marks and weight gain was completely unacceptable. Despite her smoking, she swam three times a week to maintain her figure.

Of coarse there was a simple and easy way out of this situation. All it would take was a single pill and all her worries would be gone within a day or two. But... she didn't think she could do it. She always believed in a woman's right to choose. And it wasn't out of any religious conviction. Her religion was science. This child was hers, something she made. Birthrates world wide were on the decline. And she managed to do something couples everywhere were struggling to do. So, could she abort this child? She shook her head at the thought.

It was then that she heard the door open and small footsteps echo against the bathroom floor.

"um, Doctor Akagi?"

Ah, Maya Ibuki. Actually she was suprised the girl hadn't found her sooner. Always right there at her heels and so eager to please. And so impressionable too. If she were an evil woman and a raging lesbian, she could easily take advantage of the girl. Though she did suspect the girl would all to willing to engage in such a thing. There had been more than one occasion were she had caught the girl staring at her with glassy eyes and a noticable blush on her face. Of coarse that might be a little bit of paranoia on her part, but she was still pretty sure that was more than admiration in her subordinate's eyes.

She took the cigarette from her mouth and slipped it back into it's package. After a second of hesitation she threw it in the waste bin. Straightening her self up a bit, she undid the latched door in front of her and stuck her head out of the stall.

"OH! I'm sorry Senpai!"

The girl turned red and spun around. The doctor shook her head. It wasn't like she was naked or anything. She went to the sink and began to wash her hands.

"ah, Doctor Akagi? um, I was... They are waiting um, for the test."

"I know Maya... And you know you can face me."

Ritsuko took her time. A quick glimps in the mirror showed her that the girl timidly turn in her direction. She had half-hidden herself behind a clip board she was carrying.

"Uh, Senpai. Are you feeling alright?"

She looked up at the girl, though the mirror.

"It's just that... you look kind of pale."

"hmm?" Ritsuko shift her eyes back to her own reflection. Maya was right. She did look pale. "It's nothing to worry about Maya. I've just been a little sick lately."

_If she only knew. _Ritsuko smiled a little at that thought. Would she be so willing to keep following her around like a staving puppy once she found out. It might be too much of a shock for her little assistant to learn that she had gotten herself knocked up. Most people around would be suprised by it. She simply didn't talk about her private life. It wasn't like she could just come out and say, that she was having an affair with the Commander of Nerv. While you would hear most of the female staff around the offices talked about their relationships. She couldn't. Actually she wouldn't be suprised if there were rumors about her being lesbian. She wasn't exactly a friendly person, and she knew that she had gained the ire of some of Nerv's staff. And it wasn't uncommon for women to start rumors about another out of spite. Which might be the reason why Maya was so happy to be around her. She was a nice girl, but she just didn't swing that way. Maybe she should tell everyone. And Maya finding out that her precious senpai preferes cock, might do something to curb that staring habit of hers.

But for now she was content to hide her secret. Technically she could probably hide it for another two to three more months. But sooner or later she would have to tell somebody. That was the easy part. The hard part would come, when people asked her who the father was. But she knew who she needed to talk to first.

* * *

"Hey Wonder Girl? You were closer. What were they talking about?"

Another sync test had come to an end. But two things happened afterwards that were slightly unusual. As soon as she had exited her test plug she saw the commander. Now it wasn't completely unheard of for him to come down here after a test had come to an end. The thing that was odd about it, was that the commander was waiting in front of Shinji's plug and not the First Child's. The two of them had stared at each other for a while before he bend down and said something to Shinji. For a moment Shinji looked terrified. Still dripping with LCL, he walked slowly with his father down the test chamber and away from them. They began to talk, or more accurately the older Ikari began to talk and Shinji began to listen. She was too far away to hear them.

Now the second of the two highly unusual events was, that she was so curious about what they where saying to each other that she actually asked about it. Much like she expected, the little bitch was too stuck-up to answer her. Here she was making an effort to talk to her and she didn't even have the decency to answer a little question. It had always been like that since the first day they met. _'If I'm ordered to', _she thought in a mocking voice.

She watched the blue haired girl start to change back into her clothes. That was another thing that about the girl that pissed her off. Every day she wore the same damn shit. Was her school uniform the only thing she had to wear? It was like she was some sort of lame-ass super hero. She opens her closet and she has got about fifty sets of the same uniform. _Look up in the sky! It's bland! It's boring! It's Wonder Girl! _

She had tried to make conversation with her before. Ninety percent of the time she was only greeted with silence. Usually the german would just give up and leave her the girl to her own medicority. But lately she hadn't been herself. Lately, her mind had become occupied with thoughts, that had shifted from her norm. Lately she found herself feeling things and doings things that were highly contradicory to the way she was just months before.

But she was determine not to let the doll get away without giving her some sort of response. She had walked past them in the test chamber. She had to have heard some of the things the commander said. And with the way things generally went around here, she probably would know what they were talking about without having to have walked past them. But if she was going to get anywhere, she was going to have to act now. The german walked her way over to the first child, she still had her towel wrapped around her. She had spent a little longer in the shower than the other pilot. She leaned up against a locker that was right next to her target.

"Any thoughts? Any clues or insights that you would like to share?"

The girl paused for a moment, and then continued to button-up her shirt. She did not answer. Asuka's eyebrow twitched. This called for desperate measures, and a swallowing of pride.

"Well?... Ayanami." She said the last part as sweetly as she could, given the circumstances. It still came out a little strained, but she did say it. And yes, it hurt.

But it had the desired effect. As the little blue-haired minx finally turned to aknowledge her.

"It is none of our concerns."

She resumed putting on her clothes. She was being difficult. Culturally the Japanese tended to respect others privacy and mind their own business. But goddamnit she wanted to know!

"Ok... Hypothetically then... what do you think they are talking about?"

She watched the girl pause again in her attempts to get dressed.

"I do not see the purpose in this line questioning."

Her blood-pressure was rising. _Just answer the question! _

"Just consider this an opprotunity to bond... you know,... like a chance to improve our... _teamwork_. To make _us _be better pilots."

That was bull-shit. And with the look the first child had she knew it was bull-shit too. But with the way her eyes shifted to the side, she may have begun to consider it.

"I believe they are discussing the Ikari's relationship with the class representative."

_Oh_. Asuka rolled her head back and stared at the ceiling. That sounded about right. Baka has a girlfriend. And daddy wants to keep tabs on him. Or at least on a leash. But some how that bothered her. Hikari, her best friend and perhaps her only friend, was now the girlfriend of her roommate. But why? The girl could do so much better than that leacherous idiot. She had half-a-mind to tell Hikari about the other day when he walked in on her, while she was getting ready to take a shower! But the thing was, she didn't tell her. She sighed with a frown forming on her face. For some reason that didn't bother her as much as Hikari getting envolved with him did. She knew how to deal with perverts. But Hikari was such a 'nice girl', that she was prime to be taken advantage of.

"What do you think about Shinji and Hikari getting together?"

She wasn't really asking Rei, it was more like she was asking herself. She just happened to say it out loud. Yet because of their proximity Rei heard her, despite her voice not being above the barest of whispers.

"They are fortunate."

"Hm?"

"They are fortunate to be able to have formed the bond that they have.

There was a tiny waver in her voice, one that beckoned further inquiry. And she had already gotten her foot in the door, so what the hell? She might never get the girl in a conversation again.

"Would you have prefered it if he was with you?"

"That would not be possible."

"Why not?" Asuka asked slowly turning back to her.

"Nerv regulations prohibits relationships between active combat pilots."

Asuka laughed out loud.

"Regulations! HA! That's pathetic! You live you life according to manual! Hasn't anybody ever told you that there's more to life than stupid rules!"

What civility there had been in their conversation had vanished. The albino wore a frown on her face. She collected the last of her items, and proceeded to leave the locker room. She wasn't going to stand here and be ridiculed. The only thing she had left to do was to tie her ribbon back around her neck. That was something she easily do in the elevator ride to the surface. The Second Child had left her spot, continuing to laugh all the way back to her locker. She had tried to be sincere in her conversation with the foreigner. She should have known that it would have ended in such a way.

Shinji was interesting to her. That was all she could say about him. It was as though she lacked the proper vocabulary to describe what she felt when she was around him. She reasoned that it may be because he was simply the Commander's son. And while he did resembled his father, he wasn't him. It a way it made him more accessible than the commander was. So would she have prefered to be the one in a romanitc relationship with Ikari? She did not know. Even if it was not against Nerv regulations, she had certain responsibilities that she would always be bound to. And she was largely content with the friendship he had shown her. If anything, she felt some envy for the class representative, for being able to turn her acquaintanceship with Ikari, into something that promised to be deeper and richer for the both of them.

The commander, as she understood it, was going to remind his son of his duties. It truely was not a thing that should concern her or the second. However it did beg the question of why was the gaijin so interested in what they where talking about. Was it possible that she harbor secret feelings for him. She could ask, however she believed that would only invite anger and possible physical altercations with the second child. The commander had already instructed her not to engage in such activities against her. Most of the time she tried to ignore her, but this only seemed to agitate the girl further.

She left the locker room. She was still curious if her theory about the red-head had any credence. She had noticed that her behavior around the Ikari had changed. But as she thought about it she had noticed a change in many other people as well. Including herself. Like earlier this week she found herself, for reasons she could not comprehend, calling Ikari. And even stranger to her, she began to feel anxiety while dialing his cell phone number. Thier conversation did not last long. All she did was ask him about his well being and she also warned him that the commander was planning to speak with him. But neither of those were valid reasons to call him. It was something she would have to think about.

* * *

They were walking home again. Because of Shinji's schedule, they hadn't been able to spend much time together outside of school. It had been a couple of days since they had rode together on the train and it was still very fresh on her mind. And she could tell it was on his as well. Especially with the way he blushed when they had walked past the station. It was one of the reasons why they had both elected to avoid the rail system on this particular day. But as they were walking the wind had suddenly picked up, and with it came the sweet scent of rain.

Petrichor. That was what it was called, that scent the wind blows in proceeding a rain storm. She read about it a long time ago. Certain plants produce an oil, that becomes absorbed by the ground, rocks, clay and even concrete. When rain begins to fall, those surfaces release the oil into the air, producing the scent. It wasn't as strong as it was when it rained several days before, but it was still there.

Hikari particularly loved this smell. For some reason it filled her with a sense of happiness. It was prehaps something that her brain associated with good memories. But try as she might she couldn't recall exactly was those memories involved. But Hikari didn't like to dwell on things from the past. Like her siblings, she tended to look forward to future and the memories she can create there. She peered over to her boyfriend and smiled. _Yep, good memories._

However the sun had been completely over taken by the heavy clouds that were moving overhead. It had gotten dark enough that some of the street lamps had come on. And Hikari was starting to think, that maybe they should have gotten on the train after all. Because the scent of the earth wasn't the only thing in the air. There was a roar. It was such a startling sound that it made her freeze in midstep. Hikari didn't have much more time to react, before a hand encircled hers. And then she was running. Or more correctly she was scambling to try and keep up with Shinji. The rumble that had been far away a few seconds ago, had quickly grown louder and more ominous. Proving that they couldn't escape.

Rain. It fell in drops the size of bullets, and that impacted with what felt like similar force. Hikari squealled. It was like a wall of water just got dropped on them. And it wasn't just cold, it was like ice.

"Over here!" Shinji cried, pulling her with a quick jerk. This caused her to slip and she fell into Shinji.

She expected the two of them to be spralled out on the sidewalk. But he didn't fall. In fact he caught her. It was raining so hard she could barely see him. But she could feel him, especially his arms. He had wrapped his around her waist and hips. She screamed again, because he had, without giving her any warning, picked her up. She brought her hands up and clamped them around his shoulders. She couldn't even feel the sidewalk below her. It almost felt like she was flying.

But the ride was short lived. He had set her down, and the suddenly the rain stopped. No that wasn't right. She could still hear it, and she could feel the water continue to splash up on her legs.

"Are you ok?"

She blinked a bit, trying to shake the water out of her eyes. It took her a moment to regain her bearings. She stepped from foot to foot. Feeling the ground bend and warp below her. She was standing on top of a wooden bench. Not only that but she was beneath a covered bus stop.

"Hikari? Are you alright?" he asked stepping up on the bench with her.

For a moment her brain wasn't working. But she eventually she nodded assuring him that she was indeed ok. She stared at him as he turned his attention back out towards the storm. He was smiling. And aside from the little bit of pink on his cheeks he showed no signs of fatigue. And she was still trying to catch her breath. Now that she thought about it, she never knew how strong he was. Or how quick he was for that matter. Shinji had not only stopped her from falling, but he carried her over some distance and placed her upright on this bench. She turn her view out in the same direction as his. Watching the curtain of water fall around them.

When he had picked her up she had used his shoulders to brace herself. But as he had joined her on the bench, she had let her hands drop down and then settled her grip upon his left arm. She didn't want to let go. Much like the day before she was completely soaked. But unlike the other day the tempature hadn't dropped this much. She could actually see her breath in the air. And much like the rain had, the cold was seeping in too. She was shivering.

To Shinji the change in weather was exhilarating. He had never felt weather like this before. But as invigorating as it was for him, he noticed Hikari didn't seem to share his enthusiasm. She was trembling and seemed to be trying to bury herself into his side.

This was a moment for chivalry. He slip out of her grip and slid his arm around her and across her lower back. And then pulled her closer.

Hikari looked back at him, just as he had brought his other hand around to her other arm. His hand started to move back and forth. Producing just enough friction, to claim the goosebumps on her arms. She smiled. She was reminded right then, about how much she liked the color of his eyes. Was she really the only girl to ever notice? It was such a strong and stormy blue, that seemed so out of place in a boy his age. She lowered her eyes, and a blush was rising in her cheeks. Lately she found she had trouble keeping eye contact with him.

After a moment or so he stopped rubbing her arm, and brought his hand up to her face. His fingers lightly brushed away her bangs from her forhead. But when his fingers finished their little task, they did not leave her face. Instead they traveled across her temple and then down to her cheek.

Her skin felt cool. But just like the other day when they rode the train, her hair had taken on a darker hue and her skin had paled due to chill in the air. Yet her lips and cheeks kept just a touch of pink, that made her look absolutely beautiful to him. He started to move his thumb in tiny circles against her cheek. Her eye's fluttered shut and she made a tiny purr of approval. Without thinking he leaned his head towards her. He paused a little as the tip of his nose made contact with her right cheek and then he touched corner of her mouth with his lips. She didn't open her eyes, but he could feel her stiffen a little in his arms.

But for once he didn't back away. He didn't try to stammer an apology. His thumb twitched, brushing her cheek again. And he leaned forward and placed another chaste kiss on her lips. She turned and wiggled in his grasp. Eventually leaning flat against him with her hands on his chest. He moved again, lightly pressing his lips against hers. He did it again and then again. Each time their contact grew longer and deeper. And she tried to reciprocate the soft movements. Returning his light kisses with her own.

Her breath hitched as she felt his tongue quickly slip between her lips. Her hands tightened up into fists, taking up his shirt with them. She was started to find that all she could do, was try to mimic his actions. The tip of his tongue danced across hers. Setting a desperate flutter though out her chest and forcing her breath to deepened. She felt... frustration. His movements were just so painfully slow. Every time she would try to speed up, he would back away. And then he'd come back with a soft flicker of his tongue. He was teasing her, setting the pace and rhythm of their actions so that she had no choice but to submit to him. Despite the aggravation it caused her, another part of her loved it. In fact she could do little to stop the moan that rose in her thoat.

It was a while before their lips parted. While they had kissed she had twisted in his arms. His hand had left her cheek and joined it's brother, around her back. She let go of his shirt and her hands had snaked their way around his neck. And she had pressed herself flat against him. They were probably closer to each other than they had ever been before. The tips of their noses were touching, and small smiles played at each other faces. For the first time he could really feel her breasts. To his suprise they didn't seem to squish, but instead they felt hard and unwilling to yeild to the way she was pressed against him. She could feel him also. Or more precisely she could feel the small bulge from below his waist. She kind of figured that sort of thing was to be expected, since they were so close to each other. But due to their similar height, it was also pressing hazardously near her own area. Yet strangely she made no efforts to move away or adjust her position.

This was what she had been wanting for a while now. She knew she would never have the courage to be the first one to initiate a kiss like this. Inexperiance was the main cause of her being so timid about these things. But as it was often the case with her, once she tried something, she oftent wouldn't hesitate try it again. So in an experimental fashion she tied it out, leaning forward a little and kissed him softly on the lips. He returned her favor with similarly soft touch to her lips. They repeated this again and again, until they no longer broke away and their tongues and lips danced as they did before.

Dispite the rain and the wind and the sudden drop in temperature she didn't feel cold anymore.

* * *

**Author's note: **I know what I want to do for chapters eight thru eleven. Eight and nine will be mostly fun to write, with the later expect to see the return of the idiot duo, the 10th is going to be a little tough on me. And eleventh will probably be just be a one parter. After that my planning gets a little hazy but we may see another angel. I know with the last chapter came with a touch of lime and my thinking is that I will probably have full blown lemon content in here, the only thing is I have no intention to announce ahead of time when I'm going to do this. I don't want folks reading this just for the 'dirty parts'. With the rate at which the fict is progessing that is still a long ways off. I just beleave that sex eventually becomes a part of any relationship. And they are no exception. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit work of fan fiction based on the anime and manga Neon Genesis Evangelion by Hideaki Anno and Yoshiyuki Sadamoto and Studio Gainax. Dude! If we stay here, that means that we'll be Dr. Orpheus's kids. And that means Triana will be your sister. And that means you two will have extra-retard babies.

**Changing Seasons**

**by: JErosion**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 08**

This was the first time he had ever been to her home. He knew what street she lived on, but he had never actually seen which house was hers. It was a modest two-story home, that was an even mix of both western and japanese styles. The front yard was a little over grown, the grass itself had a wild look, probably due to the recent rains. There were small flower boxes near the windows, that were filled with weeds and flowers, that had that unhealthy look that said that they had long lived past their prime.

The inside of the house was the exact opposite of the yard. It was very clean, he could even say it was emaculate. Though it maybe because Hikari had been planning for him to come over. A neat house makes for a good impression.

"Um,... Well... this is it." she smiled as she lead him into her living room.

Shinji smiled too. He scanned the room. There was a rather decent sized tv in one corner, near it was a large bookself that was mostly filled with DVDs. The opposite wall had a stairway. Along another wall were framed photographs. A rather large and rather cushy looking couch sat in the middle of room. He saw a flutter of something in the corner of his eye. Turning quickly he found himself looking though a doorway at the side of the wall.He turned his head quickly towards a doorway to the side. He could see a table and chairs of what was probably a breakfast nook. Out of the corner of his eye he though he saw some movement from that direction. But he quickly dismissed it, as his attention drifted from object to object.

"um, well. Please make yourself at home." Hikari said motioning him to the couch with a way of her hand. When he sat down he felt as though he must have sunk about a foot into cushion. She didn't join him rather she fidgited in her place as though she was unsure at what she should do next. And if that was the case the both of them were going to be in trouble since he was just as clueless.

"uh, I'm going to drop my bag off in my room and I'll be back real quick." And with a small bow she quickly darted up the stairs.

He could only assume he was on his own for the moment. He bonced a little in his seat, testing the comfort of the furniture. Another second he was staring at the blank TV. Then his eyes where on the bookself again. Without getting up he strained his eyes to read the titles from the movie cases, to see what sort of entertainment the Horaki family was found of. It would be simpler for him to just walk over there and look. But Hikari put him right there. And that's were he was going to stay until he returned. It was like those little games you played as a child. Were you start climbing all over the furniture because the carpet had suddenly transformed into lava or poisonous snakes. But soon the bookself could no longer keep his interest. He looked to the stairs expected her to return any second.

But alas she did not. And his eyes were traveling across the room again.

He twisted on the couch to turn and look at the pictures on the wall. He saw a few family photographs. One of which looked ancient. There was a newer one of Hikari... no that wasn't right. It was Hikari but it wasn't. Could that be her mother? Further speculation was cut short when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He yelped. He probably would have jumped a foot into the air. It it wasn't for the girl that was standing over him.

"Hi!"

Now Shinji was already feeling a slightly uncomfortable, from being inside a strange house. And Hikari's failure to return after that 'second' had passed was calming his nerves. But now he was feeling the urge to run away. Because no more than six inches away from his face was a gleaming pair of mischievous gray eyes.

"huh, Hi."

The little girl standing over him giggled. But instead of backing off to a more appropiate distance, she stayed were she was at. Which may be because of he age, which he had to peg somewhere around eleven or twelve. She was wearing a baggy pair of jeans and an over sized t-shirt, that was marked with the logo of some video game. The way she dressed and the way she stood over him screamed of tomboy. Which was the very opposite of Hikari since he had only seen her in skirts or dresses. Although he may have seen her in a pair of shorts once or twice. But despite the obvious difference in clothing in that he marveled just how much the girl ressembled Hikari. Now she had mentioned that she had two siblings. But she had never shown him a photograph of them nor had she really bather to described them in anyway. Her hair was parted differently and her chin was a little more rounded, but otherwise she was a younger clone of her sister. If he remembered the name correctly it was Nozomi. Now if he could only get her to back-up about a foot or two he'd be ok.

"um your... n-Nozomi, right?"

"uh-huh, You guessed right! And your Shinji!" She said prehaps a little too loud and a little too enthusuastically.

"hmm, yeah."

"You kow Hikari talks alot about you."

"s-She does?" His face went red.

"Yep,... but she'll only talk to Kodama about you."

"oh."

"Are you doing pervy stuff with Hikari?"

"w-What!"

"Kodama has lots a boy friends, and she does pervy stuff with them. And since Hikari keeps talking to her about you, I figure you too are '_messing aroung'_." She said the last part with an odd inflection, like she wasn't entirely sure if she knew what that meant.

_Pervy stuff_. _Messing around_. He shook his head as those phrases repeated in his head. His eyes darted back to the stairs, there was still no Hikari. He was starting to feel as though he had been abandon. Suddenly a weight dropped on his leg. He whipped his head back around to find that the girl had practically sat down in his plopped herself down in his lap, and effectively pinned his arm to the couch. Did she not have any concept of what was appropiate? Shinji already felt uncomfortable about the way she was staring at him. And her sitting on him was just too much. He was trying to put together the right words, to ask her to to get off of him as politely as he could. He didn't want to offend her since this was her house as much as it was Hikari's.

"ummm yeah, Could... Would you...ummm, please get off me?"

Much to his dispair she shook her head no.

"Nope. I got to keep you right here..."

He was about to question her as to why, when she began to rumage though her pockets.

"...Cause, I got to tell you something..."

When she pulled her hand out of her pocket, she drew out a strange black stick. Shinji's eye widened when she flicked her wrist and the stick unfolded. It was one of those old-fashion straight razors.

"If you break my sister's heart, I'll cut ya!" her voice dropped about two octaves and crossed her eyes.

She was playing with him. Or she was insane. He favored the idea of the first, but wasn't prepared to dismiss the later of those two choices. The expression on her face and the tone of her voice was just silly. She had to be playing with him. And honestly there was nothing wrong with that, except that the weapon she was holding was very real. And judging from the little scars and faint cuts that ran across her fingers, she had probably spent a great deal of time learning how to use it.

"You know, that's not a nice thing to do to our guest."

Shinji glanced over at the new voice. It wasn't Hikari. For a second he thought it was. She was much taller than his girlfriend. Even her voice was more mature and was laced with a honey like quality that gave him the chills. But it wasn't wise to take one's eyes off of a blade-weilding child, so he had to put off given the new arrival his full attention. By the time he had turned back to Nozomi, her face had gone back to normal and the knife had disappeared.

Yet Nozomi continued to defiantly stay where she was at. He wasn't entirely sure if he should be annoyed at this or not. But for some reason he found that he couldn't bring himself to show any anger towards her. He then felt the cushion next to him shift. Feeling a little safer with the absence of the knife, he turned to introduce himself to the girl who just sat down.

"um, Hi I'm Shin... ji," _Wow. _

His eyes widened at the sight in front of him. The chills her voice caused him was nothing compared to the sight of her. Much like the younger girl, she too bore an amazing likeness to Hikari only much older. And much more... developed. She was dress much like Nozomi, however the effect was very different. The pants she wore were white and stained with splotches of different colored paints. She was also wearing a tight tank top, that would have made a better undershirt. Now he wasn't trying to stare on purpose, but he was finding it difficult not to look, as she wasn't wearing a bra. Now living with Misato he had grown use to that sort of thing. But this was different. He could only figure that it was because of how much she looked like Hikari.

The thin corrugated fabric of her top clung to her body in such a way he could pretty much see everything. Her breasts were large and round. Like smooth orbs, masterfully shaped. His eyes guiltily darted across them. Taking in how the white cloth darkened just a bit at their centers. And also how those shadows were also marked by an abrupt change in texture that was crowded by a single and inviting peak. Shinji blinked a bit. His brain was descending quickly into the gutter.

"Hi. I'm Kodama." She extended her hand to him.

Shinji slowly took her hand, and turned away blushing. His pulse quickened at the contacted. _What is going on? _He nearly forgot that Nozomi was there. Which could be a cause of great disaster. As he well on his way of developing a major case of wood. And that was big a problem in of itself. Because you don't go to you girlfriend's house and then get an erection after looking at her sister. It was rude,... or something like that.

But that was the thing, he never had this sort of reaction around a woman before. But after a while he came to the conclusion that it wasn't just because the of the translucency of her shirt, nor was because of the smile she was giving him. It wasn't the soft scent of her shampoo or the traces of perfume she wore. It was just her. It was like she exuded sex.

He wondered if Hikari would look and be like that in a couple of years.

"i-It's...um,... nice to... um,... meet you."

His face flushed further. He could barely talk. He ventured a glace over at the stairs silently praying. _Hikari, where are you?_

Suddenly a pair of hands clamped onto his head smushing his cheeks and lips together. She forced him to turn his head back towards Kodama in such a way that his neck made a painful pop.

"Hey Kodama check out this out!" exclaimed the overly exuberant child.

He was now face to face with the older girl. And she was looking straight into him with her dark chocolate colored eyes.

"Hmmm. So tell me?" Kodama said with a sultry voice. She reached up at him. Her index finger began to twirl around a stray lock of his hair. "Where did you get those pretty blue eyes."

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!"

"Nothing!" they instantly cried out. His captors released him immediately. Kodama scooted away as far as she could on her side of the couch. The younger one jumped off of him and ducked behind the far side of the couch, her head poking up just enough to see Hikari come sprinting down the stairs in an orange and white blur.

She jumped into the middle of the room. And the reason why it had taken her so long to come back became clear, she had discarded her school uniform in favor of something more casual. Her white skirt flared out as she turned towards him and grabbed him by the wrist. Shinji barely had time to register the fact that her shirt, a plaid of pale orange and yellow, was only halfway buttoned. Because the next second she had pulled him up from the couch so hard, it felt like she had dislocated his arm.

She stepped between him and Kodama. If there was a reason to fear Hikari as a class representative it was this. When angered, she could be like a devil. The look she cast at Nozomi was enough to send her diving behind the couch for Kodama's for protection. Satisfied at vanquishing the little one, she turned her focus solely on the elder girl. However her glare had none of the effect on her as it did with the twelve-year-old.

"I asked you... the **_both_** of you, not to do anything like that."

"Hey, we didn't do a thing to him,"

"Then what the hell do you call that!"

"You know that your being awfully protective?"

"Don't try and change the subject!"

"Aww, come on... it's not like I pulled a knife on him or anything." She shrugged.

"That's not the..." Hikari froze in mid-sentence before mouthing the word 'knife.'

"**_NOZOMI! _**Please tell me that you did not pull that razor on him!"

Shinji could feel the anger radiating off of Hikari. And he knew that she was about to explode.

"I only showed it to him." came a very tiny voice from behind the couch. The older girl nodded in confimation, carrying a mirthful smile on her face.

It did matter that they were playing around because in the next second, Hikari was about to run forward and jump over the couch. She would twist herself in mid-air to avoid Kodama from grabbing her. And she would land behind that couch and commit first degree murder on little sister.

Or at least she would had had Shinji not placed his hands on her arms. She jumped a little when he did so. It was strange, but at his touch all her anger vanished. She turned her head to him. A tiny blush marked her cheeks as he smiled at her.

"It's ok, really...um,... she didn't threaten me or anything,... she just showed it to me."

"um,... alright."

Kodama watched the two with some interest, as they quietly reassured her that Nozomi did nothing wrong. She had her eyes especially set on her sister. Carefully taking note of her reactions to him. Not only did her mood change but so did her body language. Her mannerisms became shy. There was also the way she lowered her eyes when he looked directly into hers. And how she seemed to forget that therewere two other people in the room with them. Kodama smiled, the signs where there. Hikari was, weither she could see it or not, was falling in love with him. She couldn't read his feelings. She was pretty sure that he liked her. But to what degree she did not know. She would have to watch them closely. This Shinji, seemed like a nice guy, considering he was lying for Nozomi. But over all he seemed a little shy and kinda wound-up. But over all he seemed like a nice guy.

She was happy for her, and prehaps a little jealous as well. She never really had fallen in love with someone. There was that one guy... but in hindsight she only tried to convence herself that she was in love. Since then she really hadn't allowed herself to feel those sort of things. She could be honest with herself, her relationships were built around sex. Her relationships tended to be emotionally sterile. She looked at the guys she dated more as partners rather than boyfriends. But you can only have sex with someone for so long before you start to feel something for them. And before that could happen she broke off her relationships. And why not? She was young, she had her entire life to find someone. She could enjoy herself for the time being.

But she felt she needed to end her musings. It was time for a little more fun.

"Hey Hikari, so are you going to finish get dressed you would you like me and Nozomi to leave the room for a while."

Ah, the chaos that caused. Hikari denying that she was doing anything like that. And that she was changing when she heard both her and Nozomi talking to Shinji. Her boyfriend stood as quitely as he could, his face turning several shades of red. Nozomi coming back out from behind the couched to ask something about them if they were doing 'pervy things'. Kodama smiled she loved this sort of thing.

* * *

He had come to accept the idea, that the women he had loved the most in his life had never returned his feelings. He had few relationships that ever went beyond the platonic. Those that had, were usually at the initiation of the woman. Typically these weren't women that he was truly attracted to. But loneliness was a powerful thing. When he was younger he was too shy to talk to a girl, in romantic sense. And as he got older that hadn't changed. These relationships were often intense and very brief. But ultimately they all came to a sour end. Usually after the sex became too awkward and certain expectations regarding each other had changed. 

Since he graduated high school, there had been at least one girl every decade. His first was a girl he meet in his freshman year at Kyoto Univerisity. Another was a colleague he had briefly worked with while working at a private medical company. Another came when he first became a professor. The last had been...

Her name was Mitsune. She was a good-looking young woman, that was less than half his age. He had met her in a rather desolate time in his life. He had been sent, as a token observer, with a U.N. expedition to the south pole to survey the extent of the damage done by the so-called 'metor'. He was suprised to find Gendo was onboard the same ship as he was. And to his horror, the young man informed him that his last name was no longer Rokubungi, but had become Ikari. Not only had he married his most prized student, but she was now with child. His love for Yui being what it was, he felt devestated. Not long after that, he resigned his position at Kyoto University. And left to put his medical knowledge to help who he could. He had eventually wound up working at a refugee camp near the coast. It was there that he meet her. Mitsune was working as a nurse. And much like the suvivors that they treated, she had lost her family.

Loneliness was a powerful thing. And during a night they had been assigned to work together. She had started to cry. And being the only other person around he offered her a small hug and a shoulder to cry on. The next day she thanked him. And the days after that, she reacted more and more warmly to him. Until another night came when they were working alone together. And at one point they had bumped into one another. They both apologized to one another at the same time. And then they laughed. And then she unexpectedly kissed him. It was sort of a heat of the moment sort of thing. Because the next thing he knew he was kissing her back. And then he had her pressed up against a wall and his hands were snaking their way into her panties. It had been a long time since he had been with a woman. But she didn't ask him to stop. No she reacted down and undid his belt.

You see loneliness was a powerful thing. If it wasn't for the Second Impact, he doubted that a girl like her would ever be interested in a man like him. And he would still have his eyes set on Yui. If it wasn't for that punk, Rokubungi. He would still be pining away for her. Never being able to confess what he trully felt.

But he found that unlike his previous relationships, they didn't break up after a week or two. She didn't seem to lose interest in him either. He found her to be funny and intelligent. They spent their spare time with each other. They would eat together, talk with each other, and when they could manage it, they would leave the camp for the mainland. And sometimes they slept together, other times they had sex. And it was good. And not because of the act itself. But because unlike his previous encounters, it never felt hollow. He started to have stronge feelings for her. It wasn't quite love yet. But it would be long before it was.

Just when he was starting to feel happy again. He recieved the letter. One written by Yui, asking him to come to the new city, Tokyo-3. All the feelings he had manage to put behind him came rushing back. He was asking himself all sorts of questions. _Was she still beautiful? Did she miss him? Did her child look anything like her? Had her marriage turned bad? _

He told Mitsune that he would be leaving. That a U.N. organization named Gehrin, had requested him. He could have, at that moment extended that invitation to include her. But he didn't. His thoughts of Yui, stayed his tongue. She didn't cry. Nor did she ask if she could go with him. Maybe it was because she was waiting for him to ask. But he didn't. The last thing he could remember about her was that look in her eyes as he left. An image that would come to haunt him later, when he saw it repeated in the eyes of a child. Abandonment.

Weeks had past before he had fully settled in Tokyo-3. His illusions and hope surrounding Yui turn out to be false. And after a while he began to feel an absence in his heart. He didn't think he was in love with her. But a part of him was. And by the time he realized this, he knew too much time had pasted. He hadn't tried to phone her once since he arriveding. And maybe, he no longer had the no right to anymore. He should have asked her to come with him. He left her for a woman he could never have.

It was the single greatest regret of his life.

He often wondered what became of her. Was she still alive? Did she find someone new? Was she happy?

This added to a great irony of his life. Despite his failures in relationships, people still came to him asking for advice concerning the subject. It was true when he was a teacher, and it was the same now that he was at Nerv. He guessed that people must have felt comfortable talking to him about it. Everytime he looked in a mirror he was looking more and more like somebody's grandfather. A wise old man that had little little pieces of wisdom to pass out. To some degree he didn't mind assuming the role of a fatherly figure. And now that there were more years behind than there were ahead, it maybe the only chance he had in taking the role. And besides some of the inner office romances around here had all the makings of a particularly good soap opera.

But what he didn't expect was Ritsuko Akagi coming to his to ask what she should do now that she was pregnant.

"Well, first you will need to tell him."

"I know..." her voice was just above a whisper. "but...

"...w-What if he tells me to... end it."

He though carefully about this question. He had been asked this question before. It had come up once or twice while he was a teacher. So the only advise he could give was the same he told them.

"It doesn't matter what he thinks. You have to ask yourself what you want."

"Do you want to keep it."

It took her a moment to answer, but slowly she nodded her head, as if she still had some doubts herself.

"No matter what, it has to be your decision. Don't change it just because of what he wants. And even if he is the commander of Nerv, he can't order you to have an abortion."

He saw doubt creep onto her face.

"...And if he tries it, I won't allow it."

Her lips pursed into a small but forced smile. Her gaze was largely unfocused and directed to the top of his desk.

"Listen. I know alot about missed opprortunities. So, please think carefully about this. Because regret is a poltergeist you will take to your grave."

"d-Did you... ever have children?" She asked without looking at him.

He shook his head even though she wasn't looking.

"I may have had the chance to once, but... I did something selfish. And now..." He didn't finish his story and he didn't have to. She was now looking at him with watery eyes. But she nodded to him and stood up from her chair.

"um, t-Thank you for listening." she said before turning to leave.

"hmmm, Ritsuko..." he wasn't accustom to using her first name, even she looked surprised when she turned back towards him. "Good luck."

She smiled once more and gave him a single nod.

Once the door closed he sighed, feeling a little older than he had when she walked into his office. Loneliness was a powerful thing. Even the treat of it was enough to cause rational people to do irrational things. Even forsake their children.

* * *

**Author's note: **

This chapter was a little more difficult that I thought it would. But once I got this chapter moving it came together. I kind of hoped the first part captured some of the playfulness of chapter 2. As for the second part, sometimes real life makes an excellent source to write from.

I thank you for the reviews. One of the ones I got for Chapter 7 was quite informative, Thank you 'Roland the Last Gunslinger'. He kind of beat me to the punch, because I was thinking of asking what you think of my writing style. I like to thinking I write in the way people talk or think. Which may or may not be a good thing since I live in Texas, which is probably why I go nuts with Touji's speech patterns. Speaking of which it's about time I brought both him and Kensuke back. Oh, well back to work.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit work of fan fiction based on the anime and manga Neon Genesis Evangelion by Hideaki Anno and Yoshiyuki Sadamoto and Studio Gainax. No whammy! No whammy! No whammy!

**Changing Seasons**

**by: JErosion**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 09**

He had some time to kill before he had to leave. And not feeling too inclinded to finish up his homework he elected to watch some TV instead. However it as luck would have it he not be the one to decide which channel he would get to watch. It turned out that Asuka was in possession of the remote. Just like she was in control of most of the couch. She was half curled up on the sofa, occupying all of it except for the far left cushion. She had her head propped up on a large pillow that was sitting on the middle of the sofa. One of her legs was hanging over the right armrest while the other was curled beneath her. She only regarded him briefly as he sat down, before returning her gaze to the television.

"Hey." she greeted in a disinterested voice.

"um, Hi."

He carefully sat down on the remaining section of the couch, being careful not to sit on any of her hair.

"Aren't you suppost to be hanging out with those two loser friends of yours?"

"I don't have to leave... to meet them for a little while."

"hm."

He relaxed a little and settled in to watch the movie Asuka had tuned into. Although he hadn't seen this particular movie before. It had a familar plot. There is a wager is made between two people on wiether or not, one of the persons involved could take a common girl and turn her into a debutante. And in the process that person falls in love with the girl that they are suppost to be training. He had seen this story before, in many different incarnations. He thought for a moment, but he was sure that he had also read some story about such a thing. _Pilgrim? Pigu? Pygmy? Trading Places? _He shook his head as the answer failed to materialize.

Sadly he was having trouble getting into the movie. Maybe if he had started it from the begining he may have been able to appreciate it more, but at this point the film couldn't hold his interest. He looked over to a clock that hung slightly crooked on the wall. He sighed regarding how much time slows down when your waiting for something. He ventured a glance over at to the mass of copper-red hair on his right. He took note that Asuka was wearing a white sundress, that he had never seen her wear before. It was kind of pretty too. Yet some how it seemed like a waste for her to be wearing it inside. He could picture her wearing it, while running though a meadow. Or while sitting in the shade of a large tree. Her hair would catch the sun and she would take on a radiance that few could ever possess.

He allowed himself to indulge in a guilty pleasure of his. His eyes drifted from her jaw, and then down across her neck. They followed the lines of her collarbone, before settling along the neckline of her dress. The front of her dress had a short little slit, about six inches long, that ran down it with eyelets on either side. The only problem with this was she hadn't bother to lace up them up. The ties hung unused, allowing the slit to part just enough that he see into her dress. And straight down into the valley between her breasts. No bra. He noticed that she seemed to be doing that alot lately. It used to be that whenever he entered the same room as her, she would immediately check herself. Pulling down the hem of her skirt or dress. Making sure all straps were secured, and calling him a pervet if he looked in her direction for more than a second. But lately she didn't seem to check herself anymore. Now it seemed like she intentionally left her legs exposed, and her shoulder straps were left to the whims of gravity.

Shinji's eye's flew forward as she shifted on her pillow. She stretched her legs out a little and pulled her arm out from under her. She twisted and turned a little. Settling back down with her head propped up by her newly freed arm. Ever so slowly he turned his eyes to back towards her. _Damn_.

Pink. Brillant, glorious pink. That partition in her dress was now gaping open. Making it so that, at his angle he could see her left breast. He swallowed, looking away. But try as him might he couldn't resist the urge to look again. He did his best to keep his movements to a minimum, to keep from bring attention to himself. It was still there full, round, and white, completely exposed to his eyes. As well as a perfect circle of magnificent pink. He swallowed, his face turning red, as he saw the tiny rise of her exposed nipple, grow and harden slightly before his eyes. He looked forward again in mock interest of the movie.

He didn't want to look again. He shouldn't look again. He had a girlfriend. He was suppost to look at her and not let his eye's fall on other girls. Sure he glaced at her neck. But that was just a neck, no big deal, right? Damn it! He really wanted to look. He wanted to ogle. He wanted stare, examine, and scrutinize every inch of her skin. But that would be so incredibly wrong. And how often to you get to see bare caucasian breasts? And pink nipples? Japanese girls don't come with those. Well there was Rei. But that was mostly because of her skin's condition. So many things where unusual about her. Particularly when it came to color.

But still he shouldn't be looking at other girls. And that was another thing, he noticed that lately, it seemed, girls kept exposing themselves to him. Now Misato had been that way from the first day he had meet her. There wasn't a week that went by that she didn't flash him in some way. And from what he gathered from his visit to the Horaki household, Kodama's free spirited "nature" was normal for her. But what of Asuka? Was she going this on purpose. And if so, why?

He was fourteen years old, and all this nudity was starting to have a negative effect on him. He had been trying the best not to give in to his rising frustrations. But with the way things were going it was becoming more and more difficult. And prehaps the only thing that was keeping him from masterbating was... Hikari. Mainly because when you go out with someone, you'll never know what will happen. Granted he did expect to have sex with Hikari anytime soon. But sometimes things just happened. Like that thing on the train.

So here he was now, completely determine to stare straight ahead. To ignore Asuka's dress. But with the temptation ever growing, his imagination started to work against him. It was like he could hear it. It was talking to him, in a tiny little voice. _Hey Shinji! Come on, look at me! I'm a pretty pink nipple. And I know you want to take a look. _He shook his head. Breasts don't talk, and neither do nipples for that matter.

Despite his resolution he turned his head, and his eyes followed in progression. Turning until that beautiful exposed breast came into view. But unfortunately that wasn't all because he found himself staring into a pair of blue eyes. _Ah, Fuck!_

"What are you looking at?" she asked in a strangely causual voice.

"um,... n-Nothing...nothing at all!" he cried in a shaky voice. His eyes darting back and forth between her face, her tits and the floor.

"Are you sure?"

"uh,... yeah."

"You know, your a terrible lair."

Yes, he was a terrible lair, and yes, he had been caught looking. The only reason he hadn't jumped up and left the room already, was the awkwardness involved in trying to explain why he was pitching a tent. And worse even as they eyed each other she still didn't do a damn thing to try to fix her dress! _Cover-up Cover-up Cover-up! _

She finally answered his silent prayers by sitting up, taking away those magnificent, brain debilitating boobs away.

_Finally. _Shinji thought with a sigh. He squirmed uncomfortably, feeling a cold wet dripple string across his leg. He felt disgust with himself. He wasn't suppost to allow himself to get into situations like this. Boner or no boner, his best of action was to just get the hell out of the apartment. Hopefully before Asuka either came to her senses and smacked him or did something to exposed more of herself to him.

But it seems he was too late. As the redhead twisted around on top of her pillow. She sat there with her legs folded underneath her. Her hands claimly folded in her lap. Her dress remained unlaced, but at least she still wasn't popping out of it. She was staring at him, and her expression was unreadable to him. But her eyes sparkled with an intensity he had only seen in them when she was going into battle. And then it hit him. A terrible little thought. Maybe the reason why these little incidents kept happening, was because they were planned. Because she now wanted his attention. The idea was totally ludicrous. Asuka didn't like him that way. At least he thought she did. They were just coworkers, that was all. Why would she suddenly be interested in him? _Hikari._

No, that couldn't be it. Asuka had too much pride to allow herself to become jealous. If she wanted something she did everything she could to get it.

"Hey, Shinji." Her voice was low, and sensual. She leaned towards him. "Do want to touch them?"

His eye's widen. Her index finger tugged at her dress, pulling open the partition at her neck. Giving him a healthy view of her cleavage. _YES._

"a-Asuka! w-What are you doing!" he mutter, sliding back in his seat.

"SHhhhhh." Her finger came forward and hovered just above his lips. "It's ok... I won't tell any one."

At that very moment Shinji's heart stopped. In fact all things stopped. His breathing. The movie they had been watching paused. The gears of the wall clock ceased all motion. The world became seized by inertia. There was just Asuka. Sitting there offering him her body. The openng of her dress inviting him in, begging him to touch her. It was as if she had reached into his mind and plucked out one of his most secret fantasies. Then he fell off the couch.

In an instant, he was back on his feet.

"a-Asuka! I c-can't! w-We shouldn't..."

But his voice dropped as Asuka fell backwards onto the couch laughing.

"Baka! You think I'd actually let you put your hands on me?"

Shinji stood there, feeling shame wash over him. It was all a joke. She was just messing with him. Teasing him. Nothing had changed. She was just looking for a trill. He just gathered what little diginty he had left, and mumbled that he was leaving. Her laughter following him all the way to front door.

And although he wouldn't know it, as soon as the door shut, her laughter stoped. Her face went still except for the flood of pink on her cheeks. Her hands had come up and her fingers had threaded themselves with her dress ties. She cupped her breasts and gave them a light sqeeze.

"Baka."

She spoke that single word with disappointed. But even she was uncertain on weither she was directing it towards Shinji or herself.

* * *

The arcades were always fun. But when it got this late on Saturdays, they were usually too crowded. And sometimes you had to wait in line behind two or three people if you wanted to play one of the newer and more popular games. Not being in the mood to wait, the three of them left for this odd little thrift store, that was across the street. This happened to be a placed that was stocked with all sorts of oddities, mostly of the second hand variety. There were old t-shirts, that were both trendy and campy all at the same time. There were book shelves full of out of print items. Old music, comic books, and even video games for consoles that hadn't been in production since before second impact. But two members of this trio, had their minds set to differant ends.

"Whoa! Ken check dis out!"

"I'm already on it!" he whispered back, his hand was aready digging though his backpack for his camera.

Kensuke immediately trained the recording device on a young woman that was a aisle. The girl in question was looking though a box of magazines that was on the floor. However she was crotched down in such a way that waist of her jeans had slipped down far enough that they could see the cleft of buttocks.

"Oh Man! Her ass is perfect... I wonder... I don't think she's wearing any panties. What about you?"

"Don't know Ken. She could have a thong under there. Den again she ain't wearin' a sling shot, so maybe she's goin' full commando."

"Maybe." Kensuke agreed with a nod, "Either way, I'm gonna try to swing around that counter and see if I can get a shot of the front."

"um, What are you guys doing?"

The conspiring boys turned to face their other member, who until now was being distracted by a shelf full of S-DAT cassettes. Kensuke's eyes narrowed, while his partner in crime flashed a toothy grin.

"Sorry, Shinji you can't play with us right now."

"Yep, I hate ta say it, but I gots to agree with Ken here. Ya already gots yerself a girl."

Shinji looked at the two of them wondering why they were talking in such hushed voices. But one look at the camera in Kensuke's hand and the girl he had it focused on, their intent became clear to him.

"And besides this one is perfect for me." Kensuke said with a dreamy voice.

"And whats dat supposta mean?"

"She's mine... I saw her first.

Touji shook his head. "You believe dis Shinji. He said da same damn shit when he saw Misato too."

"Hey don't shake your head at me!" Kenuke cried indignantly. "I'm only calling it before you do!"

Touji sighed knowing there was little he could say, if he said anymore Kensuke would just get more and more defensive.

"By da way Shinji. Are ya alright? Caus', ya seem kinda out of it." Touji asked with some concern.

"Um, Yeah I'm ok."

"Havin' a little trouble in paradise?"

"What? No! Me and Hikari... we're good. " He watched the jock stratch his chin. The other boy was completely absorbed with filming that girl's posterior.

"Man. With the figure she has, she could be AV idol." Kensuke said to no one in particular.

"Yeah, I gotta agree wit dat one. Hey Ken I gotta a great idea. Why don't we send in Shinji as a distraction, so you can git dose close-ups. Ya know how good he is wit da ladies."

Kensuke let out a dark laugh. Shinji frowned, if he was any good 'with the ladies' like Touji said, he wouldn't be having the problems that he had. Now they were plotting to use him as a distraction so they can take pictures of some girl's ass. What are friends for?

"Yeah maybe we should." Kensuke agreed with sarcasm in his voice. That was all he needed was Shinji stealing another one of his would be girlfriends. But really it was laughable the only reason why he had Misato was because he lived with her. There was no way he could actually pick-up a complete stranger. "Maybe we can even get him to find out what her name is and what her meas..."

"SHIT! Shinji!" The two of them had been having a joke at Shinji's expense. Neither of them expected him to ractually walk over there. So it came a big suprise when he walked around them and went over to the girl.

Now what those two didn't know was that the more Shinji looked at their quarry, the more certain he was that he had seen that figure before.

"Kodama?"

Both Touji and Kensuke's jaws dropped, not only did the girl turn to look and him she also gave him a warm greeting in return.

"Hey Shinji. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, um. Not much really? Me and my friends where over at the arcades, but we just came inside to take a look around."

"Yeah, this is a pretty cool place place if your looking for someting odd or that's no longer made." she used her foot to tap the side of the box she was looking in. It was full of fashion magazines.

"Oh, are... you... uh"

"No." she said anticipating his question. "I like to cut them up for collages. I don't suppose you do any art? You know drawing or painting?"

Shinji was about to answer that he really didn't have any talent when an arm came around and grabbed him by the neck. Shinji suddenly found himself being dragged backwards. The person behind him drug a couple of feet away from the young woman, who looked at this spectacle with a raised eyebrow.

"You gotz some explainin' to do." he heard his assailant whispered.

"That's for sure," Kensuke said as he stepped close to Shinji and set his elbow on Shinji's shoulder. "Touji you'll need losen up on him, he can't talk if he is dead."

"oh, Sorry."

Kensuke waited a moment so Shinji could catch his breath.

"So how do you know this chick?"

Shinji rubbed his thoat a bit. Kensuke had this bitter look on his face. But Shinji noticed that didn't stop him from pointing his camera at Kodama. Kensuke had gotten quite good at holding his recording devices in such a way that it just looked like he was holding it and wasn't actually filming someone.

"She's... Hikari's sister."

At once both of them looked at the yound woman, and then back at Shinji. Though he was sure he saw Touji's eyes linger a little longer on the girl's chest than they should have.

"You know. Now that he mentions it, I do see the reseamblance."

Kensuke then kicked him in the foot and murmered out of the side of his mouth for Shinji to introduct them.

"Oh, um Kodama these are my friends, Touji Suzuhara, and this is Kensuke Aida."

Touji simply waved. But Kensuke jumped ahead of them in an attempt to shake her hand in a more friendly greeting.

"So, Shinji", Touji started, returning to that low voice he had used before. "Do ya think Hikari's gonna fill out like dat." He cupped his hands out in front of him to make sure that Shinji got what he meant.

Shinji's faced turned red. Yeah, he had thought about. Hikari was but she was still proportional. And if the family photo's in her home were any indication of what the future would hold then the answer would most likely be yes.

Touji let out a hushed laugh. "Well ya better stick wit her den. Caus' if she winds up like her ya'll have other guy fightin' ya for her." The bothed look over at the too of them. And from the look of things Kodama was starting to feel uncomfortable with the otaku. "Well, I betta do somthin' about dis." he took a couple of steps forwards and grabbed Kensuke by the ear. "Alright der lover boy, give da lady sum space!"

Shinji gave her an apologetic look. Kensuke could be quite a letch. And he was pretty sure she didn't miss the camera in his hands. He saw her glance at it several times during their conversation. Actually he was the only one to do any talking. She just nodded every now and then.

Before Kensuke could make any protests, for Touji to let him go. There was a thunderous clamor from further inside the store. Before it even rounded the corner and came into view Shinji instantly recognized it as the youngest member of the Horaki family

"Hey Kodama! Can I get these!" The girl held up what looked to be about three or four comic books.

The older girl smiled at her and gave Nozomi a nod. To which she responded with exuberant glee. At least until she noticed the three boys that were standing in front of Kodama. Her cheeks turned a bright pink at the sight of Shinji. She had taken an immediate liking to the boy after he had covered for her at her house the other day. Him lying to Hikari about the thing she did with her razor, probably saved her her from recieving a serious beating. Being thankful and not being shy about many things, she joyfully cried out the eva pilot's name and charged into him delivering a fierce hug.

Touji scratched his head. "I guess dese Horakis come in all sorts of sizes."

Kensuke released his finger from the record button of his camera. His vision bounced back and forth from the older girl to her younger sister. And a plan was starting to form in his head. Shinji seemed to have the approval of both. So he figured that if he could get in good with this girl then he could get closer to the older one. Full of blind confidence he went to press his luck.

"So? Who is this?"

"Oh, um sorry." Shinji apologized his face still red despite the child having let go of him. "Um Touji, Kensuke, this is Nozomi."

Touji was the first to chime in with a single wave and a one word greeting. "Yo!"

Nozomi flashed him a smile and gave him a thumbs up, to which he nodded in return. Kensuke however set his backpack on the ground and placed his camera on top of it as he knelt down in front of the girl.

"Hi there I'm Kensuke." The girl turn towards him and blinked. "Those are some cool comics you got there."

Now Shinji having already met the girl, knew full well that Kensuke may as well have been poking his finger at a hornet's nest. And as much as he felt he should give him some sort of warning and another part of him wanted whatever was about to happen play out.

Kensuke honestly expected to be able to engage a child in a conversation over comic books. She was just a child, and he had huge stack of those things at home too. But this girl didn't react to him the way he wanted. Instead of talking she leaned forward, very close to him, with wide eyes.

A small smile formed on Shinji's face as he watched as Kensuke dropped his smile. Nozomi was doing to Kensuke, what she did to him when they first met. It was like she was carefully exaiming every inch of his face. Every time the otaku would back away she would lean forward even further. This little dance continued until Kensuke's face hand turned the color of a tomato.

Nozomi jumped backwards and turned to her sister.

"Hey Kodama! It's a lolicon!" she pointed a finger at the highly embarassed and completely horrifed boy.

All the color drained out of Kensuke's face. Touji immediatly started to laugh. Even Shinji couldn't help but crack a smile.

Then girl began to clap her hands and repeated the word "pedophile" over and over again in a singsong voice.

Kensuke felt like screaming. It wasn't suppost to be this way. He was just going to talk to her. Now she was calling him a child molester and everyone was laughing at him. He could see his chances with Kodama slipping away. The store's other patrons where now looking at him. And she wouldn't stop calling him that name.

"Shhhhhhh! Stop that!" He waved his hands frantically in front of the girl with no effect.

"Don't! Stop!" And then out of desperation he did what was most likely the dumbest thing he had ever done in his life. He had reached forward and had clamped his hand over Nozomi's mouth to silence her.

The quite that followed was thunderous. They had all stopped laughing. Shinji even saw Kodama take a step forward, but then hesitate. Because Nozomi hand already already gone to her back pocket. He heard Touji curse as she extracted her straight razor from her pocket. With a murder's skill she twisted open the blade and held up to the side of his head. The sounded it produced was something akin to sandpaper being scraped against a chalk board. And when she pulled the blade back, she then tapped the knife on his arm. Shaking loose what appeared to be a good chunk of his right sideburn and at least the first two layers of skin. To what Shinji could see, Kensuke wasn't bleeding.

Kensuke dropped his hand from the girl's mouth, slowly walked away from them in a zombified state leaving his camera and backpack behind.

"Nozomi, that was kind of harsh."

The little girl crossed her arms and turned towards her sister. "Yeah, but that's what your suppost to do to perverts. And he was a pervert."

"Probably" The older girl shrugged as she watched the boy's retreating form.

After a moment or two, Touji let out an exasparated sigh. "I guess I needa go an' check up on him."

"So? Everything alright with you?" Kodama asked as she bent down and picked up Kensuke's camera.

"um,... yeah."

"You don't sound so sure about that."

Shinji's eye's darted over to Nozomi and then back at Kodama. "I'm pretty..."

He paused briefly, hearing Touji shout something long the lines of _'ah, man he pissed himself'_.

"...good."

Kodama smiled and then bent down to Nozomi's level and said. "You know you should go and apologize to that boy."

"Aww, do I have to?"

Kodama at nodded her. Prompting the child to make a pouty face. But under her sister's steern glare she relented and walked off in the direction that the other boys took.

Now that they were alone Kodama placed all of her attention on Shinji. Which caused him to blush.

"Come on Shinji you can tell me what's troubling you? Does it envolve Hikari?"

Her voice was sincere. And Shinji could see that despite her laid back demeanor, she was quite adept at the role of a big sister. The soft tones of her voice and warmth in her eyes filled him with a sense of calm. And honestly he felt that it was ok. It was ok to talk to someone and tell them his problems. Shinji nodded his head, confirming her second question. To his relief she showed him no signs of anger or disappointment. She mearly motioned for him to speak.

"A... _friend_... of mine... well a friend of both of us... um, well... I think... I'm not entirely sure... she may have been joking... but she kind of... She came on to me."

"oh, and how so?"

It took shinji a little while to answer, as he tried to come up with the right words to say. But slowly and painfully he relayed everything Asuka did and said, pausing briefly at the distant screams of someone shouting, '_keep her away from me.' _Which was followed by another voice he assumed was Touji telling the other person '_Not to be such a baby'_.

But after telling Kodama everything, she took on a look of thoughtfulness. She rolled Kensuke's camera in her hands.

"Did you want to?"

Shinji blushed his answer.

"Desire is not a sin, unless you make it one Shinji. Your young and these things are probably still new to you. But don't let that desire blind you to what is dear to you. I take it you and Hikari haven't done anything like that have you?"

Shinji was finding it difficult to look her in the eyes, let alone answer her. However he didn't have to, because she found him easy to read.

"Well, I'm sure you will some day, although knowing her you'll have to be the one to make the first move. So, are you going to tell her what happened?"

"i-I don't know."

"Well it's going to be up to you. I won't say anything to her, but do keep in mind that I don't want to see her hurt. So just be honest with her. Ok?

Shinji nodded and offered her a small smile. She returned the favor. But after a few seconds her brow furrowed, as if she just thought of something.

"By the way? This friend of yours, is it that redheaded girl?"

Yet again Shinji didn't have to answer. She could see the truth on his face.

"Damn. Your screwed." And with that she pulled out the disk from inside of the camera and then handed the empty device back to Shinji. She stood up and slid the disc into her pocket.

"Well I can't give you any advice concerning that german girl. Whatever happens, happens. Just keep in mind what I said."

"About being honest?"

"No, not that. I meant the thing about making the first move." She laughed. "Listen, just do what you feel is right. I can't ask you to do any more than that. Well I think you need to take your friend his stuff."

"Yeah, your right."

"Oh and Shinji. Don't be afraid to stop by at the house. Your welcome there at anytime."

"Thanks."

* * *

**Author's note: ** Another chapter down yeah. I've got the next two planned out, but soon I'm going to have to speed things up. Some of my planned events have gotten delayed because of the "B" story, the Ritsuko thing. But at least I know everything I want to do with that. As for the Asuka thing... I'm not going to tell what's going to happen there but you'll just have to sit down and read. But I will say that their will be more moments like this in the future. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit work of fan fiction based on the anime and manga Neon Genesis Evangelion by Hideaki Anno and Yoshiyuki Sadamoto and Studio Gainax. Gigantor! Gigantor! Gigantor the space age robot, he's at your command!

**Changing Seasons**

**by: JErosion**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

It was lunch time and they were sitting under what was starting to be called the _Autumn Tree_. If you sat under it like the two of them were at that moment. You would see how the mid-day sun made the leaves glow in a rich gold. In the coarse of the last two months this one tree, for reasons beyond their knowing, had elected to resume the natural cycle of seasons. Albeit a couple of months early from the start of the real fall. It had started this about two months ago. And at a incrediably slow pace it's leaves had turned yellow. And now the first tinges of orange were starting to creep into the endges of it's leaves. Another month or two and it may turn red. It was the only tree in the school yard to have done this. And perhaps the only tree in the whole of Tokyo-3 to undergo the change. And it had become a popular spot for students to eat their lunch. Today they had been rather lucky, and where able to secure the area before any other groups or couples had the chance to.

"mmmmm" she purred at the sensation of his fingers slowly sliding though her hair. A girl could really get use to that sort of thing.

"You like that?" he asked.

"uh, huh." she murmured snuggling her head into his hip. She felt content laying there in the grass. It felt cool out here.

Shinji smiled, he leaned his head back against the tree. This was one of those nice and quite moments. The kind of moment where you could just forget your troubles and just relax. But Shinji was never good at relaxing. He was feeling more and more conflicted as of late. Asuka's '_games_' were become more and more difficult for him to ignore. He couldn't tell if she was joking any more. He had been trying to avoid situations that would allow her to engage in her treacherous new hobby. But since they lived together, it wasn't like he could avoid her completely. At least she didn't try anything while he was in his room. The temptation she offered was slowly eroding away his will. How long would it be before he actually reached out with his hand made contact with her skin. How long until she took hold of his had and forced him to touch her?

He looked down at the face of Hikari. Her eye's were closed a small content smile was on her face. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair to her. She should know. She had every right to know.

"Hey?"

"hmmm?"

"I want to tell... to ask you...um?

She opened her eye's and looked up at him.

"Have you noticed... anything odd about Asuka?"

She was quite for a long time, before she would answer his question.

"You mean how she sometimes stares at you in class."

"w-What! She s-stares?"

"Yes, I've seen her do it on more than one occasion." She said with a flat voice and a nod.

She watched Shinji face closely, he had said that he had noticed something odd about Asuka. But from his reaction that wasn't what he had seen. That kind of scared her. She had talked to Kodama about her observations. But the funny thing was... It was like her sister had expected her to bring the subject up. Without a second's thought she broke into this long speech about how much she needed to watch out for the redheaded girl. Kodama said that Shinji didn't seem like the kind of guy that would cheat on a girl. And that he would probably never do anything to intentionally hurt her. But she also emphasized that no matter how resilient a guy was, if he was pressed for long enough and in the right way he would eventually cave. And Asuka as attractive as she was could be the one to it.

If Hikari didn't know better she would have thought that her lecture was rehearsed. Before she could ask Kodama about that, she went into this story about a relationship she had inadvertently ruined. The guy she had slept with, was much like Shinji. Both shy and polite. And he also had a girlfriend, that he had been going out with for about a year. And although he said that he loved her, and that he was satisfied with their relationship. She knew better, she had a way of reading people. And she eventually got him to admit that their relationship wasn't progressing the way he'd like, at least not in a physical sense. And Kodama being both impulsive and unable to keep it in her pants, proposition him. He was intially horrified and extremely embarassed. And he was completely adamant that he could never do such a thing. Yet Kodama could be rather persisant and persuasive. She explained in great detail on how a touch here, a rub there, and the sight of a little skin could go a long way. She didn't say what happened afterwards, she only mentioned that she wished she had listened more then.

But that didn't help her much with her problem. It only made things worse. Asuka was her friend. She had asked her if it was alright if she could date Shinji. And she told her that she didn't care. But more and more Hikari couldn't help but think that it a lie. Maybe Asuka didn't know it was at the time either. But the more she observed Asuka, the more it became clear that she felt something for her fellow pilot. And Hikari didn't like that. Asuka was her friend, but she wasn't about to stand aside and let her take him. She didn't get the position of class representative by bowing out to others.

The gaijin already had so much. She was popularity. She had already a graduated from college. She had that fantastic figure, and perfect skin. But she'll be damned, if she let her get Shinji too!

But she was damned if she knew what she was going to do about it. From the moment she had met Asuka, she had liked her. She couldn't help but admire, and envy her for her confidence and her beauty. So when she asked, or prehaps when she stated, for them to be friends. She happily agreed. But what now? Honestly she didn't want to lose Asuka as a friend but she also didn't want to lose Shinji. And if Asuka did something like Kodama did to that boy in her story, would Shinji be able to resist her?

"So what did you mean about her acting odd?"

Shinji's face turned a few shades of pink. That wasn't good.

"s-She just... I don't know... um... It's just... she been joking around with me lately."

"mmm."

Now she could ask how. How was she joking around with him. She wanted to know. And yet part of her didn't want to know either.

"How so?"

Silence meet her ears. She bit her lip.

"Has she... been coming on to you?"

He looked away his face definately turned red. Her fists balled up, pulling up some of the grass with them.

"s-She'll do... stuff like that... and then she'll start laughing at me or something."

Teasing. She was teasing him. Maybe. But this only made another question pop into her head. What did 'stuff' involve? Yey knowing Asuka she didn't have to ask. She already knew.

"I've asked her to stop... " he continued, "but you know how she is."

"How...how often does she do these things?" she asked tentatively.

"She's pretty random... and she only makes... these _things_... in certain situations. Like if we were to pass each other in the hallway or if I walked out of the bathroom right as she was going in. Since we live and work together... so...I can't avoid her... umm... I just... kinda watch out, in case... you know... she tries it again."

She looked up at him. His eyes were cast elsewhere. A look of shame marked his features. He felt bad about it. He could have hidden what was happening from her. But he came clean. A testimate to his honor and his intergraty It was nothing he had been looking for. Nothing he sought out. Asuka was the one. It was all her. So what now? What options did she have? Perhaps...

No. She couldn't do that. It's too early. She wasn't ready yet. Even though her body was starting to tell her otherwise. Oh, and the dreams she had been having. When she woke, the details of those dreams faded quickly. But the emotional bliss that came with them lingered on, hinting at the explicit nature of her nighttime imagenings. Maybe she could do some things. Nothing that went too far. It wasn't that she didn't want to them. It was... she was scared that once she started, she may not be able to stop.

She sighed at herself. At this rate she was going to turn into Kodama. And with those guys in the black suits watching Shinji, sooner or later anything they did would get back to her father. And she was sure that was all dad needed. It was bad enough with what Kodama did and she was pretty sure that dad wasn't completely oblivious to what was happening at home. She didn't think her father could deal with having two sexual dynamos in the house. Maybe that's why he slept at work as much as it did. To avoid the shame of a house full of sexually active daughters. She had to wonder what the hell was wrong with her family. There was only one possible explaination for the whole thing. Genetics. Maybe mom was like this too. She did manage to get herself pregnant four times.

So did she need to be more physically intimate with Shinji? Perhaps. But perhaps she also needed a 'Plan B.' Maybe something to discourage or distract Asuka from trying anything else with Shinji.

She looked at him carefully. She didn't like seeing him like that. It was always better when he smiled. So, she reached up and poked his cheek with her finger.

"It's ok."

"w-What?"

"It's not something you started."

"b-But..."

She shook her head silencing him.

"I think you are a good person Shinji. And I trust you."

He smiled softly. And so did she.

She craned her head around and looked at his wrist watch.

"Lunch lasts for about another five minutes So..."

"hmm?"

She smiled. "Get those fingers moving again."

Shinji chuckled and he was more than happy to comply.

* * *

His shoes tapped lightly on the floor. It was thursday. And usually, angels allowing, he would spent those afternoons playing a round of Shougi with his former pupal. It was like a routine. Something he felt comfortable with. Which must be a sign of his advancing years. He didn't like to think of himself as old. But he was. He had already found himself falling into a life of consistency and scheduled repetition. Wake up, shower, eat, work, eat again and then return to an empty bed. An empty bed. He could curse Doctor Akagi for dredging up the memories that he had conditioned himself to forget. But it that really wasn't her fault. That was something of his own doing. And he did get what he deserved.

At his age and with his disposition, the only company he could bring to his bed was the kind that was paid for. He hated the idea of doing that, but something he had even less love for, was loneliness. You know, if you pay enough not only can they take care of your desires, but they will be there when you wake up in the morning. Most men can't afford something like that, but when you don't have a family to take care of, you find you have the money for such indulgences.

_Humans are such sad creatures. _He remembered hearing someone say that once, a long time ago. And indeed he found that to be very true. He knew his share of sadness. Maybe that was why he allow himself to purchase a woman's company. And if anything, a prostitute understood sadness better than anyone.

There was a great commotion ahead, as the doors at the end of the hall burst open. He was nearly knocked over by a white blur. It took maybe but a second for him to identify the person as doctor. He reach out and took hold of her arm before she could get too far away.

"Doctor?" he asked quietly.

"Let go." she whispered without bothering to turn his way.

"What happened?"

"Please! j-Just l-let me go!"

Her head whipped around towards him, she was crying. Her mascara was running in thick black streaks down her face.

He let go. This was too familar. He thought of Mitsune. A girl who was lost and vulnerable. A person he gave comfort to when he was in a similar state. That one incident should have been just an awkward moment, not the start of a relationship. So being in that position again, scared him. Not that he should be. She didn't have any interest in him. And she never would, not when she was carrying another man's child. But in truth, even if it was possible that she could love him, he didn't think he could ever have another relationship like that. One that was based on filling an emotional emptiness.

He watched her disappear around the corner before he turned towards the door in which she had emerged.

He watched her disappear around the same corner that he had come from. He turned and looked at the door she had emerged and then back to where she had vanished. He sighed. He returned to his walk, although at a much slower pace. He opened the heavy wooden doors without knocking. He never had to, so he had little reason to stop now.

He was sitting at his desk, staring off to the side. He had hand his head proped up by one hand. He walked carefully up to the commander. He picked up an over turned chair that lay on his side of the room.

"So I take it she told you?"

Mechainically the commander's eyes turned his way.

"You knew?"

"She came to me seeking advice the other day." he acknowledged with a nod.

A look crossed his features that was mingle of disgust and exaspereration.

Kozo looked around the room a little. On the floor against the same wall that he had been staring at when he had entered, was a broken mug. He smiled briefly reading the words '_World's Greatest Dictator'_. He remembered having that cup especially made for the younger man as a gag birthday gift, one year. What a shame, that cup had seen alot of use. Oh well, veterans die hard.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"What did you tell her?"

The younger man made a sound that was somewhere along the lines of a growl. That was his way of telling him to shut up. But with the way Ritsuko tore out of here it was more that obvious to how he reacted. He shhok his head.

The man in front of him had a family once and he threw it away. Now he had been given the chance to start again, to have another try. And he turned his back on her, and on his child to be. The two of them were so much alike. Both throwing away the happiness they had for a dream. But you can never take back some of your mistakes. If she could come back tomorrow what would Yui think of what he had done. How would Yui look at him for his crimes. _Humans are such sad creatures_. That was the thing she said to him a long time ago. He never understood how she could say such a thing at her age. Maybe it was because of the connections her family had to Seele. So yes, humans were sad creatures. Perhaps the saddest of all.

* * *

**Author's note: ** I know it's taken a while for this release, but I've had a few games taking up my time as is the wonderful world of graphic novels and manga. This chapter was released with chapter 11 as well since both are too short to really stand alone, but they are seperate because of the time that passes between each chapter. Either way I have something more light hearted for chapter 12. Or at least things I find funny. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit work of fan fiction based on the anime and manga Neon Genesis Evangelion by Hideaki Anno and Yoshiyuki Sadamoto and Studio Gainax. Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn.

This chapter contains content of a suggestive nature. So if you can't handle that, I suggest you skip this chapter.

**Changing Seasons**

**by: JErosion**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

Hikari sighed, she bagan to drum the fingers of her right hand. The movie in which they were watching was boring. Now she couldn't call it a bad movie. Because even a bad movie could have some redeeming features such as unintentional humor. Or can even invoke conversation of how terrible it was. But this movie was just boring. The two main characters love each other, but both of them were too full of themselves to admit it. So ultimately neither of them never really show any signs of changing. And although this story took place admist a war. It was just a background setting and had no bearing on the people aside from them having to endure a shortage of vairous goods. Though it was humorous when the leading lady needed a new dress and was forced to cannibalize a heavy curtain for materials to make it.

And Shinji insisted that she pick the movie. Not that he had voiced anything that he had wanted to watch, but she did notice his eye linger on a poster of an action movie that was also playing at this theatre. And after about an hour and a half of this nonsense she would have been more than happy it one of the people on screen had gotten shot. She glanced over at Shinji's profile, she was a little suprised to see that his eyes hadn't glazed over. She then looked out across the theatre. There weren't many people in here. The closest was an old man about two rows and a few seats to the right of them. She stretched out her feet. Damn she was bored.

She turned back to Shinji just in time to see him give her a small smile. He then placed his hand on hers, before returning his attention back to the screen.

She sighed again. She was still hopelessly bored. But she couldn't do a thing until the movie was over. Well, maybe. She had heard some stories. A boy and a girl in a sparsely populated movie theatre. It would be the perfect opportunity to try something. But what that was she didn't know. Granted she had been provided with a massive database of 'things' to do in this situation, courtesy of her older sister. Kodama was all too willing to share those stories with her. She like to refer to them as _suggestions_. But there was no way she was going to try those _things_. She could feel the heat rise in her face at the thought of just a few of those. Some of them,... just... well some of them, just seemed so... _dirty_.

This is what she got for having morally ambigous role models around her. Kodama had started out as the ideal daughter. Her grades always placed her within the top five of her year. Everything she did was about being about being proper and always doing the right thing. It is amazing how things can change. Her older sister went from lecturing her about things that girl's weren't suppost to do, to giving her lurid accounts of just how great she found oral sex to be. If anything her and Shinji weren't anywhere near that point yet. But she was starting to feel comfortable enough that she wouldn't mind if he tried to touch her. Like her maybe her breasts, or maybe even her butt. However Shinji wasn't able to read her mind. And she still had difficulty voicing her desires.

Like her desire to experiment a little. To try a little touching. But there was also another desire. She wanted it to be perfectly clear that he belong to her. And although it even sounded possessive in her ears, it wasn't about ownership. She also wanted him to know that she was his as well. This line of thinking was kinda dangerous. But she was afraid. Afraid that Asuka may actually try and steal him away from her. The only thing that seemed to be holding the redhead back was her personal hang-ups. And the second she got over them, she would openly pursue him, rather than continue with her disinterested ruse. And that left her in an unfortunate position. She felt the need to _'beat _Asuka _to the punch'_. But how? And in what way. She had to try. She had to do something before the redhead did. She lacked alot of experience with such things. So what did she do. How could she start. Did she lean into him? Whisper some torrid innuendo into ear? _Accidently_ drop her hand onto his ch-

She blinked a bit, stopping in mid thought. She looked down at her hand with strange curiosity. _Just what was he doing?_ He had pulled back his hand from hers a bit, resting his palm upon her wrist. And he was sliding his finger around in a circle on top of her middle and index fingers. He completely ignored the rest of her hand and just concentrated on those two digits. The tip of his finger would slide down her middle finger and then slide back up her index. And he kept doing this. She looked up at his face, even in the darkness of the theatre she could see the red in his face. He didn't turn to look at her but she could see his eyes dart towards her and then to her hand. The corners of his mouth twitched upwards. She brought her eyes back down to their joined limbs.

It was strange really, the feeling that was starting to creep into her. And she continued to watch as his actions. He'd move his finger clockwise, and then he would stop and move in the opposite direction. It was odd how such a thing could so grab her attention. It seemed so much more interesting than the movie. But... she released a breath she had been holding, as his finger stopped. It only lasted for a second or two but he stared to rub the furrow between his knuckles. She swallowed as his finger resumed it's travels. But something odd occured to Hikari. It was like...

The brain was a marvelous organ. It is highly capable of adapting itself to any stituation that was required of it. And in this case, Hikari's brain was at work associating the feeling Shinji was apply to her fingers to another, far more intimate part of her anatomy. And even as she began to realized this connection her breathing changed to match the up and down motion that he was taking. Her heart was starting to beat faster. And a soft pink rose up into her cheeks. This shouldn't be happening. She started telling herself that she shouldn't be feeling this way. Her leg jerked slightly as he changed his movements again. He abandon his circular movements and now moved the tip of his exploring finger down the valley her two fingers had formed.

_No! Stop! _She cried out mentally. He just... All that slow touching. And that careful rubbing. And now he... He dipped his finger inside her. His fingernail disappearing, he with drew it, and started to rub her again. She started to feel uncomfortably warm. His finger reached in again, almost causing the first joint of the intruding digit to vanish from sight. He pulled it out and pushed it in again. Her thighs squeezed together. She couldn't allow this. No she just couldn't. She tightened her muscles as much as she could. But it her efforts seemed in vain. _Please don't!_ He was far more powerful, far more determine. And he broke though her half-hearted defenses, thrusting himself all the way in. Her right leg kicked out a bit, her shoe scraping along the ground. She bit her lip and looked away. She felt as though she was burning up inside, a thin layer of sweat began to form on her skin. She felt shaky. Her heart was a second away from bursting out of her chest.

The more she tried to resist it, the more power it gained over her. She could no longer pretend to ignore it. And she could only look away for a second before her eye's were drawn back to what he was doing. _No more!_ With steady and increasing speed she saw his finger plunge into her with the repetitous motions of a hand pump. She watched her own flesh cling to him, bulging out obscenely every time he pull his finger out. And sucking back in when ever he push forward. Over and over again he pushed in and out of her.

Then he stopped pulling his finger almost all the way out. She thought for a moment that he had somehow heard her prayers some how. That he could really read her mind and had stopped realizing the cruelity that he had inflicted upon her. But no he hadn't ended it. He had one more thing he had to do. One more act that would strip away at her self-control. His middle finger then joined it's brother and together they swiftly dipped inside her. _Oh God! _That... That was too much. She couldn't take it any more. s-She... she co-

And all at once she bucked her hips out and her throat betrayed her by releasing a moan she had been holding back. And with that the spell was over. She was horrified at what she just did. It shouldn't have happened. But she couldn't stop herself. She looked to Shinji, finding him staring at her with wide eyes. There was no way that he could deny what he was doing. But he did look a little shocked. Like maybe he didn't intend for it to go as far as it had. He had stopped his movements, yet he found that he couldn't withdraw himself from her as she curled her fingers around him. And he found himself mesmerized by the look that took hold of her features. She leaned into him. For a moment he thought she meant to kiss him. But no, she stop short dropping her head against his neck and shoulder. She pressed herself into his arm tightly. It took him a few moments to get over the fact that he could feel her breast on his arm. But he did notice how hard her heart was beating.

She was so close to it. She had stopped herself from just flat out telling him. Of begging him to finish it. To finish her. For him to do it for real. She was just so close. All he would have to do was touch her once and that would be enough. She was too wound up to even think about how it was possible that for her to get this way just from just having her hand touched. How could this turn her on so much? Her right hand came over took hold of his wrist. She was feeling desperate. She couldn't ask him what she need, but she could act. She could just pull his hand over and place it between her trembling legs. She was sure he would do the rest. Just slip it the rest of the way up her skirt and just let that wonderfully intrusive finger do it's business. Let him find that little damp spot, and with a single touch send her over that elusive edge, into a world of screaming bliss.

"Hikari?" he whispered.

"mmm"

"um, are you..."

She cut him off tilting her head up kissing his neck right below his jaw. He was suprised by her, especially when she started to suck and pull at his skin with her lips.

"w-Wha- ah!"

He was cut off again as she began to nip at that same spot with her teeth. He allowed it only for a moment or so before he turned his head and his body towards her, forcing her to break from her assault. She pulled herself up closer to him and looked him squarely in the face. The look in her eyes was just... He had seen that look before. Just briefly one a while ago. Even then he had trouble finding the right words necissary to describe it. Desire. Want. Need. Those were the thoughts her eyes conveyed. And he became enthralled by it. So much that he took no real notice to the way she pulled at his arm. How could he when their noses were an inch from touching.

He gasped when his hand touched her legs. He looked down quickly seeing where she had guilded him. The tips of his fingers starting with his thumb spanned from the top of her leg all the way down to her inner thigh. He was suddenly found himself in another one of those moments were time seemed to stop. His eyes traveled back to hers. Normally in a situation like this he would have yanked his hand away. Normally he would be trying to run away. But today was different. Today he was staring into Hikari's eyes and... he didn't want to flee.

He opened his mouth to ask her... Well he really didn't know what he was going to ask. Be he had no real need to. She acknowledge his unspoken question with a single nod. In fact she went a little further by parting her legs a little and sinking in her seat just enough to change the orientation of her hips to a slightly more accommodating angle.

He took a deep breath and after a moments hesitation he moved his hand up her leg. He didn't dare look at what his hand was doing. He wouldn't even allow himself to break contact with her gray eyes, not even to blink. He would have to rely on feel alone. His hand inched it's way up a little further, bunching her skirt up as he moved. He took note of a couple of things. Like how warm her legs felt. And how his left hand could move against much easier than his right was at the moment. But he wouldn't chance spoiling this moment by trading off one limb for another. He moved up a little further. Hikari's breathing became deeper with every centimeter he advanced. She no longer felt warm either. Her skin was hot, like it was on fire. He moved further along. Knowing he was just a second away from really touching her.

She inhaled sharply in a small gasp. He did it, the side of his pinky had made contact with fabric. He moved a little more, his ring finger joining the other one. HIkari's eyes waned, and her entire body trembled. Even her breathing shook. He was sure he could slide his fingers over alittle more and sqeeze another on into their ranks. But with the position his hand was in and with how tight the space she provided was, he decided not to. No there was only one thing left. He flexed his hand squeezing her leg and also curling the two fingers he held against her panties. He kept the tips of those fingers pressed gently on to her as they moved. And then he relaxed his grip allowing his fingers to push down flatly into her.

He would have continued this motion. But she gasped and jerked violently. He could see her chest hitch. For a moment he was afraid she was going to throw up. Instead she rushed into him, emptying her lungs against shoulder in a silent scream. She held onto him, emmiting small moans with every between every gasp of air she tried to take in. He extracted his hand from her, and pulled it up and then around her. He held her until her labored breaths subsided.

* * *

They had left the theatre well before the movie had ended. Walking side by side in a strange silence. They held hands in an odd sort of way.The backs of their hands were facing each other. He had clamped his middle and index finger around the middle finger of her hand, while she did the same to his index finger.

He looked at her profile carefully. She looked straight ahead, with what could have been described as an inebriated expersion. Her eyes looked sleepy. And her smile was blithe, and carefree. And she... Well, she glowed. Her cheeks shinned with a radiant pink.

In all honestly he wasn't sure what to think about what had happened in the theatre. In all honestly he wasn't sure why he started rubbing her fingers like that. It was just one of those things that pop in your head, and even though you know that it's something you shouldn't you do, you do it anyways. And besides, he could only fake interest in a boring movie for so long. And boredom was the leading cause of teenage mischief. Although boys his age would probably have tried something great deal more... perverse. But since this was new territory for him he thought it was best to start small. And somehow he came up with fingering his girlfriend's hand. He almost didn't do it. Even to him it started to seem like a weird and stupid thing to try. So it was quite a suprise that his actions were recieved with such a welcomed reception. And she moaned from him just touching her hand! She actually moaned!

The sound of it still resonated in his head. Making him breathe a little deeper, and causing his heart to work a little harder. And... his pants to became a little tighter. And what her cry didn't accomplish, her pulling his hand onto her leg, finished. He had never done anything like that before so he wasn't sure what to expect. The first thing he discovered was just how soft her legs felt. The next thing he encountered as his hand traveled up her skirt was the _heat_. Or prehaps he could say the word _humidity_ instead. Still those things paled in comparison to the feel of her panties. The garment felt remarkably thin, and did nothing to hide what laid beneath. He could feel everything. From the hardness of her pelvic bone to the quivering softness of her secret flesh.

Hikari fell forward a little, hastily regaining her balance before he could fall on her face. She giggled at her self. Shinji venture a glance in back of them. The was nothing on the sidewalk. She had just tripped on air. He smiled.

"um, You ok?"

She giggled again.

"I'm just a little... lightheaded."

He couldn't help but marvel at the way she shined. And he was the one to make her like that. It was his hand. She stepped right into him and kissed him. She was being rather bold. So much like Misato was once she started to drink. But Hikari wasn't under the influence of any alcohol. No she was drunk on euphoria. This was nothing like the studious class representative he saw in school. There she never did anything that went against the rules. Now they were kissing on the street. Not that there were any rules that specifically forebade such things. But then again he didn't particularly care for rules at the moment. He found that unlike those incidents with Asuka, he felt comfortable with Hikari. In fact he felt just happy to be with her at that moment.

* * *

**Author's note: ** Now the thing with the hand was something I did with a girlfriend once while riding in the back of a friend's car. And much like I had Hikari do, she too also moaned a bucked her hips out. Earning us the stares of the two people in the front seat. So gentlemen you might want to give this a try with a lady friend. Although it may help if she is artsy and has a vivid imagenation. 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit work of fan fiction based on the anime and manga Neon Genesis Evangelion by Hideaki Anno and Yoshiyuki Sadamoto and Studio Gainax. Let her go. If it ends, it ends. We can move towards hope, that's what's beautiful about this place. We cannot run from heartache. My brother was slain in the towns, the rest of my family died here. Heartache is a part of life, we know that now. Ivy is running toward hope, let her run. If this place is worthy, she'll be successful in her quest.

**Changing Seasons**

**by: JErosion**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

_Why! Oh, why did I listen to Kodama! 'You should go ahead and do it,' she said. 'Guy's really like when you do it,' she said. 'It only hurts the first few times.' 'If you go really slow you'll cut down on the bleeding.' 'It's a little rough the first couple of times, but after that you'll love the way it feels.' _

She cradled her head in her hands. He mind repeated her sister's words in a mocking fashion. She had been sitting on a towel, that she had draped across the toilet. Slowly she stood up, she felt rather tender down there. She started to play with the notion of taking another long soak in the tub. And let the warm water sooth her muscles. She slow turned around and carefully folded up the towel. She would have to take it with her later. There was no way she could just leave it in the hamper. She brought herself to the sink at a laggard pace, she was almost afraid to look at herself in the mirror. Damn. She couldn't believe she actually went though with it. But she did. She had to face what she had done. Hikari took in a deep breath, and looked up at her reflection.

She stood there naked. At fifteen she was in a sort of limbo. Not yet an adult, but no longer a child. Her body had changed alot over the past year. She could even say it has changed alot in the past three months. She had grow a few centimeters taller. Her bust had filled out a little too. Some of her bras had grow too tight. She couldn't wear any of her 'A-cups' any more. And even one or two of the 'B' s where starting to give her some trouble. _No longer a child_. And she just had listened to her sister's suggestion, and now she was going to have to live with it.

She thought about Shinji, lead her to do this. Thinking about what the two of them had done on their last date, made her blush. Well,... it did more than make her blush. She sighed. She had never intended to go that far, but once he had started on her hand, her subconscience took over. And in a short span of time her mind was reduced to being the slave of her body. She just had to have it. She had to have him touch her. And when she guilded him there it didn't even take a minute. As far as Hikari was concerned Shinji had the fingers of a god.

And maybe that was the reason why she had done what she did to herself. Because when you get down to it, he had gotten her off, and she hadn't done the same for him. She felt she needed to do something for him. To '_returned the favor'_, as some people would say. So maybe that was why she did it. So that next time... they where together... she will show him. Maybe. Her face flushed deeply.

But still she could believe the went though with it.

"Great. I look like an eight-year-old," she mumbled with a sarcastic tone.

Earlier she had asked Kodama if she had a new razor she could use. Hikari had forgotten to buy a new package of them when she had gone to the store earlier that day. And her need for one came from the fact that they would be restarting swim classes in Phys. Ed. again. Her legs and arm pits were still good. But since they were going to be wearing swim suits, it was always a good idea to _tidy_ things up a bit. Not to mention, in every class there was always that one girl, who seemed completely oblivious to such needs. Sometimes to such a degree that they suffered from a condition that Kodama laughingly refer to as '_bikini tarantulas'_.

Since she had started to date Shinji, she had made it a habit to keep certain body hair as non-existant as possible. And for swim class, all she had intended to do was just a little bit of maintenance than the usual. And to do this she was going to need a fresh razor. You don't even want to try this sort of thing with a dull one. But Kodama being who she was, suggested that she take it a step further, and just do away with the patch of hair altogether. She even offered to supervise, just in case. Hikari, of coarse, immediately refused, citing that she would never do that sort of thing. But the funny thing was, all those things Kodama had said to convince her, echo over and over again in her head. And then she started to think about Shinji.

So she did it.

_Damn it, why did I listen to her? _She shook her head. _Because of what Mister Magic Fingers did, that's why. _

She was thinking about the movie theatre again. She couldn't it take back now. That thing that they did, not that she trully wanted to. Because in the end, she had never cum so hard in her life. In all the times she had touched herself she had never been able to get off like that. Even after thirty minutes, she could still feel it pulse thoughout her body. It was a miracle that she hadn't screamed herself hoarse. Hell, she was so uncoordinated afterwards she could barely walk. She took a deep breath in an effort to clear her head. Her mind was starting to become a jumbled mess.

She took a moment to eyeball her handy work. Making sure she didn't miss anything, you couldn't half-assed something like this. She shook her head again. It probably wasn't such a good idea. She kind of liked the idea of showing it to him. Well,... eventually showing it to him. But there was another problem she hadn't thought of until that very second. Swim class. That meant she would be changing in the locker room. And changing in the locker room, meant somebody might see what she had done. And that could be just as embarassing as being the girl with the Sasquach-cooter.

"SHIT!"

There came a knock at the bathroom door.

"Is everything alright in there?" came the voice of her eldest sister.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"You've been in there a long time... Did you do the whole thing?"

"SHUT-UP!"

She heard Kodama laugh.

"Hey what's she doing in there?" That was the voice of her other sibling. And no sooner than she had asked the question Hikari heard Kodama mumble something to her. Hikari's eyebrow twitched. Kodama she could handle, Nozomi was another manner. She didn't want to be the one to explain this to her. She even started a countdown in her head, knowing what was about to come.

'_3 - 2 - 1...'_

"OH! WOW! HEY HIKARI CAN I SEE IT!" Nozomi yelled though the door. She vaguely hear Kodama laughing on the other side.

"**NO! YOU CAN NOT!**"

She quickly got herself a fresh wash cloth and wiped herself down. She slipped on her underwear and her night shirt. She moved to to gather the rest of her things so she could take what she needed to take to the laundry room. But she paused briefly in mid step. She looked down at her self. She wiggled a little where she stood. She reached under her shirt and adjsted her panties a bit. Actually... that **did **feel a little weird, but in a nice way. Her skin there hadn't been _uncovered_ in such a way for a long time now. Her skin felt tingly, it was still weird, but in a nice way. But one thing was for sure she wasn't about to admit that out loud.

She scooped up her clothes and the towels she had used and march towards the door. She knocked over Nozomi without so much as an apology. The little rat was squatting by the door in attempt to get a look at what she had done. Hikari did not give out free shows if she wanted to see that she could look in a mirror,... or ask Kodama. Speaking of which, her oldest sister was waiting a little further down the hall. Hikari gave the girl a look of annoyance, but continued quickly down the hall. Kodama was waiting for her a little further down the hall.

"So? How does it feel?"

Hikari blushed and mumbled something about it not being any of her business. Just as she was about to walk past her. Kodama placed a hand on her shoulder. After giving her a questioning glace, the older girl gave her a smile.

"I happen to have a solution to that little problem of yours."

Hikari's brow furrowed a little, not understanding.

"You know, that redheaded problem."

_Asuka!_

"Ok. I'm listening."

"Well, I asked..." Kodama stopped, casting a look at Nozomi, who ran up to the two of them. "Nozomi... you know it's getting kind of late. You should probably get to bed."

"Not tired." the child said defiantly, crossing her arms.

Kodama leaned down closer to her.

"If you don't go to bed... I'll tell Hikari about..." She leaned in a whispered something that cause the child to go pale. Hikari didn't hear what she said, nor did she have any clue from reading her lips, as she sheilded her mouth as she spoke.

"You..."

"Oh, I'll do it."

Nozomi made a face, and gave Hikari a pouty look. She then lowered her head and began to walk do the hall going towards her room.

"What did she do?"

"I'm not going to tell you, and if I did I would have any leverage on her anymore."

Hikari decided to let it go. She was more interested in this solution to Asuka.

"So,... you where saying?"

"Oh, right. Well earlier today, I asked..."

* * *

Shinji was feeling miserable. The first of his grievances was the crick in his neck, that formed when his entry plug was unexpectly ejected from the test chamber. That had been about four hours ago. You'd figure that after ten minutes they would have been picked up by a retrieval team. Since then he could feel the entry plug bob a sway in place, which told him that he was floating in water. Which was exceedingly bad since he swam with the proficiency of a brick. His stomach growled, reminding him of yet another annoyance, he hadn't eaten in some time.

"Just great." he mumbled to himself.

"Did you say something!" came the voice of the Second Child. They had the communication lines open between the plugs, two gray boxs were projected against the curve wall of the entry plug. Each was marked with white letters that stated which evangelion the message came from as well as the words 'Audio Only.'

When it had become clear that they weren't going to be picked-up any time soon, the opened the channels to see if the others where alright. Especialy Rei, since he recalled hearing her scream just seconds before he got ejected. However he only establish audio contact with them. Because for whatever reason, honestly he didn't see what difference it would make, they had to do this sync test in the nude.

Another unfortuanate thing was, that opening communications with his co-workers seemed to have been a double edged sword. The well-being of his fellow pilots were a concern for him. However since he had opened the channel, Asuka had been talking non-stop. Though he supposed that if she had been quite the last four hours would have seemed to have lasted much longer than it already had. Not that it really mattered since he kept tuning her out. He was busy thinking of other things. Which was probably the same reason why he wasn't going to be worth much for this sync test anyway. He kept thinking about Hikari, and what they did. His fingers twitched a little. If he concentrated a little, he could feel the soft texture of her panties on his fingers again.

"HEY BAKA! Are you even paying attention!"

_No, not at all._

"Hold up a second..."

The gray boxes disappeared, and a live video feed popped up in their place.

"...there! That's better."

Shinji's eye widen a bit. He could see a similar reaction on the face of the first child. He didn't think you could override the system that way. His face turn bright red. He didn't need another reminder that their plugsuits were hanging up in their respective lockers. At least the cameras focused on their faces only. The last thing he needed in this situation was a wide angle lens. However that still didn't stop her from flashing him. Due to the ergonomic design of the cockpit, and the horizontal nature of their entry plugs, all of them where lying rather high in their seats. But Asuka had to cross that line and purposely stretch her arms above her head.. These weren't accidents. She was doing it all on purpose. Now he could complain about it and ask her to stop. But the last thing he needed was for the gaijin to put him in traction. Sure. it was annoying. But could he really protest? It was like he was going to say, 'Hey lady, get those tits out of my face!'

"By the way Shinji. I haven't had the chance to ask you..." she had took on that sickly sweet tone in her voice. He knew what that meant. "Where did that bruise on your neck come from?"

_She just had to ask that._

"It's nothing..."

She made a snort. Was that even possible? They were breathing in LCL.

"That doesn't look like nothing. Have you been getting a little frisky with your _girlfriend_?"

She had that teasing tone in her voice. No it wasn't just that, there was some distain mixed in as well.

"That's none of your business!"

"Ooohhhhh, is it now? Well maybe it is her business to know that you where checking me out when we went through the clean room."

Yeah, she got him there. He did look, in fact he took a good look at both her and Rei. But he could say that he was only at falt. However he could noted that Asuka was encouraging him to look. Going though the clean room she was walking on the palms of her feet, raising herself up to try and give her butt a little more bounce. And then she turned real quick on him to yell for him not to peek. Which was rather counter-productive, since she also flashed her tits in the process.

"...And I know you were looking at Wonder Girl too! So, how you gonna explain that?"

Shinji try say something to rebuke her accusation. But really what could he say? She smiled in victory.

"So, tell me Shinji... Since we both know you were looking... You can tell us which one of us has the nicest figure."

"wha-WHAT!"

She was laughing. Did she always have to do this? She always had to find a new way to pick on him.

"Oh come on Shinji. If that's too tough, why don't you just tell us who has the nicest butt."

He was getting mad. Fine if this was the way she wanted to play, he will too!

"a-Alright."

She stopped laughing, and looked at him with a quirked eyebrow.

"Rei."

"Huh?"

"Rei has... the nicer butt."

There was a moment of silence, and it only lasted for a moment.

"What? How can you sit there and say wonder girl has a nicer ass that me?"

"w-Well... she... hers has a nicer... it's sort of heart shaped... and yours is... well it's kind of... boney."

It took him a while to get it out, and he was blushing severely. And the worst part of it was Rei. Although present, she wasn't really included in this conversation. Actually Shinji would have been suprised if she spoke up at all. But with the focus of conversation being on her posterior, her face was steadily becoming redder and redder. And she was also looking away. He needed to apologize to her. But this wasn't a particularly good time, since a very loud and very peircing scream rang out.

"**_WHAT!_**"

She was loud enough that he thought he may have actually her scream from somewhere outside of his plug.

"I DO NOT HAVE A BONEY ASS!"

_Yes you do. _If the question was who had the best rack. He would have had to say it was her. But when it came to who had the most aesthetically pleasing butt, he had to go with Rei. And now since he had already said Asuka had a boney ass, which it was, he may as well run with it.

"Sorry... but it's like looking at mine... it's like you have... man-ass.

"I... don't..."

"And you got these too concave dents in it." He held up both hands, about a foot apart with his index fingers pointed at each other.

"It's not... m-man-ass... it's a-athletic!"

Ever see someone so angry that they couldn't even make coherent sentences. At this point a smart person would shut-up. Especially since the veins in their forehead looked like they were about to burst. But he was on a roll, and considering he was going to get his ass kicked no matter what else he did or said. So why not?

"I don't know about athletic, but it sure is boney."

He had never spoken to her in this manner before. But to be honest he kind of liked it. It was usually him that was on the recieving end of a barrage of insults. But his triumph was shjort lived as she screamed at him. Asuka called him a... Well he didn't know exactly what it was that she said. all he knew was it felt like his ear drums had shattered. She cut off of the line right afterwards, leaving him alone with Rei.

He looked over at her her image. She looked... uncomfortable? Slowly the ringing in his ears subsided. He gathered together a little more courage. He needed to talk to her. It was something he hadn't done in a long time.

"um,... That was very loud."

"Yes." she quietly agreed.

"I... I'm sorry,... I shouldn't have said those things... You know how Asuka is... She has been very... difficult lately"

"oh..."

Shinji looked carefully at her for a moment she look like she want to say something more, or maybe ask something. By now her natural color had largely returned to her face. But something seemed off, like she wasn't her usual self.

"But.. you know..." _What was he doing? Why was he going to say this to her? _"...it was true. um, What I said to Asuka. I wasn't making it up."

Her face glowed in a ferocious blush. Yet again her lips began to move. But nothing came out. Her brow furrowed in either worry, or confusion. She took brief glances at him, but made no efforts to make eye contact. Shinji smiled a little. It was kind of strange to see her this way. It wasn't a bad strange, it was more like... a treat. A dessert that you rewarded yourself with, from time to time. He resolved then and there to try to make an effort to talk with her more, and, should he survive whatever Asuka was going to do to him, try to do something for her. He knew that he maybe the closest thing to a friend that she had. Maybe he could try to get her something for her apartment. He could even ask Hikari what she thought on the matter.

He smiled a little broader. He took in a deep breath to clear his thoughts. And he focused on the muffled sound of waves hitting the side of his entry plug.

* * *

**Author's note: ** So how about that last chapter huh? Now the next chapter maybe a while I have some non-fanfiction stuff I need to start getting on paper. And also I couldn't help but notice some of the reviewer are getting greedy, and are asking when the next chapter is coming out when it's been less than a week since my last update. As is crazy that I was able to write this one in a week. Maybe after a little haitus my chapter lengths will start to grow again. These last 3 have been terribly short. Later. 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit work of fan fiction based on the anime and manga Neon Genesis Evangelion by Hideaki Anno and Yoshiyuki Sadamoto and Studio Gainax. Remember. No matter where you go, there you are.

**Changing Seasons**

**by: JErosion**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

He couldn't believe he had to do this... _again_. Three pilots and they had to pick him. At least they had a towel and a robe waiting for him once the test was over. He had always had thought highly of Doctor Akagi. But come on! Did he have to suffer though the indignity of _Naked-Sync-Test part 2._

Nobody had made any comments during the test. But he couldn't have done too well. His thougts were just a jumbled mess anyway. His mind cept cycling through all sorts of things. Kissing Hikari. Asuka flashing him. Being naked in an entry plug. Misato telling Mister Kaji he can take the little present he got her and shove up a very unflattering place. Touching Hikari. The date marked on the calender. The sad and uncomfortable look on Rei's face. Kaji trying to be sincere. Hikari's labored and frantic breaths.

He sighed. There was just some things he just could not get out of his head. Hikari was cheif amongst them. The date they went on about two weeks ago was another. He wanted to see her again. Which was sort of strange to say, since he saw her at school the day before. But it was more than that. He wanted to see her again, outside of school. And because of the recent changes in the sync test schedule, had made it rather difficult for him to see her in a more casual setting. And this coming weekend wasn't looking too good either. It was... the anniversary. He needed to talk to his father about that. Or at least try to.

Damn, too many distractions.

Also bright lights sat high of his list of things he did want to have to deal with at the moment. His eye still hurt. When the recovery teams had finally picked them up they had given them blankets to cover themselves with. However at the first chance she got Asuka suddenly came charging at him. She flew into the air delivering a flying kick aimed at his head. Now with all of the movements that were necessary to deliver such an attack, it would have been easy to dodge. But...

The thing was they were just given blankets to cover up with. And when Asuka attacked, the blanket she was draped in billowed out. And apparently getting a crotch shot from an angry redhead can do alot to hamper the reaction time of a guy. It was enough of a distraction that he forgot that her foot would make contact with his head first. At least the rescue teams were able to give him a cold pack, to keep the swelling down. He was luck his eye didn't swell up and turn black. But still he was left with an bruise, that was an ugly yellow.

"That quiet the shiner you got there."

"huh, What!" Shinji whipped his head around in the direction of the voice, being suprised by the sudden statment. He found himself looking at one of the maintenance engineers that worked on the evangelions.

"Your eye. I looks like someone clocked you good."

"Yeah... I guess." Shinji said nervously. This was the first time anyone with the maintenance crew had spoken to him before.

"Mind talking with me for a bit?"

"um,... Sir? I'm sorry,... but I don't know who... you are."

Shinji mouth went dry as the man just smiled and began to tap the tag that was sewn onto his worksuit.

**_HORAKI. Y. _**

"Come on son, step into my office." he jestured towards a railed walkway that went off from the main gang plank.

Shinji swallowed. This man, he was... Hikari and her sisters had talked about him. But in the few times he had visited the their home he had never seen him there. As it was, this man only bore a passing resemblance to the man he saw in the wedding photograph they had on the wall. He looked withered, or prehaps it would be better to say he looked thinned out. But cautiously he followed the man.

"You know, I don't get home much these days." the man started without looking his way. He cast his gaze in the direction of Unit-01.

"But the truth is I could get away if I need to. But... I rarely do so... It's sad to say, but I don't think my girls really need me anymore. Actually they haven't needed me for a long time. Kodama is an adult now, and she already does her own thing. Hikari is more capable and responsible than some people twice her age. And Nozomi might have the others watching over her, but she won't need them for long herself. Really the only thing I really seem to do is pay the bills." he chuckled slightly and turned to Shinji with a sad smile.

"The happiness of my daughters is what's important to me. And it seems like the less I interfere the better off they are. And that leads me to you."

"m-Me?"

The man nodded.

"i-I..."

"You see I know a few people over at Section-2. And some of us get together for a poker game every couple of weeks or so. Usually I do pretty well, I have a good eye for reading when someone is bluffing or when they've got a good hand. So it's not too uncommon for me to walk away with several thousand yen. So this one fellow starts talking during the game and tells me that one of that **_my_** Hikari has been obsevered spending alot of time around one of pilots. Now I already know about that little redheaded girl. So naturally I assume he was talking about her. So I tried to prepare myself mentally for whatever he might say. It wasn't the first time this particular man had tried something like that, you know to throw me off my game. But instead of tellin gme anything specific, he was silent. It's wasn't until a considerablly large pot was on the table, that he brought up the subject again. And I have to admit I was caught off guard when I was told it was you, that she had been seen with.

"That little chunk of information messed my game up for the rest of the night. And to tell you the truth I couldn't concentrate for the rest of the night. I even phoned home to ask Kodama if it was true. So the way I see it, you now owe me about 23,000 yen."

Shinji went slack-jawed. Subconsciously he took a step back.

"Back before Second Imapct in Yokohama it was customary to give someone about twenty-four hours to pay you back. But seeing as I'm low on lunch money, and this ain't Yokohama I'll give you until six tonight to pay me back. Now if you don't wan't to pay up, we can get the formalities out of the way and I can break both your legs now and toss you off into the coolant here." He flicked his thumb out towards the pool or purple-pink fluid that surrounded them.

"i-I... that's..." Shinji started to panick. When you got down to it, he didn't know alot about Hikari's parents. And could it be that before Second Impact, her father a yakuza enforcer? Maybe that was why thet didn't speak of him much.

However just as unexpected as the threat that man gave him was, so was the crooked smile that crossed his features. And even worst he started to laugh and shake his head.

"I'm joking. I can't very well bring harm to one of the people who has been keeping all of us alive. And as I told you ealier... the happiness of my daughters is very important to me. And from what I understand, you are important to Hikari."

Shinji felt the heat rise up in his cheeks. This was rather awkward. He didn't like the idea of being scutinized by the father of the girl he was seeing. But in the silence that followed. Shinji got the feeling that maybe he wanted him to say something. But what? Did he want his assurances the he felt the same for Hikari? Or if he loved her?

And what about that? It was something the he had not even asked himself yet. But could he give a straight forward, _Yes_ or _No _answer? Probably not. _Was she important to him? _Yes, he could readily agree to that. Because... She was the most genuine. Of all the people in his life Hikari's feelings were the most unambiguous. She had nothing to gain by being with him. If anything she had more to lose by getting close to him. He couldn't say the same about his father, or even Misato. And when it came to Asuka... He felt... uncomfortable. Yes, she was beautiful. Yes, her accomplishments were impressive. And the way she had been acting... she kept giving him the impression that she wanted him. But underlying everything, it seemed to be like a great big lie. Was she looking for sex? Was she looking for more? Either way he had no idea.

Yet with Hikari... she was in his thoughts often. And it would be more than safe to say, that he looked forward to spending time with her. So did he love her? Well... the more he thought about it the more certain he was that...

"Well...," he man said, unknowingly interrupting his thoughts. "I can't tell you what you can or what you can not do around my daughter. My wife's father tried that with me and it didn't do a damn bit of good. Really the only thing I can ask you is to treat her right. And..." he sighed turning to look back out at the pool of coolant. "...don't do anything stupid. Like getting yourself killed.

"Hikari is a strong girl,... but I don't know if she could stand losing someone again. When her mother died, she didn't cry once. Not when doctor told us after comign out of the emergency room. Nor did she during the funeral. It wasn't until later... One night I was about to walk into the kitchen, and she was at the sink, washing dishes. And she was standing there quietly crying to herself. She didn't see me there. In fact I don't think she would have allowed herself to.

"It's funny... She'll cry for little things,... the same way I guess all girls do. But for the lose of a mother... she wouldn't allow anyone to see her."

He turned back to face Shinji. Giving him yet another appraising glance. Shinji couldn't help but do the same. He had no real father figure in his life. So it was very strange to be spoken to in such a manner. But in a way he, appreciated it greatly.

"You probably asking yourself why I am telling you this. And to tell you the truth, there is no real reason why. I'm doing it, just because."

"Well it looks like I am overdue to return to my department." the Horaki Patriarch muttered. As he walked past the boy he put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll be seeing you around, kiddo."

Shinji turned and watched the man slowly make his way to the exit.

"Um, Sir!... Mister Horaki!"

The man in the red uniform stopped and made a half turn, looking at him from over his shoulder.

"I... er,... I'll do my best... to make her happy."

The man smiled once more, which Shinji happily returned.

* * *

She pulled off her glasses and began to rub the bridge of her nose. Her eyes were hurting her a bit. Probably since she had been staring at computer screens all day. But as she leaned back in her chair, something occured to her. She was no longer alone.

It was one of those things. That instinctual feeling that tells you when someone is staring at you. She smiled. The list of people it could be was fairly short. The first, was the one had she secretly hoped would come but knew that he wouldn't. No, in a single breath made it clear that their relationship was over, and also what she should do about her situation. No, it would never be him. The second possibility, was that twitchy little brunette with the staring habit, it couldn't be her either. Not with all the work she had unloaded on her. And besides the person that was behind her was a man. His cologne gave that away. A wonderful little fragrance that mixed too well with his own body chemistry, making him more than capable of raising heart rates and parting the legs of the women he got close to.

And with smooth and gental motions he took hold of her head. His well manicured fingers slid wonderfully across her cheeks and then her neck. Effectly craddling her in a manner that she was all too willing to submit to. It was nice to be touched like this. It was something that Gendo never did. She reopened her eyes and leaned her head back to look at him.

"Hello Kaji."

"And hello to you green eyes."

"My, my... Your going to make me blush..."

"And what's this? You seem to be letting your original color grow out."

"I think I'm in need of a change."

"hmmm,... Well, that's good I always like your orginal hair color better."

"It's a shame then... since I bleached it, it'll never go back to the same color."

"It's a shame..."

"So tell me Kaji,... how may I help you today?"

He leans in a little closer, wearing that signature smile of his. At his angle he could see down her blouse, but that was ok. It was Kaji, after all. And she was a little preoccupied with the scent of his cologne. And it served to remind her that she hadn't had sex in nearly four months. Which was about three months and three weeks too long. And Kaji... Well, she hadn't really thought about what it would be like to be with him. Well... she hadn't done that for a long time. Back when they were all in college together, the thought did cross her mind on more than one occasion. How could it not? Misato was a screamer. But when both he and Misato fell apart, she seriously considered going to him. To offer him herselft, in an effort to console him. Back then, she could never be so bold. She had doubts she could be that way now.

"hmmm,... Well I just so happen to have a gift for you. But now that you mention it... there _is_ something that only _you_... could help me with."

Such a sooth talker.

"If you keep propositioning me like this... I _might _actually have to say yes."

He chuckled softly. His thumb moved in a soft circle against her left cheek and his other hand slid back, his fingers combing though her hair.

"Well if that was all it would have taken... I would have done this sooner."

It was all a game. A game where you didn't know how serious the player were. Flirting and acting coy, until ultimately you are left with only two options. End the conversation with a soft smile and a gental nod. Or put your money on the table, closing and locking your office door. To tell you the truth she was leaning towards the later. But alais they weren't alone. It was one of those things. That instinctual feeling that tells you when someone is staring at you, with their arms crossed and foot tapping angerly on the floor.

"Yeah, and you would have given her your cooties alot early as well."

"Ah,.. Misato!"

Kaji quickly pulled his hands away from Ritsuko. The doctor turned in her chair. He was about to offer the Major one of his usual greating but this was Misato. She was highly susceptible to him. But her anger and distrust were greater. Thus she was immune, at least as long as her hatred held. She held up a hand, silencing him.

"Don't start with me."

He held up his hands defensively, and then leaned back against a nearby cabinet.

"Well Misato what brings you down here?"

"I was just going to ask you how Shinji did."

"Pretty much the same as he was did the first test."

"Oh?"

She nodded her head.

"Both he and Asuka pulled lower numbers, though Shinji was worst off. I just needed to confirm the data."

"And what about Rei?"

"The effect it had on her was negligible."

"So I guess we won't be sending them to fight angels that way."

"Mostly likely not. Where is Shinji anyway?"

"I think he's still in the locker room."

She started to leave, but stopped short.

"By the way Ritsu. Your going to that wedding on Saturday, aren't you?"

She sighed. She hated when she called her that.

"I'm afraid so."

"I know what you mean, that's like the fifth one this year."

"It's all this end of the world stuff." She waved her hand in a circle. Coaxing a small laugh from the major.

"Well since all of us are going to be there," voiced Kaji. "Prehaps we should all go some place afterwards."

"WHAT! How did you get invited!"

He just shrugged his shoulders.

"I got my invitation over a month ago."

"Figures." Misato said in a huff.

"Oh, come on Katsuragi, there's no need to be so negative. I even know a nice bar we can go to... And I tell you what, I'll even pick up the tab."

Ritsuko saw the corners of Misato's mouth twitch. The woman had never been able to resist that sort of offer. Because when you get down to it, nothing makes alcohol taste better than not having to pay for it.

"What about you Ritsuko?"

She would hate to disappoint him, but she really had no choice. Kaji had been trying for months now get back with Misato. Even though he would not admit it, that was his goal. Misato had been effectively dodging his advances at every turn. And dispite the lure of free drinks, chances are she would never allow herself to get comfortable around him. What a silly girl.

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline."

"Afraid you'll hammered and wind up stripping on a table?" Misato laughed. She just had to bring up that incident.

"No it's nothing like that. It's just that it's not such a good of an idea, since I'm pregnant."

And then there was silence.

"Um,... What did you just say?" Misato asked, her eyebrows were arched in such a way to suggest that she was thinking that she may have mis-heard the statement. The look on Kaji's face however did not bare even the slightest hint of suprise. If anything he smiled softly.

"I said... I am pregnant."

"w-What? When?... How?"

"Well,... Let's see I'm going to had a baby. And I'd say I'm in my fifteenth week or so. And as for the how part, I'm sure you could use you imagenation to figure that part out."

Misato held up both of her hands. Ignoring the woman's sarcasm completely.

"Whoa! Whoa! Your pregnant!"

"Nothing gets past you Misato."

"b-But... w-who's the father!"

Ritsuko just shook her head. She had anticipating this conversation. Including Misato's reaction. Kaji's however looked amused. So did he already know?

"I'm sorry Misato, but I can't tell you that."

"But!..."

"No. I can't... I'm in sort of an agreement... not to declare who the father is."

"But... then that would mean..."

She nodded her head.

"We are no longer seeing each other."

At this point Misato shuffled over to an empty office chair and sat down. Kaji continued to lean up against a cabinet. But his expression had changed slightly. Not quite neutral, and not quite a frown. The only thing that was certian was that the atmosphere of the room had become rather uncomfortable. Misato kept looking as though she wanted to say something but at this point what could she say? It was prehaps with good fortune that a fourth person had stepped into her office.

"um, Misato? I'm... ready," he blinked a bit looking at the adults in the room. "um, Is something wrong?"

Ritsuko was about to speak when Misato jumped up from her chair.

"No, no! Nothing to worry about." She immediatly began to heard him back out of the office. Only giving the boy a change to give questioning glance to the other adults in the room. Ritsuko took no action but Kaji did give him a smile and a wave. After a moment or two they heard the sound of Misato and Shinji's protesting voice disappear down the hall.

"Well that was interesting," Kaji said turnign back to her.

"Yes," Ritsuko agreed, with a firm nod. "So how long have you known?"

He smiled brightly.

"I only suspected, but I wasn't sure yet."

"Oh, and what gave it away?"

"Well the last few months I noticed how sick you were during the mornings, and also how much you've started to eat." Ritsuko glaced over at the styrofoam containers that lay nearly empty at the end of her desk. "Also you've stopped smoking,... and you seem a little fuller." He nodded to her.

Of coarse he would notice that.

"Nice to know your keeping an eye on me."

"Well somebody should." He pushed himself off of the cabinet and walked back over to her. His hand slipped into his pocket and he pulled out a small dark green box that was tied with a gold ribbon. "I found this during my trip to Kyoto last week."

She smiled taking the gift from him.

"A little something for the woman who can defeat an Angel single handedly and without the use of an Evangelion... And you now, if it means anything,... you were _too _good for him anyways."

He stepped away from her.

"Anyway, I'll be see you at the wedding this weekend."

He started to leave. Her grip tightened on the little package, and tensed up in her seat.

"Kaji!" He stopped and turned towards her.

"i-If... if going for drinks with Misato doesn't work out,... you can always stop by at my place."

He quirked an eyebrow at that. Then after a moments consideration he nodded his head and left her alone. She fell back into her chair.

She couldn't believe that she just said that. And to the former lover of a friend. What was she thinking? Oh yeah that's right, you haven't had sex in about four months. And after four months... your more willing to break those taboos. It came down to need. At certain point you tell yourself that you do without love. That you don't mind not have someone in your life. Or the need for physical intimacy. But ultimately you can't escape the yearnings of one's own body. You can't ignore that little empty spot that's deep inside you.

Her thumb slid across the little box, pushing aside the ribbon. And a second later the lid came off. Inside wraped in a dark colored tissue paper, was a small figurine of a cat. She turned it over in her hands. It was made of a white stone? No, it was too light. And it wasn't quite white either. It's color and tone varied from point to point, going from a pearly white to a very soft yellow. And even it even bore some translucencies in some areas. It was ivory.

Where did he find such a thing? This was very old. An antique. Most tusk bearing animals were now extinct. But this? She took a deep breath. She slowly rewraped the figure and slid it back into the box. She wasn't sure what to think of it. Now she did collect these things from time to time. But she had never found anything like this. She smiled a little. And then she sent it next to her computer monitor. That way she wouldn't for get to take with her later that night. And that reminded her she had work to do. And she had things to think about. And what would she do if he were to actually show up?

* * *

**Author's note: ** I think alot of people may have missed Chapter 10. Since I released it with the 11th. Most people probably just jumped to it and ignored it. At least thats what the hit counts tell me. Oh well. And I have to say that it's a little more satisfying to write a longer chapter that what I have been putting out. This one went a little slower, but it was a little more serious. I may have to do some humor in the next chapter.

I sat down and planned out the next couple of chapters. Actually I've outlined the next eight chapters or so. And the next three angels, after that it's up in the air. I'm aiming for something between 25 to 30 chapters, but it's getting tough. Oh and there will be some more lime and the big lemon coming up at some point but I'm not saying when.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit work of fan fiction based on the anime and manga Neon Genesis Evangelion by Hideaki Anno and Yoshiyuki Sadamoto and Studio Gainax. "Empire" had the better ending. I mean, Luke gets his hand cut off, finds out Vader's his father, Han gets frozen and taken away by Boba Fett. It ends on such a down note. I mean, that's what life is, a series of down endings. All "Jedi" had was a bunch of Muppets.

**Changing Seasons**

**by: JErosion

* * *

Chapter 14**

Hikari was talking to her. She was saying something about this weekend. And then there was something about her sister, but she wasn't really listening.

She was brooding. And far more than usual. She was still pissed off at Shinji. And sadly, kicking him didn't really make her feel any better. Where did he get off taking to her like that. She did not have man-ass. And then he has the nerve to tell say Wonder Girl had a nicer butt. And then there was that thing in the locker room after they had been rescued.

After spending nearly six hours speaping in LCL all she wanted to do was take a shower, and then go to bed and forget this day had ever happened. Being eager to get out of there, she was moving at a much fast pace than the first child was. She had almost finished dressing herself, when the blue haired girl stepped out of the shower room. The girl had absolutely no shame. She walked out of there naked, except for the towel she had drapped across her shoulders. But the thing that seemed to get under Asuka's skin the most was when she came to a stop in front of a large mirror that was mounted on the wall. For a moment she just stared at herself. She even she let her towel drop to the floor. She turned her head so she could look at her own profile in the mirror. And then slowly she turned her back to the mirror, just enough so she could look at herself from over her shoulder. She was checking her own self out.

Asuka watched with disgust and ever growing annoyance as she the first child exaimed herself. She stood with her feet planted at a shoulder length apart, she then shifted her body weight from one foot to another. Giving her buttocks just the slightest bounce. She even rolled her hips forward and then backwards. Was it possible that she really believe what Baka said? It was laughable. But then, as she walked away from the mirror, she had a heavy pink glow adorning her usually pale features. She was blushing. Asuka had been in Tokyo-3 for almost a year and this was the first time she had ever seen act... so... human. And it was because of,... Shinji of all people. And how could she take such an obvious lie as a complement?

She didn't think Wonder Girl could be so naive. And it pissed her off to no end.

How old was she anyway? Fourteen? Fifteen? She couldn't make her own decissions. She was little miss _I'll do anything you say commander_. And since when did she act like a normal girl? Did she suddenly wake up that day and realize that being a robot went out of style? It was beyond her...

"Asuka?"

...means of understanding. She was a doll and nothing else. And dolls were nothing. Just empty shells that are meant to look human. They don't get embarassed. They don't think for themselves. And they don't feel, And they _don't _have a better looking _ass_! She's so fucking pale she would blind anyone who looked at it. Ha! She's so pale it probably glows in the dark! Fucking Wonder Girl.

"_Asuka_!"

"Yeah."

"Oh, so you'll do it? That's great! I'll call Kodama as soon as school lets out."

"Huh?

"She's going to be so happy!"

"Whoa Whoa. Whoa!..." The smile slowly fell from Hikari's face, and she stopped midway in pulling off her swimsuit. Asuka herself was in a similar state of undress, although much further along than her friend was. "Just what the hell are you talking about?"

Hikari blinked a bit.

"You mean... you weren't listen at all?"

Asuka gave Hikari a hard look.

"No." she replied flatly.

Hikari sighed, she should have known.

"Well... What I was _telling _you... Was that... Kodama has a friend at her college named Sora and after he saw a picture of the two of us he asked my sister if she could set you up with him for a date this saturday."

"**_What_**? What kind of sicko friend does your sister have! What is he taking _Pedophilia 101_?

Hikari ducked her head a little. She looked around the room a little Asuka's outburst caused few heads to turn their way. And still she notice a couple of other girls, who seemed to be changing into there uniforms slow enough that they would be able to listen in to the conversation.

"No! He's a medical student. And it isn't about your age... he just happens to have a thing for redheads."

"And why me?"

"Well... this is Japan and we happen to have a serious lack of natural redheads around here. And intially he did even ask Kodama to try and set you up with him, until she mentioned that you already have a degree from that University of Berlin. He was really impressed."

Asuka smirked a little. Of coarse. Who wouldn't be impressed.

"That? It's nothing really. I only got my Bachelors."

Hikari nodded her head. She was trying very hard not to show any spite. It annoyed her that Asuka could sit there and act like it was no big deal. She was fourteen and already halfway to having a Doctorate. But she couldn't get angry. She had to choose her words carfully of otherwise this wasn't going to work.

"And he said that you must be really mature and focused to be able to accomplish that at your age."

Asuka's smile grew.

"Well it's only natural that he think that."

"Well, Asuka? What do you say?"

Hikari watched her carefully. She seemed to be considering it.

In all honesty Asuka was kind of conflicted. On one hand she kind of liked the idea of being taken out by a guy, who would show her some appreciation. A guy that would actually see her for the mature woman that she had become. She was so tired of everyone treated her like a kid. Or treating her with contempt. As it was she had gone out of her way to be _pleasant _towards the Third Child. And what did she get for her trouble? Him insulting her by saying she had a boney ass! Right now, Shinji was sitting really high on her shit-list.

But the other problem about going on a date with a complete stranger was... Well this guy was a friend of Kodama. With her the term 'friend' could mean a great number of things. Most of which were highly unflattering. The last thing she wanted to put up with was some oversexed idiot that thinks he can take advantage of her.

"This guy? He's not some of your sister's throw away trim, is he?."

"What?...Oh, No. Actually that was one of the first things I asked her about when she brought it up last night. She laughed and said she's knew him back when she was in Junior High. And it would have been too weird if she had..." Her eyes darted around to the girls that were closer to them. "..._gone out_ with him."

"I don't know it's... it's ju-... Hikari?"

"w-wha..." She was about to pull her underwear on, when Asuka's hand took hold of her hip. And with a push the redhead forced her to turn in her direction.

And Asuka broke into laughter.

"Oh my God Hikari! What did you do to it!"

Hikari quickly pulled her panties on as quickly as she could. In her effort to coerce Asuka into going out with that guy, she had forgot about the modification she had preformed on herself.

"Asuka! _Shhhh_!" She tried desperately to quite the German. But she had no effect on her. Between her wails of laughter she kept talking.

"But why?... I'm sure your more aerodynamic that way... "

"_Asuka_!"

"... You know... it does take a few of years off of you...You barely look a day over ten..." Asuka was laughing so hard she was wheezing.

"_Shut up_!" She needed to for her to quit. People were starting to look.

"Hikari, please tell me that Shinji didn't ask you to do it?...I know he's pervert... but did you really have to go _paipan_?"

Due to a combination of both anger and embarassment, the burnett's face went red. She was sure everyone heard that. Even those who weren't eavesdropping, stopped their conversations. There were just certain words when said out loud that refocused the attention of every one around them. And despite this, she didn't stop. Hikari could feel the eye's of the other girls upon her. She could hear the tiny whispers of them talking about her, shaving herself. Plan or no plan she couldn't let this go on.

"_Yeah_? Well I'd rather be _bald _than have a **_fire crotch_**!"

There was a collective gasp in the room. And that was followed by a silence so deafening that Hikari was sure that in the distance she could hear a pin drop. Off to the right of them, there was a stifled giggle. But to her suprise Asuka didn't blow up. In fact she looked shocked, that the brunette would ever say anything like to her. She even repeated the word breathlessly in disbelief.

However it only lasted for a moment. It was one of those weird things. If a girl had red hair, chances were they had red... other hair too. Even in the west there were certain negative connotations with having red hair. And too a certain degree the same was true of Japan. So being told you had a 'fire crotch' was. It was... unflattering... and... it was just a low fuck-up insult. And as some point her mind equated it with the 'Man-ass' comment from Shinji. Her features twisted into an angry glare. She was about retort with a like insult, when Hikari steped very close to her.

"You don't talk about mine. I won't talk about yours." Hikari said quietly and evenly.

Asuka crossed her arms with a humph.

"Fine." She agreed angerly. Her eye's then darted to the girls that were close to them . "What are you all looking at!"

Their audiance immediately returned to what they whatever they were doing before.

Both Hikari and Asuka resumed getting dressed. Neither saying a word to the other. It was just a testimate on how stained their friendship had become. But despite the palpable tension between them. They both were very skilled at pretending that there wasn't. But girls are good at that sort of thing. You smile, you laugh and you talk, even though you really want to just slap the shit out of a person you've been calling a friend for the past nine months.

After nine months your were bound to have your highs and your lows. And they just happen to be in a low spot right now, thats was all. It was no big deal, just a bit of tension. Things will get better. And if they didn't? Well Hikari just wished that it didn't end with a catfight. That was the one situation that Shinji expressed that she should not allow herself to get into. Asuka with her training was pretty much a walking, talking fourteen year old weapon. And she was well aware of the pain she could enflict.

Hikari had seen fights erupt between girls before. They could get particularly vicious. And a fight over a guy... well one would be suprised to see blood.

It wasn't until they were heading back to class before she even tried to talk to the german.

"Asuka?"

She just grumbled.

"My sister is going to need an answer, about this weekend."

"Fine, I'll do it." she said in an agitated tone. She then wheeled around and pointed a finger directly into her face. "And this guy better not try any funny stuff!"

Hikari took a step back and raised her hands in a 'I surrender' manner.

The german resumed her trek, however Hikari hung back a little. To give the pilot some space and also to allow herself a sigh of relief. It had worked. Asuka was going to go out with Sora this saturday. And during a conversation she had with Shinji last night, he had mentioned that his guardian was going to some wedding on the same day, which meant she would have Shinji all to herself.

* * *

She stood up on her tip toes to look over the crowd of students that were leaving. He said that he would meet her out front after the bell rang. It took her a minutes but she spotted him across the street near a small corner grocery store. She darted forward so she could joint a group of students that were crossing the street. While many of the students were filtering in and out of the of the shop. Shinji was off to himself at a payphone.

She really hadn't been able to talk with him today. Not that she wasn't trying. She wanted to ask him about what he was doing after school on saturday. That and also she wanted to know... just what the hell happened to his face. But things just seem to keep coming up. Like this morning, he came into the class right when the bell rang. And given the time constrants, they were only allowed to briefly acknowledge each other. However lately, she noticed, Shinji seemed far more inclined to engage in physical contact. And because of his nature and his personal preferance, he didn't like to draw attention to the fact that they were seeing each other. So as he passed her on the way to his desk, he briefly placed his hand on hers and squeezed. It made the both of them blush.

The rest of school had been surprisingly busy. When lunch came around those two friends of his dragged him away. Not that she was given a chance to even go to him, since as soon as the lunch bell had rung she had gotten mobbed by a small group of other students that were having trouble understanding their math assignments. That afternoon she had to use the school's computer system to talk with him. And although he agreed where to meet her after school. That was about it. And her inquiries regarding the bruise around his eye went unanswered.

She slowed as she approached him. He wasn't just standing there, he was talking into the receiver. That was kind of odd since he had a cellphone at his disposal. Being filled with a little curiousity she approached him quietly, until she was close enough to hear the tail end of the conversation he hwas having.

"...I didn't know... if you would be there... I... I am sorry...I..."

Hikari watched as he pulled the receiver away from his ear and looked at it. A moment later he sighed in resignation as he placed the handle back into it's cradle. He even lowered his head. What was that about? Who was he talking to? And what did they say that made him look so disappointed?

She reached out and grabbed a handful of his shirt. He jumped a little. But he didn't say a word nor did he bother to turn around. Instead he reached around with his left hand to take hold of hers. They would be walking home today. Not that Hikari had any complants. The trains were still overly crowded at this time of day. She fell in step next to him.

To be honest she felt nervous. Despite not really having a reason to be. She wanted to ask him about this weekend but she found her throat going dry. And what exactly was she going to ask him? _Hey, Shinji what are you doing on saturday? I got Asuka to go on a blind date and you said your guardian would be out so I figure we can go back to your place and hang out_. And what did '_hang out' _mean, well she wasn't sure yet. They had been on lots of dates. But she wasn't interested in a date right now. She just wanted to be with him in a different manner.

"um, so..."

Shini looked her way.

"I was... wondering on saturday..." she trailed off, her nervousness was getting the best of her.

"Saturday? Oh, yeah... I won't be going to school that day."

"wha-What?"

"Yeah,... I'm heading out to the cemetary."

Cemetary? She thought for a moment. The only cemetary that she knew of was one of the Second Impact Memorials.

"Oh. um,... Why?" She knew it was dumb to ask but she felt the need to anyway.

It was a while before he answered her. But he just quietly mentioned 'seeing his mother'.

That one answer filled her with so many questions. She knew that his mother had died. Oddly enough the same was true for about ninety percent of their class. But for his mother to be at that cemetary, it just seemed wrong. She had seen it once before. It was a large plot of desert with small concrete markers line up in rows that went on for nearlly two miles. But the thing was, that no one was actually buried there. They were just markers with names and in some cases just numbers. So many people died that they could be buried. In most cases they were just cremated in mass. There were other sites like that across Japan too. And near the coast there were even memorials for people who where never found. So it was with some curiousity of how his mother would be there. She couldn't have actually died during the event. He wouldn't have been born yet. If she was actually interred there or if all she had was a marker. Or mabye it was at the request of his father. She couldn't be sure.

"umm,..."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well... I just wanted to know..."

"My eye?"

"Yeah."

"I said something to somebody, that I probably shouldn't have said."

"Oh,... And you got punched for it?"

"hmmm, kicked, actually."

"What? You know she pisses me off sometimes. She keeps thinking that she can get away with anything. I ought to-"

"Do nothing." he interupted her. "She jumped six feet in the air and kicked me in the face. You don't want any of that."

She chuckled darkly. "Yeah your probably right."

"Besides... I wouldn't want anything to happen to such a pretty face."

She blushed deeply.

"Stop..." she spoke quietly.

"Well it's true."

She turned and leaned in quicklt and gave her a quick peck on his cheek.

He blushed a little.

The rest of walk was like this quiet bits of conversation. Small blushes. And tiny squeezes of their joined hands.

* * *

**Author's note: ** This is a chapter. The next chapter won't be up until I get both Chapters 15 and 16 writen. Really they could both be just one chapter but due to the mood and the nature of the chapter I though it would be best to write them together first and then release them like normal. um,... you know what I like writing for Asuka. It feels alot easier and it is for other characters. I just hope that I'm doing her in character. As for the next chapter I think it's time the commander makes another appearance. 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit work of fan fiction based on the anime and manga Neon Genesis Evangelion by Hideaki Anno and Yoshiyuki Sadamoto and Studio Gainax. No thank you, Delmar. One third of a gopher would only arouse my appetite without bedding it down.

**Changing Seasons**

**by: JErosion**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

She hung back as they passed. She knew that the two of them would need to pass her street. And they wouldn't expect her to be waiting for them either. Due to her position as class representative she normally left much earlier for school that the average student would. However today would be different.

Saturday was always a half-day at school. It was the perfect day to in act her _plan_. Hikari had gone though a lot of trouble to get Asuka a date, not to mention actually getting her to go on it. In truth she didn't care what the redhead did, as long as she got some alone time with Shinji. Unfortunately he informed her that he wouldn't be attending school today. That pretty much screwed up her scheme. However she was determined not to let this dilemma, ruin everything. Yesterday she had come to the conclusion that she would be spending the day with him no matter what. So before she left school yesterday she quietly notified their teacher that she would be absent because her family would be 'out of town' for the weekend. She lied to her teacher. Not exactly the first time she had ever done so, but it wasn't for anything like this.

She smiled to her self, she was doing a lot of things she had never tried before. She had shattered many of her own conventions. First off there was the fabrication she fed to her teacher. And then there was her use of some rather duplicitous tactics against Asuka. And for today's purposes, she had elected to undertake a few changes to her usual dress code. Since she wasn't going to school, she didn't need to confine herself to a school uniform. She would stick out a bit if she did. Granted that Shinji was pretty much wearing his. But the boys uniform was far more versatile. He could pass as a young office worker.

As for herself, she had spent over an hour deciding what she was going to wear today. And after much deliberation she chose her outfit. A dark blue skirt that terminated about a good six inches above her knees. Now she was no stranger to skirts or dresses, but she had never ventured out into public while wearing one that was so short. But in truth skirt length wasn't really a concern. Today she was wearing a thong.

Normally she stuck with the simple white cotton ones that was expected of all girls her age. But today was marked as a special occasion. And she had bought the article of clothing several weeks ago on a whim. This was just happened to be the first time that she had worn it. It was different, but not uncomfortable or anything. Which was far more favorable than the alternative. Which she was sure she wouldn't have been able to wear what Kodama had suggested that she should buy. At the shop, her sister held up a pair of underwear that was little more than a couple strings of dental floss and a _how-to-wash_ tag.

Yet for todays purposes she found herself following some of those little chunks of fashion advice from that Kodama was so keen to give out. Beneath her sweater jacket, and light button-up shirt, was just a small spaghetti strap top. She really had to thank her mother for passing down the genes she had to her and her siblings. So far she had the same gravity defiance, that Kodama took every opportunity to display. Besides with all those layers of clothing you really couldn't tell that she wasn't wearing a bra. This _was _a special occasion after all.

She stretched her feet a little before setting out to follow them. She had to be being careful to stay far enough away that she wouldn't capture the redhead's attention. But due to her ever growing distrust of the girl, she dare not allow herself to fall too far behind. She was determine to stay within earshot. Yet she couldn't help but feel silly. She kept having to ducking in and behind various obstructions to avoid being spotted. A vending machine here, a doorway there, and in one case she foolishly stood directly behind tree, who's trunk couldn't have been more than six inches across. Yet though a miracle of near-sightedness, she somehow remained undetected. This continued for a while until her quarry finally did what she had been waiting for since she had first spotted him.

"Hey baka! Your going the wrong way." Asuka called out. Shinji had broken away from the German and started to walk down a side street.

"I'm not going to school today."

"But... Where are you going?" Hikari's eyebrow twitched. Asuka was surprised by Shinji's declaration. Enough so, that she let disappointment seep into her voice.

"It's nothing really..." he responded, "I just have something I need to do today."

Asuka it seemed suddenly remember herself and frowned.

"Whatever."

Asuka resumed her path towards. Hikari figured she should wait for about a minute or so before she ran out of her cubbyhole to run after him. But she also ran the risk of losing him if he turned down some other street. She was just about to slip out, when suddenly Shinji called out to Asuka.

"Hey Asuka! Try and have fun on your date!"

Asuka said something back, but being where she was Hikari couldn't hear it. Whatever it was, it did caused Shinji to laugh. Which was followed by her telling him to shut up.

The brunette waited a moment before sticking her head out. Further down the street she could see the back of Asuka as she walked along her path. She took a deep breath and ran out from her hiding place. It took her about ten seconds to reach the corner. But when some one is traveling at that speed, they can't exactly come to a quick stop. Or more to the point they can't do it quietly. Because the second she had round that corner it had become clear that Shinji had not covered nearly as much distance as the redhead had.

Shijni jumped at the sudden sound of shoes clapping and then skiding to a stop behind him. She had almost run into him.

"H-Hikari?"

"um,... uh,... Hi." she said with a nervous wave.

"wha-What are you doing here?"

"Well I..." Out of nervousness her hands had taken hold of the sides of her skirt. To be honest she wasn't sure what she was going to say. She had hoped that she would have a little more time before she revealed himself to her. So she could only do the first thing that popped into her head. She held out the sides of her skirt and bowed into a curtsy. "I'm skipping school."

Shinji blinked.

"b-But...Your skipping school? _Why_?" He asked in confusion.

"um,... You see... I... I really wanted to spend the afternoon with you... And then you said you wouldn't be coming to school. And I still wanted to be with you... so I skipped."

"oh."

"um,... That's not a problem, is it?"

"No. Not at all." He shook his head. "It's just... surprising that's all."

"Yeah, I think, I've kind of surprised myself too."

He smiled softly and extended his hand to her. To which she rushed forward to accept.

They walked quietly for a while before Shinji spoke out.

"So,... you wanted to spend the day with me?"

She nodded.

"When did you decide that you wanted to do that?"

"hmm, I think... it was the day before I set Asuka up on her date."

Shinji's eyebrows arched up in surprise. "You did that?"

She nodded again, her grin grew wider.

"You don't think she would actually let a guy ask her out, do you?"

"Come to think of it. I don't think she would, either. But..."

"Hmmm?"

"I think she is going to flip, when she finds out that your not there at school."

Hikari stopped in her tracks. She didn't think about that. Knowing Asuka, she would probably take both there absences in the worst way possible. Probably by imagining all sorts of lurid things. Not that she wouldn't have a reason to.

"Probably." She shrugged, restarting her walk with Shinji.

She just hoped that boy, that Kodama knew would find her when school let out. If things go like they were suppose to, Asuka would be tied up for the rest of the day. And after this cemetery thing was over they could return to his place and there they could spend some time together without the threat of interruption from teasing siblings or meddling redheads. Of coarse what they would do during this _time_ together was completely up in the air. But as of right now she was determine for something more than just kissing.

After walking though the city for a while they made a stop at a small convenience. By the time they would get towards the city limits such places would become scarce, if not nonexistent. They took their time. After all the cemetery wasn't going anyplace. Yet their presence did seem to garner a scowl from the old lady that ran the place. Since the moment they had walked in, she had watched the two of them with scowling eyes. Shinji didn't seem bothered by it at all. Yet Hikari could help but feel the stern gaze of that woman follow her everywhere. Shinji walked to the counter to make the purchase of two bottled waters.

As the transaction took place. Hikari's eyes drifted off to the displays that were behind the woman. Nestled between the cigarettes and the lottery tickets, was a rack that had an almost shrine like quality. For it displayed an almost dizzying array of prophylactics. Some were ribbed or studded, and there were some that twisted into spirals. Some said lubricated, others added the words like spermicidal, or promising tingling or warming sensations. And even a few offered other gimmicks such as flavors and glow-in-the-dark abilities. Hikari wondered how anyone would ever know which ones to get. Especially if you where buying them the first time. Well... there was always the variety packs.

Now the funny thing was the old lady at the counter gave Shinji a bright smile as as he paid for the water. But as soon as he turned towards the exit, the lady's face crinkling into a frown. Even her mouth twisted into a snarl that made it clear that if they remained in her presence any longer, she would not stay silent about. Hikari wanted to get out of there so fast that she nearly knocked Shinji over as he went out the door. In her head she could hear the old crone's voice. _I know what you are looking at! Your too young to be thinking about those things! And why aren't you in school right now?! Why aren't you wearing proper underwear?!_

Well she probably wasn't thinking that last line. But you never know. An old woman like that had probably seen it all. And probably had done it herself a few times too.

They continued their journey. Exchanging small bits of conversation as they went. Eventually the buildings of the city gave way to countryside. And concrete streets, became asphalt. And the flat and planned terrain of the city gave rise to open fields and hills. Hikari was sure she had never been out this far from the city before. Well, at least not while on foot.

"Umm,... You know where your going right?

"Yeah," Shinji assured her. "I've been out this way before."

"Oh? When was that?"

"It was after the second angel attack. I did some walking to clear my head."

"If I remember correctly you were gone a couple of days after that attack."

"Well I did do _alot _of walking... you know I even ran into Kensuke out here."

"Really? What was he doing out it?"

"Camping and playing soldier I guess," he shrugged.

Hikari giggled.

As they continued further north, Hikari noticed something curious. Slowly the deep green of the trees and grass had seemed to diminished as the traveled. It was like there was this border land where everything laid somewhere between healthy and dead. It seemed like another botanical anomaly, much like the tree in the school yard. A place were the local flora always looks parched. Where everything is wilted by a heat that was not present. It gave Hikari the creeps.

"ummm,... So... Is your mom... really buried at this place?"

Shinji pull his bottle of water away from his lips.

"I... I really don't know." He stared off into the distance. "I remember coming to her grave several times, but I don't remember attending an actual funeral."

"oh..."

"It's kinda funny..."

"What is?"

"My mother died in an accident. Afterwards when my father had sent me to Osaka, I remember hearing all sorts of things. A lot of people accused him of murder, or saying that it was his negligence that caused her death. I grew up overhearing a lot of those things being, whispered and muttered. After a while I started to believe it. So on one of the anniversaries when I came up here, I blew up on my father. We fought and after that we didn't speak at all. Actually I didn't expect to ever hear from him again. So, when I got his letter, the one that told me to come to this city, I was a little more than surprised. I though that he wanted to start over. But in truth he just wanted me to be a pilot. It only made me angry. I've been mad at him for such a long time. And I guess I've always hoped that maybe things could change between us. Since it's the anniversary, I thought I could talk to him. And maybe change what had happened between us."

"You've never talked about things like this."

"I know, but is it so bad?"

She shook her head lightly. To which Shinji responded with just the smallest of smiles.

But with such lines of conversation, his own curiosity was peeked.

"So,... umm... w-What about your mom?"

"My mom..."

Hikari's finger's fumbled over the cap of her own drink. Hikari's eye's drifted down towards the sidewalk. She could feel a knot forming in her chest. It wasn't something she was really prepared to talk about. But she was sure that he didn't plan to tell her what he did. And would it be fair not to? Her throat was tightening up.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry."

"No it's alright... My mom is... We have a family plot in Yokohama."

He nodded his head, recalling that her father had mentioned the city. He was starting to have second thoughts about asking her that question. He couldn't help but notice the way her voice cracked as she spoke.

"You know... my mom was... she was pregnant. I know she had some complications with Nozomi. But... with this one..."

"I'm sorry... you don't have to continue."

She leaned into him burying her head into the crook of his neck. Breifly he could feel a slash of moister against his neck. He immediatly brought his hands around her lower back.

"I do," she mumbled quietly against him. "Or... I want to... tell you. I guess... it's like... getting a secret off your chest.

"The doctor... didn't know why things went so... bad. It just suddenly did... We just lost her... and... what would have been our brother."

He felt another blop of her tears, and tightened his hold on her.

That was the cruelty of this world. Each year there were fewer and fewer children were being born. And even crueler, attempts to bring new life into this world were punished with the very life of the women that would dare to try. Somewhere in the back of Shinji's mind he felt as though the world might just be coming to an end. Maybe it didn't matter how many angels they stopped. Maybe there wasn't a way to halt the apocalypse. Even Nature itself seemed to confirm the idea by giving up on things as simple as seasons. But even if that was true, they still had hope.

One of his hands came up to her cheek. And a moment later he pressed his lips to her cheek and then again to her lips. She mimicked him, but made the kiss deeper. After a short exchange of tongues she pulled away and looked at him with sparkling, albeit puffy, eyes.

She felt much better telling him rather than burying it back down again.

"Come on Shinji," she whispered. "It's time to introduce me."

* * *

This place was a waste land. Even more so than what he remembered. The ground looked like a dried lake bed. Crisscrossed with cracks that ran deep as canyons. With all the rain they had lately you figure this place would be a mud hole, yet the ground beneath his feet felt dry and hard. He brought his hand up to shield his eyes. The sun was very bright today, and the wind was particularly fierce. He blinked a few times, trying to dislodge the dust that had been blown into his eyes.

"So where do we go?"

Shinji didn't respond. He was staring off into the horizon, rubbing his eyes slightly.

"Shinji?"

"Oh, sorry!" he jumped as she put a hand on his arm.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. I just got a little something in my eyes." But that wasn't all. Something else caught his attention. Amongst the sound of the wind there was another low sound, something artificial, like a jet or something.

"Which way is it?"

Shinji scanned the cemetery, before nodding towards the wester part or the memorial.

They walked in silence, weaving though the black markers. Hikari took note that every now and then they would come across a marker that had things leaning against them. There was a few with small bungles what appeared to be long dead and forgotten flowers. And other had a respectable number of unopened beer bottles placed in front of it. Another had an old aluminum can in front of it, with what appeared to be a few exhausted sticks of incense sticked out of it. But a vast majority of these "graves" had no offerings. And chances were that they never would. She found it to be a little sad, that so many people were left forgotten and ignored.

Shinji placed a hand on her arm.

"w-What?" She looked over to him, and was surprised by his expression. His face took on a hard look and he was squinting. She followed his eye's until she saw what he was looking at. Up ahead there was a man in black kneeing in front of a grave.

"Can you wait here a second?"

Hikari blinked, that tone in his voice was different. He was telling her to stay, not asking her to. So she merely nodded as he walked forward.

She watched in curiosity as Shinji slowly approached the figure. And she listened carefully.

"I didn't think you were going come here." Shinji asked the man.

"I have always come here this day." the man replied standing up, leaving a large bouquet of white flowers against the marker he was in front of.

Shinji stepped closer.

Hikari looked carefully at the man. It took her a moment to see it, the connection between the two. That was his father. Despite what Shinji had asked of her she took a few steps forward. Her curiosity was edging her forward.

"Do you still have any pictures of mom?" Shinji asked the man.

"No. Not long after she died I burned them all."

"I try sometimes,... but... I just can't remember what she looked like. I just wish I had something."

"This grave is just artifice, nothing more. Even if we had been able to recover her body, she still wouldn't be here. Yui lives on my memories, and in my heart. Just as she does in you."

Shinji looked up towards his father, and for a moment it looked as though he was going to say something.

Hikari watched the older Ikari speak. She wasn't sure what to think of him. His eye's were cold, and honestly he looked a bit like a thug. Like one of dad's '_old friends'_. But he spoke slowly and with carefully choosen words. Like a educated man. A philosopher. But some how it seemed wrong. Parents and children didn't speak to each other in such a detached manner. It was like the only connection that existed between them was that of their genetics.

"w-Why? Why did you send me away?"

His father's eyes moved from the marker to him. For a moment he said nothing.

"Not long after your mother died, I was placed in command of Gehirn and I was to see it's transformation into Nerv. Since then, I have had to do things that that were necessary to secure the future of mankind. And many of those things were the kind I would not have been able to do had your mother still been alive. That was why I burned her pictures and deposed of her belongings. I had to rid myself of all reminder of her. That is why I had to send you away.

"I will be the first to admit that I have not always done what was right. But in my position I do not have the luxury of remorse."

By the time his father finished a VTOL craft was descending some distance behind him.

"w-We have never really talked before."

"You were never old enough to understand. And now that you are. I ask you not to look for me again. You must find your own path in life and your own strength."

He watched his father nod his head in the direction towards Hikari, who was standing a lot closer to them than he remembered.

"Is that her?"

"hmm, Yes. That's Hikari."

"She is a pretty girl." He spoke very softly so that his words would not travel beyond his son's ears.

As for Shinji he didn't know how to react to that. His father, the commander of a Military organization, a man who had abandon him, had just said his girlfriend was pretty. What can you say to that?

"y-Yeah, she is."

"Then it seems,..." his father started, raising his voice level back to normal. "that you have already found your strength."

His father turned and walked towards the transport. He wanted to call out to him. Maybe even thank him for being here today. But he already knew that it was unnecessary. Some how it felt like this may be the last time that they would talk together. At least on this level.

"Shinji?" Hikari had come forward and placed a hand on his arm. "That was your dad wasn't?"

Shinji just nodded.

"He looks kind of scary."

"Yeah he is."

"So this is your mom?"

"Not really."

Shinji looked into her eyes, and took hold of her hand.

"It's like he said, she is not really here. Not in _this _place at least."

They stood there for a while. And said nothing. The sounds of his father's ride had since faded off into the distance. Leaving the two of them alone amongst the stone markers.

"Let's go."

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"So where do we go now?"

"I think,... that there is something I would like to pick up."

She smiled softly, not entirely sure what he meant by that last statement. But as they walked onwards, she made a decision. They had come a long way with each other. If he could share what he did with her and she was able to share what she did. Then maybe she was ready to share something more with him.

A nervous butterfly flapped it's wings inside her. She felt that she was ready. She smiled at him with a growing blush. She leaned up to him and kissed him again.

They walked on together to their next destination. One that she secretly hoped would offer them a little privacy.

* * *

**Author's note: ** Good lord how long has it been? Way back I had hit some writer block several months ago. Since then I've started writing on two other fics. One in the Harry Potter section, and another which is an eva fic, which I won't post until it's completely finished. Also due to the fact that it is pretty much smut, I don't think I can post it on FFN anyway. As for the next chapter. Don't expect it right away. But it don't worry you won't have to wait a four months either. 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit work of fan fiction based on the anime and manga Neon Genesis Evangelion by Hideaki Anno and Yoshiyuki Sadamoto and Studio Gainax. Oh, you can have the whole thing. Me and Pete already had one apiece. We ran across a whole... gopher village.

Warning: The following chapter has like explicit content an' stuff.

**Changing Seasons**

**by: JErosion**

**Chapter 16**

-

"Your face is all red."

Shinji responded with a sheepish grin.

"Well, I did offer to help," she smiled back at him.

When they had arrived outside of his apartment he had given her his keys, so she could run ahead and get the door. Shinji was slowly catching up with her. Held by both of his hands was a black case that was nearly as long as he was tall. To Hikari, it looked like the thing weighed a ton.

"That's okay," he laughed, "it wouldn't be right to ask you to help lug this thing around."

"Are you sure? It looks really heavy."

"No... it's not as bad as you think it is." He was just a few meters behind her. "It's just a little unwieldy, thats all."

"Oh? Then does that mean you face is red because you were looking at my butt?"

Shinji staggered a bit, her comment nearly causing him to trip. If his face had been flushed before, it was on fire now.

"Well... I... I can neither confirm nor deny that."

She giggled, her face turning a little red too. She waited for him to catch up before she turned to unlock the door to his apartment. She quickly slipped out of her shoes as crossed the foyer ahead of him. Shinji followed right after her, but at a much slower pace. The apartment itself was dark, confirming to her that they were the only ones there. Hikari didn't even see any sign of the penguin, either. Despite her love for the genetically engineered waterfowl, she was glad he wasn't present. She didn't want any distractions right now. No Pen Pen, no Ms. Katsuragi, most important of all, no Asuka. This was exactly what she wanted. Yet...

She felt nervous.

Hikari stepped aside to let him pass. She could hear a hollow ring from the case as he bumped into the wall when he passed her. Earlier, she was a little surprised when he had taken her to a storage complex. But not nearly as surprised as she was, when she saw what he had gone to retrieve. She had no idea he played a musical instrument. And even then, the cello would not have been her first guess.

He told her that the cello had belonged to his mother. When he had come to Tokyo-3 most of his belonging had been delivered ahead of him and were placed in storage. Because of everything that had happened since his arrival, he really hadn't had the time to play it. And since today was the anniversary of his mother's death, Shinji felt that it was time to retrieve it.

On their way to his apartment, Shinji had also informed her that he had been playing it since he was eight. And with as much trouble as he was having carrying it around, she couldn't imagine how his younger self managed to move the heavy instrument, though she suspected it involved a lot of dragging. She giggled again.

"...hmm?" he asked, hearing her little bit of laughter.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking of something," she replied, shaking her head.

She followed him as carried his cargo down the hall, but she stopped short of following him into his room.

"Shinji."

He turned to look at her from over his shoulder. He had just come to the entrance of his room.

"Is something wrong?"

"No," Hikari mumbled, her face reddening, "I'm gonna... borrow your bathroom for a second."

She didn't really have to use the toilet. She needed a moment to try to work out the anxiety that had taken root inside her. She stared at herself in the bathroom mirror. Her face was flushed. Her heart was close to bursting out of her chest. But it was more than just nervousness, the truth was... she felt _hot_. That was the only word she could assign to the feeling that hummed deep inside her. Hikari shifted from foot to foot, sighing slightly as her thighs came together. She took a deep breath.

Over the past few months, these sort of sensations had become more and more prominent. Before they had started dating, feelings like this were almost non-existent. That wasn't to say that they never happened, but the urges she had then were nowhere near as strong as the ones she felt now.

But things changed. It probably started that day they rode the train together. When it was so crowded. She sighed, as the memory washed over her. His breath upon her neck. It was as if some switch had been flipped in her head. She couldn't help herself. Especially when she fell back into him, and felt his hardness against her buttocks.

And what if he hadn't stopped her? It wasn't often that she posed such questions to herself. Mostly that was because she didn't want to know what the answers were. Because maybe she didn't want to know how much she didn't know about herself. Because if he hadn't stilled her hips, she would have ground into him until he came.

She was turning into her sister. Before she started going out with Shinji, she would have felt ashamed to even think about touching herself. Now there were nights she couldn't go to sleep unless she slipped her fingers into her panties.

She had to splash some cold water onto her face. These 'thoughts' were becoming a little too much. She used a hand towel to pad her face dry. After giving herself one last check in the mirror, she moved to exit the bathroom. The door had only opened partially before a soft droning sound caught her ear.

Curiosity filled her as she stepped out of the bathroom. And then she remembered the cello. She approached his open door carefully. The soft tones of the string instrument beckoned her to come closer.

Shinji sat in a chair in the middle of the room. His eyes were closed and and his cello was cradled in his arms. Aside from his desk lamp, the only light in his room was what came though the windows. The mix of natural and artificial light played against the aged varnish of the instrument, causing it to give off a soft brown glow. It was kind of strange, watching him play.

She felt almost like a voyeur, peeking in at something that was intimate and meant to be unseen. Yet she couldn't bring herself to knock on his door or speak up. Somehow it felt like interrupting him would be a greater sin.

He held the body of the cello between his legs. The scroll work that was at the top of the headstock lingered very close to his ear. The fingers of his left hand slid slowly up and down the neck of the instrument, carefully seeking the precise locations on the fingerboard. In his right hand he held the bow. And with every touch he made the cello sing.

She stepped forward, walking on the balls of her feet so her entrance would be absolutely silent. And out of some impulse, her hand drifted to the door handle. She gave the door a brief flick, causing the door to close just part of the way shut.

She watched him very carefully, as the deep melody washed over her. She could see the veins in his arms as he worked the instrument. His face was locked in a look of concentration, yet at the same time his expression was very peaceful. He played on for a few more minutes before he stopped.

"Oh, sorry," he apologized, after he opened his eyes. He blushed seeing his audience. "I got a little carried away."

"No. No. Don't worry about that," she said waving her hands. "You play really well."

"Oh that, I really wasn't playing anything... I was just... I was just messing around," he replied sheepishly.

"Oh? Well, it was still pretty good."

He blushed a little more.

"Could you play some more?"

"Um... sure," Shinji nodded. He then reached over to an old manila folder that he had on his desk and then handed it to her. "You can pick out anything you like and... y-you can sit down, if you want."

Hikari's grip on the folder tightened a bit. There were no other chairs in his room... there was only his bed. She looked at him carefully before she lowered herself onto the edge of his mattress. She nervously opened the folder, to see its contents. Sheet music. Some of the pages were white while others were a pallid yellow, and at the back there were a few sheets that were so old, the paper had turned a golden brown. The names on the music sheets varied. Some were written in Japanese, others were in English, and some were written with roman characters but were in languages that she couldn't readily identify.

"Um," she said after a long while. "Can you play what you were playing before."

"Uh, sure, I guess" he replied, "but I really wasn't playing anything."

"It doesn't matter. I like the way it sounded."

Shinji nodded, and pulled his cello a little closer to him, resuming the position he was in a few minutes prior. At first, his movements weren't as graceful as they had been when she had come from the bathroom. A few of the notes he played came out sour, and he looked around the room uncertainly. But slowly he found his rhythm, and he shut his eyes as he resumed the soft impromptu melody.

She relaxed a bit as she watched him play, so much so that she slid back on his bed to a more comfortable position. Slowly, her eyes fell once more to his arms and hands as they moved back and forth. It occurred to her then just how muscular his forearms were. His arms weren't bulky or anything, but his muscles were well defined - meaning he had strong hands. Yes, she blushed to herself, they were strong. And yet, as he proved as he played his cello, his hands could also move delicately.

Her thoughts flashed to that date they had at the movies. She never expected to do what they did in there. It was just like how it was on the train. It shouldn't have gone that far. It was like she lacked a certain measure of self control.

But the truth was, that she wanted it to happen.

Her eyes shifted up to his face. He hadn't ask for anything in return. She had been so dazed at the time, she didn't even think about it. But if he did, had he asked... she would have said yes. And with the glowing orgasm his fingers had delivered her, he really didn't have to ask. He could have steered her into an alley and pressed her up against the wall, and... she would have been all right with that.

Aside from those incidents on the train and in the theater, their relationship had been rather careful. They held hands, they had hugged and kissed, but most of the time they didn't go any further. And in some ways Hikari was thankful for that, because she didn't know if she would be able to resist the urges she had been having lately.

A hand on her thigh or her breast could easily cascade into the loss of her virginity. It was embarrassing to think of it that way, but she knew it would happen. It was like it was something that was rooted deeply into her psyche. Kodama was no different, but she didn't suppress her impulses. And despite Hikari's best efforts, she could do very little to stem Nozomi's growing interest in sex. Maybe it was a genetic thing - after all, her mother had gotten pregnant four times.

At least she wasn't one of those silly girls with the fantasy that their first time would be on a large four-poster bed covered with rose petals and surrounded by lit candles, or some other silly nonsense. Although it might be better than in an alleyway. But really, all she wanted was for it to feel right, and not to regret any of it afterwards. She didn't want to wind up like Kodama, hating the person that was her first.

And with Shinji... somehow she knew that she would regret nothing. He could make her heart beat so fast. It wasn't just during those times when they kissed or when his fingers touched her skin. Sometimes it was just when she made eye contact with him. And when he smiled at her.

And then there were those times that he called her pretty. He didn't say it often, but when he did...

She licked her lips, and she squirmed a bit where she sat. Her thighs pressed together as a pleasant shiver worked its way through her body. She was almost embarrassed to admit it, but she _wanted_ Shinji.

Hikari closed her eyes and slid back further, until her back was flush against his mattress. Her legs hung off the edge of his bed. But more importantly she was on his bed. That thought alone made her feel even warmer. She stretched her arms a little, spreading out her fingers and testing the texture of the sheets she was laying on.

As Shinji kept playing, she turned onto her side. Her face broke into a soft smile as her nose touched his sheets. They smelled like him. It was just a trace, probably unnoticeable to most people. At least to all of those who hadn't taken the opportunity to know how nice it felt when he had his arms around you.

She rolled onto her back again, pressing her legs together as a tiny sigh escaped her. Her head was swimming with all sorts of thoughts. Lately, it seemed as though her imagination had been getting the better of her. And now was no exception. She propped herself back up, her sweater jacket falling off her shoulders and gathering around her forearms and hands.

She averted her eyes from him, letting her unfocused gaze to fall on some nonexistent point along the floor. She was trying not to look at him, anything to try and hold back some of the the sensations that she was feeling. Instead, she tried to just listen to the music he was playing. But even then,she had no refuge from the thoughts that were surging through her head.

The sad and almost human tones of the cello were almost like a caress against her skin. His music whispered to her in such a way that it caused another shiver to travel though her. She was becoming a victim of her own compulsions. And despite her desire to just listen to him, she couldn't stop herself from whispering his name.

There was part of her that hoped that Shinji hadn't heard her. However, her boyfriend's hearing was quite sharp, and he immediately ceased playing.

Shinji's eyes fluttered open at the sound of her tiny voice. He was still for a moment, with his bow poised right over the strings of his cello. Looking at her, he could tell that something was wrong. Her face was flushed, and her posture seemed quite strange. He set his bow on his desk and then leaned the heavy wooden instrument against his wall.

"Um... are you all right?" he asked, as he stepped towards her. She didn't respond to his question verbally, instead she squirmed and turned her head slightly away from him as he approached. The angle at which her head hung made her bangs fall over her eyes.

"Is something wrong?" he asked her. Tentatively, he ventured his right hand towards her. His fingers paused just a few centimeters from her face. He could feel the heat radiating from her skin, and he thought for a moment that she might be sick. A small fever perhaps, courtesy of their walk across the city.

His right hand flexed slightly. His fingers were cool. That was just one of those things that happened when he played his cello or typed at a keyboard. Yet despite the circumstances, he smiled. Cool fingers for a warm face.

"Are you feeling all..."

Shinji's voice faded off into nothing. He couldn't complete his sentence. He had slipped his fingers into her hair, in an attempt to brush her dark brown locks from her face. When his fingers touched her skin, she rolled her head up and she looked at him.

The look in her eyes.

And just like that, it went rigid. That was new. Admittedly, he had gotten hard from looking at her before, courtesy of a less-than-innocent look at her legs, or maybe a brief glance down the front of her shirt. But never just from the look in her eyes.

Because in that single look from her, it suddenly occurred to him that they were alone. Misato was at NERV, and Asuka was off on her date. Chances were good that neither of them would be home anytime soon. He slowly sat down next to her. She shifted, and leaned towards him.

Softly and slowly, they kissed. It was the same gentle movements they always started with. Yet, he knew at that moment, they would be traveling into a different territory. His attention wandered, from her lips to her cheek, and then to her jawline. A soft moan escaped her, as he reached the hollow bellow her ear.

Hikari turned and twisted in his arms, relaxing her back into his chest and giving him greater access to her neck. A light tug caused the buttons of her top to give way, allowing the overshirt to slide down her arms and thus making the article of clothing the first casualty of their actions. Beneath that, she wore a dark form-fitting spaghetti strap top. And to Shinji's surprise, he discovered that she wasn't wearing a bra beneath that.

His eyes danced across the curves of her upper body. Or more specifically, the swell of her breasts and her hardened nipples, which pushed out prominently against the taut fabric of her shirt. The temptation was far too great for him to disregard. His hands, which had already found a place on her sides and stomach, began to move up her body. Her breath hitched as his thumbs touched the underside of her breasts. Shinji paused a moment, waiting to hear if she might ask him to stop. But when no protest came, he resumed his movements.

His hands slid up slowly, cupping her breasts gently. Honestly, he wasn't exactly sure how to handle breasts. It wasn't something that had ever come up before, because he was uncertain about what would be acceptable, and what would not.

However, the soft utterances that came from Hikari dispelled any notion that he might be doing something wrong. She wiggled and writhed in his arms, and after slipping her hands out of the overshirt she wore, she set her hands on top of his. With her assistance, he found his palms being pressed harder into her firm flesh.

He reapplied his lips to her neck. She dropped her hands and began to vocalize her approval when he brought his thumbs and forefingers together around her nipples. He gave the hardened nubs a light pinch and tug. Shinji watched as her legs jerked together in response. Her hands moved in shaky motions as she gripped her own legs and her thighs rubbed together.

And then suddenly, she jerked outward against his mattress. The quick spring like action caused her to push Shinji backwards. He let go of her as he bounced on his bed. Hikari came to rest on his stomach. Her face was flush, and she was breathing hard.

"You all right?" he asked her, running his fingers through her hair.

She rolled her head around and back. She was smiling.

"Yeah,... I'm great." she giggled softly. She then reached up, over her head, sliding the back of her hands across his chest.

They stayed like that for a while. Hikari flexed her shoulders, and she could feel his hardness pressing up into her back. But it didn't do much good for either of them if it remained right there. And she was curious. She imagined that it was just one of those things. Because really she wanted to see it. And maybe even hold in in her hands. But ultimately, she wanted to feel it inside her.

She chuckled a little at that thought. Even to herself, she sounded like a slut. But that was all she could think about. The way his lips felt on her neck. His hands as they took hold of her breasts. The feel of him beneath her. It was all pushing her towards a desired release. But it was nowhere near enough to push her over that wondrous ledge. She wanted him to touch her. And not just how he did in that movie theater, nor would she be satisfied with just two fingers being pressing into her underwear.

But that couldn't happen just yet, at least not in their current state of dress. And she knew that from his angle, he was looking down the front of her shirt. From the pressure his member was exerting against her back, she knew he wanted to see more. But maybe it was time for her to get a little eyeful.

She directed her hands to the buttons of the white shirt he had on. Her intention was to pull his shirt open, much like they had done with hers. But things don't always go as intended. Maybe it was that the buttons on his shirt were bigger, or the eyelets were smaller. Or maybe the most likely factor was that it was simply a cheap shirt that wouldn't have much use beyond that of going back and forth to school. Either way, she tugged at his clothing perhaps a little too hard. Whatever factor it was didn't change the fact that two of his buttons were suddenly sent flying across his room.

"_Oh, shit_!" Hikari's hands retreated to her mouth. If her face hadn't already been that color, it would have turned red. Shinji wore a look of shock. But after a few seconds had passed, they both began to laugh.

"I'm sorry" Hikari half-giggled from behind her hands. Shinji just shook his head.

"That's all right. I've got a closet full of them."

They laughed together.

Hikari slid down a little further until her head came to rest on his legs, allowing Shinji to sit up. He looked down at her with a smile. Her cheeks were lit with a pink glow, and he absently noted that one of her hair bands had come undone. His eyes danced across her body. He was trying not to stare at her chest, but as much as he fought the urge to, his eyes were ultimately drawn to her breasts. Even though she was now on her back, the shape of her breasts did not change. They were still as pert as they were when she was standing. And her nipples were still hard, pushing out against her shirt.

Shinji shut his eyes and took a deep breath. There was a dull ache in his groin. Even though it was a little awkward, since his buttons were just sent flying to parts unknown. It couldn't just stop. Not after what they had already done. He spared a glance down at his shirt, and decided that he would be the one to take the next step. With shaky hands, he reached down to the remaining buttons of his shirt, resuming what Hikari hard intended to do when she had started to pull at his collar.

Even as he discarded the article of clothing, he decided to up the ante. Reaching beneath each arm, he began to pull his undershirt over his head. Just as he was going to pull his head out of the shirt, he let out a squeak. His torso twitched as he felt her fingernails along his stomach and sides.

"Hey!" Shinji said as he pulled his head free.

"What? I didn't do anything," she giggled innocently. Or at least as innocently as she could manage, as her fingertips drew slow circles across his skin.

He smiled, and shook his head.

She sucked in her bottom lip as she looked up at him. It was another one of those impulses. She couldn't help it. Seeing him momentarily helpless, as he tried to take his shirt off. But it was also the first time she had seen his chest. He wasn't really muscular or anything, instead his body was rather lean, making what muscles he did have stand out.

They had never been like this together. Not in this playful manner. And on some level, she could easily be content with this sort of contact, but Hikari didn't want this afternoon to end with just a heavy petting session. There were no guarantees that they would be alone for the rest of the afternoon and evening. Any minute now, Ms. Katsuragi could walk right through the front door, or even worse, Asuka could return from her date. And if that happened, what they were doing would certainly end.

Pulling away from Shinji, she sat up on his bed, and cast a look back over her shoulder. He had a questioning look on his face. She then rose to her knees, moving her hands to unbutton and then unzip her skirt. She paused, and gave the young man behind her another look. An interesting thought came to her, and after a second's worth of contemplation, she made a decision.

"Um," she started nervously, "do you... um, would you like to help me... with this?"

Shinji responded with a slow nod. For a few seconds he didn't even move, but eventually he came to, and willed his hands forward. She removed her hands from the fastenings of her skirt, to allow him to finish what she had started. His hands were really shaking, or maybe she was - at this point, she couldn't tell which.

Shinji swallowed as he pulled the zipper, and then he began to pull her skirt down. Being this close to her, he noticed a few things he had never noticed before, or that he really never had the opportunity to see until this moment. The curve of her waist and hips, for one. His came across a pair of dimples, around the small of her back. And in an odd way, he found them to be rather intriguing. And very sexy. And as her skirt descended a few more inches, his eyes were then treated to the sight of her underwear. A thong patterned with thin little blue and white strips. Damn sexy.

Her skirt descended a few more inches, and her firm ass popped out of the skirt. Then Hikari, for reasons that eluded her, bent forward and propped herself up on her hands. She suddenly felt as though her face was about to burst into flames. But there she was, on her hands and knees, with her ass in the air. Giving her boyfriend a view that he had never had before.

She felt so exposed, but it was a little too late for such insecurities. And at the same time... she also felt sexy. Powerful. Every ounce of Shinji's attention was completely devoted to her. At this moment, for him, there was no EVA, there were no nagging roommates, or estranged relationships with parents. She was the very center of his universe. She was a goddess.

Behind her, she could feel the bed shift. She started to turn to look at him, but gasped as he placed a soft kiss on her lower back. She could also feel one of his hands slide against the back of her left leg, and slowly, his hand slid between her legs. She felt another soft kiss on her back, and with it his hand slid up a little. Another kiss, and his hand slid further up her thigh. Another, and he moved closer. And another. And another. Until...

She was waiting. Waiting for just one more kiss. One more light touch of his lips, and his fingers would make contact. They were just millimeters away. Just a touch away. But the seconds passed, causing her to squirm slightly. And then she felt a light touch against her back, but his hand didn't move.

She turned to look - she had to. But it wasn't his lips. No, his lips were poised into an 'o' allowing him to grace her skin with just a soft puff of air. It was mean. He was playing games with her. Shinji Ikari was playing games with her. She never thought that he would do something like that. She looked back at him, with what could be considered as a hurt expression. But her merely met her eyes with a smile, a genuine, playful smile. This was what he wanted. He wanted to see her face as he placed that last kiss on her back.

"Aaahh!" she gasped, as his thumb pressed into her. She couldn't hold the cry in. Nor could she hold back the subsequent cries as he began to slowly rub her. She started to rock her hips gently in rhythm to his hand. And the knuckle of his forefinger... _God..._ he was pressing it right over her clit. Then his thumb and that knuckle came together, lightly pinching her. She cried out, and her arms gave out. Her head collapsed onto his bed, leaving her ass jutting up in the air.

His thumb then moved, sliding briefly to her right buttock, and then back again. Then he slid it beneath her underwear and pushed the damp fabric aside. She gasped as she could feel the cool air of his room touch upon her sensitive flesh.

Part of her wanting to scream, as she could practically feel his eyes drifting across her skin. Then his fingers moved again, and she did scream. At least that was what she tried to will her body to do, but no scream left her lips. Instead, what came out was just a breathy shudder. For his fingers had were now pulling her nether lips open, and he was looking inside her.

"Ssshhh-Shin-ji..." she whimpered in a weak voice. She could feel his breath - his nose and mouth had to be hovering just a few inches away. And for a frightful and thrilling moment, she was struck with the idea that he might use his mouth on her. She gasped loudly as he touched her. Her hands took up fistfuls of his bed sheets, as he made a tentative intrusion into her pussy. Her muscles twitched and contracted around his finger as he slowly buried it inside her. She swore that she could feel every bump and every ridge of his finger. And once he could push in no deeper, he began to withdraw the bony digit. And then he reversed his direction once more before he could completely extract the slim appendage.

Something was happening, something deep inside her. His finger kept hitting a certain spot, a place that she could never quite reach when she touched herself. But he could, and it made her gasp. It made her twitch. Every time his finger plunged in and ran over that delicious spot, he made her whole body jerk. And she could feel it, knotting up inside her, something building. Something intense. And when a second finger joined the first, everything went white.

"aaaAAha!" she cried against his bed, as an orgasm exploded through her. Her whole body spasmed as wave upon wave washed over her. She fell over, bouncing a little on Shinji's bed.

By reflex, she covered her face with her hands as she tried with much difficulty to catch her breath. It had never felt like this. Not when she touched herself, nor with what they had done in the movie theater. Those felt almost electrical, as if they were sparking through her. But this... this felt like a tidal wave had slammed into her. And it left her feeling dizzy... a _good_ kind of dizzy. She half-opened her eyes, sparing a glance through her fingers, to look at the young man who was responsible for her current state. He wasn't looking her, instead he was looking at his hand... or more to the point, he was look at two of his fingers, which glistened with her moisture.

She watched, to her embarrassment, as he brought those fingers to his nose and sniffed them. She quickly recovered her face when she saw him give those fingers a sparing lick. He was tasting her. Indirectly. But still, that was_ her _that coated his finger. And worst, she heard his lips smack. In her mind, she could see him cleaning her juices off of his fingers. Sucking up every bit. And it turned her on. Even with the fading sensations of her orgasm still pulsing inside her, she was ready to do it again. She felt she was ready for him.

As the bed shifted, she didn't look at him at first. But when she felt his hand touch her leg, Hikari looked to his face. He was smiling. And that made her avert her eyes. She couldn't get that image out of her head. The one of him licking and sucking his finger dry.

"You all right?" he asked her again.

She giggled, and nodded her head. He then gave her leg a gentle push. Taking his cue she slid towards the middle of his bed, and then rolled onto her back. As he crawled over her, she could see the muscles of his chest flex, and the bulge that raged in his pants. He leaned down and pressed his lips to her, and for a moment she hesitated, still thinking of him licking his fingers. Some uncertain part of her mind argued that it was dirty, but another part of her argued that dirty was good, and she accepted his lips. He tasted no different, but the kiss felt different that than the ones they normally shared. His kiss wasn't soft or gentle, it was needy. Hungry.

His hands had slipped around her back and then under her shirt. She didn't fight it as he lifted her up, nor did she when he began to pull her top over her head. By reflex, her hands came up to her chest, in a half-hearted attempt to cover herself. But the effort didn't last very long, by the time her back touched the mattress again. She let her hands drop away.

He took in a deep breath as his eyes darted across her, taking in every detail of her figure - the delicate curves of her breast and the inviting crowns of her soft brown nipples, the muscles of her stomach and the subtle rise of her hips bones. His heart was beating as if he had just finished running a marathon. But that was to be expected. He smiled at her, thinking how it was a miracle that he hadn't passed out.

As he cast her shirt down onto the floor, he felt her fingers on his stomach. He didn't look at her hands, instead he just focused on her face. She looked up at him, wearing a rather coy and sexy expression that he had never really seen on her face before. Her fingers slipped to his belt and she began to fumble with the buckle, and once that was undone, she started in on the button. She did all this without taking her eyes off of his. However, he could see her eyes twitch downward as she started on his zipper. And with a little frustration and impatience she tugged at his pants forcing the zipper part of the way down. But that was enough for her to achieve her goal, as she began to push his pants down, as well as his boxers.

Shinji grimaced slightly in discomfort. She was trying to push his pants down, but his erection was making the process a difficult. But with one final tug, his member sprung free of its confines. She broke eye contact, and her vision drifted down.

Shinji took in a shaky breath, as her fingers encircled him. Her grip tightened around the base of his cock, and then she slid her hands forward, and then back again. With a tortuously slow pace she began to stroke him. It was tempting for him to just close his eyes and let the sensations wash over him. But he never let his attention waver from her face.

As her hands moved back and forth, her lips parted. Her breathing became little more than shallow puffs. And her eyes became droopy. A small whimper escaped her, and she started to stroke him faster. Shinji gasped as her thumbs slid against its sensitive tip. Another soft whine emanated from her throat. Hikari echoed every one of his reactions. Every gasp he made, every tiny thrust of his hips, were repeated by her as she writhed below him.

"_Hikari!_"

Her eyes shot back to his, and her hands came to a halt. Any more and he would cum. And yet he didn't have to announce it, he could tell from the look on her face that she knew. She knew what would happen if she kept stroking him.

But she didn't remove her hands, instead her eyes darted away for a moment.

"Y-you... you can... if you want to," she said.

And then, that became the very image that filled his head. Her breasts and stomach slathered with his semen.

A strange sort of excitement came over her. She wanted to see it happen, even though his cock was pointing right at her. It was a disgusting idea and a thrilling one. Hikari watched him as his eyes closed and he took a deep breath. What would he say? He couldn't be far from it. She spared a quick glance at what she held. It was an ugly thing, really. So oddly shaped, and it was a strange amalgam of all sorts of different colors that didn't quite match the rest of him. But at the same time, she couldn't help but notice how hot it felt. She could even feel his heartbeat through it. And then there was that heavy droplet of liquid that she had managed to milk from it.

But he placed his hands on top of hers and pulled them away. And then, in a shaky voice, he spoke.

"N-no. Not just yet... I'd rather..." He took another deep breath. "I want... I want to cum inside you."

She inhaled a sharp breath, her eyes widening, and by both instinct and reflex, her thighs clamped together. She had never had expected him to say such a thing. Sure, Shinji was a boy, but even then, she would never expect him to say something that forward. But even then, she could only nod.

He moved off of her, sitting on the edge of his bed just long enough to remove his pants, and to send his socks flying across his room. He then sat facing her, folding his legs beneath him. He raised his right hand and then placed it gently on her knee. Her legs clamped together again - it was just a nervous reaction to his touch. He brought his other hand over, and together they began the travel up her legs. She squirmed slightly, like she was trying to resist his touch. But like her keeping legs together, it was a nervous reaction, because she knew what was coming. She held it in her hand, and part of her worried - it was thicker than she had expected. But that was all right. She was sure that she could accommodate him. After all, babies came from there... surely she would be able to manage him. It's just that the first time...

Soon his hands had crawled their way to her hips. He hooked his thumbs into her panties and then slowly peeled them off of her. She hissed softly as the damped crotch of her thong let go of her skin. It felt weird... and a little embarrassing. She knew that it shouldn't. There was no one to be embarrassed in front of... not Shinji, anyway... He was the one that made her feel this way.

She shifted her legs back and then brought them together, allowing Shinji to slide her panties past her shins. A moment later, she was free of her last article of clothing. But now, all that was left was the hard part. He seemed to sense her apprehension. With the hungry look in his eyes, she half-expected him just to force her legs apart. But no... his hands moved gently along the calf of her left leg, and his other hand lightly rubbed her right knee. Slowly, she relented, and allowed him to see his prize.

_Whoa,_ was all that Shinji could think.

He had seen a little bit of it earlier, when he had pulled her panties aside. But it was different, seeing it like this. She was completely hairless down there. That was unexpected, and highly daring, considering the image that Hikari had at school. It was one of those things that good girls weren't supposed to do.

Even Misato, whose reputation around NERV wasn't exactly exemplary, kept a neatly trimmed patch. But he only knew that from an accident... at least, he was pretty sure it was an accident. The way Misato had blushed, it would have been difficult to think that she had done it on purpose. Although her embarrassment seemed to stem not so much from giving him a full frontal view, but rather from the fact that he had seen her scar.

But finding out that Hikari had shaved it completely... he had to admit that it was an intoxicating sight. He was treated to the unobstructed sight of her full and pouty lips, as well as the small knot of flesh that peeked out from near the crown of her opening, waiting for his touch. His hand twitched, and he rubbed his thumb over the fingers that he had used on her. Her heat and her wetness had felt good, even against his fingers.

He moved forward, sliding between her legs. His heart felt like it was clearing a thousand beats per minute. But he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before he gave her one last look. Hikari Horaki. He doubted that anyone had ever seen her like this before. Not even her being merely naked, but rather as the creature he saw before him. She wasn't the Class Representative right now. She wasn't even a girl anymore. She was curiosity. She was intriguing. She was sexy. She was a woman. And as a woman she was no less than...

"Beautiful," he whispered out loud.

She whimpered in response to him.

"Say it again," she asked him in a quiet voice.

It took him a moment for him to understand what she had just asked of him.

"Y-you're beautiful," he smiled.

"Again."

"You're beautiful."

She nodded at him to repeat it again, her hips twitched back and forth.

"You're beautiful."

"Again," she begged in a sensual tone. Her cheeks positively glowed.

Shinji crawled forward, moving over her.

"You're beautiful," he said softly as he moved further between her legs.

She smiled at him, and her eyes were getting a little watery.

"Do you really think so?" she asked in a breathy voice.

He leaned in a little closer.

"Is there any doubt?"

"Maybeeee- aAh!"

He had interrupted her, perhaps a little rudely. But anticipation and a bit of playfulness plotted his hips forward, and he shifted his weight so that the tip of his member pressed into the waiting lips of her sex. He didn't press in any further, but instead he kept himself at a very shallow depth. And then, using his hand to help direct himself, he began to slide the tip of his cock up and down the length of her slit in an brief effort to test the waters, before he made that final plunge

Her eyes fluttered shut as she whimpered and moaned as he repeated the action several times, her hands taking up fistfuls of his bed sheets. Her back arched as his intruding appendage flicked hard over her clit. Her whole body shuddered in rhythm to his motions. The feeling was maddening.

"S-Shin-ji...," she breathed, "I... I w-want...ah... ah... pl-please... ah... you... ma... make..." She tried to say what she wanted, but she was finding it difficult to even form a complete sentence. Her hips were moving desperately against him, trying to elicit a greater level of stimulation from him. But the frustration and and physical tension that was building in her finally drove her vocalize her needs. "AH! I... Shin... I fah-ah! f... Fuck Me!"

Okay. Maybe. Just maybe, that wasn't exactly what she would have liked to have said. She didn't curse often. And even when she did, it was always in a concealed whisper,_ never_ screamed out... or moaned for that matter. But with what he was doing to her, she wasn't even able to think clearly. If she could, she may have been able to make her request with more poetic or more dignified words.

What she had said did make him stop, but after only a brief pause he crawled higher over her, enough that she could move her hands up his arms and then around his neck. He shifted his weight again, dropping his body on top of hers, while pushing himself inside her.

She alternately moaned and hissed - with every wonderful sensation his intrusion caused, there was also pain, just enough discomfort to distract from what pleasure there was. But this was just the start - it was not yet done. It seemed that her body was being stubborn, barring him from pushing in any deeper.

She watched Shinji's face as it hovered just above her. His eyes were closed as his heavy breaths fell upon her neck, both tickling and enticing her skin. His hands then snaked beneath her, crawling under her back and then to her shoulders. His opened his eyes, and sought hers, and then all at once he pushed with his legs and pulled with arms. The added leverage brought them eye to eye.

There was pain - so much that her breath shook. It felt like she was burning inside, not the burning that would have been caused by flame. Rather, it was more like a friction burn, like when a knee was scraped against carpet - but this wasn't her knee.

For the first time in fifteen years, nerve endings that had known little or no touch at all suddenly found themselves stretched and pulled apart. The entire length of his dick was now buried inside her, almost filling her completely. And for all the embarrassment she felt for having soaked her panties, she would not have been able to manage as well as she had were she not as wet as she was. But despite the searing nature of her pain, she did not close her eyes, nor did she scream out.

She felt his fingers on her cheek, as he removed a hand from her shoulder to wipe away a tear that she hadn't noticed until just then. He then placed a kiss on her other cheek. He was waiting for her. She smiled slightly at him - she was lucky. Most other guys probably would have just started pumping right away. But not Shinji. He just sort of knew.

There were times when they didn't talk as much as she would have liked. Both of them had things in their past that they would much rather keep unmentioned. And to anyone else, the two of them would probably have looked awkward, or not right for each other - something that Asuka would be quick to point out, along with a few other classmates. Hikari was wary of anything Asuka said or did lately. And as for the opinions of her classmates, well... they didn't see everything.

Shinji was soft-spoken, but he had a way about him that made words unnecessary at times. The look in his eyes, his soft and sometimes elusive smiles, the gentle touch of his fingers against his arms or shoulders. Slowly, she had learned how to read him, and he had learned how to read her. So he waited for her, for her pain to subside. She took a deep and calming breath - it was time.

He shifted, and she could feel him withdraw just a minuscule amount, before his hips slid forward again. She gasped as he withdrew and slid into her again. And then again. And again. Each time, he pulled out further and moved faster. Every time he pumped into her, a gratifying and nervous ripple coursed though her. She squeezed her muscles around his dick, coaxing soft moans from him and propelling him to move faster. His pelvis crashed into her clitoris, his testicles bouncing against her ass with a wet slap.

Then suddenly he buried himself completely and she felt it. The massive swell that seemed to stretch her even further. Shinji pulled his head back, his eyes closed, as a series of deep moans escaped him. And then there was the first splash against her cervix. A pleasant shiver washed over her as burst after burst of his semen filled her every being.

She whimpered and moaned. His essence felt soothing in a strange way, cool against the smoldering embers of her lost virginity. She hadn't climaxed. The distraction of the pain and discomfort had been too much to allow her to cum, but that was okay. The orgasm he'd given her previously had been better than anything she could ever manage on her own.

She smiled up at him, and he returned the expression with a toothy grin. Shinji chuckled softly, his face red and his breathing still heavy. She could still feel him pulsing inside her.

"Are you all right?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she nodded back. "A little sore. But I'm okay."

He nodded, smiling softly. He pulled back and withdrew himself from her. His eyes closed and he made a sharp breath as he did so,causing her to sigha little. He was still hard, probably even ready to go again. But he lay down on his side, scooting up next to her. His hand slid across her torso to her side and pulled her close. She turned her head towards him and they kissed.

When their lips parted, continued to gaze into each other's eyes. After a moment, they both chuckled again. There wasn't anything that was particularly funny... it was just one of those things. Although for Hikari, there was another reason. His withdrawal had the same effect as uncorking a bottle. His semen was seeping out, streaming down between her buttocks. She noted the way that it tickled her anus. She found it wasn't a disagreeable sensation.

Her eyes drifted down towards her leg where his cock lay draped over her leg. It had lost little of its stiffness. Just a little more time, and she would be ready to try again. Just a little more time to allow the soreness to fade. It probably wouldn't just go away, but she knew it would be better.

But such plans were for naught, for the apartment door suddenly slammed outside, and Hikari could clearly hear a female voice curse. Shinji eyes went wide, and Hikari was sure that her eyes did the same too.

"_ASUKA!_" they both exclaimed in a hushed whisper.

He quickly dislodged himself and rolled off of the bed, frantically seeking his pants. He tossed his boxers aside - there wasn't time. Using his chair, he quickly pulled his slacks up. He reached over to his desk, pulling open a drawer, and withdrew a small box of tissues. While he could stand to clean up a bit, Hikari was in more need than he was.

"_Hey_!" he whispered, before he sent the box flying in her direction. She caught it in her hands, which were also holding her skirt and one of her shirts. He quickly scooped his blue t-shirt off of the floor and pulled it over his head. Before he headed out of his room to intercept his roommate, he cast his eyes at Hikari. He paused to watch her use a clump of tissue to wipe between her legs, before he quickly turned away and slipped into the hallway, sliding the door shut behind him.

He dashed into the living room, trying to think of something he could say that might distract Asuka just long enough to give Hikari the time she would need to make herself look presentable. Granted, he probably didn't look so great himself. But he was a boy, and could pass off a messy appearance a lot easier than Hikari would be able to manage.

Shinji found nobody in the living room. No lights had been turned on, either. The only illumination came from the windows. Outside the sun was starting to set. The sky was aglow with a bright yellowy-orange light that poured though the apartment windows. He had to pause and ask himself just how long were he and Hikari together. He couldn't help the smile that crept up on his face. He just had sex.

A small noise touched his ears, and he followed it into the kitchen, but as with the living room, there was nobody there. Then he heard it again. A sudden sense of cold washed over him. It was hitched breathing. A sound of constriction, and turbulent feelings.

He stepped forward, moving towards the foyer. There he found her, slumped against the wall, her face covered with her hands. In the dark gray shadows of the foyer, she seemed diminished somehow. It was an unfathomable concept. Asuka was anything but small. He saw it everyday at school and in the halls of NERV. Women looked at her with envy, as the girl was undeniably beautiful and she had a spirit that many strive to achieve but failed to duplicate. And Asuka held the attention of men as well, but it was her body that they coveted. They wanted to fuck her, and she was well aware of that. Asuka wasn't above using that against the boys she came in contact with.

But now Shinji had to ask... what had happened? What could bring her down so hard that it would cause her to cry? And then it came to him... she had been on a blind date. The euphoria of his time he had just spent with Hikari vanished, suddenly replaced with concern for his roommate.

"Asuka?" he said in just the barest of whispers. His voice made her jump, and in an instant she made to rush past him.

Asuka didn't cry. Or at least she wouldn't in front of anybody. She would view it as too much of a weakness. She buried her pain, deep down inside her and locked it away. Shinji knew that only because he did the same himself.

Shinji swung around, intent on stopping her. Under normal circumstances, he would have never have done it. He never sought physical contact with her, and whenever it did happen, it was always something Asuka initiated. But the idea that someone may have taken advantage of her, had done some cruelty onto her that it would make her cry, emboldened him to chase after her.

He managed to take hold of her hand and she spun around facing him. Her copper-red hair glowed in the light that filtered though the apartment, making it look almost like it was aflame. And even though she was silhouetted against the windows, her eyes shined like burning sapphires. Her eyes were full of tears, her mascara was smeared. He wasn't sure what to expect now. He waited for her to slap him, for touching her. For her to call him a pervert. Or to just scream at him for having the audacity of touching her. But none of those things happened. Instead, she just returned his gaze.

It like he was looking at a stranger. The Asuka before him had none of the fire and none of the bearing that he so often associated with the girl. She looked frail, delicate, vulnerable in such a way that she would shatter with so much as a breath.

"Asuka?" he whispered again. He was hoping to elicit a response from her. He wanted to ask her what had happened, but he held back. One wrong word, and everything would explode.

Her head drooped down, and he felt her hand squeeze his. She even took a half-step towards him. She was trembling. She wanted to be held. Shinji wasn't sure how he knew this. It was just the sense that he got. He took a step towards her. But apparently, this was the wrong thing to do - or maybe, it was too much. Because the next moment her face twisted, and she yanked her hand free of his. And then she was gone.

He stood there dumbfounded for a second, before he remembered why he had rushed out of his bedroom to begin with. He rushed after her, but stopped as he reached the hallway. Hikari was standing in front of his door. She was dressed, wearing her skirt and that button-up shirt - it was as good as she could do with the amount of time that she had. She looked decent, as far as he could tell in the dim light of the hall. Asuka stood in front of her. The redhead then said something and then pushed past Hikari. He couldn't hear what she had said, and with her back turned to him he couldn't read her lips. But whatever it was, it caused a look of worry to spread across Hikari's face.

"What did she say?" he asked her softly once he had gotten close enough. But she shook her head, reopening his bedroom door. Both of them slipped in and carefully closed the door behind them.

"So, what did she say?" he asked her again.

"Hmmm... more or less that should never set her up on another date again," Hikari answered in a distant tone.

"Did her date try something?" he prodded.

"I'm not sure," she said honestly. "But I don't think she will be speaking to me for a while."

Shinji wasn't sure what to say to that, and he decided to not press the issue with her. All he could do was just wait, and listen. Sooner or later, he would find out what had happened. After a moment of thought, he dismissed the thought that her date might have tried to touch her. Asuka would have come home angry, and not in the state that she was in. A few boys had tried that with her at school, and she had given them black eyes for their trouble too. And if her date had really tried something, those Section Two agents that always watched them would have intervened. He looked to Hikari, who in his opinion looked disappointed.

"I suppose the rest of the day is shot." he said, feeling awkward. They wouldn't be able to recapture the mood they had before Asuka came home.

"Yeah," Hikari nodded. She squirmed slightly where she stood, her face flushing.

Shinji's eyes drifted to the floor. His shirt was on the floor, next to the dark top he had removed from Hikari. There was also her jacket and... her underwear.

"You didn't put your...panties back on?" he asked her with raised eyebrows. Despite what had just happened in the hallway and in the foyer of the apartment, a bit of amusement had seeped into his voice. They might still be a little damp, but considering how short her skirt was, it would have been a better idea to have slipped them back on.

Hikari seemed to turn a little more red as she mumbled something.

"What?" he asked.

She walked back over to his bed and picked up the box of tissue. She repeated what she said, and this time, he blushed too.

"It's still dripping out."

"Oh." He adverted his eyes as she padded herself dry with a fresh tissue. The sight made him think of something he hadn't considered until just then.

"Uh, Hikari?" he asked. "I know it's too late... but what about... uh, pregnancy?"

"Oh, uh... that..." she stammered. "I've started taking... uh, birth control pills."

"Oh?"

"Yeah... Kodama took me to the doctor so I could get them... they say that it takes a few months to be completely safe, but we shouldn't have to worry. I'm pretty regular so... we should be okay."

"Oh." he repeated. He had absolutely no idea how that whole thing worked. But if she was sure, then he would set his insecurities aside.

With their "date" being over, Hikari felt that she should go home, considering what they had done, although Shinji suspected that being under the same roof as Asuka was making her feel a little ill at ease. Before they could leave, Hikari had to suffer through the indignity of having to undress so she could put her clothes back on the way they should be. As Shinji watched. Hikari had some rather strong inclinations to turn her back to him or use her hands to cover herself up, but she let him look. Even though it was embarrassing, it was also a little fun.

As they left the apartment, Shinji took his bedsheets to the laundry room. It would be best to get rid of any unsightly evidence before Misato came home. She was the last person he needed to be asking awkward questions. But before they left he stopped briefly in front of Asuka's door. He was tempted to knock and maybe tell her they they were about to step out, but he held his hand back. He thought for a moment that he could hear her on the other side of the door.

-

_Well so much for that._ She thought as the door closed with a soft click behind her. He had been a nice enough boy. Not bad looking, either. But she ditched him anyway. He was just boring.

He had taken her to an amusement park. That may have been fine if she were younger, but she was an adult. Hell, he was six years older than she was, he could have at least acted like it. He was still just a boy, and if she was going out with a guy, he needed to be a man.

Of course, she wouldn't admit that she did have some fun on her date - probably not as much as she could have had. But she had been distracted pretty much all day. It probably started when Shinji told her that he wasn't going to school that morning, and veered off of their normal path to school. She didn't think much of it at the time, but when she arrived at school and found that Hikari wasn't there, a sense of paranoia had swept over her. After class had let out, she had tried calling both Hikari and Shinji's cellphones, but neither had answered. There was no telling where they were.

She drifted into the darkened apartment. She pulled out her cellphone and tried Hikari again. The phone responded with an automated message. _We're sorry, the number you are dialing cannot be reached at this time..._

She frowned and started toward her room. She wasn't a fool. Hikari had set her up on that date on purpose. She looked out into the the living room. All empty, no lights except those that were provided by Mother Nature. The apartment looked deserted. Honestly, she had expected to find...

She slowly turned towards the hallway, and heard what sounded like someone's voice. As she walked carefully down the hall, a sense of apprehension filled her. Her initial impression had been that nobody was home, but as she drew closer to Shinji's room, she could hear the soft sounds of laughter and heavy breathing. Shinji's door was open, but not all the way, just enough for someone to take a look inside if they felt so inclined.

But Asuka didn't want to look. She wanted to back away, back to the living room, someplace away from what she was hearing. But her feet began to move on their own accord. Her body moved like lead. A cold nauseous feeling welled up in her stomach and spilled over into her chest. She was afraid of what she would see. Part of her screamed for her to run away. Another part of her had to see... had to know.

Finally, she peered inside his room. Like the rest of the apartment, the lights were off, the only illumination coming from the setting sun filtering through the window.

The first thing she saw was a cello.

_Where'd that come from?_ she asked herself forgetting her fears for a moment. Its varnish glowed handsomely in the sunlight. But as her eyes drifted from the instrument, they fell to the scattered clothing that littered the floor. Her eyes scanned the room until they reached his bed. The nausea then reached her throat.

She found herself looking a tangled clump of flesh. Hikari, the girl that _she_ had entrusted with _her_ friendship, was laying naked, her legs spread enough to reveal her hairless and reddened sex. Even in the twilight of Shinji's room, Asuka could make out pearly beads semen that cascaded out from her. Shinji lay at her side, as naked as she was. His dick, still glistening and engorged from sex, lay draped on the brunette's right leg.

She moved away from the door, slowly at first, and then quicker. By the time she reached the apartment door, she was nearly at a full sprint. But as she jerked the door open, she found her self in a nightmare. Her vision was blurred and nearly useless. By reflex, her hand came up to her face. Her face felt hot and... and...

Tears.

Why? She didn't cry. Why were there tears? It was impossible. Wiping her face, her vision was partially restored. Her left hand gripped the door tightly. She couldn't leave now. Anger and frustration boiled up in her, and exploded as she slammed the door.

"FUCK!" she screamed, only realizing all too late that she had just announced her presence to the other two in the apartment.

She slumped against the wall. She hadn't needed to see that. She didn't want to see it... She didn't want it to have happened. How could she be so naïve to think it wouldn't? She should have known better. Her gaze fell to the floor. Next to Shinji's shoes were Hikari's. She hadn't seen them as she walked in. She didn't even take off her shoes - she had little use for silly Japanese customs, like that tradition of announcing that you've come home, right when you stepped into the house.

She should have noticed. She could have prepared herself. But no...

Her vision blurred over again, and she brought her hands up to her face in a meagre attempt to hold back the tears. And even then, as if the tears weren't enough, her breath started to hitch. But she couldn't let it. She wasn't supposed to cry anymore. She swore she wouldn't. It made no sense that she was. Shinji and Hikari could fuck all they want, it didn't matter. But this didn't make the tears stop.

She managed to regain some measure of control, when she heard her name called. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him. She didn't want to see him right now. She didn't want him to see her right now.

She moved quickly, dodging past him. But somehow, he thwarted her escape. He spun her around, taking hold of her left hand. She had no choice but to look at him.

His hair was trounced. His pants were riding low, and his shirt wasn't pulled down all the way. She could see his hip bone and the beginnings of that crevasse that ran from his hips and terminated at his crotch. He said her name again, and her heart started to beat faster.

She lowered her head, her fingers tightening around his. His hands were soft - softer than what she expected from a boy. She stepped forward, almost as if she was in a trance, and exhaled a shaky breath. Then he took a step forward. She could easily bridge the gap, lean forward, and let him take her in his arms.

But no sooner had that fantasy appeared in her mind than it was shattered. He had just gotten though fucking a girl that she had _considered_ a friend. She didn't want him to touch her. He had no right. She could practically smell the sex on him. She ripped her hand away, and fled.

Her legs took her quickly towards her room, but she found her path blocked again. Hikari had emerged from his room, and her hand frantically closed the door behind her as she saw her. Her hair was worse than Shinji's. One of her hair bands was missing. Her shirt was missing a button. Who the fuck did she think she going to fool?

She wanted to spit in the girl's face, especially when the brunette tried to stammer out a greeting. But the class representative went silent as she saw the redhead's face. Asuka knew her makeup was smeared. She didn't wear much beyond eyeliner and some mascara, but she knew that it was now streaked across her face. There was no point in hiding it.

And then, Hikari had the nerve to ask her what happened. Asuka sneered.

"Next time you want some private time with your boyfriend, just say so, and don't set me up on some fucking date," she hissed in a low voice. Asuka then pushed past her, shoulder-checking the girl as hard as she could manage, before she slipped into her room and slammed the door. She locked the latch on her door as quickly as her shaking hands could manage.

She then dropped to her knees and fell over, curling into a ball. And she wept. She couldn't stop it. She couldn't hold it back any longer. And worse... she didn't know why.

_-_

**Author's note: ** Let's see how long has it been? 11 months. I seem to recall that I had orginally said that it would be a couple of weeks. I guess I lied. But that's how things work sometimes. This is also the longest chapter that I have every written for Changing Seasons. In part it's the reason why it took so long. I can't tell you how many times I wrote and rewrote that sex scene. It took me a while to write it in such a way that was believable. Both Shinji and Hikari are virgins at at beginning of the chapter. The way I have written things Shinji and Hikari are highly compatible sexually. That doesn't make them porn stars. As for the second part of the chapter, being entirely from Asuka perspective. It also marks a turning point for her. I know in previous chapters She has been slightly villainized by her actions. But things are going to change for her. And that's what Changing Seasons is all about. I don't know when Chapter 17 will be out, I'm gonna try finish writing something to turn into the ELC5. Don't know if I can finish it, but it's story that I've been working on and off, for the last year. I might be able to pull it off, I might not.

Big thanks goes out to _Ikarus Onesun,_ who proofread this monster. Also thanks to all those who have reviewed this story. Especially that review by _Aramaring_. It made me take a step back and reevaluate where I was going with everything. Thanks man. Also one last thanks goes out to all of those who have attempted to take a chance and write a Hikari/Shinji story. You are too few in number.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit work of fan fiction based on the anime and manga Neon Genesis Evangelion by Hideaki Anno and Yoshiyuki Sadamoto and Studio Gainax. I apologize for leaving without saying goodbye, but I seem to have outstayed my welcome in Colorado. The truly extraordinary is not permitted in science and industry. Perhaps you'll find more luck in your field, where people are happy to be mystified. You will find what you are looking for in this box. Alley has written you a thorough set of instructions. I add only one suggestion on using the machine: destroy it. Drop it to the bottom of the deepest ocean. Such a thing will bring you only misery.

**Changing Seasons**

**by: JErosion**

**Chapter 17**

-

LCL – Liquid Connection Link. That's what they called it. They could have just as easily have called it ucky-blood-fluid, but that doesn't make as nice of an abbreviation as LCL. The orange colored fluid had two primary functions. First was to act as a cushion in event of shocks and sudden changes in g-force. The other and more valuable property of LCL lay in it's ability to deliver oxygen to the lungs

The key, they told him, was to take slow and deep breaths. Considering that the human lungs was never really designed to take in liquid, it made it even more important to stay calm and keep your breathing as deep and as steady as possible. If you start to panic and your breaths become too quick, you'd never be able to properly expel the deoxygenated LCL. And if that happened, you could wind up drowning.

Shinji couldn't count the number of times he had been given that lecture. And it was probably best if he didn't think about that right now. Breathing was a function best left to the subconscious. Sort of like how thinking about walking can lead one to stumble. Besides he needed all of his concentration just to get the Evangelion to move. There was no need to make things more complicated than they already were. He edged the machine closer to the corner of a building and then willed the Eva to peer around the corner.

It was still there, floating above the above the city like a gigantic hot air balloon. And yet that made this angel just a little more unsettling. Unlike the previous angels this one had yet to make an attack. And Doctor Akagi hadn't been able to offer them much help, it seemed that the Magi Super Computers had been unwilling to give any recommendations based on current information. So the only thing to do was to wait.

Slowly the Angel drifted out of sight, forcing Shinji to move once again. He tip-toed behind what looked like a high-rise apartment building. His attempts to sneak around could be considered as cartoonish at best. There was no way a machine the size of an Evangelion could be sneaky or subtle about anything. The asphalt streets and concrete sidewalks below him, crumbled and buckled with every step he took.

Like before he eased up to the edge of his cover and peered up at his quarry before he jerked him back and stood flush against the building. Shinji cringed as the external microphones picked up the sounds of breaking glass, falling mortar and what was probably someone's patio furniture bouncing off of his shoulders. He eased the Eva off of the structure, before he could cause anymore damage.

Lectures on collateral damage was another thing he wanted to avoid. Every bit of damage he caused added to the overall paperwork that Misato would have to fill out once this operation was over. He raised the pistol that his Eva held. He considered the weapon for a moment. It was not unlike the one that Misato carried, just scaled-up to match the size of an Evangelion. He tried to remember what that Section-3 Quartermaster had said. Semi-Automatic and capable of holding ten rounds of specially designed bullets. Jacketed in fiberglass and ceramic, each of the one and a half meter wide rounds would explode on contact, sending a payload of tungsten rods burrowing into it's target. Effectively making each round a bunker buster, capable of razing most scructures to little more than to rubble, even if it was underground. So that made it just that much more important that he not miss.

Missing didn't just mean more paperwork for Misato. Missing meant that someone might not be able to go home once this was over. Missing meant that someone could lose their life. And if the bullet itself wasn't bad enough, each pull of the trigger would also cause the weapon to eject a steel shell casing the size of a small car. By the time that thing landed it was guaranteed to crush anything in it's path.

"Asuka. Ayanami. Are you in position yet?" he called over the Eva's communication system.

"Not yet." came the immediate response of Unit-00's pilot. Her voice was soft and melodic. He wonder briefly how she could be so calm at a time like this.

"Of course we're not in position! Damn it!" He heard Asuka's voice crack over the radio. And then with a much calmer tone she said. "Unit-02 changing power cords."

Shinji eye twitched and he frowned. Asuka had become difficult again. Her behavior and attitude towards him had changed quite recently. For a while they had been getting along. Maybe a little too well. And now that he thought about it, he would have to say that she had been trying to seduce him. She had developed a habit of wearing very little around the apartment, as well laying down and sitting in such ways that would accentuate the generous swell of her breasts and the curves of her legs.

But all that had abruptly changed. He didn't know what had happened to her that day two weeks ago. But... It was difficult to think about that day without thinking of Hikari and what they had done together. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. They made love.

When he had gotten back to the apartment, after have walked Hikari home. He found that Misato had already made it back from that wedding she had gone to. He had wanted to tell her that there was something wrong with Asuka, that something may have happened to her. However Misato seemed to be in a rather foul mood about something or another. She spent the rest of that evening watching television and nursing beer after beer.

As for Asuka, she had spent what was left of the evening in her room and she did much of the same for the following day as well. She didn't really leave unless it was to go to the bathroom. He had tried several times to see if she might have wanted something to eat. He even went as far as to offer to cook her a western style breakfast, as if was a personal favorite of hers. But she acted like she didn't hear him. She didn't go to school on Monday. And almost didn't go the following Tuesday either, but the redhead wasn't able to stay sequestered forever. Misato finally stepped in and forced her to go to school. Asuka just sat at her desk in a sort of withdrawn state. She didn't really talk to anyone. She wouldn't so much as look at him that day, and she completely ignored Hikari. And then thing changed took an turn for the worse after a Sync Test they had later that day.

Asuka seemed to be having trouble concentrating, as a result her numbers were down. That combined with a recent spike in his test scores, secured the highest score among of all three pilots. Asuka then went from from ignoring him, to being openly hostile towards him. She made started making bitter comments at every opportunity. Exalting him as a hero with the sort of sarcasm that was grating his nerves.

He didn't understand what was wrong with her. He knew that she would be mad that he had beaten her score, but not to the degree that she displayed. Was it so bad to not be the first. She was one of only three people in the world would could even pilot and Evangelion. And just because she wasn't the first one...

But he did have a refuge in the arms of Hikari. On days that he didn't have to be at Nerv, he found himself spending late afternoon and part of the early evening at Hikari's house. He worked on his homework with her, sometimes they watched movies together or even playing some games with Hikari's little sister, Nozomi. He had a few awkward conversations with Hikari's elder sister, Kodama. Who was very made no effort in being ambiguous when she had asked him if he was taking care of her sister's _needs_.

He did some cooking for them. And even saw Hikari's father maybe once, durign all of his visits. Fortunately they also had their private time together. They had sex for the second time, exactly one week after their first. It was a little different, and he could tell that she still experienced some pain. But then their was their third time together.

Just two days ago. Her moans were absolutely exquisite. Half-way though she wrapped her legs around his waist. The muscles of her sex gripped and pulled at him in ways he had never expected. And then there was the way her whole body convulsed when she orgasmed. It was beautiful.

He had to remind himself, that like Asuka's attitude, this wasn't the time or place to be thinking about his time with Hikari. He had to focus on the Angel. Also... have an erection while wearing a plugsuit, was very uncomfortable.

He looked up at his target. The black and white orb was drifting into view. Either he would have to attack the angel or move for more cover.

"Are you in position yet?" he asked into the comm. Like before Ayanami was the first to respond.

"I am within range, I will be in position in thirty seconds." she spoke softly, she was hauling around an enormous rifle. And as powerful as the ammunition from the pistol he carried was, the rounds from her rifle were the size of tanker cars and carried a devastating cargo explosives.

"Baka! You know that an Eva can't move that fast!" Asuka snapped. "And I had to change out power cords! If your so confident why don't you ahead and attack! Your number one after all. Come on Super Shinji your the hero. I bet your thinking that you could take the angel on all by yourself."

Shinji looked away from the video display that showed the second child. He didn't need this shit. If she didn't want to be on back-up, she shouldn't have opened her mouth. He only took point because she started talked about how he had the highest score.

"Fuck it." he hissed as he stepped out from his cover. He took aim at the center of the angel and pulled the trigger three times. The shells whizzed though the air, speeding towards their target.

It was then that a rather strange thought entered Shinji's head. It wasn't so much as a thought, really. But an observation. The Angel had no shadow. The sun was high in the air. And even though the creature was spherical in shape, it's underside was no dimmer then the portion of the angel that faced the sun. It was like the whole thing was being illuminated evenly on all sides.

A second later the bullets reached their target, but instead of exploding they kept going, passed right thought the angels skin. And then the angel blipped out of sight. He could then hear a flutter of activity from through the comm network. He suddenly lurched forward, the street below him had turned black, and his Eva was beginning to sink in. He tried to pull his feet out, but every tug of one foot made the other leg sink into the black in faster.

"w-What! What's happening!" he cried out, as he desperately empty the remaining seven shots into darkness. None of them exploded they just sunk into the black. "Asuka! Ayanami! Somebody!'

The deeper his body fell the faster he started to sink.

"I'm on my way!" he heard Asuka yell. Her voice was so different. The hard bitterness that he had become accustomed to during the last two weeks was gone.

The air suddenly screeched. He looked up to see the giant sphere of the angel floating above his head. And then two glowing streaks went flying into the angel. That was Rei. Her marksmanship was impeccable. Even without computer assistance, she could out shoot both Asuka and him. But that didn't help, like when he had fired at it, her rifle rounds pass right thought the angel. And then it vanished.

The last thing he heard was Asuka scream through the radio. She said it appeared under her, and that the whole city was sinking. He couldn't turn his head anymore to look. And then the radio cut out and his Eva's vision went from the inky black shadow, to a blinding white noise.

-

What?... What happened? He tried to think, as he stared up at the tiled ceiling. That cold sterile smell. He was in the hospital. And all at once he remembered, he had been swallowed up by the angel. And he remembered spending a long time inside the entry plug, and every time he reactivated the Eva the only thing he saw was white in all directions. But how did he get here?

And how was he in that entry plug? How many hours? How long was it before the life support systems began to fail. Temperature control went first, then the LCL scrubber failed. But how did he get out? He had seen Misato. She was dream like blur in his subconscious. The only thing cementing that he had really scene her was her smell. The faded scent of lavender perfume , that had worn to such a point that only a few would ever notice. But after hours of breathing increasingly stale LCL. Her perfume, although faint and nearly nonexistent, was like ambrosia for his nose.

But that was after. And it offered no explanation as to how he had escaped the angel.

He blinked his eyes a few times and then turned his head towards the window and then saw that he wasn't alone in the room. Sitting on a small stool was the First Child. She sat dressed in her school uniform, it was really the only thing he had ever seen her wear. Her head was lowered her attention was focused on the small green book she was holding. He couldn't read the title, the muted light of his hospital room prevented that, but he squinted slightly looking at the features of her face. He saw what may have been just the slightest color on her cheeks, a touch of pink on what was normally just pale white skin.

Her shaggy white-blue hair then shifted and suddenly she was looking at him. She closed the book quickly, it's pages making a pop as they came together. For a moment he thought he saw the color rise even more on her face, it may have been his eyes playing a trick on him. After all the lighting wasn't all that good in the room. But as she moved her face seemed to resumed it's usual tones. He noticed that the book seemed to have vanish from her hands.

"You are awake." she said simply. Her voice was a soft melody that made a smile form on his lips.

"I guess I am." He sat up, his body felt remarkably heavy. This whole situation felt familiar. Like when he had woke after his first confrontation with what they had called the fifth angel. She was there when he woke. She was also the one to point out that he wasn't even wearing a hospital gown.

But why? During the fifth angel she was there with a tray of food and an outline of the upcoming operation. But not today. She just seemed to be waiting for him. How strange.

"mmm, Have you been here long?"

He shifted uneasily as her pinkish-red eyes stared back into his. That was one thing about Rei that seemed out of place. She was best described as stoic and apathetic. Often showing not the slightest interest in anyone or anything. And even though she went to school, it was more like a formality. She didn't really participate in class nor did she interact with any of her classmates more than she had to. In class she just stared out the window, she didn't seem to pay her teachers any heed. Her grades were mediocre, but that was because of all her absences. According to Hikari, Rei only did half of her make-up work anyway. But the thing was that her test grades and her in class assignment her grades were prefect.

But Rei Ayanami didn't really seem to care about her grades. It was like she wasn't even part of the class, she just happened to be there nothing more.

And her physical appearance went further to separate her from her peers. Her albinism gave her a ghostly appearance. But one shouldn't think that it made her unsightly in any way. If anything Rei Ayanami was a beautiful girl. But one would have to consider it an eerie sort of beauty. One that made her a coveted object, but also gave her a certain unattainability as well.

But then there were her eyes. They were red. Redder than they should have been given the nature of her skin condition. But unlike the cool and near emotionless exterior, her eyes held a fire. It was like the vibrant energy that burned in Asuka's eyes. No Rei's eyes were a maelstrom of conflict. Sadness. Anger. Happiness. Her eyes possessed all of those emotions and then none at all. One just had to look, and truly see.

"Not long." she simply replied. But Shinji had to wonder how long 'not long' was.

She stood up and started to walk to wards the exit of the room. Prompting him to ask her one more thing

"Why?... Why did you keep watch over me?"

"I...", she hesitated and then looked away. Shinji thought for a moment they she might not have know herself. Or maybe it was something that she felt she needed to do. But after a moment or two she seemed to come up with an answer. "I wished to know that you were well."

Shinji didn't say anymore and neither did Rei as she made her way to the door. But he notice that her gaze seemed to linger on him for just a little longer than it should have. She pressed a button on the wall and the door slide open. But as she walked though he notice the she turned and looked down the hallway. Her lips then moved, she was speaking with someone. But she was too far away and she spoke far too softly for him to hear. But as she moved out of doorway, she was soon replaced by another figure.

This new person walked in without greeting. But as he gazed at her he couldn't help but see that something was off. Her movements were slow, her shoulders slightly hunched, her head lowered. She had none of the exuberance that he normally saw in her. She just seemed tired and worn. Even her hair, which brightly shined as if it were made of thin filaments of copper and gold, seemed dulled and strangely tarnished. Or like with Rei, it was just an illusion created in part by the lighting in the room.

Asuka crossed the front of his bed, and then down the window side. She paused near the stool that Rei had sat in, then using her foot she scooted closer to the bed. And then without any warning she hoped up landing on the mattress next to him. Her legs then swung up and her feet landed on the stool.

"Um, Hi Asuka." he said cautiously. Her wasn't so sure as what to expect. She hadn't looked at him once since she had stepped in the room. She was acting different again. During the last week or so she wouldn't let him more within a foot of her, now they were almost touching.

"Well, look at you... Mister Big-shot bagged another angel..." she said. Her voice flat, seeming to reflect his earlier observations of her. It was like she lacked the energy to giver her comments the proper sarcastic tone. "I volunteered to give you the debriefing on what had happened."

What was that? Shinji's eyebrows arched up curiously. Why would she volunteer to do that. But also what did happen? He knew that the angel had swallowed him up, but he didn't know how he got out. Furthermore she just said he had killed the angel. How did he do that?

"If it's alright with you, I'm just going to paraphrase what they told me... You know if it wasn't for you being so inpatient and attacking early, that angel probably would have gotten all three of us."

"mmm, What do you mean? All I know is that I shot at the angel and then I was sinking into the ground."

"Yeah about that... That wasn't really the angel you where shooting at. The angel was using it's A.T. Field in such a way that it bent in on itself. From what Doctor Akagi was saying, this angel could have been considered four-dimensional. The Magi are still crunching the numbers, but their preliminary findings suggest that the Angel was able to elevate itself into a higher dimension, and by consequence it was able to create separate universe inside of itself.

"w-What... Four-dimensional? Separate universe? But what did I shoot at?"

"You were shooting at it's shadow."

"Shadow?"

"Pretty much." Asuka said her gaze shifted from the window and up towards the ceiling, she still hadn't looked at him. "We are three-dimensional and we the shadows we cast are two-dimensional. This angel existed in a four-dimensional state and the light from the sun bent around it in such a way that it cast a shadow in the form of a three-dimensional sphere. The shadow that sucked you into the ground, that was the actual body of the angel or at least that was what we could perceive. Really as far as we were concerned the angel was six hundred meters wide but only three nanometers thick. But considering the physics at work the angel's size was almost infinite... You following all of this?"

Her head turned towards him only slightly He could see she blue of her left eye, but only just.

"um, I... I guess. But it's kinda confusing. But I don't get... Infinite in size?"

"I told you," she yawned. "The angle turn it's A.T. Field into itself. And in a way it was able to create a space inside of itself that was capable of infinite expansion, hence a the part of a separate universe. That was how it was able to swallow you and most of the wester part of the city. And as further proof that you were in a separate universe, the chronograph inside your entry plug showed that only fourteen hours had passed, while out in the real world close to sixteen hours had gone by. So apparently time moved at a slower rate than it was in the outside. Kinda cool, huh?"

"um,... I guess."

"You must of have been out of power by then, and even if you had some left you shouldn't have had enough to energy left over to even put up a fight. But somehow you still managed to come up with the power to neutralized the angel's A.T. Field. And when you pulled it down from the fourth-dimension, the angel couldn't handle the transition and you pretty much liquefied it's insides. That black and white thing that was suppose to be it's shadow suddenly turned gray and then your Evangelion exploded out the side of it.

"But... I don't remember doing that." Shinji mutter.

"You shouldn't have had the power to do it." Asuka said. She was now looking at him now. "But somehow you did it."

"You know," she continued. She looked back out towards the window. "...If you hadn't busted out of that thing when you did, they would have dropped all of the remaining N² mines inside that thing, in hopes that they would have killed it. They were only thirty seconds away from doing dropping them."

Shinji laid back down after hearing that. He had seen what one N² could do. But to drop all of the ones that were left? If he remembered right, there were about a thousand. A thousand bombs. Could he have survived that? Could anything?

"You could have died." Asuka said, mimicking his thoughts. She then shifted, and then fell over. Landing at his side, her head coming to rest on his upper arm.

"w-What are you doing?!" Shinji started to move to try an prop himself up so he could move his arm out from under her. But she wrapped her arms around his. He didn't have the leverage to pull his arm free, not without sending her tumbling to the ground.

"Shut up for a minute." She snapped, it was the first real rise in her voice that he had heard since she had walked inside the room. "Listen Third Child! There are a lot of people are depending on you. Misato was in tears earlier. Even Wonder Girl got all wound up when you disappeared into that thing... And what would Hikari do if you went and got yourself killed... And what about... hhh... You got to be more... careful."

"Just... don't do it again..." She breathed.

She grew quiet. And before long, Shinji found that her breathing had become slower and deeper. She had gone to sleep. In the same bed as him and latched to his arm. Shinji head rolled back onto his pillow. He had said it several times before, Asuka was difficult. Difficult in her actions. Difficult to understand. And Difficult not to think about. She spent the last week finding fault in everything he did, and now she was clinging to his arm like a security blanket.

And who was she to lecture him about being reckless. He only attacked because of what she was saying. He raised his right hand and he balled it into an angry fist. But then he sighed and his hand unfolded. He then reached over and placed it softly on top of her head. She reacted slightly, squirming as his fingers slid into her hair. A soft unintelligible sound escaped her lips.

He smiled and withdrew his hand and looked at it a moment before he drew it close to his face. He could smell the lingering scent of her shampoo, but there was another smell that lay underneath that. An unpleasant odor that lingered still. He let that arm drop back down to his side. He smelt like blood.

-

Her fingers flew furiously against the keyboard. She had reports to finish regarding the recent deployment of the Evangelions. Since she had taken command of the operation, she had also taken responsibility for the damage reports. The entire western district was practically a loss. Six hundred meter wide area of apartments and businesses were gone. And even the portion of city that wasn't swallowed by the angel wouldn't be livable for some time.

Water, power and transportation systems in the western district were all gone. Also during the course of the operation the angel began to expel high levels of ozone and other unusual particles. Metal work amongst the surround buildings displayed a high level of corrosion.

Then there was the question of the angel's remains. The only thing that was really left was it's skin, and a red sludge that was puree of what had been the angel's blood and internal organs. But that wasn't all. Although there was nothing left of the angel to really examine, it did provide a wealth of information concerning extra-dimensional physics, and confirmed several obscure theories of Quantum Mechanics.

If is wasn't for everything being classified, she could have used this work to secure herself a Noble Prize. Sensors they had set up near the perimeter of the angel, detected a host of exotic particles that had never been observed before. The Magi were currently busy, trying to compile all of the data regarding the how the angel was able to fold it's A.T. Field into itself to produce the Dirac Sea, that had consumed so much of the city. And then the subsequent collapse of that field by Unit One. Their progress was only being slowed by the lack of the proper mathematics necessary to full explain what had happened.

Her left hand slipped away from the keyboard, seeking out the pocket of her lab coat. She kept typing with her right hand, albeit at a much slower pace. But her typing came to an abrupt halt as her wandering left hand failed to find the phantom cigarette pack that normally would have been there.

Ritsuko sighed, she missed cigarettes. Just like she missed having regular sex. But when you were pregnant and single you find your options to be highly limited. She had wasted the last five years trying to win the heart of a man didn't have one. Well, that wasn't true. Gendo Ikari was a passionate man, that it was one of the things that attracted her to him. But his heart lay in the arms of a dead woman.

And she wasn't one to seek out one-night stands. Sex with nameless strangers had little appeal to her. She tended to seek affection from the familiar. But after spending five months without...

She had an unexpected visitor one night a few weeks ago. And when she saw who it was through the peephole of her door, she had to debate with herself if she had really wanted to invite him in or not. But Ryoji Kaji was not a man who was easily dissuaded. Despite her caution for his dubious nature, she relented and opened the door allowing him to enter her home. She was surprised to find that he came bearing a gift. A crib for her baby. Still in the box, but he did bestow her the promise that he would return to assemble the bed, once she had made room for it. After that they talked for a while, and not about Nerv business like she had expect him to. Instead they reminisced about their time together at college. They laughed at a few stories, many of which had involved her then roommate and his then lover.

She had envied the two of them back then. How they could find such happiness. And honestly she use to hate him back then. Something about Kaji just irked her so. But looking back she understood why he made her feel that way. He was handsome, and had the sort of charm that make just about any girl's heart beat a little faster. And a he had excellent tastes in cologne. And wore fragrances that left her feeling warm deep inside. She hated Kaji, because she had wanted him. And her resentment of him grew from his relationship with Misato.

With a sly grin on his unshaven face he began recall, much to her embarrassment, a little event that had happened during their senior year. One day she had rushed into the room she had then shared with Misato. She had to change her clothes because another student had run into her spilling a grape cola against her front. She stopped in front of her dresser and began to strip off her clothes. Her blouse and skirt fell to the floor, she cursed when she saw that the purple soda had soaked though her shirt and had stained her bra. It wasn't until she had dropped the undergarment to the floor that a tiny sound from across the room gained her attention.

In her haste, she had failed to notice that her roommate and her boyfriend were in the room. Misato appeared to be unconscious, fast asleep courtesy of a vigorous sex. However her boyfriend was not. Kaji had watched her the whole time. Immediately her arms crossed over her chest and she hunched over, her legs even crossing in an attempt to cover herself up. If it were possible she would have screamed. Yell at him for being a pervert. but she found that her voice had disappeared.

He looked amused, but there was something else in his eyes. A touch of desire, perhaps. She liked to think so, but maybe she saw desire because that was what she wanted to see. Slowly she stood up straight. Her feet moved to a more secure stance and she lowered her trembling hands to hers sides. Her heart felt like it was ready to explode. And ever so slowly she slid her palms up to her hips, her thumbs eased into the waist band of her panties. But then Misato began to stir.

And just like that the spell was broken, She turned away and began to get dress at a near frantic pace. Had Misato not moved, Ritsuko would have slid her panties off. But to what end? She didn't know. It would have accomplished nothing, other than allowing a man that she secretly desired to her see her naked. It was a fantasy nothing more.

After that Kaji had tried several times to talk to her in private. A task that wasn't easy to do with Misato hanging all over him. But when he did manage to find her alone and he asked her why she had done what she had. She refused to answer, in fact she didn't really didn't know why she had done it. At least she didn't know back then. And to her relief he didn't tell Misato about it. It was for the best that she didn't know.

With the retelling of that story, Kaji leaned forward and asked her once more, why she had done what she did. She smiled and after a long pause, she gave him the best answer she could.

_'I think it was because I wanted to be desired.' _She said half hiding her face with her hand. She was blushing. He merely smiled and shook his head. She then asked him. _'Did it work?'_

He laughed and then brazenly joked that it was so long ago that he would need a reminder in order to remember how he felt. They both laughed and then the laughter sort of faded off. And then a strange sort of thing happen. She stood up and turned away from him. Her hands slid up to her collar and she pulled the t-shirt she was wearing over her head. The sweatpants she wore fell down with just a tug. She wasn't wearing a bra. In truth she had not been very far from just going to bed. So she just draped an arm across her chest before she turned around. And just like that day all those years ago she was standing in front of him wearing nothing more than a pair of simple cotton panties.

And like back then, she found that her hands trembled ever so slightly. She didn't love Kaji like she did long ago. But she still felt the need to be desire. Even with her pregnant body. She wasn't ready to be only seen as a mother just yet. She had only gained a scant fifteen pounds. Unusual, but not unheard of. Besides she still had time before the rapid gain of her third trimester.

When she looked at Kaji, she found that her began to beat a little fast. She saw not trace of repulsion or discomfort in his face. Just the genuine curiosity and interest she remember from that day in her dorm room. She allowed her arm drop to her side, exposing her breasts to his eyes. Eventually he stood up walked across her small living room, moving right next to her. He place a hand on the taut bulge of her belly and placed a kiss on her cheek. And then whispered into her ear.

_'Ikari is a fool.' _

She suspected he might had known. How he found out that she had a relationship with him, was a mystery to her. She might have even asked him had he not kissed her again. Or if that kiss hadn't been placed directly on her lips. But the notion of speaking at all became forgotten as his hand began to travel up her stomach and to cup her left breast.

It was a bad idea. And she had no illusions that what they did was just a one time thing. He may have been a flirt, but he still loved Misato. In fact he had never stopped loving her. She was his first after all. And Misato? For all the anger she had for him, Ritsuko had no doubt that she still loved him.

When he had knocked on her door late that evening, she really had no intention to take him to her bed... or to her living room sofa. Really that offer she had given him in her office a little while back was just the hopeful fantasy of a sex deprived woman. But still, it was good. May have been better, but that was no fault of his. Her hormones and her concerns over her deteriorating figure kept her from completely losing herself in the experience. Also she found it a little difficult to get in a comfortable position. But still... it was nice. Even if it was just a one time thing.

A loud knock at her door caused her jump.

"Doctor Akagi?" the man said as he took a few tentative steps into her office.

"oh, Good evening Sub-commander." Ritsuko replied, leaning back in her office chair and turning swirling it around so she could face the second in command. "I'm sorry but the full reports regarding the Twelfth Angel won't be ready at least until tomorrow."

But he held up his hand and shook his head.

"Sorry, I'm not here for Nerv business. I just came by to see how you were doing. I was staring to worry for a moment, you didn't respond when I called your name."

"Oh, Sorry." she said with a soft blush. "I guess I was a million miles away."

"Well with the recent operation. Who wouldn't want to be. So... how are you holding up?"

"Well..." she paused as she took off her glasses. "I'm doing good for someone who nearly killed the Third Child."

"You shouldn't say it like that."

"I know... our priorities are to destroy the Angels no matter the cost... but still."

There was a uncomfortable pause between the two of them.

"How is he doing anyway?"

"He'll be fine. He's just a little exhausted from the ordeal. If he isn't already awake, he should be soon."

"Well that's good." The Professor nodded.

"Kozo?" she asked in a small voice, dropping formality of his rank. "What do you think about faith?... I mean... Do you think that we will be punished for what we have done?

"You mean like divine punishment?"

She nodded at him.

The former professor looked at her. She hadn't dyed her hair in some time. Her dark roots had grown out considerably. She would never go back to that rich auburn color he remembered she had when she first started with Gehrin. She had aged quite a bit. The last eight years had taken their toll, not so much against her face or body but against her soul. He felt it too. Had spent the last decade working towards the survival of mankind. But the path they were heading towards was no less than oblivion. If she knew, if anybody knew what the old men of Seele were planning the whole world would march against them. And then there was the plans and desires of his once student, Gendo Ikari. Thousands of people were working, bleeding and dying just to defeat the angels, and if either of those two got their way there would be only nothing.

"I never been one for religion." he told her. "I think the only punishment there will be, is that we bring upon ourselves."

She nodded.

"I've thought much the same all of my life. But the other day... When I was down in the LCL Production Plant... I was just doing a cursory inspection... But I found myself staring at _her_. And then, before I knew it I was praying... It was almost laughable. Science has always been my religion, empirical evidence was my scripture and the scientific method was my dogma. But suddenly my hands had drawn together and I prayed."

Fuyutsuki looked at her with curiosity and amazement. She had managed to grow in such so much in just a I short amount of time. That was one of the things he missed about being a teacher. Watching his students grow into something more, something better than what they were.

"What did you pray for?" he asked. It was very personal question. Maybe too personal. Ritsuko shook her head and looked away, her eyes seem to lose focus, a soft blush colored her cheeks. But most telling was the movement of her hands as she stroked her stomach. He had seen similar gestures before from a young woman who once spoke with optimism and hope. And it became clear to him. She prayed for the safety of her child.

Strange that she would pray to _her_. But at the same time it seemed the appropriate. Who would have known more about being a mother than _her_. But that also caused a heavy feeling to enter his stomach. Ritsuko may have prayed for her child, but what would happen to those prayers if Seele or Ikari got their ways?

"Oh, by the way", she said jarring him back to reality. "I have pictures."

She reached over into a bag that was on her desk and retrieved an envelope, which she handed to him.

"Ah, Sonograms " he smiled, as he pulled out several black and white printouts. They were vague sketches, some portions were blurred, other parts were more defined. One pictured showed the baby's spine and ribs. Another showed the profile of its face, and still another showed a tiny hand with it's fingers stretched out. "Things look like they are coming along well."

"Everything is as it should be," she nodded. "And if you notice the last picture..."

He chuckled as he brought up the last photo.

"My, My... that _is_ very telling angle. I guess this means your having a...

-

**Author's note:** Yes. I'm ending it there. I've already decided the sex of Ritsuko's child, but I will not divulge until later. And there is nothing you can do about it. This chapter wasn't Beta-ed, although I had a beta I haven't heard from them in a good while so I just did my best to revise it on my own. This Chapter has Rei's second real appearance in this story. She get another speaking role in the next chapter. In fact it might surprise some of you. I hope I didn't get too crazy with the 12th angel and some of the weapon descriptions. To be honest this might be the only angel battle that is described in anyway. Well I think that's it for now. See you next time.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit work of fan fiction based on the anime and manga Neon Genesis Evangelion by Hideaki Anno and Yoshiyuki Sadamoto and Studio Gainax. Our bodies are prisons for our souls. Our skin and blood, the iron bars of confinement. But fear not. All flesh decays. Death turns all to ash. And thus, death frees every soul.

Warning the following chapter contains some lime content. Or is it lemon content? It's so hard to tell sometimes...

**Changing Seasons**

**by: JErosion**

**Chapter 18**

-

"Hey dere Shinji!"

Shinji lurched forward and coughed. He hadn't been prepared for the hand that had just slapped his back. And in Shinji opinion that hand had hit him with more force than what was necessary for a friendly greeting.

Touji Suzuhara grinned as he came to stand next to him. They were standing on the landing between the first and second floors of the school. Older students form the uppers floors were streaming behind them. But Shinji attention wasn't any of the passersby. No, his gaze had been fixated towards the nearby window. Or to be more specific he was staring out at the grounds of the school and to a single tree who's remaining leaves still glowed with a vermilion sheen.

"Ya' must got sumthin' about starin' at trees," the boy next to him grumbled. "Ah, wait... now I see. Hey, take a look Ken. Dere goes another one."

"Disgusting, really," said another voice to stepping up to Shinji's right.

Shinji looked to see Kensuke Aida leaning his shoulder against the window frame stepping up beside him as well. He adjusted his glasses, his nose upturned ever so slightly. Shinji then looked out the window and towards what had captured his classmate's ire. In the middle of the school yard stood what many in the school had begun to call the Autumn Tree. Since the Second Impact Japan had been locked in a perpetual summer. But from time to time, and with little explanation, a tree will suddenly resume it's natural cycle. It's green leaves turning yellow, then to a bright orange and then finally a rich red, before falling to the ground.

This tree in particular had started to change it's colors months ago. And now that he thought about it, it was around the time that he and Hikari started to date that he saw the first hints of yellow in it's leaves. And as their relationship progressed, so had it's color. And just a month ago, the tree's leaves had made their transition to red. That thought made the corners of his mouth tug upwards. After all, red was the of passion. Shinji quickly glanced to his left and then to his right. Those two had no idea about him and Hikari. No idea how their relationship had changed. And in all preference, that how he liked it. The less they knew the better.

Slowly his smiled faded as he returned his attention back to the tree, and what was now happening. It seemed that his relationship with Hikari wasn't the only one to start from beneath the shade of that tree. In fact it had become quite fashionable for students to confess their love to one another on that very spot. And that seemed to be just the very thing that seemed to turn up Kensuke's nose.

Shinji could see a older boy standing underneath the tree. Standing a good distance away from him was a small group of about three girls. Two of them were quite lively, circling closely around the third, a blond girl who in great contrast to her friends was standing as still as stone.

"Lets see what we have here," Kensuke started, his voice squeaking slightly. "That guy looks like... Hideo Arakawa, isn't he on the track team with you?"

"Yep," Touji nodded on Shinji's left.

"As for the girls..." Kensuke continued. "I think the blond might be Reiko from A-3, but I can't really tell from this angle."

"Bet ya could tell if they were nekkid," Touji grinned.

"Only the ones with significant proportions," Kensuke laughed. "Although if that is Reiko, I bet Hideo over there will get disappointed if he ever gets to second base. Lopsided."

Kensuke then held his hands out in front of this chest in a relative imitation of someone groping a girl from behind. One hand, Shinji noticed, was held out a little further than the other. Shinji face colored. He was well aware of some of the things that Kensuke liked to do. And trying to taking pictures of girls when they were in the school locker rooms just happened to be one of the boy's favorite hobbies. Also there was his little side business of selling pictures of certain girls.

"An' there's da wind up an' da pitch," Touji commented as the two dark haired girls pushed their friend forward, in the direction of the Autumn Tree. She looked back at her friends in frustration and uncertainty. But in doing so she also turned enough for Kensuke to confirm her identity.

"Yep, That's Reiko Shoshiro alright," The bespectacled boy said smugly. The three of them watched as Reiko slowly approach the boy that stood under the tree. Being that they were outside and also so far away there was no way for them to hear what was being said or even try to make out the words by the shapes their mouths made. But that didn't stop both Touji and Kensuke from making commentary on the whole thing. And they started right as that Reiko girl stopped in front of the boy.

"_Reiko,_" Touji said making his voice as gravely as he could. "_I really like you. Please go out with me._"

"_Oh, Hideo this is so unexpected_," Kensuke replied, watching the girl's body language. He had also raised his voice a few octaves above normal. "_Yes. I'll go out with you, as long as you promise not to touch my lopsided boobies._"

Both boys began to laugh. Shinji lowered his head and began to rub the bridge of his nose.

"Aw, man... he's gonna catch some shit when he shows up on da track," Touji chuckled.

"You got track today?" Kensuke asked the taller boy.

"Yep."

"I guess that means it's just you and me, Shinji," Kensuke said giving him a thumbs up.

"Well... ah, actually I'm going with Hikari to..."

What! Again?" the sandy haired boy exclaimed. "You know, you sure are spending a lot of time with her."

"Well... " Shinji grinned sheepishly. "She _is_ my girlfriend."

Kensuke's eye's narrowed, and leaned towards Shinji with a scrutinizing eye.

"Are you two doin' it?" he asked quickly.

Shinji took a step back. He wasn't expecting anyone to ask him that sort of question... Well that wasn't true. He knew sooner or later one of them might ask. He just did expect it to come while at such a public place. And the one thing that he didn't want to do was announce to the world just how far his relationship with Hikari had progressed. That meant he had only one course of action. Play dumb.

"uh... Doing what?"

For the longest time nobody said a word or even made a sound.

"Your not serious?" Kensuke asked in a disbelieving tone. "Come on, Shinji! Your not that naive! You know exactly what I'm talking about! Are you two screwing? Boinking? Making the beast? Doing the horizontal mambo. You know, the hot dog in the donut?"

Kensuke then held up his left hand with his index finger and thumb together, forming a circle. And to Shinji's absolute horror, he began to thrust two fingers from his other hand though the circle he made with his left. It was by far the single most vulgar thing he had ever seen Kensuke do... this week.

"s-Stop that! People are looking!" Shinji exclaimed in a hushed voice. Next to him Touji was shaking with laughter. A few students on their way down looked at them with raised eyebrows.

"Don't care who's looking!" Kensuke shot back. "I want to just want you to come clean and just tell us the truth. Are you? Or aren't you?"

"Awe, come on Ken. Ya know it ain't right for ya ta be askin' him such a thing."

"Don't give me that, Touji. I know you want to know just as much as I do," Kensuke then narrowed his eyes at Shinji. "Come on Shinji, be a friend, it's not like we're going to blab it all across the school. Although I just might be willing to drop the whole thing if you promise to do one thing..."

"Ya know Ken." Touji interrupted. "I'll admit that I would mind knowing myself. But ya might wanna shud up now. 'Cause' someone's lookin' mighty scary right now."

"What are you talkin...g... abou... Shit."

Kensuke's voice died off and he paled considerably, as he glanced towards the upper floor. Knowing that such abrupt change in the way someone was talking was never a good thing, Shinji followed his line of sight up towards the upper floor. And standing right there on the top of the stairs was none other than his girlfriend, Hikari Horaki.

"h-h-How... how long has she been standing there?" Kensuke asked in a strained whisper.

"Since ya said '_hot dog in a donut_," Touji laughed.

On a certain level Shinji kinda wanted to laugh. But doing so right now would probably be a huge mistake given that he had never seen his girlfriend look as angry as she did at that very moment. It was a look of pure unstoppable rage. Her anger was such that even her hair seem to flutter slightly. Or... that might have been because of the air vent she just happen to be standing under.

Hikari walked down the stairs with slow and deliberate steps. When she reached the landing she turned and stopped right in front of Touji.

"Hey dere Class Rep..." His voice died off awkwardly as she stepped past him.

Shinji felt some relief as Hikari's gaze swept past him and landed on Kensuke. She stepped up to the bespectacled boy. Kensuke on the other hand...

"_If I ever hear you ask Shinji or if ever hear of you asking Shinji that again_," she spoke to him in a low and dangerous hiss. "_So help me, I'll..._"

It was at that point that she leaned in and whispered something to Kensuke. Shinji didn't hear what she said, but whatever it was it seemed to have a devastating impact of the boy's composure.

"You understand?" She then asked him. To which he replied by quickly nodding in the affirmative.

Hikari then turned to Shinji and like magic the anger fell away.

"You ready to go?" she asked him with a smile and a carefree voice. She held up a thick manila envelope in her right hand.

"uh... sure," Shinji replied with an uncertain smile. "Wait a minute... How many people do you have to drop stuff off to?"

"Actually, all of this is going to the same person."

"Ayanami?" Shinji guessed, a small frown appearing on his face.

"Come ta think of it. I ain't seen her inna while," Touji said, inserting himself into the conversation.

Hikari frowned at him, but Touji didn't seem to notice. Or seem to care. But Touji's observation was right. She hadn't been to school in the last two weeks. Shinji had seen her at all of their Sync Tests at NERV, so she wasn't sick or anything. And admittedly he really hadn't the chance to speak to her since that day he woke in the hospital, after the last angel.

"Well,... I suppose we should get going. Rei lives pretty far out," Hikari said as she stepped up besides Shinji. She hooked her arm around his and began to lead him away from his friends. Shinji smiled slightly. He knew that he was going to catch hell from both of his friends tomorrow.

In all likelihood they would give his some crap about Hikari starting to control him. But he understood why she was trying to get him out of their right now. The question that Kensuke was one that he had no intention of answering. But even being silent there was a chance that some twitch of his face or some other mannerism, might betray the truth of his relationship with Hikari.

So Shinji didn't protest or struggle as he descended the stairs with Hikari. But before he could be taken too far Shinji looked back towards the other two.

"I'll see you guys later."

"Alright," Touji nodded with a wave of his hand. The boy then flashed a wide grin. "You two, try an' be good now."

Next to the jock, Kensuke released a breath he had been holding.

"Aw, what's wrong?" Touji laughed.

"You could have warned me," Kensuke grumbled.

"Meh... maybe," Touji shrugged.

"Damn... She's just as scary as that little one." Kensuke grumbled.

"But ya know what, I bet both of dems gonna turn out lookin' just as hot as dat Kodama chick."

"Maybe," Kensuke sniffed. "Hey, Touji? What do you think? Are they doing it or what."

"mmm, Hard ta say. Most any guy wouldn't even hesitate. So I reckon it would be all up ta her."

"_SUZUHARA, TOUJI. PLEASE REPORT TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE,_" a voice rang out from the school's P.A. system. Both boys winced at the volume of the announcement. There was a speaker fixed in a ceiling tile above where they stood.

"What did you do?" Kensuke asked his friend.

"Nothin' dat I can think of..." Touji mutter, scratching his head. "If one of us was gonna get pinned on sumthin' I figure it be you."

Kensuke frowned, but then shrugged his shoulders. Touji was right.

"Well, I guess I better go an' see what da hell dey want."

"Hey Touji..."

"Don' worry," Touji waved him off as he began his descent down the stairs. "Ya know, I ain't no snitch."

Kensuke shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned back against the wall. His head drooped a little and he sighed. Hikari showing up kind of messed things up. He had been wanting to ask Shinji about the America Evangelion they were going to be shipping over. But he was spending so much time with the class representative that he hadn't been given the chance to to talk to him about it. And bringing up stuff about his relationship with Hikari was just a way of getting him to promise that he would ask Misato about him being a pilot.

There was nothing he wanted more in the world than to be a pilot. And the photo he found of Unit-03 on his dad's computer was incredible. He had to be it's pilot. That Eva looked totally bad ass. He would have to try and ask Shinji later. If there was even the slightest chance that it could be his, he take it.

-

"I still can't believe she lives in this dump," Hikari murmured as they stepped onto the fourth floor. "Do you know if anybody else lives in this building?"

Shinji seemed to take a moment to think about that. But after a while he gave the best answer that he could.

"Well,... I've only been here a few times... But I think their are a few elderly couples living on the first and second floor, but aside from them I don't think their are that many tenants living here." He told her.

"Really?" Hikari said softly. "Have... Have you ever been inside her apartment?"

Hikari frowned slightly, seeing a certain level of discomfort on Shinji's face.

"uh, I... I went there once," he confessed eventually. She wasn't liking the way he hesitated.

"Oh, really?" She asked, trying not to sound like a jealous girlfriend. But at the same time she felt the need to be cautious. It was bad enough worrying about Asuka, the last thing she really needed is to have to keep an eye on two girls. Why couldn't Shinji know uglier girls?

"Uh, yeah," Shinji explained. "Misato asked me one morning to go and drop off her new id card to her, before we had our tests for that day... it was a while back... not too long after I first came here."

He then stopped and started to look out over the nearby railing. To her it sounded like something might have happened. But to her knowledge there had never been anything between them. After a few more seconds of personal debate, she decided that she would press the issue any further. Otherwise she would felt like he might have been trying to change the subject, but she didn't press it any further. Anymore and she really would be acting like a jealous girlfriend.

"This place looks a lot different with the sun going down," he said suddenly.

"Yeah. I usually hold off on dropping anything off to her until Saturday comes along. This area doesn't look as creepy during the earlier afternoon. But once that sun goes down... That's why I'm glad your here with me right now" Hikari said gently knocking her shoulder into his.

"Oh?... Is that the reason why you want me to come with you?"

"Well I wouldn't say it was the only reason..." she trailed off.

"Mmm, I see... Your really just after my body," Shinji said with a tone of fake hurt. Hikari took a playful swat at his chest. Shinji began to chuckle as he tried to swerve out of the way. "Hey! Don't damage the goods."

"Ha! I happen to know for fact... that you don't bruise that easy." Her cheeks colored slightly.

"Yeah... that you do," Shinji grinned, his own face colored.

They resumed their walking. Hikari turned her eye's to the diminishing numbers that marked the doors they passed. Eventually they came upon their destination, room number 402. Hikari reached out and pressed the door buzzer, but she frowned when she heard a crunch instead of the sound of a doorbell ringing. She pulled her hand away from the buzzer to discover that the little round plastic button she had pressed, had crumbled like a thin eggshell.

"I don't think it works," he said.

"I think I would have been more surprised if it did," Hikari sighed. "I guess we'll have to try knocking."

She watched as Shinji brought up a raised fist, but he paused before he actually rapped on the door. Instead he extended out his index finger and pressed it against the door. The door pushed open without the least bit of resistance. She gave him a questioning look, Shinji just gave her a shrug.

"Helloooo!" Hikari called out, as stepping lightly into the apartment. Her nose scrunched up. The air inside was stale, thick with the scent of old sweat and recently disturbed dust. And underlying that was a twinge of mildew, particularly of the kind that liked to lurk in the cabinets beneath a kitchen sink.

"Anybody here?" She tried again, but as before there was no response.

"Ayanami?" Shinji called out from behind her.

Not hearing any response, Hikari walked further into the cramp studio apartment. All she would have to do, was just drop off the envelope on her bed, and then the two of them could leave. Hikari noted that the bed was made and the sheets looked clean. At least clean compared to the rest of the apartment. There was a beat up cardboard box on the floor next to the bed. It was overflowing with crumpled paper and what looked to be gauze. Some of the gauze, she noticed, was stained with splotches of a reddish-brown.

Hikari was certain of one thing. Rei Ayanami was weird. For belong to a teenage girl the room was remarkably spartan. The small cart and a wheeled dinner tray, that were pushed up against the wall, looked like they were stolen from a hospital. In fact all of her furniture had the sort of industrial and utilitarian look, that screamed of pre-impact hospital supplies.

The room was lifeless. Nothing gave even the barest clue to the person that lived there. Except... there were a few objects scattered on top of a dresser near the foot of the bed. Without looking she tossed the manila envelope on the bed and then bent to look at the things that had peaked her curiosity.

There was a large beaker that was half-way filled with some cloudy and greenish water. Around the beaker were thin shriveled up flower petals, their original color had long since faded. Another thing that caught Hikari's attention was a small open case, inside was a pair of glasses. But as far as she could remember she had never seen Rei wear glasses. Also those glasses were too large for someone of her build. In Hikari's opinion they looked like they must have belong to an adult male. But oddly... they were warped and even one of the lens were cracked. How odd. Why would anybody keep a pair of broken glasses?

Unless they had belonged to someone who was important to her...

Her eyes moved along and towards a stack of books. All of them appeared to be very old. Their canvas covers were frayed and cracked in places. She lowered her head, looking at the spines of the of the books to read their faded titles. Hikari frowned. One of the books were marked with Cyrillic letters. The other three books were all written with Roman letters. A particularly thick book was only partially marked with _Ada, or A..._. the rest was faded. Another book said _YEATS, _which was a name she recognized but couldn't really place.Then there was the small green book that sat on the very top of the stack, _Histoire de l'oeil._ Curious she eased it's cover open along with a few of it's yellowed pages. Taking a chance she flipped the book open. The pages were a fragile looking yellow. It looked like it was written in French... or maybe it was in Italian, she wasn't too sure. If it were in English, Hikari might have been able to read a little. But seeing the different languages that the books were written in made Hikari have to wonder if Rei could actually read all of them.

But as she thought about it, Hikari didn't really know all that much about her in the first place. She didn't talk too much in class. And when she did, her responses were usually very short. But not always. Hikari knew that if you were to approach her in just the right way, with the right subject matter, you could get her to talk quite a bit.

"_Ah, H... Hikari..._"

Hikari stood up straight hearing Shinji's quiet call. She turned around quickly. So quickly, that her hand caused the little green book she was thumbing through to fall to the floor.

"Sorry about barging in," she apologized quickly. "But we came to drop off your... printouts and... and you are... you are naked..."

Indeed she was. And judging from the towel that was half draped over her shoulders, and her hair which appeared to be dripping wet, she had just emerged from the shower. And as for Shinji... his face had gone completely red. He seemed to be looking at the dusty walls to his right with great interest. Which provided Hikari with some sense of relief.

Rei stared at her for a few seconds, before she turned to her right. She seemed to regard Shinji for a moment. Her head tilted slightly, like maybe she was trying to catch his eye. But Hikari wasn't sure about that, or anything for that manner. From aside for her initial greeting she found herself unable to speak. And this was also in part because Rei was doing nothing to try and cover herself up. She was just standing there naked... In a room with a boy present. How could she not be embarrassed?

And then the pale girl brought her gaze back to Hikari, which caused an unease to swell up inside her. It was odd - the nature of the girl's stare was such that it made Hikari feel as though their positions were reversed, like she was the one standing naked in the middle of the room. Then, as the girl advanced forward slowly, the towel which had been barely clinging to her fell off of her shoulders to the ground.

Hikari couldn't move. All she could do is stare at the girl who was slowly approaching her. And as she grew closer Hikari found her eyes drifting away from Ayanami's face. From across the room the girl looked like white, and almost featureless streak against the darker backdrop of the apartment. But as she drew closer, she gained more definition.

Then suddenly Hikari found herself comparing her body to the albino's. It was no different than being in the locker room at school. It was something every girl did it. You just wanted to compare yourself with your classmates to make sure that your body is keeping pace with theirs. But in doing so, you risk planting the seeds of resentment and jealousy. You might start to wish that your breasts were as big as one girl's or that your legs were as smooth as another's. And right now was no exception, because of all the things that she could covet, it was Rei Ayanami's skin.

Hikari had never seen anyone with skin that was so pale and so utterly flawless. And try as she might, her eyes could not find one blemish of any kind. Even the possible scars from the injuries she had received since the angels began to attack were invisible. Her skin was truly like porcelain. It was perhaps the one benefit of her condition, because that paleness extended to every aspect of her body.

If it weren't for the change in texture around her aureoles, her nipples would have been invisible. As they were, they were maybe only the slightest shade darker that the rest of her body. At best, she could only describe the difference as ivory on top of alabaster.

Hikari also noted that they looked to be about the same size as hers, although they had a slightly different shape. Sort of rounder and more tea-cup shaped as opposed to her own, which were more pointy. Yet Hikari had to admit that Rei's looked bigger. But she quickly attributed that to the girl's slimmer waist. If Hikari remember right, Rei was also a vegetarian, so maybe that was why she was so slim.

Her eyes drifted down a little further. Her hips were not too slender nor too wide. It was just enough to make Hikari's frown deepen as she looked at the girls perfect figure. Her eyes drifted just a like further. It was not unlike the hair on the girl's head. A translucent white, with just a barest hint of blue. But her given her public hair's thin and sparse nature, it gave her a similar visual visual appearance that shaving had for Hikari.

And then it occurred to Hikari that she was just staring at Rei. Her face flushed crimson and she took a step back, running into the wall nearby. By then Rei had finished her transition from across the room. The girl's piercing red eyes followed her, and then the flicked down towards the book on the floor and then back up to her again. And for a moment Hikari was sure that she could see a flash of annoyance in the girl's eyes.

Then Rei bent over and picked the book up. She didn't bend her knees and crotch down. She bent over... at the waist. Hikari whipped her head around to where her boyfriend stood. He had a direct line of sight. His eyes were wide and his jaw was slack. He had done admirably in trying not to look at Rei in her state of undress, but even he couldn't maintain the polite courtesy he had displayed thus far.

"aa," Hikari started, finding her voice once more. She then dashed across the room to where Shinji was. With one hand on his chest and another on his arm she ushered the boy out of the room and through the short hallway that led to the front door. "Shinji! Out! Out!"

When they they got to the front door, Hikari opened it and pushed then pushed the boy out of the apartment. She slammed the door behind him. She turned back towards the interior of the apartment and began to march though the short hallway. She couldn't let this stand.

When she step back into the bedroom Rei was still naked standing in front of her dresser, her hands where rummaging through it's top most drawer. Undaunted Hikari walked up right up to her, moving to the girls side so she could at least see the girl's face.

"How could you do that!?" Hikari demanded. "You just bent over and showed... Shinji saw everything! How can you not be embarrassed by that!?"

"I don't care..." she replied, tossing a bra and a pair of panties onto her bed. She didn't even bother to look at Hikari. But upon hearing her answer, Hikari exploded.

"What do you mean you don't care!" She almost screamed, she took hold of Rei's upper arm and forced her to face her. "You were lucky it was just me and Shinji who came in! I could have easily given your printouts to Aida and Suzuhara to deliver! There's no telling what those two perverts might have done if they saw you prancing around like this! How could you not care!? Don't you have any sense of shame?"

"You misunderstand," Rei said softly, after a long pause. "I don't care if Ikari sees."

Hikari let go of Rei and slumped back against the nearby wall. Shit. She wasn't expecting that.

"Shinji?... b-But... Why?" She asked the pilot, the thunder had drained out of her voice only to be replaced by uncertainty. Again there was a long pause before Rei answered.

"I am not certain... Had I heard the voices of anyone else... I would have made more of an effort to cover myself."

A sick feeling rose up in Hikari. Before today she had never really considered Rei as a potential rival for Shinji's affection. With the way she carried herself in class. She never spoke to anyone unless she had too, she never took part in those conversations that girls tended to have. She never talked to any of the boys. When it came down to it, Rei also seemed asexual.

But here was Rei telling her that she didn't mind if Shinji saw her nude. And as far as Hikari had seen, Shinji only regarded Rei with sense of camaraderie. But if Rei were to suddenly... How much could Shinji resist? She saw how wide his eye's became when she bent over. Sure she could become mad at him for doing so, but honestly who wouldn't have looked? And even she had to admit, that Rei was a beautiful girl.

"You and Ikari are intimate now."

Hikari jumped slightly at the girl's soft words. But then Rei words sunk in and then Hikari's her eyes went wide and fearful. And with the slight change in the girl voice when she said 'intimate,' so there was no mistaking what she was implying. But how? How...

"How... How do you know?"

"The way you and Ikari look at each other has changed recently. And both of you also seem freer in the way you interact with one another."

"I... " Hikari's voice died. Was that true? Did they act different now? But if Rei noticed, how many others had? Was she the only one? Hikari let out a mirthless laugh. "I guess that means you've been keeping an eye on us."

"I suppose..."

"Jealous?" Hikari asked softly, adverting her eyes. It was difficult to talk to someone and only look at their face. And given that she was still naked. But also... It was sort of a mean thing to ask the girl.

"Perhaps..."

Hikari met the pale girl's eyes.

"... I wonder... if Ikari would look at me the same way... If I were the one he was with..."

Hikari should have felt angry then. She had every right to be. If Asuka had said something like that she might have been incline to raise a fist in return. But the albino it was different. While Asuka's aggressive overtures towards Shinji made her feel angry. Hearing Rei confess her thoughts and feelings, made a strange sense of sadness fall over her. But then something unexpected happened.

Rei took a step towards her. And then another. And then another. If she wasn't already pressed against the wall, Hikari would have taken a step back. But Rei continued to move closer, violating Hikari's personal space. A few centimeters more and their bodies would be touching.

Hikari tried to speak. But the most she could manage was just partial movements of her mouth. There was this strange flutter in her chest. She was staring directly at Rei face. Really staring. Noticing every detail of her pale porcelain skin. Her soft white hair was still wet, and clung to her face in every which direction. Her eyes, which flashed like brilliant rubies. And her lips... She didn't wear make-up. But her lips still held just a touch of pink. Her lips... they looked soft... and delicate.

Slowly Rei leaned.

Hikari took in a sharp breath. Her eyes squeezed shut and she turn her face away. Her heart beat tripled. She couldn't... Not Rei... She wasn't like that. Was she? But... She could the girl breath on her cheek and then on her neck. She braced herself, expect to feel the soft touch of Rei's lips... But the didn't come... instead she felt a series of soft steady breaths against her throat. And her body... Her body responded with a soft shiver that traveled all the way down her body to that place deep inside her.

She wasn't suppose to feel that. Not when someone else did it. And not when that person was another girl. But every tiny breath, every flutter that touched her skin, was as every bit as tantalizing as when it came from Shinji. And her body betrayed her by reacting to it. Her thighs quivered together, just as a tiny blossom of heat flowered between her legs. It shouldn't be happening... but it was.

"You smell like him," Rei whispered to her. Her words were a sensual touch against Hikari's neck and ear. "Were you just with him? Before you came here?"

Hikari reopened her eyes and turned back to face Rei. Their faces were still very close. For a moment, she thought that Rei was going to kiss her. And now Hikari felt shame for even thinking it. And at the same time she felt disappointment. Disappointment in how her body reacted. Disappoint in herself, for not try to push the girl back. And disappointment... a strange disappointment that their lips didn't touch.

It was so confusing. Why would she feel that? How could someone else's touch excite her like that? And... And how could Rei do that? How could step that close to someone else, and do that to them? Anger began to replace her shame. How could she do that? And... And how... how could she have the gall ask that? How could she ask if she and Shinji had sex before they came here?

Rei began to pull away. But before she could move very far. Hikari quickly took hold of the girl's upper arms, and held her in place. She could seen Rei's eyes quickly flicker to her sides and then back to her. A touch of confusion crinkled her brow.

"Do you really want to know?" Hikari whispered. She watched Rei face very carefully, looking for any tiny reaction.

"Do you want to know if we... if we _fucked_ before we came here..."

Rei's eyes flinched at the word 'fucked.' Hikari even had a little trouble saying it. But that was the point. It was an ugly word, but it was also a powerful word.

"Sorry to disappoint... but we just came to drop off the work you've missed... But on the way over... You know what we did do?... "

When she spoke, her words and breath blew past the girl's cheek. Rei's eyes wavered, half-closing and then reopening again. Rei brow knitted in may have been confusion or discomfort.

"He gave me... a piggyback ride."

Hikari couldn't help the small smile that formed on her lips.

"I jumped up... onto his back. Wrapped my arms around his neck... and then across his chest. I clamp my legs around his waist... and his hands came up... And he took hold of my thighs... to help support my body... And Shinji... since he's a guy and all... he'd give my legs an occasional squeeze. And... And I would press my breasts into his back as hard as I can... But as much fun as if was... I'd rather... I'd much rather... facing him... with my legs wrapped around him... and breasts pressed into his chest... And our faces hovering just millimeters away from each other."

Hikari had watched Rei's face very carefully. About half-way through the telling, she closed her eyes and her head began to droop. A slight tremor had entered her breathing. But by then end... Rei began to visibly tremble... her face colored into a rosy blush... and then she let out a low gasp.

It was only when she had stopped talking, that Hikari realized that she had pulled Ayanami closer to her. She could feel the girl's firm breasts pressed against her own. But now she was most aware if the fact that her right leg was now pressed into the pale girl's unprotected crotch.

She let go of Rei arms. Almost immediately she staggered backwards. Her legs trembled together and her hands came up to her chest. To Hikari it looked like she was trying to shield herself, much like one would to a shield a recently made wound. And after a second her right hand crept up to her face, her shaking fingers touching the spot that Hikari's whispers had flowed past. And her face... her face was an unrecognizable medley of conflicting emotions. Confusion, fear, worry, anger and... desire.

A moment ago Hikari was angry at the girl. But now it seemed that she was the one to step out of bounds. And as much as Hikari knew she should feel regret or shame for what she had just done, but instead she felt... she felt... She felt turned on.

She shifted from one foot to the other, she sucked in her lower lip as she felt the warm damp spot on her panties shift against her sensitive skin. There were so many things that were wrong about all of this. But it was more than just a breath against her neck. Or even the strange and new attraction she was feeling in regards to Rei. It was the sense of power she had as she held the pale girl.

It was the same sort of thrill she got when she was with Shinji. When she did something or touched him in such a way that it made him get hard. Or the satisfaction she received from watching how his face changed as he grew closer to orgasm. It was the knowledge that she caused that. That she was the one that could make him cry out in ecstasy.

But still that didn't justify what she had done.

"Rei... I'm sorry... I shouldn't..." she tried to apologize. But she couldn't bring herself to do it.

Rei took a step back, bumping into her dresser. Her eyes seemed to become watery. The girl's pale fingers slowly brushed across her cheek and then to her lips. Her other hand moved up her chest and came to rest right over her heart. Her legs shifted again, their friction together seem in coerce a shuddered breath from the girl.

"w-What..." Rei stammered in a voice that was barely above a whisper. "I... I..."

Then she shook her head. The pink of her face grew darker.

"p-Please... Please leave..."

"..."

Hikari tried to apologize again. But she found that nothing would come out of her mouth. Instead she just gave the girl a hesitant nod. She quickly turned and made her way out of the apartment. As she reached the door she paused and looked back. She couldn't see Rei anymore.

She took a moment to look herself over. She began to straighten out the skirt of her uniform. But her hands stopped... there was a small elongated spot were the fabric of her skirt was darker. The spot was right above her right leg. She turned once more to look towards the interior of the apartment.

Damn.

In most instances she would have said that it was gross, maybe even disgusting. But she was the one who had caused it and knowing that caused that flame in her loins, to grow hotter. But... what about Shinji? Well... There was certain things you just didn't tell your boyfriend. But ultimately she needed to get out of this apartment. Without turning back to looked, her hand tapped against the door in search of the handle. When her hand found it the aluminum knob jiggled loosely in the door, but like earlier the she didn't even have to turn the knob. A simple tug was more than enough to pull the door open.

-

Shinji sighed. He was leaning against the brick and mortal railing that was in front of Ayanami's apartment. His hands where stuffed into his pockets. It had been about ten minutes since Hikari had pushed him out of the apartment. And in that ten minutes, he had yet to purge that image out of his head.

Hikari had a cute butt. But Ayanami... she had a nice ass. A really nice ass. And to see that nice ass bend forward... And the sight of her... That thin sliver of pink... Shinji shook his head. Nope, that image wasn't leaving his head anytime soon.

For a moment he pictured Hikari standing in front of him while in a similar position. He smiled, that was something they hadn't done yet. While they had been together several times, there had been little variation in what they had done together. So maybe... He was turning into a pervert.

But as his smile began to fade, he had to wonder just what Hikari was doing in there. She shoved him out of the apartment about ten minutes ago. He reasoned that she was probably trying to lecture Ayanami about what she had done. He grinned again.

Then the he heard the door knob begin to jiggle and a second later the door opened. Hikari half-stumbled out of the apartment. She pulled the door shut behind her. Shinji's brow rose curiously at the sight of her. Her face was a little flushed and her hands nervously fidgeted with the folds of her skirt.

"So... How did it go?"

"uh? g-Go?"

"Yes, How did it go with Ayanami? You talked to her, right."

"w-With Rei?... It... uh,... It went... and talked... with Rei..." She mumbled, her faced turning a darker shade of red.

"So, you talked to her? I figure... you were talking to her about what she did... you know... the whole bending over thing?... While naked?... In front of a boy?" Shinji asked with a frown. It almost felt like they were having two different conversations.

"Oh," Hikari's eyes lit up and she began to nod. "Yeah, That's what I tried to talk to her about... but I don't think she was really listening to me."

Yep... definitely different conversations.

"Ok... uh, So what do you want to do now?" He asked her. He began to wonder what had happened on the other side of that door. He then grinned slightly as the image of Ayanami trying to seduce his girlfriend popped into his head. Like that would ever happen. Besides Hikari was just acting a little jittery, she didn't really seem to be upset or anything.

"What do I want to do..." Hikari parroted.

"Yeah, Did you still want to grab something to eat or did want to..." He trailed off seeing a new expression take hold of her features.

"I think..." she said, she continued to fidget where she stood. "I think I want to... go home and change out of my clothes first... "

"Sure," he nodded. He held his hand, which she took it immediately. And they began to retrace the path they originally took to get there. Yet in the back of Shinji's mind he could help but wonder, just what might have happened in that apartment.

-

**Author's note: **Special thanks to Ikarus Onesun for the proof read. I kept promising that you'd get more Rei and I like to think that I delivered. I bet you didn't think it would involve some Yuri. I must confess that I didn't originally think to go in that direction in my original outline of this story. It didn't become part of this story until recently. I somehow got this image of Hikari and Rei engaging in an act of tribadism, as a result I now have Yuri in with fic. Will there be more?... maybe. Some of you might be wanting to know about the books on Rei's dresser _Histoire de l'oeil _and _Ada, or Ardor: A Family Chronicle_ are real books. The first one was written by Georges Bataille and is about two teenagers and their increasingly perverse relationship. The other book was written by Vladimir Nabokov, who also wrote _Lolita_, it involves the incestuous relationship between two people who meet and fell in love, had sex before discovering that they were in fact brother and sister. Personally I don't care about that whole brother/sister debate with Rei and Shinji, I just thought it would be an ironic choice for Rei's book reading. Well I think thats it.. Please review and see you next time.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit work of fan fiction based on the anime and manga Neon Genesis Evangelion by Hideaki Anno and Yoshiyuki Sadamoto and Studio Gainax. "Yes, I can see."

**Changing Seasons**

**By: JErosion**

**Chapter 19**

-

Her bare feet padded softly against the worn and dirty carpet. Her toes wiggled, as a nervous flutter danced in her stomach. She stepped closer, moving towards a single large window, which happen to be the only real source of light in the room. Set against that very window was a bed with a heavy set frame. But the bed wasn't her focus rather it was the person who was sitting on it. His shoulder was resting against the window frame, the pale whitish-blue light from outside illuminated his bare shoulders to static white. Her eyes crossed over his form, taking in the shadowed details of muscles in his chest. Slowly her vision settled into his lap. An excited tingle filled her chest as she sucked in her lower lip. Her eyes darted back up to his and the corners of her lips rose up into smile. He was already hard.

His smile was similar to hers. It was the strained sort of smile, the kind that was wore by someone who was trying not to laugh. And for Hikari her smile wasn't because Shinji was naked, nor was it because of his erection, the sight of which still had the power to cause her to blush a little. No, there was certainly no humor in it. It was more out of the anticipation... and the desire.

She twirled around in an imitation of the delicate motions of a ballerina. The folds of her school uniform billowed out as much gravity would allow. And after few rotations she stopped with her back turned towards him. She staggered forward a little, her head swayed for dizziness. A giddy sort of trill went through her, as her fingers wrapped around the sides of her uniform. In a quick motion she flipped up the back her skirt, showing him her bare bottom. She giggled and her face burned red.

"I'm not wearing underwear," she sang in a teasing melody, casting a look at him from over her shoulder.

"w-When did you take them off?" He asked, his face was colored too.

"I didn't," she confessed. "I went to school without."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Would you have been able to keep your hands to yourself if I did?"

"Probably not." Shinji laughed.

"You'll get your chance, but till then... enjoy the show."

She giggled once more, not believing that she actually said that. And her relatives thought she was the _good girl_. Not today. She faced forward again and slow she began to dance. Her arms stretched over her head as her hips swayed back and forth. Her hands came down slowly sliding firmly over her breasts and then down over her sides pulling her uniform taut against her figure. When her hands reached her thighs her finger laced through the material of her skirt. She pulled it up again, but just enough to give Shinji another little peek of her backside. She was definitely not a good girl today.

And it wouldn't do for her to just dance. With over exaggerated hand movements her hands moved to unclasp the buttons on the sides of her uniform. Behind her she could hear the heavy frame of the bed squeak as its occupant shifted to the edge of the mattress. She tugged at her uniform, pulling the straps off of her shoulders and allowed the garment to slide down and pool around her ankles. She could the cooler air of the room rush around her. The only thing that she had left was a thin button down blouse that left most of her butt exposed to her boyfriend's eyes. And then she felt a pair of hands take hold of her hips. She knew he wouldn't be able to resist for long.

Slowly her eyes closed and her head rolled back as the hands slid up from her hips to her waist and then around to her front. Slender fingers danced across her stomach and with swift dexterity they darted between the buttons of her blouse unclasping them as they slowly journeyed upwards. Her shirt opened up and those hands... those wonderfully skilled hands, began to cup and caress her exposed breasts. A deep moan rose in the back of her throat as fingers tightened around her nipples and tugged at the sensitive nubs.

Her whole body jerked and Hikari let out a sharp gasp as a pair of soft lips touched the side of her neck. She was at the mercy of her captor, but... But there was a tiny tingle in the back of her mind. There was that one little detail that she had overlooked in her growing excitement. And eventually those thoughts forced her reopen her eyes and tilt her head forward. And she immediately saw what had troubled her so much. The hands that had worked open the front of her blouse, were far too slender and far too pale to be Shinji's. With a start she quickly turned to find the impossible.

Standing next to her was a nude Rei Ayanami. Hikari tried to back away only to find the albino's thin arms secure themselves around her waist impeding any escape. The girl's pert breasts pressed into her own. Hikari could feel a subtle shiver course through the girl. Her pale lips parted in a silent gasp. Hikari looked over Rei's shoulders to find Shinji sitting on the on the edge of the bed watching the both of them intently. Her eyes darted back to Rei's, but the pale girl wasn't looking directly at her anymore, instead her view had shifted as if following Hikari's previous line of sight. Rei's grip tightened around her, pressing their flesh together even tighter. Then her eyes darted forward.

Hikari felt her lungs empty... Rei's eyes... She knew they were red, but she had never really looked at them. She never truly noticed the details... the things that lay beyond color their reddish color. The longing... the desire... the need. She wouldn't call it lust. Not quite... There was a certain hunger there... one that was filled with a sexual curiosity... but also it was a sense of... a wanting... It was difficult to describe. But it was like a need... to be made complete... to be made whole.

"Come." The girl finally said in a thin wisp of a voice. Her head tilted in a subtle nod towards their single audience member. But then Rei glided closer, their noses rubbed past each other. And once her lips were posed just over Hikari's, she whispered one final thing. "We can do it together."

And then suddenly the image of Rei Ayanami melted away, as did the drab grays and soft blues of the entire room. In their place bloomed the warmer and more familiar hues of her bedroom. Hikari's whole body jerked up her heart was pounding in her chest. Her legs rubbed together from the aftereffects of her fading dream. The sudden change was disorientating, but soon she was able to regain her bearings, only to have a feeling of disgust creep over her.

Maybe it wasn't fair to call it disgust. She was familiar with the feelings that currently warmed her abdomen and harden her nipples. She pulled aside her sheets and eased herself up to the edge of her bed. She sat there for a moment, all too aware of the warm and slick feeling that was nestled between her legs. She hooked her thumbs into the waist band of her panties and slid the dampen garment down her legs. Once she removed her panties she walked slowly to her dresser to retrieve a tissue. She grimaced in frustration as she patted herself dry.

She was no stranger to such dreams. She used to have some particularly intense ones back before she and Shinji had... _advanced _their relationship to what it was now. And she still had them from time to time. But... But the introduction of a new player into the mix... well... it was... weird. It was one thing to have to change her underwear because of a dream involving Shinji. But it was something completely different when her fantasies were intruded upon by another girl. And it was only with a small measure of comfort knowing that Shinji was there... At least he was in _this_ dream. But there had been other dreams where...

Hikari shook her head, trying to will the blush that had risen in her cheeks to go away. She didn't know what was wrong with her. Part of her reasoned that she shouldn't be having dreams like this; that she only liked boys. But there was another part of her psyche that seemed unwilling to let go of what happened in Rei's apartment. A part of her that wondered just what it might be like to...

Hikari growled at herself as she slid on a clean pair of panties. It didn't make any sense to her. Why now? She had never had any such inclinations before. She never had dreams like she was having now. In the locker rooms at school she had seen many of her classmates in nude before. But not once has she ever wanted to kiss one of them or touch them... So why with Rei? What made her so different? What was it about that girl that made feel these things?

As she thought about it, she began to dress herself. Even though it was the weekend, she would need to dress a little more conservatively today. As it was the first weekend in a long time that her father would be home. That meant that it was a family weekend. Or at least what was the closest thing they had to a family weekend.

Now it came down to one of those unspoken rules of their household. When dad was home, no inappropriate undergarments or clothing were to be worn. It was just a little token act to help preserve their father's sanity. They couldn't have him thinking that his little girls were slipping away from him.

Even though all three of them had slipped away to a certain degree; the fact remained that he was no longer the only man in their lives. She had Shinji after all. And Kodama had her... _boyfriends_. Then there was her younger sister, Nozomi. She always had a sort of independent streak in her and was a bit of a tomboy. And lately she had displayed a growing and somewhat troublesome curiosity towards sex. Hikari was pretty sure that Nozomi hadn't tried anything beyond what would be deemed as _self-exploration_. Which was something that Hikari had discovered by accident one day when she had walked into the smaller girl's room to inform her that dinner was ready. It made for a rather awkward meal that evening. They didn't speak to one another for almost a week and Nozomi learned the value of locking her door.

But fortunately that was it. The only real trouble Nozomi got into when it came to boys was the occasional fistfight. Hikari wasn't sure if she should feel grateful about that or not. But it was a lot easier to tend to busied and bloody knuckles than it was with the other.

As she left her room and made her way down the stairs her thoughts returned to her question from just moments ago. What made Rei Ayanami so different from the other girls she knew? It wasn't really that hard of a question to answer. The thing that made her different was...

Everything.

In many ways she was a doll just like Asuka accused her of being. But she was more like... one of those antique china dolls, Hikari decided. It was like she was something special that was kept behind glass. A fragile thing that you were only suppose to look at and never touch. But that day... Hikari couldn't help but feel as though she had broken through that glass that encased Rei. And maybe that was why.

Rei Ayanami was so reserved and apathetic in school. But for a brief moment Hikari saw that visage crumble. There was the sudden hitch in her breath... the trembling of her lips. Until she could hold back no more and was forced to release that stifled cry. That tiny utterance of ecstasy... It was amazing to see how a few softly spoken words and a single touch could do to another person... And thing about it was... Hikari wanted more.

Hikari's feet slowed as she came to foot of the stairs. Is that what she wanted? To see Rei Ayanami in the throws of orgasm. Was that what she really wanted? Was that _all _she wanted?

No.

The more she thought about it, the more she was certain that she didn't just want to watch Rei climax. Hikari wanted to be the reason why she came. Hikari didn't understand where these thoughts were coming from. She had a perfectly happy sex life with Shinji. She didn't need or want to complicate it in any way. And... it was Rei of all people. Sure, Hikari could admit that Rei was beautiful... albeit in a strange and eerie sort of way. She could equally argue that Asuka was beautiful too. But Hikari had absolutely no desire to fuck her.

Hikari shook her head as she started towards the kitchen, subconsciously moving towards the sounds and smells of the breakfast that was already being prepared. Hikari's mind kept jumping back and forth. Part of her was rather intrigued by the possibilities, while another part of her was afraid of the new feelings and desires she felt.

But no matter what her thoughts were, the one thing that Hikari needed to do was apologize. She crossed a huge line that day. And she had been feeling more than guilty about it too. And she felt even worse because Rei hadn't been to school for the last week. This created a dilemma in the form of the girl's missed work. It was beginning to pile up again. And while she might be able to hold off on delivering them, she wouldn't be able to do it forever. And to be honest... she wasn't sure she had the courage to return to Rei's apartment to deliver them.

As she stepped into the kitchen, Hikari found herself looking at the back of her elder sister as she busied herself in front of the stove. Hikari scanned the room, as well as the adjoining dinning area. It was just them.

"Hey," Hikari greeted her sister, as she went towards the kitchen cabinet that held the glassware.

"Hey yourself," Kodama replied without taking her eyes off of the pan she was cooking with.

With a cup in hand, Hikari stalked her way over to the refrigerator. A moment later she was walking back towards her sister, with a glass full of orange juice and a sickly feeling in her stomach. She needed to talk to someone. She needed someone with experience in these sorts of things. And seeking Kodama's guidance in such matters would come at a price. And even though she would have to put up with Kodama's teasing, Hikari was very confident that the older girl would keep her secrets between the two of them.

But first she would have to bring herself to actually say something. However the embarrassment she felt over the situation kept her lips tightly closed. She had changed a good deal, since she began her relationship with Shinji. She had changed even more so, since they started to have sex. But still... Sometimes she couldn't help but act like that scared little schoolgirl she used to be.

"You going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Uh- What?!" Hikari jumped. Her head whipped around and found Kodama staring at her with an evaluating eye.

"Whenever you want to talk about something personal, you tend to get all fidgety and loiter around until you can sum up the courage to speak."

"b-But I...um, that not..."

"Don't give me that. This is something about you and Shinji isn't?" Kodama cut her off. Hikari nervously shifted her weight from one foot to another, before she nodded. Kodama then smiled and then spoke in an assuring voice. "Well come on now. Tell your big sis what's on your mind."

Hikari took a couple of long sips of her orange juice in order to delay the explanation that her sister seemed to be waiting for. But she couldn't stay silent forever.

"um,... Have you ever... I mean... have you ever thought... "Hikari closed her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. She just needed to say it and get it over with. Of coarse that was easier said than done. Her mind returned to image from her dreams. "um, Have you ever been... with... two other people?"

Kodama's eyebrow arched up in surprise at that question.

"You mean like a threesome?"

Hikari's face went red, but she nodded in response. But then Kodama smirked.

"You slut."

"Kodama!" Hikari hissed back in a harsh whisper. But the smile on Kodama's face only grew wider.

"So which kind is it?" her sister asked quickly. "You shopping around for another girl to double up with you on Shinji or are you planning on being the _meat_ in the middle of a _man-wich_?"

"A what..." Hikari hesitated, but then her eyes went wide as she realized exactly what her sister had just asked her. "NO!!"

Hikari growled, as Kodama laughed.

"You know this is why I don't like to come to you about these things!"

"Sorry! But you make it too easy." She reached over ran her hand over Hikari's head, ruffling her hair, at least she did before Hikari ducked out of the way. "So seriously now, tell me what brought this on?"

Hikari just stared at her with her arms crossed. But Kodama just smiled at her sister's frown.

"Come on. I promise, I'll be good." She assured with a wave of her hand. Hikari just looked off to the side for a moment, seeming to try and calm herself before she spoke again.

"I've just been... I've been having some... _dreams_ lately. Ever since..." Hikari trailed off for a moment, but after a little is of prodding from Kodama, she told her the rest. How last week she had gone with Shinji to drop off those printouts at a classmate's apartment. And how that apartment's resident, suddenly walking into the room naked and then shamelessly bent over in front of her boyfriend.

Hikari's face grew red, as she went into the details of what had happened after she had kicked Shinji out of the apartment. And Hikari wasn't sure if the source of her blush was coming from her telling her sister what had happened or if it was because she was mentally reliving those seconds were she could feel Rei tremble against her.

When she was finished, Kodama was silent for a while. Although the expression on her face, however was much to the contrary. Hikari could almost see the thoughts churning in her head. But soon she saw that familiar teasing smile start to form on the older girl's face.

"That's kinda hot."

"Kodama!" Hikari's balled fists shot to her side. "You said you'd be serious!"

"I am being serious. That was pretty hot."

Hikari shook her head.

"It's not hot." She protested. "It's weird!"

"There's nothing weird about it."

"Yes, it is."

Kodama laughed.

"I hate to tell you this, but if you didn't like it on some level you wouldn't be having dreams involving girls.

Hikari lower her head at that. She knew that her sister was right. At the time, the experience she had... She was excited by it. Since then she had been trying to rationalize that the whole thing had been weird. It was something that she should feel guilty for having done. And in truth, much of it was accidental. It just... sort of happened.

"Besides I know you liked it because your nipples got hard when you were telling me about it!"

"Kodama!" Hikari growled, as she brought a hand up to cover her chest. Her sister started laughing again.

"Sorry! But let's face it, even with a bra it's not like either of us would able to hide it."

She briefly cupped her breasts and gave them a quick boost for emphasis. And with a slight sense of annoyance, Hikari had to agree. In her regular clothes sudden changes in temperature and... _mood, _were quiet evident. While at school, she could rely on her uniform to help conceal them. Of course that didn't help much when during swim class. A regulation school swimsuit hid nothing. There was always a certain amount of feelings of self consciousness, but when standing amongst the other girls from class; she didn't stand out too much. And thankfully they have never had a co-ed swim class at school.

"...small price to pay, for having perky tits." Kodama added suddenly, as a sort of after thought.

"I guess so." Hikari agreed with a snort. They fell into silence. She watched Kodama move the pan she was using to an unused burner, letting its contents cool. Hikari's mind drifted back to her dream and after briefly hesitating she spoke.

"Hey?" Hikari asked softly. "Have you ever..."

"Have I ever what?"

"You know... have you ever been with a..."

"A girl?" Kodama finished in an equally as soft of tone.

Hikari nodded.

"I have..." Kodama admitted with a slight nod of her head, Hikari watched as her eyes drifted up to a nondescript point on the ceiling. "It can be nice. A lot slower... maybe a little more sensual... sometimes... but I would never give up guys for it."

"So... Have you ever been in... you know... in a threesome?"

Kodama smiled, but then shook her head.

"Nope. I'm more of a one on one sort of girl... Besides the problem with doing the group thing is that somebody might get left out."

"That makes sense, I guess." Hikari nodded.

"So this girl?" Kodama asked after a few moments. "She's not that red-headed gaijin, is she?"

"Her? Oh, no." she replied with a role of her eyes. "Definitely not her...um, Why?"

"mmm, Just asking. Because she doesn't seem like the kind of girl who would like to share."

"No. Asuka isn't in to that sort of thing..." At least Hikari didn't think she was. Asuka was such a private person it was hard to say, what she liked and what she didn't like. Hikari knew she had a thing for that Kaji guy, and then there was her behavior towards Shinji...

Hikari frowned.

"So... You going act on any of it?"

"Huh?"

"Are you going to act on any of these feelings and dreams of yours?"

"n-No!" Hikari quickly shook her head. "That's... it just a... there's no way... I..."

"You might want to talk to Shinji about it." Kodama told her, interrupting her stuttering. "A lot of guys would act all enthusiastic about their girl being bi-curious or interested in experimenting with threesomes and the like... But most of those guys really don't have a clue what that sort of thing might evolve or how they might feel afterwards."

"b-But I'm not... I don't like... I'm not going to do anything like that!"

"But you should really think about telling him about these thoughts you've been having." Kodama told her. "Secrets can do damage to a relationship. Especially if they are the kind that make you question yourself like these have."

Hikari tried to make further protests but every movement of her mouth produced no intelligible sounds. It never ceased to amaze her on how open Kodama could be about certain subjects. Or how she could talk about sex as shamelessly as she did. It was such a contrast to how she was before their mother died. Back then the idea even holding a boy's hand would have caused her to blush furiously. Now she had absolutely no problem sharing some of the most horrifying details of her sex life.

"I... I'm... I'm not going to do anything like that."

"I wasn't saying that you should... or that you shouldn't for that matter. Besides, I bet there are a ton of things you two haven't done together yet."

Hikari didn't say anything to refute that statement.

"Have you gone down on him?"

Hikari's eyes went wide at the question. Yet Hikari didn't have to admit whether she had or hadn't, her body language been enough for Kodama to tell that she had not.

"To be honest, it's not the easiest thing to do. And it does require a certain level of trust between you and your partner, especially when you're first learning how to do it. But you might want to give it a shot sometime. You'd be surprised by how satisfying it can be. Maybe not so much for what it does for you, but for the way it would affect him. Besides you'll really like it when you let Shinji return the favor." Kodama smiled, as she watched her sister's face turn a deeper shade of red. But then Kodama smirk right before she added. "Or... you could always give anal a try."

Hikari blanched.

"Kodama that's disgusting."

"Yeah, that was my thoughts at first. But you really don't know how well you'll take to something until you try it out... It all starts off with a little rub of a finger, the next thing you know you'll have Shinji buried hilt deep in your ass."

"Damn it," Hikari shook her head and began to rub the bridge of her nose, a sudden headache seemed to take hold of her. "You're sick you know that."

"I'm not sick. I just happen to know what I like." her sister replied with a smile.

Hikari was about to make another comment regarding some of the older girl's likes, when her ears caught the sound of feet shuffling against the floor. She turned her head in time to see the slightly slouched and tired form her father as he shambled into the room. He was wearing his old bathrobe, which hadn't seen too much as of late. Backwards on top of his head was that dusty red cap from work. It made her wonder if he had even bothered to take it off when he came in late last night. Then again, she couldn't remember the last time she had seen him take it take it off. For all she knew that old thing may have taken root. Regardless she strode over to where he stood and gave the man a hug.

"Morning daddy." She said in a voice and tone that was in great contrast to the harsh whispers she had used just moments ago when she had spoke with her sister.

"Hey sweetheart." he greeted as he placed a kiss on her forehead. Hikari scrunched up her nose feeling the wiry scruff of his unshaven face. Her father then took a step back from her and placed his left hand on the top of her head. "Good lord, I know I haven't been home much lately, but I swear you've gotten taller. Either that or I have shrunk considerably."

"That's ok." Hikari giggled. "If you are shrinking we'll get you some lifts."

"And if that isn't enough we can always pull Nozomi's old high chair out of storage so we can make sure that you'll be able to reach the dinner table" Kodama chimed in.

"Ah,... Now I feel so old. Seeing how my little girls have grown up to into a gaggle of smart asses." He chuckled.

"And we will just have to take that as a complement," Kodama smiled as she took a stack of plates and silverware and set them on the breakfast table.

"I wouldn't expect anything less." he smirked as he sat down at the table. "Speaking of which... Where is my other sarcastic daughter?"

"Probably still asleep, I think she was up pretty late." Kodama said after a little thought.

"Studying?"

"Your kidding? She was probably wearing out the buttons on that game console of hers. But... I guess I'll go wake her."

Hikari taking the warm skillet from the stove began to serve her father. It was an action that mimicked the motions their mother use to take on weekends when they all ate together. Her father smiled at her, but the pan almost slipped from her hands as he asked her.

"So Tell me Sweetheart? How are things going with you and that Ikari boy?"

-

Shinji was a little surprised when he shuffled his way into the kitchen that morning. Misato was already up, but not only was she awake. Misato was also dressed in her uniform standing by the kitchen counter tops. Her attention was seemingly focused on the toaster that sat on the kitchen counter.

His nose twitched at the slight burning smell that rose from the appliance. He frowned.

Misato was awake, dressed and cooking breakfast, or at least making a breakfast for herself. And there wasn't an open beer in sight. A nervous twinge rose in his stomach.

"Misato?"

His commanding officer jumped and quickly turned in his direction. A touch of pink touched her cheeks from embarrassment.

"Oh! uh.. Good Morning Shinji," she greeted with a subdued sort of enthusiasm. Her gaze then drifted away from him.

"um, You're up kind of early," he said cautiously.

"Yeah... I've got go on a trip to the Matsushiro facility."

"oh?"

"Yeah, We are getting a new Evangelion delivered to us." she said as her toast popped out.

Shinji's right hand tightened into a hard fist.

"oh, I didn't know." he lied. His eyes flicked away. He already knew, from Kensuke. The military otaku had told him about it earlier during the week. And ever since Kensuke proceeded to hound him at every opportunity for him to "recommended" him as a pilot. But it didn't work that way, at least from how he understood things.

Touji had told him. That last week he had been called into the principle's office. Touji confessed that at first he thought he might be in some sort of trouble. And with all of the side "projects" he had with Kensuke.

But when he got there, instead of some sort of disciplinary, he found himself in the middle of an interview with... well with what he called... a blond with big boobs. At first Shinji wasn't sure if it was some sort of boast he was making. But when Touji said she was a Doctor from NERV, it all clicked. He had to have been talking to Ritsuko Akagi. Besides he didn't know of any other blonds with big b... err, that were _doctors_ at NERV. And come to think of it... The last time he saw her, that wasn't the only thing that seemed bigger. He was pretty sure that she was pregnant, but it was one of those things that he didn't dare bring up or ask. And nobody else seemed to be talking about it.

But more to the point, Touji said that this woman had asked him a few questions. Things like how he felt about the city and what he thought about his classmates. Particularly she had asked Touji what he thought about him as well as Asuka and Rei. She made him the offer, saying that due to physical exams and blood tests taken by the school, that he was the one of most qualified children in Tokyo-3 to become a pilot.

The thing that surprised Shinji the most about the whole thing was that despite the hardships Eva had already brought upon his family, Touji said yes. Shinji would have asked him why, but in a way he already knew the answer. Touji wasn't one to back down in a fight; it was one of the reasons why he was always getting himself into trouble. But it also turned out that he didn't agree to pilot just for the glory of it.

Before he signed the papers he had made certain monetary requests as well his wish for NERV to move his sister into a better hospital. Despite his grades and his lack of attentiveness in school you really couldn't call Touji dumb. And even Shinji had to admit that if he could go back he would have made certain requests as well. Granted he wasn't piloting for free and he did receive a generous stipend every other week. But it would be nice to have a little more; he was in a relationship after all. An extra zero or two would make it so that he could live rather comfortably. Of coarse if that were to happen he would probably be earning more than Misato was.

"What's going on?"

Shinji looked back over his shoulder toward the hallway that led towards the bedrooms. He knew that it was Asuka, but he turned to look anyway. This of course led him to blush slightly and quickly adverted his eyes. There wasn't much to Asuka's nightwear. For the most part it was an old yellow t-shirt with a worn and cracked decal of some foreign cartoon character on the front. The rest of the shirt shared the emblem's disintegrating condition. The fabric it was printed on was thin enough that it pretty much clung to her every curve and in the right lighting it would gain certain transparent qualities. And while the shirt may have adequately covered her in the past, now it cut off just high enough that he was guaranteed a peek of the panties she was wearing beneath.

Asuka use to wear a lot more when she went to bed. Usually it was a much larger and less threadbare top, along with a pair of shorts. But now... Well... Mornings had become rather interesting as of late. But now that he thought about it, there were a lot of things that she use not to do. When she had first arrived, he found himself being kicked out of his room. And if he even spent more than a second looking in her direction he found himself being accused of being a pervert. Yet things changed.

It all seemed to happen right after he began his relationship with Hikari. He didn't notice it right away, but one day it occurred to him that the number of accusations she threw his way had waned considerably. But at the same time he couldn't help but notice that the amount of clothing that she wore had diminished as well. And compliment her new and often more revealing attire, she also began to act more flirtatious around him. Her European upbringing had already made her more receptive to making physical contact that her Japanese peers. And starting a few months ago she seemed to go out of her way to brush up against him. Not to mention she had developed a new habit of moving or arrange herself in such a way that if he were to look over at her, he was pretty much guaranteed a glimmer of her exposed flesh.

It happened far more often than he would ever admit to his friends... or to Hikari.

And he didn't have to fear the retaliatory slaps to the face like he did when she first moved in. In fact he could go as far as to say that she wasn't the same person he met on the Aircraft carrier that day. Asuka had changed. Transformed from an angry and often explosive girl, into a young woman who was playful and... strangely sensual.

To be honest, he wasn't entirely comfortable with how she was acting. Especially when he already had a girlfriend. She seemed to actively seek his attention at every turn.

And then suddenly it all stopped. There was that period of about two weeks were she had sort of regressed back into the person she was when she had first arrived into the city. For the most part she just stayed in her room whenever they happen to be home at the same time. But when circumstances presented themselves and both of them were in the same room, Shinji would find himself the target of a particularly withering glare. And things got even worse when her Sync Scores had slipped enough that he was beating her during the tests. He then had to put up with a constant barrage of angry and rather sarcastic comments.

And then came another reversal, after he nearly died during the sortie with the last angel. She came into his hospital room and talked to him, and then laid down next to him. Before long she was asleep clinging to his arm.

For Shinji things had finally clicked together that day. The things she said... And the changes in her behavior... The timing was too much of a coincidence... He was pretty sure that Asuka knew he and Hikari had started to have sex.

But as he watched he sleep, he was finally able to understood what she had been unable to say that day. And honestly he didn't know how to feel about it. He had to wonder just how long she had felt that way. Had she always? Or was it only something that Asuka was able to recognize once he and Hikari had gotten together?

"Hey! Earth to Shinji!" a voice jostled him out of his thoughts. And the hand that had gripped his arm also gave him a good shake.

"I... uh..."

Standing next to him with a frown on her face was Asuka; he quickly glanced back forward to see Misato staring at him with a frown on her face as well.

"Are you alright Shinji?" his guardian asked him. She looked both uncomfortable and worried.

"Ah, yeah I'm... yeah" He nodded hastily; he could feel the heat rise in his cheeks.

"You were just kind of starin' off at the wall there."

"It's nothing... I was just thinking."

"Well, anyway I was asking you if you could do the laundry. I know it's my turn this weekend... But since I'll be out of town..."

She gave him a smile, although in his eyes it looked halfhearted.

"Ah,... Sure Misato."

"Sounds a little too convenient if you ask me." Asuka snorted. "You having to leave on a special _assignment_ the same weekend you suppose to do your chores."

"Quiet you." Misato stuck her tongue out at Asuka. "Besides you ought to be a little more grateful. I happened to ask _Kaji_ stop by and check on the two you."

"Oh," came the soft acknowledgment from Asuka. Misato's brow crinkled at the girl's less than enthusiastic response. In the past, the mere mention of the older man's name was enough to cause Asuka slip into a giggly dream-like state. But that was the past. And as was proven to Shinji, if you gave anyone enough time they could change... If they wanted to.

Shinji had noticed the changes in Asuka and it seemed that Misato had not. She may have been their guardian but with the angel attacks she wasn't able to be there for them for every little thing that came up.

And another thing that Shinji had noticed, Asuka had yet to let go of this arm. His eyes flicked back up to the redhead's face. Her hair was still frumpy from having just woke; a few errant strands of her hair crossed her right cheek. His eyes followed the thin trail all the way to her mouth. And after a second her lips began to move with a few silently spoken syllables. Then her head shifted in his direction and their eyes meet. A tiny hint of rose colored her cheeks and then she looked away. Her hand then loosen its grip and then slid down his arm before it fell to her side.

"Well, ah... I guess... uh... I'll be seeing you guys later." Misato said, the confusion heavy in her voice. The look on her face was one of bewilderment. And to a degree he felt a certain amount of pity for the woman. There was no doubt that she had just witnessed were Asuka's had was, and had absolutely no idea of how to react. Not that he could blame her, half the time he wasn't sure how to act when she did something like that. And from the look of things Misato seemed to be completely speechless. She stepped forward placing both of her hands on what was her chair at the kitchen table. Her eyes flicked back and forth between him and Asuka. But then her cell phone rang. At once she reached into her pocket and pulled it out to look at the display. Her hand darted to a small duffel bag that happened to was in her chair.

"ah, Shit. I... I gotta get going, my ride is here. So,... just try and stay out of trouble... And be good... and don't do anything you might _regret_."

Shinij frowned, he was pretty sure that last part was directed at him. But what would... Was Misato... Did she just imply that he might? He cast another sidelong glance at the girl next to him. His eyes danced over the distinctive western features of her face. The pinkish pallor of her Caucasian skin. The flowing mane of natural red hair. Then lines of her neck and collarbone. And with a sense of guilt, his eyes dipped lower to the generous rise of her breasts. As well as the twin points that pushed out against the thin fabric of her top.

He looked away quickly, back to were Misato stood. She didn't say anything else, but she didn't have to. And without any other parting words she made her way to the front door. He took a deep breath when he heard the door click shut.

An awkward silence followed. Asuka moved towards the kitchen table. There she turned around and sat on the edge of the table. The front of her shirt rose as she did so. He looked way once more seeing a flash of underwear.

"So..." he started with a nervous tremor in his voice. "We're getting a new Eva."

She didn't respond. He spared a glance at her, trying and failing not to look at the exposed white of her underwear or her breasts. She wasn't looking at anything in particular.

"I guess that means... that there is going to be a new pilot." he tried again. He saw her scowl. "Do you know who?"

She finally looked up and over to him and she nodded.

"Yeah. I found out the other day from Kaji. Where did you hear it from?"

"Oh,... Touji... he told me the other day after school."

Asuka let out a huff.

"I guess they'll let just anyone be a pilot." She said with a bitter huff.

"Well... uh... I think it will be ok you know...

"Whatever," she said pushing herself off of the table. She strode across the room moving passed him. Again he tried not to pay too much attention to outline of her body. "I'm taking a bath, so don't start the wash until I'm out."

"uh, Right..."

Shinji turned watched her as she passed. But right as she was about to slip inside of the bathroom, he saw her arms moved forward and then cross in front of her. And in a slow motion her shirt slid up. Her hips swayed from side to side as the smooth skin of her back was revealed. He could see the muscle shift along her back as her arms moved above her head. The side of one of her breasts literally bounced into view. And finally she pulled her head free and her long coppery hair cascaded down her back.

"Catch!" she said turning to him. She threw the shirt at him. The garment arced through the air before it came down and struck him in the face. He could have caught it, but there were distractions. Her breasts bounced and swayed, as her arm swung over her head. She flashed him a smile, and then the door shut behind her.

He shook his head. She certainly wasn't helping him with his new found confusion. After the hospital, Asuka had changed once more. It was difficult for him to define. But she seemed even softer now. She still got mad about some things, but her anger never seemed to last. So he could definitely say that she was mellower than she was before. She didn't seem to be trying to get his attention as much. Nowadays if he just happened to see something and she noticed that he saw... well she would... She'd give him this coy little smile that said '_You got a peek, good for you._' And oddly she seemed even sexier because of it.

And now that he had an idea of how Asuka felt... It was difficult... before the hospital it was easier to ignore the things she did. It always felt like she was just teasing him. He had his relationship Hikari and he was for want of nothing. But now that he knew... That those things that Asuka did... it wasn't because she was trying to make fun of him... It was just the only thing she knew how to do.

How often had he seen her flaunt herself at Kaji in the same manner? How often did he see her grab a hold of his arm and press her still developing breasts in to it? There was that low cut bikini she had bought last year, how many times did she voice how much she wanted to show it off to the older man. It was a wonder that he didn't see the similarities sooner.

The worst of all, it made him curious... He had his relationship with Hikari, she was vibrant and beautiful young woman. And he cared for her deeply. Not to mention that the sex... it was incredible. But... Was he truly ready to say he was in love with her yet? He had such little experience with that sort of thing that he didn't have anything to compare his feelings with. So maybe that's why... how sometimes... He would wonder what it might have been like had he and Asuka had somehow gotten together? And knowing that Asuka harbored some sort of feeling for him, made him all the more curious.

But that's as far as it would go. He wasn't going to be one of _those_ guys. He would never cheat on Hikari. She had really opened her heart up to him and he wouldn't betray that trust. No matter the temptation... And with Asuka there was a _lot_ of temptation... Her smooth pale skin...long legs... her large, round breasts... her... well, her butt was still on the scrawny side, but still there was a lot of temptation to be had. He glanced down at the shirt he now held in his hand. His thumb rolled in a circle over the soft fabric before he let out a deep sigh.

"Wark!"

Shinji turned to see Pen Pen standing behind him. The penguin was giving him a rather expectant look.

"Oh, Sorry." Shinji apologized. "I'll get your breakfast right after I toss this in the laundry."

He held up Asuka shirt so the water avian could see. The bird then made a small chirp and waved his right flipper in a waving motion. Shinji chuckled at the bird's behavior and began to make his short trip to deliver the small bundle he held. But then...

"Hey laundry boy! Take care of these while you are at it."

Shinji jumped slightly and his hand whipped out. His fingers closed around a white blur that was sent flying in his direction. The bathroom door clicked shut again, before he could really see anything. His eyes then quickly flicked to the item he had just captured. His grip loosened enough to allow his new acquisition to unfolded itself.

It was her panties.

He felt his throat go dry. They still felt warm in his hands. And he shifted nervously from foot to foot, to allow his clothes to adapt to the abrupt changes in blood flow that his body had just taken. His nose twitched slightly, before he just shook his head. He wasn't going to do _that_. He was pretty sure that would qualify as crossing the line. But seriously she could have taken care of it herself. What kind of girl throws their panties at you? He wasn't a rock star or anything... but... He sighed again, before he just hung his head and resumed the short trip to the laundry room.

-

He was only ten minutes into the job before he started to wonder if there was any credence to what Asuka had said about the timing of Misato's trip. By his estimations every article of clothing the woman own must have been dirty. It was her job to bring her clothing to the laundry room. He wouldn't dare enter her room to retrieve it himself. And from the looks of things she must have been saving everything up in her room until earlier that morning

It took him over three hours to conquer Misato's miniature mountain. And even then he was left with both his and Asuka laundry. But he managed to work his way though the pile, he always did. He was halfway through Asuka's clothes when the phone rang. And suddenly Shinji then she found himself in a conversation about tonight's dinner arrangements.

"That should be fine" Shinji replied into the phone.

"What about the little guy?"

"...Pen Pen?" Shinji glanced down at the bird that was sitting on the tiled floor. The Penguin was looking up at him with rapt attention. It was a little surprising that Pen Pen would even bother to stay in the laundry room with him. And after spending half the day run the heat that was radiating off of both the dryer and washing units had become enough to make the small room feel a little stifling. Then again when the penguin had first waddled into the room, he was holding on to a cold can of Misato's beer. And for the most part Shinji was inclined to think that the bird didn't come into the room just to keep him company either. It was more for the fact that he had trouble opening the cans by himself. Usually it was Misato that did it for him, but since she was already gone... he was the bird's best option. Besides for all the times the warm-water Penguin had tried, he could never get Asuka to open the cans for him.

"You don't really have to get him anything; we got plenty of food for him."

"Alright, just thought I would ask." the man on the other side laughed. "Just like to see if he might like something a little different. Maybe something with scallops or shrimp?"

"I guess... Just nothing with cheese on it. He'll eat almost anything it's just... Well... It turns out that dairy isn't all that good for penguins.

Shinji pulled the receiver a little from his head and a roar of laughter erupted from the ear piece.

"I happen to all about that, from when Misato had first gotten him. He ruined the upholstery in the car she use to have when she was in Germany. Anyway, I'll be by there after a while. I'll see both you and Asuka later." the phone then clicked as Kaji hung up the phone.

He clicked the button on the apartment phone and tossed it into the full laundry basket. He glanced back down at the Penguin; he had his beer hoisted up in the air, trying to get at another swill of the amber fluid.

Shinji shook his head and then took hold of the handles of the basket and made his way back into the living room and to where he was sure that his roommate was. He had been avoiding her since her the underwear thing earlier that morning. And that wasn't so much because he was upset that she had done it... it was more like he was trying not to remember the whole having her recently worn panties in his hand. Being a teenage boy he already had enough trouble with untimely erections. He didn't need to add any more fuel to this fire. Or for her to see him with one... no telling what she might say or do.

As he expected, he found her in the living room. She was on the couch, laying on her side. Her head propped up by her arm and a large pillow. She was wearing a loose looking dark top and a pair of criminally short shorts. The affect made her legs look just a little bit longer. And the way they were half folded on top of one another... It sort of reminded Shinji of the way a Preying Mantis might slide its arms together.

"Who was that?" Asuka asked him suddenly without taking her eyes on the television.

"uh,... It was Mr. Kaji..." he replied. He was slightly distracted. The way she was laying on the couch... the angle... It made it difficult not to look at that point where her legs came together and the denim fabric of her shorts narrowed to a thin line. "uh... h-He said that he was doing pick up some Italian food before he came over."

"From Provinchi's?" she asked sitting up. There was a touch of curiosity in her voice. But otherwise she didn't seem too interested in the fact that the older man was coming.

"uh, He didn't say where he was getting it from... But I can't image there are too many places in this city that serves food like that..."

Shinji trailed off feeling slightly grateful that she sat up. Try as he might he couldn't keep his gaze from landing on her legs.

"So, You're finished up in there?"

"Yeah, I just thought I'd go ahead... and just bring you your stuff." He tilted the basket enough so she could see the neatly folded clothes inside.

"Oh, really? Is that... my underwear in there?"

"uh,... just the... cotton ones... the rest you'll have to take care of." He said uncomfortably.

"Awwww, What's the matter Shinji? You don't want to handle my delicates?" she said with a predatory grin.

"I'm not hand washing those!" he protested immediately. He didn't like where this was going. She already knew that he wouldn't wash those under any circumstances. He was ok with the cotton ones, he could just throw them into the wash and that was it. But when it came to the undergarments that were made out of lace, mesh or some other visually interesting material he just refused to go near it. Which was also the reason why he wouldn't go near any of Misato's... unmentionables.

"And you say that like you would hate it." she said lazily. She then stretched her arms up over her head. The action made her breast rise and it also pull her shirt taught against them. He adverted his gaze slightly; she wasn't wearing a bra... _figures_. She rolled backwards onto the couch. "I bet you have little hentai fantasies about doing just that. Standing at the bathroom sink. A little bit of soap and a pair of my panties in one hand... and you just _rubbing_ away... until they are all nice and clean."

By then the look on her face was close to breaking into laughter. She was just teasing him. Or was this flirting? It was hard to say, but for the time being he was more willing to accept the first rather than the latter of the two possibilities. Besides it had been a while since she had last tried to mess with his head. But even then she tended to steer clear of this sort of subject matter. Normally it was Misato that used such tactics, but as he had observed many times before. Asuka had made a habit of breaking out of her old routines.

"No I'm afraid you're going to have to wash them." he responded in an even tone. Her face changed again, to a look of disappointment before it returning to something that was more along the lines of indifference.

"mmm, boring..." She murmured softly as she turned her attention back to what she was watching before he came into the room.

It was then that he finally noticed the soft music that was being played as well as the fuzzy images that flickered across the television. A rather odd looking fellow was shambling around a boxing area. Shinji set the laundry basket down on the ground as he realized what Asuka was watching. He eased himself over to the couch and without any fuss Asuka moved her feet aside to let him sit.

"What channel is this?" He asked out of curiosity.

"It's not. I have this on disk."

"I didn't know you liked old silent movies."

"Well there are a lot of things you don't know about me, Third Child." Asuka replied sitting back up.

"Yeah... but if I were to start asking you a bunch questions about yourself. You'd probably... tell me that I need to mind my own business."

"Yeah... I'd probably say something like that."

They both grew quiet after that. But the door had been eased open. At least in Shinji's opinion it had.

"So... How did you get started? You know... Watching movies like these?

Asuka stared at him for a moment, her blue eyes shifted from his face to some point over his shoulder.

"I took a film studies class when I went to the university."

"Film studies?"

"Yeah... It as an elective... Besides the class wasn't really what I thought it would be. There was a bunch of technical stuff in the beginning. It was kind of boring, but eventually we started watching some actual movies. And after that the class started to get kind of cool."

"So that's how you got into Silent Pictures?"

"Sort of... But there's more to it than that."

"Like what?" he prodded.

Asuka frowned slightly. He knew he was sort of pushing it. But as she said. He didn't really know that much about her. And Asuka... she wasn't one to talking about herself. Well not in this manner at least. She was always quick to tout her level of education and her status as a pilot. But personal details wasn't something she was use to divulging.

"Well... Take this movie for example. It's about a poor blind flower girl. But it turns out that there is this operation she can get, that would allow her to be able to see again. She tries to earn money, but being blind it's difficult for her to do so. Then we have our plucky hero. He is poor and shiftless fellow that pretty much just has the clothes on his back. But as soon as he sees her he falls in love with her.

"At first he scrapes together some money and buys flower after flower from her. He never talks to her, he just keeps buying her flowers. However she knows that it's the same person that keeps coming back, she can tell from the way his hands feel. Oddly enough she thinks that he must be rich since he keeps coming back.

"When he learns that she can see again with the aide of that operation he vows to do everything he can to help her earn the money for her operation. He picks up some odd jobs here and there. And even enters a boxing contest that, as you can see he doesn't do very well at.

"Old movies like this... It doesn't matter what country these movies were filmed in, language doesn't even factor it. Sure there might be an occasional title card, But even then you really don't need them. The way the actors move and express their character's thoughts... The message gets across easy. And the themes of these early movies are timeless."

"Well, I feel like I have just learned something." Shinji said, give her a small smile.

"Of coarse you did, I was the one explaining it."

"So... Does she get her eyesight back?"

"The Flower Girl?... Of course she does. Comedies of this era always had happy endings."

"What about the guy?"

Asuka looked to him again, but she didn't immediately turn back to the television.

"I told you... it's a happy ending."

"Yeah,... but what happens?" he asked. Her eyes flickered with something he did not recognize. He imagined that she was just about ready to tell him to just watch and see, but instead she spoke once more.

"He continues to have his own misadventures. Eventually he winds up saving the life of an eccentric millionaire. The rich guy who spends much of the movie drunk treats our hero like they are the very best of friends. He even goes as far as to leading man several thousand dollars, but as soon as he sobers up, he then accuses him of stealing it. Before the police can arrest him, he takes the money to the flower girl and tells her that he will be going away for a while."

"But I thought you said it had a happy ending?"

"It does... Several months later, after he is released from prison he finds himself on the same street corner where he first saw the flower girl. He finds out that she has had her operation and has opened her own flower shop which she runs with her grandmother. At first he isn't sure if he wants to go in or not. But as he stops in front of the shop he sees a flower that had been discarded in the gutter. When he goes to pick it up, a couple of the neighborhood kids run up behind him and push him down and pretty much humiliates him in front of everybody.

"To his dismay he sees the flower girl laughing at his misfortune. But when she sees his down trotted face along with the crushed flower in his hand, she takes pity on him. She then goes to give him a flower and a coin. She of course has no idea who he is, but as soon as she feels his hands... she realizes what she has in front of her."

"And do they then live happily ever after?"

"Yeah... As happy as celluloid would allow." She nodded. A soft smile turned up the corners of her mouth.

He adverted his eyes and turned back to the movie. He shifted slight. A sort of uncomfortable feeling crawled into him. There was a certain quality... a certain glimmer in her eyes. It was very similar to something he had seen in Hikari's eyes on several occasions before.

And that comparison suddenly made him recall the last instance he saw eyes like those. It was during the later half of a lunch period at school. They were beneath a secluded breezeway. Her arms hung loosely around his neck, his own hands were placed on her waist. His thumbs drew tiny circles against her side. There faces were posed just inches from each other. She wore a soft smile and she had that look... the one that said if we had the time... or if the school wasn't as populated...

And that's how Asuka was looking at him. And even though he had shift his attention back to the television he could still feel her looking at him. He could just get up and leave... but somehow that didn't feel right... like maybe there was another way.

"um,... You know... he's not that great looking of a guy." he said suddenly. It was a while before she responded to the statement.

"Baka Shinji. You don't know anything about women, do you?" she said with a single laugh. "I'll go ahead let you in on a secret. A guy doesn't have to be really handsome for a girl to like him. Sometimes a guy... he just has to be there for her. You know... when things are difficult. Sometimes a guy just has to be there to listen... Or maybe say the right things when we need to hear them... or do the right things."

It was odd but to Shinji it didn't sound like she was talking to him. But considering how she reacted to the news that Kaji would be coming over...

"Of course," she continued after a brief pause, her voice took a much lighter tone. "Good looks don't hurt either."

"um,... Well that's good to know... I guess."

They grew silent again. Shinji watched the events in the movie unfold as Asuka said they would. But from time to time he would sense her looking over at him.

"If you're interested," She said after a long while. "I've got some silent German horror movies too. They're not really scary by today's standards. But even though many of them are close to a hundred years old they still manage to be creepy."

He took a sidelong glance at the girl to his right. There was no mistaking the hopeful tone in her voice. He could also see traces of that _look_ in her eyes. He couldn't say that he was completely uninterested by the idea of watching movies with her. However he couldn't help but sense the underlying danger the situation might bring. But he smiled at her none the less.

"I'm not sure if I would be able to handle any _more_ creepy German things" he joked. He saw Asuka's mouth gap slightly at the jovial insult, but then she became a blur as the pillow she had been resting on suddenly hit him in the head.

And it wasn't just one hit either. Asuka swung the pillow like a broad sword. He raised his hands in an effort to intercept the incoming blow, but Asuka's strikes were too fast. Shinji found himself being pushed towards the edge of the couch.

"s-Stop!" he half-begged and half-laughed.

"Go ahead Third Child! Keep Laughing!" She came down with a particularly savage blow.

The pillow struck him square in the face. He tried to push her back but... He became quickly aware that this had been a particularly bad idea. With the pillow in the way he couldn't see what he had touched, but he could certainly feel it. And unfortunately his hand reacted... Which he maintain was a strictly instinctual reaction, that he had absolutely no control over it... But his fingers flexed and automatically squeezed the around the soft globe of flesh that his palm had... _accidentally_ pushed up against. And Asuka she let out a sound that was somewhere between a squeal and a gasp... Or at least he thought it was.

And Asuka then reacted much like her old self would have, as then she really started to swing the pillow.

And the strength in which she was hitting him... It pushed him back enough that Shinji was sent went tumbling backwards off of the couch and onto the living room floor. But if that wasn't enough he suddenly found the air being pushed out of his lungs. It seemed that Asuka had become a little too overzealous in her strikes, and she then fell with him. Or more precisely she fell on top of him.

Shinji coughed a few times and then tried to sit up, but then he quickly discovered that the _weight _that had fallen on top of him seemed rather reluctant to move. His view shift down to the redhead that was laying on top of him. And in a very similar motion her head rolled up just enough that he could see her bright blue eyes looking back up at him.

Her face was red and she was breathing hard. He could feel her warm breath sinking though his shirt and onto his chest. And as a further distraction, he could feel her large breasts were pressed into his stomach. And oddly she was making no effort to try and get up or roll off of him. It was difficult for him to say what she might have been thinking. The look in her eyes was something akin to annoyance, but at the same time it wasn't. And that was the problem with the whole situation, the longer she laid on top of him, the more his body reacted to her.

Shinji wasn't sure how long they were in that position, just that it was long enough for his member to go from a slightly noticeable bump to a full on raging hard-on. After a while she finally moved, by propping herself up onto her hands and knee. But she did it slow. And with what could only be interpreted as deliberate motions that left him the sensation of her breasts dragging up his abdomen.

Slowly she pulled herself up onto her hands and knees. And then she drew herself up until they were looking eye to eye. Her coppery hair cascaded downward, tickling his cheeks as it fell against his face. He was aware that the neck of her shirt had dangled open, revealing a generous portion or her breasts. But he dare not let his eyes stray from her annoyed face.

"You touched my boob." She said in a matter of fact manner. As if it mattered considering that she just dragged hers across his chest.

"Uh,... that was an accident"

"Oh, So does that mean that _thing _that I felt against my tummy... was that accident?"

"Ah! T-That... I..." his face flushed crimson.

"Pervert." She whispered with a soft smile.

Shinji frowned. How was he a pervert? Sure he got an erection. But she was the one that was rubbing against him. And he may have accidentally... groped her... but that was strictly in self defense!

"You know..." he started cautiously. "This... it isn't a good... situation to be in."

"Yeah, your probably right." she agreed. Her smile faded briefly before it reformed itself. She leaned in slightly." You can barely keep your hands to yourself. Who knows, you just might lose control and then suddenly try to take advantage of me."

"uh,... w-Who's exactly is try to take advantage of whom here?"

She seemed to lean in even closer, her hair shifted and more of it fell onto his face.

"Well Third Child, I guess we will never know."

He half expected her to move away then. But instead she continued to hover above him. But at the same time she seemed to lower herself just a little more. He could feel her hands shift at his sides. The presence of her breath against his nose as she drew closer and closer. The smile which had graced her lips moments before had faded away, only to be replaced by something more dangerous. Part of him screamed that he needed to get out of there; that they shouldn't be like this. That he needed to just push her away.

But he couldn't. He seemed sort of stuck in place. It wasn't out of fear. No it was something else. There was something about the way she was looking at him... that familiar glimmer in her eyes... That voice of protest in his head seemed unable to compete with the heavy pounding of his heart, or with the sensation of her breasts as they lowered onto his chest. Or by her lips... which danced just an inch away from his.

And as close as they had drawn... that final stretch... that tiny remaining distance seem to be the most difficult to cross. And maybe that was because she couldn't do it all. She had moved this far, but she couldn't be the one that finished it. It would have to be him. Shinji pursed his lips. But would he really do that? Could he do it?

And then the doorbell rang.

At first Shinji wasn't sure if he had actually heard it or not. It might have been some timely illusion his desperate mind fabricated to insure his faithfulness. Asuka didn't seem to react, but there was a slight twitch in her form that hinted that the bell ringing wasn't just in his mind. And then it rang again. This time Asuka backed away, a touch of worry crossed her features. And Shinji knew at once, that for better or worse the moment had been broken.

And third ring made her sit up. Shinji took in a sharp breath as her bottom landed directly on top of the bulge that had formed in his pants. And he could tell immediately from her reaction that it wasn't something that she had intended to do. Her eyes went wide and her mouth opened into silent gasp. He could see a visible tremor crawl its way up her body. And her legs squeezed his around his waist.

"i-I... uh... yo..." she exhaled. Her lips trembled like there was something that she wanted to say, but no words came out.

And just like that Asuka jumped off of him. Her legs wobbled for a moment as she stood. But then she dashed forward. Her hands swooped down and grabbed the laundry basket he had brought in earlier and then disappeared down the hallway moving in the direction of her room.

Despite the fact that the door bell had rung several more times since Asuka had left, Shinji didn't move from where he lay. But slowly he brought a hand up across his forehead and then through his hair.

"What are you doing, Shinji?" he asked himself in a low voice.

**Omake:**

Outside of the Apartment a man stood looking at the door in front of him with a bit of bewilderment. One hand was weighed down by a large plastic bag of Styrofoam containers, the other held a backpack. His repeated ringing of the doorbell didn't seem to be getting him anywhere. That left him with no choice but to change tactics. He gave the door three quick raps with the hand that held his backpack.

"uh, Hello?" Kaji's voice cracked slightly, this was so uncool.

**Author's note: **This Chapter took a lot longer than I would have liked. And I've been working on it for the last couple of months too. It almost didn't happen at all since the hard drive on my computer failed. It started doing this thing where the whole computer would freeze up and it would start making these clicking sounds. But I was able to run a recovery program and get it running again with all my data intact. And I started to backup my files. I held off on back up my writings and some of my Images files since I was still working on them, when the hard drive failed completely. Thankfully I had this chapter on a USB thumb drive, (I write sometimes while I'm at work)

As for the content of this chapter. It is more or less the fall out from the previous two chapters. Hikari ponder her close encounter of the bi-sexual kind and Shinji struggles with the attraction he feels towards Asuka, well it's called Changing Seasons for a reason. Also the movie they were watching is a real movie and if you can guess the name you win... uh, a cookie.

A Big thanks to Anubis over at the Apartment 402 forums for being my Beta this chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit work of fan fiction based on the anime and manga Neon Genesis Evangelion by Hideaki Anno and Yoshiyuki Sadamoto and Studio Gainax. Why? Why are the innocent punished? Why the sacrifice? Why the pain? There aren't any promises. Nothing certain. Only that some get called, some get saved. She won't ever know the hardship and grief for those of us left behind. We commit these bodies to the void with a glad heart. For within each seed, there is a promise of a flower, and within each death, no matter how small, there's always a new life. A new beginning.

**Changing Seasons**

**By: JErosion**

**Chapter 20**

-

With anger and frustration the door in front of her swung open. Thankfully the door's hydraulic spring cushioned it just enough to keep it from slamming into the cinder block wall. Without pausing she traversed her way to the sinks that lined the wall to her left. There she immediately began to examine the blue-black blob that stained her hand.

"Stupid..." she mumbled with disgust.

She pumped a generous amount of soap into her discolored hand from the nearby dispenser and ran the hand under the faucet. Behind her she could hear the sounds of a toilet paper dispenser rolling from inside one of the stalls. She thought she was alone when she came in... not that it mattered. She just wanted to get this crap off of her hand.

Hikari was not having a very good day. To begin with she had barely made it on time to class. She could vaguely remember her alarm ringing. But instead of waking up, somehow she had managed to turn off her alarm without gaining full consciousness. A feat that was all the more remarkable considering the amount of coordination needed to flip the toggle switch that deactivated the noisy contraption.

Thankfully Kodama had woken her before it had gotten too late. And once she did make it to school she found herself under the assault of one distraction after another. The first of which nearly caused her to retreat out of her class, just seconds after having stepped in... But before she could really take any action, she found herself being calling to an impromptu meeting with one of the school's guidance counselors. At first she had no idea why the middle aged man had called her to his office. She had only talk to him once before, and that was mostly to discuss early college prospects. At first she was a little thankful for the momentary reprieve...

But any relief she felt soon turned bitter in light of the conversation she found herself in. To be honest it really wasn't a conversation. It was more like a 'I talk and you listen' sort of deal. He started off by lectured her about the importance of her grades and attendance. As well as the importance of extracurricular activities. He was particularly adamant on how well her position as class representative would reflect on her college applications. It wasn't anything that she hadn't heard before, but the tone he took spoke quiet differently.

Eventually, however, the true purpose of this meeting came to the forefront. Lately both her grades and her attendance had slipped. Considering the circumstances those little facets could have easily been dismissed on account that Tokyo-3 was in essence a war zone. But it seemed that her teachers and other members of the schools staff had wizened to the fact that she had a boyfriend.

Now, she had seen this sort of thing before, a teacher pulling aside one of the their top tier students and actively trying to discourage them from any romantic relationships. Typically they would stress the importance of academic pursuits, telling them that school work should always take priority. Sometimes they would bring up about how hard their parents worked to provide for their education, hoping they could _guilt_ some of those students into complying.

Truth be told, she was surprised that they hadn't caught on to it sooner. But considering how behind all three of the pilots were, they probably figured that she had just been providing a little extra tutoring to Shinji. They tried to keep their public displays of affection to a minimum, but there had been times... Well sometimes... She had to admit that there were times that she just could not bring herself to wait. They wouldn't kiss in public... Instead they settled for subtler gestures. A quick hold and squeeze of the hands. Or she might lean into him when they sat together during lunch. When they were confident that no one would see them they might try something bolder... but ultimately while they were at school that had to be careful that things didn't get too... _interesting_.

And with the way things were going, Hikari wouldn't be to adverse to doing something that was a little interesting. Maybe somewhere off in some private corner or some half-forgotten room on campus. She absently noticed that the counter top of the sinks were just at the right height. She could just sit up there and then Shinji could go nice and slow with it... She shook her head as the corners of her mouth cured upwards in what was probably her first genuine smile of the day. As nice as that would be... she wasn't quite that daring. Maybe one day... right now she'd just prefer to play things safe.

Although after hearing that man talk about their relationship, how that maybe now wasn't a good time, that she would have plenty of opportunities when she got older, that she shouldn't let having a boyfriend destroy her chances at getting into a good college or even threating her ability to continue to carry out her duties as Class Representative. Hearing an adult tell her what she should do in her relationship... It caused several rather rebellious thoughts to form in her head. in her. She had been struck with the notion of breaking into the man's office after school one day. And then she and Shinji could fuck right there on his desk... And leave a nice big wet stain on his desk calendar.

It would be both dirty and poetic. Especially after he brought up what had happened with Kodama. Apparently the man had been a part of the Tokyo-3 education system for some time. Or at least long enough that he had been there when her sister was still attending public school. And Hikari found herself growing increasingly angry at the man in front of her, as he blabbed on about how promising of a student Kodama had been. And how she had thrown away her future because or her involvement with a boy. She could tell he was about to go on to some tripe about how unfortunate it would be if she were to fall in to a similar situation, but by then she had heard enough. She stood up from her chair and interrupted his lecture.

She curtly informed him that her sister's academic downturn had also coincided with the passing of their mother. The man looked somewhat flustered at her outburst. He was an older man and more use to children just listen and doing what they were told. She didn't give him the opportunity to apologize, nor did she wait for him to get over his shock. She just made her way out his office door. Fucking asshole.

She had half a mind to give up her position as Class Rep right then and there. But... No she wasn't going to do that... At least not yet. The timing was wrong and ultimately she would rather leave the position on her own terms, rather than be dismissed or forced from it.

That also meant that she would need to be a little more careful of what she did and didn't do. And that meant that instead of eating her lunch with Shinji like she normally would, she had to spend the vast majority of today's lunch period helping some of her classmates with some last minute tutoring on a test they were having later that afternoon.

And unfortunately this was the same group of students that she considered the most hopeless. It wasn't that they were stupid... well... ok some of them were. They were the kids that just scraped by doing the absolute bare minimum of what was required by them. Which was also one of the reasons why she was now trying to wash ink off of her hand.

Hikari had to show one particular girl how to do a particular math problem eight times before she said that she had got it. And judging from the dull look in the girl's eyes that was an obviously a lie. Hikari had to fight hard to keep back the comment that, instead of worrying about her grades and what college she was going to be able to get into, maybe she should just consider looking into a career that would involve swinging around on a brass pole - and by brass pole she didn't mean as a firefighter.

But since there was no real way she could say that without sounding like a complete and total bitch, Hikari elected to take out her frustrations on the pen that she happened to be holding. Which of course led to her current predicament of trying to rub the ink off of her hand.

It was fortunate that in addition to just being a cheap plastic pen, the ink inside it also happened to be of the cheap variety. A majority of it seemed to rub away under the warm soapy water without too much effort. As she was absorbed in her thoughts and with her current task she didn't really even register the flush or the soft sounds of clothing being adjusted. Hikari jumped slightly when one of the stall doors behind her opened; and she nearly fell over when she saw who it was.

Rei Ayanami... Of all the people it could have been... it had to be her. In all probability the pale girl had walked into this bathroom just seconds before she had. And that lead Hikari to believe with a degree of certainty that the Kami must be punishing her for her transgressions. This morning was the first day in almost two weeks that she had been back to school. And now that she was here, Hikari had absolutely no idea of what do.

From the moment she saw her in class, Rei had become the most troubling distraction that she had been having to deal with. The pale girl's renewed attendance hung over her head like a heavy storm cloud. Her just being there serve to draw her attention away from just about everything else. She had been needing to apologize to her. But it was hard to apologize to someone when you could barely look at them... Well... Look at them without staring...

And it was clear that Rei found this encounter to be just as surprising as she had. Reflected in the mirror Hikari could see the girl's reddish eyes go wide in recognition. For a moment neither of them moved, the only real sound in the bathroom was that of running water from the sink. And then the initial moment of awkwardness had passed, Hikari found herself looking away and Rei did much the same.

Through her peripheral vision Hikari could see the girl's pale form slowly move around to the sink that was farthest away from her. She began to wonder it it was always going to be like this. Hikari slowly turned her head to observe the girl's delicate profile. She couldn't say they were friends. Most of the conversations that had happened between them were out of courtesy or necessity. But you couldn't call them strangers... not after that _incident_...

Hikari reasoned that she could try to continue to ignore what had happened... But could she really handle coming to school everyday with this '_thing' _hanging between them? She shut off the water at her sink. Rei had done much the same and was now drying her hands.

"I... I'm sorry!" Hikari blurted out suddenly. Rei froze just as she was about to dispose of the paper towel in her hand.

"...about the other day," Hikari continued. "T-that shouldn't have happened. I was... I was a little angry when you asked me about... me and Shinji... being intimate... and you did that thing...you got really close and started breathing on my neck and against my ear... and... I had a reaction... like when Shinji does that... it... got to me and... and you started asking me those questions... so I just thought I would turn the tables on you... and really really I didn't mean to press my knee against you like that... I'm just really sorry and I understand if you're still mad at me, because that was completely-"

"...strange."

Hikari went silent at the softly spoken interruption. Hikari was going to go with 'inappropriate' but 'strange' worked too. Rei had both of her hands pressed flat onto the counter top. She lean in towards the mirror, as if examining her reflection. And then after a second or two she pulled back. Hikari waited, not sure if she would say any more or not, as she had this odd look on her face like maybe she wanted to say more but wasn't sure on how to word it.

"When you took hold of me..." Rei finally began. Her voice was so soft that is caused Hikari to lean in slightly, out of fear that she might miss a single syllable of what the pale girl had to say. "I could almost feel it... the things you described... the way you said Ikari had carried you. And the feeling... of your breath against my cheek and neck and then... when you pulled me closer to you... And pressed your leg into me... I could feel a wave of heat suddenly wash over me."

Hikari watched as she placed a hand over her stomach and then moved it lower, pressing folds of her uniform flat until her hand came to rest over her lower abdomen.

"I have felt it before... sometimes while reading... certain books... or sometimes... after school... when I have stopped to observe some of the older boys that were a part of the school's swim team." Rei spoken in her hushed voice. Rei then turn to a surprised Hikari, her whitish hair swished slightly across her pale face. "I am not as oblivious to such things as many would believe... I can certainly see the appeal of a well-toned body. And I too can feel... those sensations...

"But those feelings... they always fade away given enough time... However that day it was different... after you had touched me... It would not stop."

Hikari blinked. This was all very surreal. Not so much because she was talking to Rei, or because Rei was actually doing all of the talking. No, this was weird because of what Rei was talking about. And unless she was mistaken... and Hikari liked to think that she was not... Rei was actually talking about... being horny?

And that left Hikari wondering why she would even dare to admit to such a thing? And what could she say about it? She had spent the last week or so agonizing on just how she would apologize for what she had done. The last thing she expected was to be in the middle of some confessional.

"I felt uncertain... angry even," Rei spoke once again. "I tried to force it from my mind... But neither my class assignments, nor my duties at Nerv proved to be enough of a diversion... Your description of your time with Ikari... and the memory of your touch would not leave me... Not until..."

Hikari's eyes were drawn down to Rei's right hand. There was a subtle gesture in her movements. Her pinkie curled in as her thumb rolled over the slender tips of her remain fingers. She then looked back up to see a soft flush of pink color the albino's cheeks and a slight tremble of her lips. Hikari felt the heat rise in her cheeks as well. There was no mistaking what the other girl gesture implied.

Rei then took a full step towards her, the girl's red eyes seeming to bore into hers. Forcing her to stay were she was and preventing Hikari from looking away.

"I replayed a version of that day in my mind... I opened my bathroom door... and I see Ikari standing there alone in my room. I walk into the room with my towel barely covering myself. Then he turns and notices me... and then looks away apologizing for his intrusion... But I find that I am not bothered by his presence... Actually I feel the opposite. It feels pleasant. Even more so after I walk past him... and allow the towel fall off my shoulders... I let it fall because I want him to look at me... I know that he adverts his gaze... I know that he tries to be highly respectful of others... but I know that he would not be able to help but look...

"And knowing that he is looking... it fills me with that warmth and... a growing need... And then I see a book that had been carelessly dropped... so I bend over and pick it up... knowing that behind me he was openly staring now... I can feel his eyes... sliding across my skin, tracing the curves of my figure... and boring into every crevasse." she spoke. Her voice slowly grew rich with what could only be described as anticipation.

"I hear movement behind me... gentle hands touch my hips... a warm breath slides against my skin... and then I feel him touch me with his lips... and then with his tongue... he tastes me. I cry out... I moan... my knees begin to fail me... But before I would lose myself... I ask him... I beg him... to fill every empty inch of me."

Rei staggered backwards. She would likely have fallen, yet her hand caught the counter top and she was able to steady herself. In front of her Hikari stood shaking, her hand still extended out from where it had just struck out at the pale girl's shoulder. Her face was red, her features were a confused mixture of rage and something else.

"w-Why... Why are you saying these things to me?!" her shout echoed against the bathroom's tiled walls. She was angry and confused at what was happening. She had been so mesmerized by the look in her crimson eyes and by the soft movements of her beautiful pale lips, to really react to what was being said to her. I wasn't until Rei began to express her desire to have Shinji... penetrate her, that she caught up to the words coming out of Rei's mouth.

"I wished to see your reaction."

"M-my reaction?!"

And instead of answering her demand, Rei slowly stood up straight. She leveled her gaze at Hikari and then did something that caused a greater sense of unease in the dark hair girl. Rei smiled. A soft almost imperceivable smile, but a smile none the less.

"You are angry now... but I wonder if it is really because of the things I said... Or is it because... you wanted to feel him do those things to you just then? Or is it..."

Rei paused her eyes narrowed. Hikari could see the thoughts churning in her head. And then there was a flash of something else in her features.

"Or is it." Rei continued her in speculation. "That you want to do those things to me yourself?"

"What?!" Hikari took a step back, almost as if Rei had retaliated with a physical strike of her own.

"It can be confusing when you start feeling something, that you are not sure you should be feeling."

"W-what are you talking about!"

"Desire. I have seen it on the faces of others..." Rei said, her eyes seem to become slightly unfocused and... slightly disconcerting. But then she returned Hikari's glare with a look of equal strength. "And I saw it in your eyes when you were in my apartment and again just a moment ago."

"N-no! I-I'm not feeling anything! I'm just... I'm just pissed off!" Hikari stammered. She said she was pissed, but even to her ears she didn't sound like it. Her voice was scared and panicked.

"You did," Rei pressed. She stepped forward again. And Hikari recoiled back even further, but she stopped before she went too far. She didn't want to find herself trapped against a wall. "Lying to yourself, will not change what you did. I spent nearly a week trying to comprehend what you had done to me... and then what I had to do to make it subside... And now that I understand better... you have my gratitude."

"G-gratitude?" Hikari repeated in shaky voice. She blinked a few times. Despite her anger and everything else she was feeling, she found her gaze refocusing itself on Rei's lips.

"That ecstasy... Before you touched me... There had never been a reason for me to seek it out... I was aware of it... I just lacked the motivation and the need to explore that aspect of myself... And now that I have... I have no intention of giving it up."

Hikari was so confused now. Part of her wanted to yell and scream every ounce of her anger at the pale girl, yet the other half of her... this traitorous and perplexing half of her hungered to hear more of that husky and melodious voice. Hikari's eyes shifted involuntarily back to Ayanami's lips. She then promptly tore her gaze away.

_Damn it! _she screamed mentally. She didn't want to accept it... but Rei was right in her observation. Her elevated heart rate and reddened face wasn't just anger. And neither was that heated twinge that blossomed between her legs. Now she wished she had never shown up to school.

And then the silence of the bathroom was broken by the electronic chirping of a phone. And a sort of horror descended on Hikari as she realized that it wasn't hers. She watched as Rei's slender hand rose and then disappeared into the pocket of her uniform. She pulled the ringing device out and with just a quick glance a the display she opened the phone.

"Yes," Rei Ayanami spoke. Her voice was neutral, the sexual undercurrent that flowed with it moments before had washed away. "I understand. Has there been any contact with the Matsushiro staff?"

She couldn't hear the response that was given but she could see by the subtle twitch of the pilot's eyes that the reply was not a positive one.

"Yes sir. I will be ready," she said again. The phone closed with a clap, and soon disappeared back from whence it came.

"Is it an Angel?" Hikari asked in a far away tone.

"There has been an emergency at a remote NERV facility, the presence of an Angel is unknown," she said. "I must leave now."

Rei stepped away from Hikari, leaving the girl to her turmoil of fear and confusion. Hikari turn to her retreating form. She opened her mouth but closed it again as she wasn't sure what to say to the pilot. _Wish her luck? Ask for her to keep Shinji safe?_ Hikari frowned. _Tell her to stay the hell away from Shinji?_ But as Rei placed a hand on the door handle she stopped and cast a final look at Hikari. There was a pause where neither girl said a thing. But after a moment had passed Rei gave Hikari both an assurance and a warning.

"I will not actively seek to take Ikari away from you. For the time being, I am content with fantasy. However... if he were to ever seek me out, I will not deny him anything." And with those parting words she opened the door and stepped through.

Hikari slumped backwards, bracing herself with the bathroom counter top. After the door closed, Hikari turned to her reflection in the mirror. She was trying to figure out everything that had just happened. But then her eyes narrowed. _What did she mean by 'For the time being'? _Like Asuka, it seemed that Rei had designs on Shinji as well. And honestly how much could she trust Rei to honor such a pledge? And just how long would it be before she was no longer satisfied with her own touch?

She glanced down at her hand and to the thin lines ink that remained in the valleys of her finger and palm prints. Would Shinji ever...? No. He wouldn't. She shook her head. He's not that kind of guy. As long as they were together he wouldn't do anything like that. But then another little thought occurred to her.

_Could she? _She loved Shinji. Sure there were better looking guys out there, but Shinji... he just had a way about him. Honestly she could understand why Asuka and Rei would be attracted to him. Any girl who had really spent the time to get to know him might just walk away with similar feelings. And aside from Shinji there really weren't any other guys that grabbed her attention.

_What about another girl?_ That same questioning voice asked her. No. No. No. She had no interest... Hikari hung her head. She had no interests in any girls... except for one... maybe. As much as it pained her to think it... She recognize that measure of attraction to Rei. Much like her perception of Shinji, Rei Ayanami had this allure. Her delicate proportions. Her perfect complexion. The reddish color of her eyes. Her soft voice, along with the sweet melody of her moans.

"Damn it Hikari," she chided herself. At the moment she couldn't even meet her own reflection.

-

Hikari frowned as she listened to the voice on the other end of the phone. It was Mrs. Takimoto from across the street. She was this busy-body of a housewife, who spent a good deal of her time spying on her neighbors, since her kids had moved out. And as long as Hikari could remember, the nosy woman had always seem to look at her whole family with nothing but a disapproving glare.

Hikari knew that part of it was because their father was a widower. And honestly Hikari could agree that if it weren't for Kodama and herself being as old as they were when their mother died, she doubted that their father would have been able to manage as well as he did. She recognized that as been part of the reason why he buried himself in his work the way he did.

And then there was Kodama and her insatiable needs. Not that Hikari could play innocent herself, she had brought Shinji into her house several times for certain... _actives_. But her older sister... Well, Kodama did tend to slut things up a bit. Hikari could understand the need and desire for intimacy, but Kodama never kept any of her... _boyfriends_ for long.

Oddly enough, for all the years that Mrs. Takimoto had been spying on them, she had never bothered to report these incidents to their father. Kodama had the theory that the reason behind that, was that the woman liked having such a scandalous thing happening in the neighborhood. Either that or she was trying to live vicariously through their actions. The woman had been married for at least twenty years, so it stood to reason that things may have gotten dull in the Takimoto bedroom.

Hikari walked to the front door and pulled the curtain aside to peer out the front door's small window. Sure enough, just like Mrs. Takimoto had claimed there was a boy sitting on their front steps. With the help of the light that hung over the steps, she was able to quickly identify the familiar crop of dark brown hair. But even though she knew who it was, she found herself filled with a certain sense of anxiety.

Earlier she had witnessed all three of the pilots get pulled out of school that day. She spent the next couple of hours waiting for an evacuation alarm that never came. She didn't really settle into a sense of ease until school had let out. At least that was until she when she got home and turned the television on to the local news station.

They reported that there had been an explosion in the city of Matsushiro at around noon and then later there had been a NERV military action in a small town named Kurosho that was just five kilometers to the northeast of Tokyo-3's city limits. That entire town was still in a state of lock down. Since she saw the report she had been waiting for him to call her and tell her that he was alright.

"_Well, is it someone you know? Should I call the police?_" crackled the voice on the other end of the phone. For a moment Hikari had forgotten all about the nosy neighbor.

"No, that won't be necessary," she assured the woman. "It's just a friend from school."

Hikari could hear Mrs.Takimoto start to make a derogatory sort of comment, but it was lost as Hikari hit the 'END' button on the phone. She just set the phone on the floor and unlocked the door. Shinji didn't even react to the sound of the door opening. He just sat there hunched over, his hands drawn up over his face. It was almost night outside. In the west there was only a light brush of color still lingering on the horizon.

"Shinji?" she tried as she knelt down beside him. His hands slowly slid down his face to reveal a pair of red rimmed eyes. She could feel her chest grow heavy and knot up on the inside. Like a hand had slipped past her ribs and was now squeezing her heart. It looked like he had been crying. In all of the time that she had known him, Hikari had never seen him shed a single tear. He had been though some tough situations, but to... cry?

"Hey what's wrong. What happened?" She asked him, in the most soothing tone she could manage. She reached out and placed a gentle hand on his arm.

He flinched at her touch and looked away from her. She heard him say something, but she couldn't quite hear it. She knew what it sounded like... but it was the sort of thing that when you hear it... you don't want to have heard it. She reached over to him, her right hand sliding under his chin, across his neck and then back up over his cheek.. She slowly forced him to turn her way, but she was disturbed to find that even though he was facing her, he seemed unwilling to look at her.

"Shinji, what did you say? What happened?"

"He's dead," he repeated in a whisper that sent a chill throughout her body.

"W-who... who's dead?" she breathed.

He shook his head, his eyes were still unfocused and were set mostly towards the concrete steps.

"Shinji... who died?" she asked him again. It was then that Shinji seemed to lose it. He slumped forward into her arms, planting his face in the crook of her neck. He exhaled a choking breath onto her neck.

"I... it was... it was Touji."

"...W-what? What do you mean?"

"It was Touji..." he quietly sobbed.

"Suzuhara?" she asked him. He replied with a single nod.

"B-but how?" she asked him. How could Touji be dead? She saw him just the other day. She could feel a knot form in her chest; she was starting to get upset. He placed his hands on her sides and pulled her into a light hug.

"T-they... they picked him..." He told her. But she didn't know what he meant.

"Who picked him?"

"NERV..." he said. "They... they made him into a pilot."

She couldn't help but gasp. She then thought of the news. The NERV military action in that town to the north.

"I... I told him... I told him he... he would be alright. But I couldn't... I couldn't... there wasn't a thing I could do..." he shook his head unable to finish the sentence.

He felt her hands travel around to his back and then up to the back of his head. Her fingers wove through his hair, pulling him closer to her. In a quiet voice she asked him how... how had such a thing come to pass... or maybe he just imagined that she did. Or maybe.. it was that he needed to tell her... he needed to tell somebody. Someone else needed to know. Someone who could look in from the outside... so he slow deep breath and closed his eyes as. His squeezed her hips as he began to recount what had happened six hours before.

When his eyes opened he was no longer sitting on the front steps of the Horaki residence. He was no longer in the comforting arms of Hikari. He was in Unit-01's entry plug and his hands were firmly gripping the control yokes. He was trying to calm himself. It had been well over an hour since they had received the call. He, along with his fellow pilots, had been briefed as the details came in. There had been an explosion at the Nerv test facility in Matsushiro. And then there was a report that followed that something had emerged from the fire and wreckage of the base.

Touji's test was suppose to have been today. He was pretty sure of that. Of all the days for an Angel to attack. The later reports indicated that the Angel was moving towards Tokyo-3 and rather than wait for it there, it was decided that they would attempt to intercept it before it could react the city limits. But even with an Angel on approach, his thoughts were divided. He was worried about both Touji and Misato, another part of his mind occupied by the troubled look he had seen on his girlfriend's face.

"Target is coming into visual range," a male voice sounded on the radio. A red dot appeared at the edge of the map that was displayed on the wall in front of him. There were two blue dots marked on the map as well. The dot marked as Unit-02 was stationed on a hill up ahead of him. The other dot representing Unit-00, was off to his left, laying low in a concrete-lined waterway.

Shinji squinted his eyes as he saw something black on the horizon.

"That!... it's an Eva! What the hell is this?!" Asuka screamed. She was much closer that he was. But as the thing moved its exact shape became frighteningly clear. The elongated humanoid form, as well as the two armored support braces that rose from its shoulders. It was an Evangelion.

"Confirmed! The target is Evangelion Unit Three," called a male member of the command bridge.

"Hail the pilot," ordered a female voice, Shinji recognizing that it belonging to Doctor Ritsuko Akagi. With their Operations Director currently missing, Ritsuko had to take over tactical operations.

"No response to hails, nor can I get any visuals from inside the plug." said another member from the command bridge.

"Life signs?"

"We are registering a faint heart beat, but... brainwave patterns are flat-lined. The entry plug's life support systems are not fully functioning either," replied the same voice from before.

"We'll take no chances then. Send the eject signal and termination codes," Ritsuko ordered.

Even from this distance he could see a burst of smoke rise from the Evangelion. The machine seemed to stop for a moment, only to resume trampling through a house a second later. Shinji's eyes scanned the skies, looking in vain to find the entry plug as it descended via parachute from the sky.

"Plug misfired, we only have a partial ejection. Unit Three is rejected the termination codes."

"Its still moving," Shinji heard her whisper over the comm. "Have the plugs connectors been severed?"

"Yes ma'am. The plug is no longer connected."

"Spectrum Analysis?"

"Sensor's indicate an Orange Pattern."

"Doctor Akagi," a male voice interrupted the panicked questions of Doctor Akagi. It was his father. "Designate the target as the Thirteenth Angel."

A terrible silence followed. On the screen in front of him, in the windows that provided a visual communication with the other pilots, he could see Asuka's mouth open in protest. But she made no sound. In the window next to Asuka's was Rei's. Her brow furrowed, her face uncertain.

"A-Asuka." Doctor Akagi addressed. "You're on point. Prepare... to intercept and engage the target in... thirty-five seconds."

Ritsuko's voice was hesitant. This was different. This wasn't an Angel, this was one of their own... but...

"Y-yes ma'am." Asuka acknowledge. But the tone of her voice was flawed, lacking the full confidence that he was so used to hearing. Even in the window that displayed her image, her face bore traces of uncertainty. Shinji took a deep breath, or at least as deep of one that LCL would allow. She could do it, he was certain of her skills. She could bring the Eva down and then they would be able to get Touji out of there.

And then all certainty was shattered as Asuka screamed. Her Pallet Rifle cried out in equal ferocity, the sounds of its fired rounds echoing out through the whole town. But the shells from her weapon only shattered the streets and blew apart what were hopefully evacuated homes. The black eva... it was gone... It was just there. He just blinked and it was gone. Where had it...

And the answer came in a swift and furious moment as the hill that Unit Two had been perch upon exploded into a spectacular rain of dirt and debris. Asuka's scream hadn't been a battle cry, it was fear and surprise. And it died off in a hideous choke. Her evangelion flew backwards from the hill, sections of its armor flying off in other directions. And before the red giant could even hit the ground, there was a flash of smoke and then Unit Two's entry plug went sailing through the air.

Slowly Shinji saw the tall black figure rise from where Asuka had been stationed. The Eva... no, the angel... this thing was fast. He didn't even see it move. In less than a second it had traversed several city blocks and had taken...

"A-Asuka!" he cried out, but it was already too late. The window that allowed communication between himself and her had closed. And even if he tried to reestablish a link with her plug, he knew it would be useless. As it was the comm lines were already choked with all sorts of chatter.

_Unit-02's entry plug ejected! Pattern Blue Confirmed! Recovery team is already in route. Extensive damage... _

But soon those voice faded into the background as he stared at the black eva as it turned in his direction. It seemed to no longer have any interest in the deactivated Unit Two. Slowly it began to walk again, moving along a similar path that it had walking before.

"... _Shinji!_"

"Y-yes!" he stammered.

"Shinji, I need you to pay attention! Now listen! The angel's current path places it heading directly at you. I want you to wait until the target has crossed the river. Once it has stepped onto the opposite bank both you and Unit Zero will engage the angel at the same time. Be prepared in case you have to dodge..."

"Wait! W-what did it... how did it take... how did it take Asuka out?!"

The explanation came, but he didn't want to believe it. It had propelled itself into the air with its own A.T. Field and then dropped itself right on top of Asuka. She pulled the trigger on her rifle, but couldn't raise it in time to hit the Angel. He had to be ready just in case it tried to do the same to him.

He raised his pallet rifle and took aim at the lumbering beast. The cross hairs appeared on the screen in front of him. The ghostly dashed circle grew and shrunk as they focused on the black Eva. With every step the angel took the outer circle around the cross hairs slowly shrunk to accommodate the distance. He could go ahead and fire at it. But as the dashed circle on the screen showed him, his bullets would go wild at this distance. Not to mention... Touji was still in there.

But could he do it? Even with all that armor it was risky. He could try shooting its legs out and limit its mobility. But what if it launched itself into the air again? What if that wasn't the only thing it could do!? This angel had somehow gotten itself inside of an evangelion, what was to stop it from doing it again!?

"Shinji you have to stay calm and focused. Your sync ratio is dropping," the doctor scolded him. And she was right, his heart was pounding in his chest. But he couldn't help it. This wasn't just an angel.

But exactly what he could call it escaped all of his comprehension as the black eva reached the waterway. Now that he was really looking at it... there were so many thing that were wrong with it. Despite the mid-day heat, the whole thing looked wet. The black armor had a shininess that not even a cleaver paint job could ever hope to duplicate. In fact as he looked he could see water collecting and dripping from the chinks and low points of its armor. Or at least it looked like water. And regardless it couldn't have been something that the machine was originally designed to do.

And aside from liquid literally raining off of its armor, there were things that looked off. The arms hung loosely at it sides... and oddly they looked dislocated and stretched. The black eva shifted forward as if it was trying to look at its own feet. It jaw hung open, revealing jagged and widely spaced red teeth and a long purple tongue. And its sudden shift in posture had another effect as thick ropes of clear mucus seemed to drain from behind a panel of armor that was right above its mouth.

Then the eva's whole body bent forward. The concrete slopes of the waterway cracked under the weight of the dark machine. And then Shinji saw it. The ground around its feet began to shimmer and become wavy, like the streets do in the heat of the noonday sun. No! It was about to do it!

Shinji braced himself, his legs tensed as he readied himself to jump backwards or to the side. The Angel's A.T. Field flared and then suddenly the angel was propelled upwards as a black streak. But unlike the last time, Shinji's eyes stayed with it as it arced through the sky. Shiji's heart sunk as he saw its intended course. The wasn't coming for him. No. The angel flew sideways, towards...

"Ayanami! Move!" he screamed all too late. She had Unit Zero laying just on the other side of a bridge, she had been using the low ground as a cover, but the angel had sensed her anyway. He could see the blue eva shift and try to dislodge itself from the heavy sniper rifle it carried. But before Rei could get her eva out of the way, it was slammed back into the ground as the black angel landed on top of it.

"Shinji! Give Rei some support!" he heard Akagi command.

He didn't needed to be told, he was already moving his eva forward. He leaped over a small hill and trounced through an empty field before he came to a skidding halt in the parking lot of a roadside diner. Several compact cars went tumbling end over end into the street.

Shinji could see the disheartening scene beyond the bridge now. Unit Zero bucked and jerked, trying to dislodge the the weight that clung to its back. But the black angel held itself almost flat against the blue eva. Shinji brought his rifle to bear, the cross hairs focused on the screen in front of him. But... he couldn't squeeze the trigger.

Amidst the glimmering wet panels of black armor there was the tip of white ceramic. The entry plug... Touji was still in there. Doctor Akagi was ordering him to fire. But he couldn't.

"I-I can't get a clear shot!" he yelled back. "I'd hit Rei too!"

That was the truth. Even at this distance the recoil of the pallet rifle could easily send his shells into Rei. He wouldn't risk doing that to her, no more that he would be willing to risk hitting Touji while he sat helpless within an entry plug.

"Ayanami! Try to twist and push it up!" He cried out to her. He hoped she understood and she hoped that she could manage to do it. Rei didn't have to throw the angel off of her, she just had to push it up enough to give him a clear shot. If he could hit the angel in the chest, Touji should still be okay.

He could see Unit Zero begin to turn and twist... but something... from the black eva's shoulder... something white began to bubble and ooze out from the joint of the armor. It shimmied and stretched before it reached down and grabbed the forearm of Unit Zero.

Rei cried out. Shinji could see her try to pull the arm away from the descending ooze. 'Infiltration in Unit Zero', someone said. Unit Zero's arm jerked violently as the veins began to visibly swell. 'Contamination in sync graph' yelled someone else. The whole arm began to swell and bloat... The infection began to visibly crawl up the limb.

"Sever the arm," came his father's commanding voice.

"Her sync ration... if we do that it will..." came the protesting voice of Doctor Akagi.

"Better to lose an arm, than risk a whole Evangelion. Do it now!" the commander roared. And following just seconds later... an explosion... a spatter of blood... and her screams... it was retched sound... unnatural... unthinkable... the sound cut through him like a burning knife, scorching up his insides.

"Rei!" Shinji called out to her. His hand left his controller as he reached out to her image in the comm window. She was rolled into a tight little ball, clinging to her right arm. Her face was pained, her tears momentarily floating away from her eyes before they dissolved into the LCL.

"Ikari... S-Shinji... I-I'm sorry." She whispered faintly before consciousness slipped away from her. In another world and in another time he would have been happy to hear her call him by his name. Or to even hear her speak with such genuine emotion in her voice, even though it would have been been barely noticeable to most everyone else. And her apology... it was something that was more likely to come from his own mouth than from her. But regardless he was now alone.

With a crack and pop the black evangelion rose up from the deactivated Unit Zero. The arm that his father had order to be severed dangled for a moment, before gravity reasserted its authority and cause the bloated and still twitching limb to fall away. As the possessed machine became fully upright the infectious appendage which had seeped out of it moments before began to retreat back into the crooks of armor that it had emerged from.

He should have fired on it. But it happened so fast that he couldn't even aim his rifle. The ground around the black angel shimmered like before, Shinji back pedaled away just in time to avoid the impact of a dark blur. The rifle he held wasn't so lucky, it had been ripped from his hands and shattered by the impact of the former Unit Three. But even though it had missed, the angel was not yet finished. The beast had landed in a tightly twisted ball and its arm lashed out as it quickly uncoiled itself.

Unit One went flying backwards, crushing the diner and leaving a deep furrow in the field that was in back of it. The warning alarm for his power supply beeped dangerously as he impacted. The warning screen flashed with a five minute countdown before it changed back to the infinity symbol. He had nearly lost power.

Shinji twisted around and sent his gaze towards his attacker. It was hunched over for a moment, before it twisted backwards into an unnatural angle. Armor panels along its side broke under the strain, a veritable waterfall of liquid beginning to cascade down the now fully exposed portions of the eva. But then the angel untwisted, its arm shooting out with the force of a coiled spring.

The distance was impossible, but none the less Shinji found his head being slammed backwards into his seat, in response to the sympathetic sensations the his eva experienced. He gasped, his hands moved hopelessly to his neck as he tried to pull away the invisible fingers that clasped his neck. The angel was choking his eva and due to his high sync ratio, he was being choked as well. Another strong hand joined the one already strangling him.

His vision began to swim as he struggling to breathe. He could hear Doctor Akagi pleading for him to get up, begging him to fight. But he wasn't listening. He willed Unit One to shift from side to side, in a half-heart effort to shake the black eva's hands from its throat. But even these movements did little to break the vise like grip from his neck. Unit Three's arms hand stretched out an unnaturally distance. Had they still been at the beast's sides they would have been dragging across the ground.

The dark eva was stepping closer to him, its arms growing thicker and shorter as they adjusted to the shrinking distance between them. But with each step it took the angel's grip grew tighter and stronger. It would be only a matter of time before his throat closed completely.

"Shinji."

The Third Child blink for a moment. Despite the desperate orders being issued by Akagi and the ever growing constriction on his throat, his eyes drifted away from the angel in front of him. The familiar voice drew his attention to a black comm window that had opened on his screen. It read 'Audio Only - Commander Ikari.'

"Why are you not fighting back? I know you can do better than this," his father asked him, in a voice that seemed remarkable clear despite all that was happening around him.

"I c-can't..." Shinji choked out.

"Yes, you can. You must."

"...but... Touji..."

"Shinji you must fight. If you don't there will be nothing to stop it from reaching the city."

"...but..."

"There will not be enough time to prep the bombers before it reached the city. We would have to drop an N2 Bomb directly on the city. She could die."

She? Hikari. It was a sobering thought. If he stopped now... if he just rolled over... there would be nothing to stop this angel. Unit Zero just lost an arm, and who knew if Unit Two was even serviceable? That just left him. And that meant he couldn't just sit there... he had to break free.

Try as he might, he couldn't wrench the angel's hands off his neck... He couldn't go around the angel's arms... no, he had to go up through the inside. He rocked his Eva from side to side, pulling himself up almost into a sit up. The motions forced the elongated arms of Unit Three to bow outwards. Before the Angel could adjust, his arm shot through the opening. Unit One's hand slammed into the Angel's gapping jaw.

its mouth shut with a crunch and there was a splatter of blood as its teeth clamped down on its tongue. Shinji pushed up further, forcing the angel's head back. The effect was immediate, the black angel's grip loosened and it... the angel... it made an odd tittering sound. But Shinji just pushed further... The sound grew louder as mucus began to pour out from the vented armor above its mouth, the slime ran down its face and then across Unit One's hand.

Shinji's tried to push further.. but then the Angel began to struggle... it began to retreat... and then it clicked... it tried to pull back... the evas were like an upscaled human being... complete with a respiratory track... it couldn't breath. The damn thing couldn't breath! The Angel tried pull back again, but the Third Child would not allow it. He brought Unit One's left hand up, its finger finding purchase along the top potions of Unit Three's chest armor. He wouldn't let this thing have a chance to catch its breath. His fingers dug in and he pulled the angel towards him, while his other arm pushed the angel's head back.

It happened fast, like everything else with this battle. The armor plate that Shinji gripped popped and gave way... but not before the Black Eva's neck snapped. Like dominoes its bodily control fell away piece by piece. Its fingers loosened and then it hands dropped from Unit One's neck. Its legs then collapsed underneath it. The creature's weight pried its face away, and the armor panel Shinji held in his other hand gave one last wrench before it came free. The angel collapsed in a heap. It was over.

Shinji sat back in the seat of his entry plug, he coughed a few times as his lungs demanded fresh oxygen. The chunk of steel and titanium armor he held slipped from his fingers as he gazed down at the Angel. It chest was exposed to his eyes. The torso was a slimy mish-mashed web of white and gray. If Shinji had to compare it to anything, it was like he was looking into the smashed insides of an oyster. And strangely like an open oyster he could see a dull red-black pearl in the middle of its chest. Steam was rising off the S2 organ. He could even see its ribs... or at least what was left of them. They were nothing but porous strips half circling its chest. An eva wasn't suppose to look that way on the inside. Apparently, the angel's possession of the Eva did not agree with its anatomy. Nor had it agreed with the metals and ceramics that made up the eva's armor.

Shinji stood watching the angel, waiting to see if it might move or do anything else. Someone over the comm system said that its wave-form pattern had shifted from blue to green and then finally to orange before disappearing all together. Shinji continued to watch the broken eva, the water it seemed to have been excreting was still flowing away from it, although the amount that poured from the cracks and crevasses of the armor had diminished from a vigorous flow, to nothing more than a low trickle. Further the remaining tones of red in the S2 organ faded away, leaving nothing but a burned looking sphere. Over the radio Shinji heard someone sat that the recovery teams were in route.

"I - I'm going to try to pull out the entry plug," Shinji called out to anyone who might be listening. "The recovery team won't be able to get to it."

"Alright Shinji. Just... proceed with caution," Doctor Akagi agreed, but to Shinji's ears she sounded hesitant. It wasn't a roll that she was use to playing.

Carefully Shinji moved his Evangelion over the fallen angel. He took a moment to wipe Unit One's hand against the tall grass of the field, the sludge that had poured from the angel's face still covering his Eva's right hand. Then, with exceeding care, he cradled the dark head of Unit Three and pulled it to the side. In a way, it was almost a respectful gesture. This body he stood over... It had been an Evangelion once. Now it lay warped and defiled. Shinji eased forward, he could now see the entry plug. It looked intact, but it was covered in a web of muck that was very similar to what was woven across the torso of the fallen eva.

Shinji grimaced. Touji... he had to be okay. There was a sense of doubt in Shinji, even when he thought that. But there was still time. He was sure of it. The recovery teams where in route. Even though someone have reported on the impending failure of Unit Three's life support systems. This battle... it hadn't lasted for long... there was still time.

He craned himself over even more. The prodding of his fingers caused the plug to slowly shift and turn. A moment later the tube was free. He laid it aside, gazing over at the fallen form of Unit Zero. A VTOL recovery ship was hovering just a few feet above it. They were about to get Rei. It wouldn't be long before another team would make its way here.

He signed in relief. Everything was going to be ok...

"Shinji."

His eyes opened. His eyes meet hers for the first time since she had stepped out of her home. Her gray-brown eyes looked at his with both sadness and a question.

"What happen?" she asked him, her voice little more that a hushed whisper.

Shinji just shook his head. He didn't want to say it. But denial did nothing to save his friend. It did nothing to quell the guilt of having told him that everything was going to be all right. That he was going to be fine...

"He was already gone," he told her finally. His voice was a harsh croak by then. But it was all that he could manage. In the end it hadn't mattered that had tried to be careful; in the end there was nothing that he could have done.

He couldn't tell her the rest. He couldn't tell her about what he had seen when the rescue teams had finally opened the emergency hatch to Unit Three's entry plug. What the angel had done to him. The plug's contents spilled out, but instead of LCL there was nothing but a thick whitish sludge. And the body... it didn't even look like him... it was more like a skeleton wrapped in cellophane. But the traces dark hair that remained plastered to its scalp and the plug suit that clung to his whithered remains left little doubt to what he saw.

The heartbeat that the bridge crew reported was nothing but a final act of stubbornness on Touji's part. A tiny part that refused to let go. One that believe that he was going to make it.

A harsh shiver coursed through him. Hikari pulled him into an even tighter embrace. They remained there on the steps long after the last embers of color had drained from the sky. Eventually Hikari's arms loosened and she slipped away from him. He gazed up at her, and found her giving him a sad, yet reassuring smile. Her hand came down and with a single tug she seemed to pull him to his feet. He wasn't sure how, his own energy had already been spent. But since they had been together... she had always been able to lift him up, no matter how low he had fallen.

And slowly she guided him through her front door, and away from the outside, where spying neighbors or anyone else that might look on with judging eyes.

**-**

**Author's note: **What has it been? Five months? Yep, it sure has. Some of you may ask what took so long? And the answer is real life. A change of jobs, some illness and a hurricane have all conspired to take up my time.

As for this this chapter we finally have a little resolution to that thing that happened a couple of chapters ago. But I couldn't let things just drop, I had to make things a little more complicated for Hikari. Also I think it was time to see another side of Rei. Cause sometimes you just never know about the quiet ones.

As for the second part of this chapter I felt like doing something different, with the confrontation with the thirteenth angel. I did same sort of thing with the twelfth by adding in details and observations that just didn't exist in the anime or the manga. And then there was Touji. I always knew I was going to kill him at this stage, but I was a little sketchy as to the how. This potion of this fic was largely influenced by the manga, specifically one panel that shows Touji in the entry plug covered in a web like goo. The thirteen changed to body of unit three so it could do all stretching and twisting that it did while in the battle, so to take it a step further, I just allowed the angel to seep into the entry plug and do the same to Touji. It's a horrible way to die. I'm kinda sad since I liked the way I had been writing Touji... oh well.

A special thanks goes out to Alpha Zulu and to Nairit for betaing this fic and instructing me on the difference between _its_ and _it's_. And to take it a little further Alpha Zulu deserves a cookie for reading and editing this chapter faster than I can blink... twice.


End file.
